Preguntas respondidas
by Sao801
Summary: ¡Vamos, te invito a hacerle una pregunta a los chicos! ¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna duda? ¿Algo a lo que no consigues respuesta? ¡Ven, aclara tus dudas aquí! Ask.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola! Aquí Sao801 al habla. ¡Bien, esto ya lo he hecho antes! n.n Sólo que con los chicos de South Park.

Rei: ¿Lo chicos de qué?

Nagisa: Oooohh, Rei-chan no los conoce~

Muéstreselo, ¡MUESTRALE!

Nagisa: ¡Síiiiiiii! 8D -Se lo lleva arrastrando-

Ejem, bien, resumiré. En éste lugar se le puede preguntar de todo a los chicos, DE TODO. Ejemplo, miren esto. ¡Haru! ¿Qué posición sexual te gusta más?

Haru: ... Yo sólo tengo sexo li-

Makoto: ¡HARU-CHAN, QUÉ DICES! D:

Esto ya lo he visto antes... -Recordando que apareció el mismo chiste en Honey Splash!- Oh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sao: ¡Hey, hey, girls! :v ¡Aquí la enferma Sao a traerles respuestas! ¡Y PREGUNTAS, NENES!

Nagisa: Yaaaay~ owo

Sao: Vamos por orden. uwu ¡He aquí la primera pregunta!

**Yumi Shishido: Buenas ! ** **Me matan este tipo de fics! Tengo una pregunta para todos ... Iwatobi y Samezuka ...Si tuvieran que elegir a uno de sus compañeros para pasar una noche apasionada en una isla desierta (?) ... Quien sería ?** **Un poco W** mi pregunta pero quiero saber :D ** **Saludos! :D ** **Y.S./ DoppelGänger.-** **PD: Pls , RinTori ! -Huye por su vida-**

Nagisa: ¡Con Rei-chan!

Rei: ¿Eh?

Nagisa: ¡Eso! 8D

Todos: ...

Momotarou y Mikoshiba: ¡Gou! -Ambos se ven entre sí, lanzándose veneno por la mirada-

Nitori: ¿Senpai...? -Se avergüenza un poco-

Rin: ?

Sousuke: Yo tengo a alguien en mente, pero no tengo que decirlo.

Makoto: Creo que con Haru-chan está bien... ¿Cierto, Haru?

Haru: -Asiente-

Makoto: Al fin y al cabo, una noche apasionada nadando y cantando estaría bien. n.n

Haru: Estoy de acuerdo.

Sao: Creo que esos 2 no entendieron...

**Ari-Chan:Contando las 2 temporadas...  
****¿Quien de todos ustedes tiene el mayor harem?  
****Saca conclusiones Rei jejeje xDD**

**-cofcofMakotocofcof-**

Mikoshiba: Obviamente soy yo, soy un guapetón que atrae a las chicas.

Momotarou: ¡Já! Es obvio que soy yo, por eso Gou-chan no te hace caso.

Mikoshiba: ! ¡Tú, pequeña peste! -Lo persigue por todo el fanfiction (?)-

Makoto: ¿Por qué todos me miran? D:

Todos: ...

**Danian:Yo tengo... Haru¿Por qué tan mamón, que será de ti cuando makoto o Rin ya no estén gastarás tu dinero en putas? Por cierto Makoto eres adorable / ¿cuál es tu posición favorita(tu ya sabe)?**

Haru: ... ¿Qué es una puta? -Apenas sabe lo que es una mujer-

Makoto: Uu ¿Yo? ¿Adorable? -Sonríe- Gracias, es un alago~ Eh, pues... Mi posición favorita es la alineación lateral del cuerpo. n.n -Refiriéndose a una posición de natación- Porque a eso te refieres, ¿Verdad? -No sabe lo que es el sexo (?)-

**AmaneAkai:¡Hola a todos! Buena temática, muy interesante; quizás les asalte con preguntas varias veces, la primera es simple y quizá muy cursi, pero solo es curiosidad ¿qué es lo que les podría atraer de una chica? (Por cierto Haru, no esperaba esa respuesta de ti). Saludos a todos.**

Mikoshiba: Sus ojos. -Jadeando por correr-

Momotarou: -Sentado en el suelo, cansado- Su cabello.

Rin: No lo sé, ¿Sus pechos?

Makoto: Su personalidad, entre más agradable mejor.

Sousuke: A mí también me gusta el cabello de las chicas. Son lindas con el cabello largo.

Nagisa: ¡Oh, sus pechos! owo

Rei: ¡Nagisa!

Nagisa: Tranquilo, Rei-chan. No te sientas mal porque tú no tienes pechos. n.n

Rei: ¡NAGISA! #

Haru: ... Su traje de baño.

Makoto: ¡Haru! Uu

Sao: Madre del señor. Uu Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Quien tenga alguna duda, ¡Venga y pregunte!


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa: ¡Sao! ¿No está muy temprano para empezar esto?

Sao: ¡Es que hay que aprovechar, antes de que lleguen más preguntas y se acumulen! ¡Y ninguno de ustedes ayuda a escribir esto!

Nagisa: ¡Pero fuiste tú quien tomó la responsabilidad!

Sao: Ya sé, ya sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto más fácil para mí!

**The Lady Of The Musik: ****Hola! Emm etto... Quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas algunas relacionadas con otros animes...**

**1- Rin si fueras un ghoul a quien comerias? A Momo o a Mikoshiba? **

**2- Todos: Si hay un apocalipsis zombie... Todos se unirian para poder luchar? **

**3- Todos son buenos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? Incluso Gou? **

**4- Makoto que tan peligroso es Haru con una Katana? **

**5- Rei que pasa cuando Nagisa comienza decir cosas pervertidas?**

**Esas son todas... Pero tengo más para la siguiente** **Saludos a los chicos y un besote para Haru y Rin**

Rin: ¿Qué es un Ghoul? -Él no se entera de nada-

Nagisa: ¿Un apocalipsis zombie? ¡Sí, y sería genial! Estaríamos unidos, y poco a poco nos volveríamos locos y por el miedo, Mako-chan nos terminaría matando a todos.

Makoto: ¡Nagisa! D:

Rin: Gou no sabe luchar, pero acá casi nadie sabe... Peleamos de forma decente, pero no somos luchadores en sí.

Makoto: Yo no lucho.

Haru: -Le da unas palmaditas-

Makoto: Eh... ¿Por qué Haru tendría una katana?

Rin: Creo que sería un peligro para sí mismo.

Rei: ¿Nagisa? ¡Nos avergüenza a todos!

Nagisa: owo

**Ari-chan:Que piensan respecto a Kisumi?**  
**(Porque yo creo q se quiere "robar" a makoto)**

Todos: ¿Kisumi?

-Kisumi llega y los besa a todos, menos a Haru-

Kisumi: Vamos, Haru~ También te besaré.

Haru: No. -Alejándose en plan "No me toques, PERRA"-

Rin: Ahg. -Limpiándose-

Makoto: ¡Kisumiiiiii! DX -Persiguiéndolo-

**Nick T. Blood: Muero xDDDDDDDD esta muy divertido, sigue33**

**Una pregunta para todos (la lucha eterna del fandom) ¿RinHau o MakoHaru?**

Todos: ¿Qué es eso?

Nagisa: ¡Yo creo que MakoHaru! -Él sí sabe de lo que habla-

Makoto: ¿Qué es eso, Nagisa?

Nagisa: Es un secreto~

Sao: Esto yo lo contesto. -Se aleja para que no la oigan- Yo digo MakoHaru... ¿Razón? Makoto fue alguien que estuvo siempre cerca de Haru, y lo conoce de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Rin con Haru? Muy poco. Makoto lo tomó y lo formó, como para que venga una perra y se lo quite. -Vuelve-

**Mirch Uchiha:Tengo unas cuantas preguntas :**  
**De quien se han puesto celosos y xq?**  
**Haru y Makoto primero q nada son unos amores :3 diganme desde cuando se conocen?**  
**Sousuke eres tan sexy ** cofcof quiero decir cual ha sido tu discusión mas fuerte con rin? **  
**Nagisa eres mi favorito *o* dime q tan lejos has llegado con rei?**  
**Bueno hasta aqui **  
**PD: me encanta este fic arriba el makoharu y el reigisa (n.n)/**

Kisumi: De Haru, él siempre está cerca de Makoto. D:

Haru: ...

Rei: De los científicos, ¡Mira cuántas cosas tienen!

Rin: De la gente que la tiene fácil.

Sousuke: Creo que puedo decir lo mismo.

Nitori: -Susurra- De Sousuke-san. Él siempre está cerca de senpai...

Makoto: De la gente que tiene gatitos...

Nagisa: ¡De las chicas! Ellas se pueden tocar los pechos entre sí sin problemas.

Todos: ...

Makoto: Haru-chan y yo nos conocemos desde hace 13 años, en el pre-escolar. n.n

Haru: ...

Sosuke: Eso... Es algo personal.

Nagisa: ¿Qué tan lejos? ¡Unos 300 metro! Después de correr eso con Rei-chan, me canso.

**I'm Vale:****!Esto es tan loco! Comenzando:**

**1\. Rin: ¿Como puedes besar a alguien von esos dientes? Es decir, si lo muerdes, debe dolwr mucho ¿Como haces para no triturar a las personas?**  
**2: Sousuke: ¿De que color son tus ojos, verdes o azules? Son muy bonitos! Y... ¿Te gusta Rin o eres hetero? Y por ultimo ¿Que piensas de Makoto? (Makoto es muy tierno ahquesi)**

Rin: Siempre trato de no morder, porque cuando lo hago, me gano un golpe...

Sosuke: Son verde azulados. ¿Rin? No, soy hetero. -Mentira- ¿Tachibana? Me parece agradable.

**little. crazy. 15: Holi cositos lindos y Sousuke sensual! les traigo mis preguntas caguaiis(?)**

**La primera para Haru! A quien elegirías de estos tres Rin, Makoto o Agua?(?)**  
**Rin! que sentiste dormir en la misma cama que Haru? y A quien prefieres como cuñado a Momo o Mikoshiba, o los dos se los tirarías a Nitori?(?)**  
**Rei como le haces para controlar a Nagisa?**  
**Y por ultimo...Sousuke guapeton, no crees que Makoto es lindo y adorable? -CofCofSouMakoCofCoF-**

**Bueno eso es todo...por ahora! bye bye(?)**

Haru: ... Creo que a Makoto, porque si elijo a Makoto, puedo obtener acceso a agua.

Makoto: -Se conmueve- Haru... *-*

Rin: Al inicio se sintió raro... Pero después se sintió normal, cómodo. ¿Cuñado? ¡A ninguno!

Rei: A veces no lo puedo controlar...

Sosuke: ¿Otra vez Tachibana? -Se avergüenza un poco-

**Luisa:Esta pregunta es para Iwatobi y Samezuka: Como les gustaria que fuera su primer beso? Si es posible especifiquen lugar, fecha, hora, situacion XD lo se estoy enferma...respondan**

Makoto: Sería lindo en un banco, a la luz de la luna... uwu

Kisumi: -Anota- Lo tendrás.

Rin: Creo que has llegado tarde a lo del "primer beso" -Kisumi los acaba de besar a todos, menos a Haru-

**Chibi:Hoooho xDD aquí mi pregunta, ¿Haru le comentaste a Makoto que dormiste con Rin D:? Rin le dijiste a Sousuke que dormiste con Haru xDD? XD /SouRin / MakoHaru xDDD plz**

Ambos: ¿Por qué les contaríamos algo así?

Makoto: ¿Ustedes durmieron juntos?

Sosuke: ...

Sao: La verdad, como sus novios les contaron sus sueños para el futuro, ambos se tuvieron que despejar. Ya saben, noche de chicas, debían contarse mutuamente sobre sus novios...

Todos: ...

-Y después de eso, nadie volvió a ser el mismo-

**Yumi Nishido: ****Buenas! **

**Ay que lindos estos tontitos , en especial Ai-chan -Se nota que me encanta ese crio- ... Aunque son poco asumidos ... Ahora tengo una pregunta para todos ... nuevamente **

**Le gustan los chicos o las chicas... Sean sinceros y Haru-chan , no te hagas el tonto Agua-san no cuenta , pero si Mako-chan **

**Y una pregunta en especial para Sou-chan... ¿Te gusta Gou-chan? No te culpo , es preciosa ... Pero es la hermana de tu mejor amigo ... Bueno , si es así ¿Como crees que reaccione él ? **

**Saludos Continua por favor! **

**Y.S. / DoppelGänger.-**

Todos: ¡Las chicas! -Mentira-

Haru: ¿Por qué agua no cuenta? -Hidrofilo-

Sosuke: ¿Por qué me gustaría Gou? No, no me gusta... -Susurra- La verdad, a veces me parece algo molesta.

Sao: ¡Bien! Esto es todo por el momento. c: Nos vemos en las próximas preguntas. 8D -Huye, debido a que Rin le quiere matar porque le dijo que pasó una noche de chicas-


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa: ¡Wow! Has venido tarde.

Sao: Tengo una vida.

Rin: Todo el mundo sabe que eso es mentira.

Sao: ... Cierto.

**Anonimo: Pregunta para TODOS! (Excepto Mako-chan, ya que él es la víctima xD) cual seria su "Fantasía Sexual' con Makoto? Quiero respuestas sinceras y detalladas :D**

**-gomen Makoto, es que me encanta hacerte bullyng(?)-**

Makoto: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? D:

Nagisa: Si nos ponemos en ese plan, que Mako-chan esté lleno de crema. owo

Rin: Eh, no sé... ¿Con un yukata? Ya sabes, algo corto.

Rei: Creo que... Que Makoto-senpai sea mi maestro y me invite... A ya sabes.

Sosuke: Tenerlo atado.

Haruka: ... Creo que...

-Y a partir de allí, nadie volvió a ser el mismo (de nuevo) debido a que Haru contó la mejor porno del mundo, dándole múltiples orgasmos a Makoto con tan sólo narrar.-

Makoto: ¡Eso nunca pasó!

Sao: Ainsh, pero es divertido escribirlo. D:

**The Lady Of The Musik: **

**Hola! Como estan guapetones? jeje creo que mis preguntas fueron... algo raras pero que va xD**  
**1\. Rei que sucede cuando Nagisa come muuuuchos dulces?**  
**2\. Nagisa! Te amo! Otro mas para el equipo MakoHaru! *-***  
**3\. Haru si tuvieras la oportunidad de golpear a Rin en que parte del cuerpo seria? **  
**Oh! casi me olvido! Rin un ghoul es un mounstruo come humanos... :P**  
**4\. Para Haru y Rin... Porque tienen que ser endemoniadamente sexys! *0***  
**Beshooos Guapos!**  
**PD: Ya me imagino a Haru con una katana xD Seria un peligro para la sociedad XDD**

Rei: Se vuelve... Se vuelve demasiado loco.

Nagisa: Ay, exageras, Rei-chan. ¡Yay, MakoHaru! owo -El mundo aún no sabe lo que es MakoHaru (?)-

Haru: ... En las bo-

Rin: ¡Ya lo tengo claro! Gracias. ¿Un monstruo que come humanos? Joder, mis dientes no me hacen un caníbal. Y lo de ser sexy me sale natural.

Haru: ...

**Anonimo: ****Una pregunta para RinRin, ¿Ves a Ai-chan de una manera romantica?, y si asi fuera, ¿Cual seria tu postura sexual favorita?**

Rin: ¡¿Por qué lo vería de una manera romántica?!

Nitori: D: -Right in the Kokoro-

**Anonimo: Hola esta mut divertido esto jaja! Tengo una pregunta para Rin -chan y Ai-chan ...ahora que duermen en habitaciones diferentes como hacen para darse cariños y amor? (Asume q son pareja! Rintori ).y Nagisa realmente estudias en lo de Rei-chan? O hacen otras cosas? 1313 bien eso es todo x hoy! Bye be**

Rin: ¡Que no somos pareja!

Nitori: D:

Nagisa: Jope, qué cruel. Bueno, pues, yo hago algo más que estudiar en la casa de Rei-chan.

Rei: ! ¡Nagisa, ni se te ocurra contarlo! ¡Sabes que es un secreto!

Nagisa: Relájate, Rei-chan. Todos lo entenderán.

Rei: ¡No!

Nagisa: ¡Reviso los exámenes reprobados de Rei-chan!

Rei: ¡NAGISA!

**happy-aye-sir:holi esta pregunta va para todos los de iwatobi¿ como hacen para soportar a nagisa? no es que tenga algo en contra de nagisa pero a veces es insoportable**

**para rin:**  
**por que eeres tan jodidamente sexy? *-***  
**para haru:**  
**si no nadaras free style que otro estilo nadarias?**

Makoto: Nagisa siempre ha sido así, a yo ya me acostumbré. n.n

Haru: Nagisa es como un niño pequeño, sólo... un niño pequeño.

Rei: Ni yo sé cómo lo soporto.

Nagisa: -Ríe-

Rin: Eso ya lo respondí.

Haru: -Mira la pregunta- ...

Makoto: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué has hecho! D: -Se lleva a Haruka-

Nagisa: ¡Joder, no le puedes hacer una pregunta así! ¡Destruirías el equilibrio del universo!

**Shiro:Hola**  
**Vengo a dejarle preguntitas a estos bombones**  
**Sousuke (Sousuke sho te amo) Sousuke, dime que se siente que te emparejen con Makoto cuando ni siquiera se han hablado o interactuado? :I**  
**Rin (Rin mi bebé te amo más que Sousuke, y eso ya es decir mucho) ¿Por qué no llamaste o le enviaste un mensaje a Sousuke? :c**  
**Nagisa: ¿Que harías si de pronto Rei te dice que se ira a vivir a Tokyo? D: (Tokyo destruyendo parejas desde tiempos inmemorables)**  
**Rei: ¿Que harías si Nagisa y Gou empezarían a salir? D:**  
**Haru: Ettooo ¿Te vas a ir con Rin a Australia? Ya sabes, para ser nadador olimpico y eso, se nota que te gusto xd**  
**y Makoto: Ettoo bien no sé que preguntarte a ti xD ¿Como haces para que los gatos te quieran? :I**  
**Ah cierto y para Samezuka e Iwatobi: Rin y Haru ¿Son ukes o semes? No existen los sukes aquí xd**

Sosuke: ¿Me emparejan con Tachibana? -No lo sabía, pero en el fondo, MUUUUUUUUUUY en el fondo, le hace ilusión (?)-

Rin: ¿Por qué lo haría? Además, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una llamada internacional?

Nagisa: ¿Rei-chan a Tokyo? D: Le pediría permiso a mis padres para ir también. e.e

Rei: ¿Por qué?

Nagisa: ¡¿Quién me ayudaría a estudiar como tú?!

Rei: ... Como sea, ¿Qué podría hacer si saliesen? -Susurra- Sé que es algo malo, pero los iría a vigilar... Ya sabes, a veces Nagisa se sale de control. -Mentira-

Haru: Posiblemente.

Makoto: ¿Los gatos? Sólo soy agradable. n.n

-Reunión de los equipos, excluyendo tanto a Haruka como a Rin-

Momotaro: Se ha decidido, que excluyendo a senpai, el capitan es seme, porque es bastante agresivo.

Nagisa: Según nosotros Haru-chan es uke~ Él no ataca a nadie. **(*)**

**9-Bunny: **

**Para la lindura de Ai-chan por que nadie le hace preguntas? D:**  
**1- ¿Que sientes por tu Rin-senpai?**  
**2- Si tuvieras que elegir entre un Rin con traje * w * o un Rin disfrazado de pirata sexy? ¿A cual escogerías? ja-ja :D te puse contra la espada y la pared! lml**  
**3-¿Te vestirías de patito solo para él? ejemejemrinsenpaiejemejem**

Nitori: -Se aleja para responder y suspira- Pues... Siento mucha admiración por Rin-senpai... Él es bastante genial, y podría decir que bastante guapo. Eh, lo de los trajes... Creo que elijo el de pirata sexy. -Se sonroja- Porque de traje lo podría ver en una fiesta elegante, creo... ¿De patito? -Se pone muuuuuuuuuy rojo- Sí él me lo pide, sí.

**Mary:Holiss ! Bueno , mi primera pregunta va para mako mako *-***  
**¿Te gusta Haru? y de ser asi , ¿Crees ser correspondido ? (Jajaja , makoharu ploz) **  
**Y otra para Rei : ¿Si encuentras a Nagisa m*st*rband*se (xD) y diciendo tu nombre ,¿Que harias? (Pervert mode ON xD)**

Makoto: -Volviendo, un poco apartado- ¿Haru-chan? -Se sonroja un poco- Creo que sí... Lo de ser correspondido no lo sé, a veces le presta mucha atención a Rin... -Un hombre que sufre de amour (?)-

Rei: -Con el grupo, se le rompen los lentes- ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!

Nagisa: -Se ríe-

**I'm Vale: Y yo quiero continuar preguntando ¡Los amo!**

**3\. Nagisa: ¿Cual es tu pareja favorita? Y el mejor plan para juntar 2 personas es...**

**4: Rei: ¿Por que no usas lentes de contacto? Te verias hermoso, te ves muy bien cuando nadas y te debes quitar los lentes (Aunque con lentes igual te ves bien)**

Nagisa: ¿Mi pareja favorita? ... ¡La terrorista! 8D -Refiriéndose a Junjou Romántica (?)- El mejor plan te lo contaré en secreto.

Rei: -Sacando unos lentes de repuesto- No puedo usar lentes de contactos, pueden dañarme más los ojos.

**Kaori Akabashi: **

**Lalalala Holiwis! vengo a molestarlos a todos con mis preguntas! -Estabayaesperandoesto(?- Bien comenzare a preguntar! -Saca un pergamino(?-**  
**Bien! Para...**

**-Haru: ¿Porque eres tan serio?¿Hasta cuando demostraras que amas a Makoto? -MakoHaruPlz-**  
**-Makoto: Tachibana-San! ¿Porque eres tan adorable? Y Te prohibo irte a estudiar a Tokyo! n**  
**-Nagisa: Nagisa-Chan! eue Dime, Que te gusta mas de Rei-San, Sus musculos o su Belleza?**  
**-Rei: Rei-San, ¿Me darias tutorias? ando mal en la escuela -u-**  
**-Rin: Tiburonsin! :v ¿Como puedo tener mis dientes como los tuyos?**  
**-Nitori: Ai-Chan! igual que Tachibana-San, ¿Porque coño eres tan jodidamete adorable? *-***  
**-Sousuke: Sou-kun, ¿Porque te excediste tanto para Nadar?¿Tu hombro sigue bien?**  
**-Hermanos Mikoshiba: Ustedes, Duo de...de...duo de...estem -trata de pensar algo para molestarlos(?- Oh si, Duo de acosadores del bosque, Ya se que estan enamorados de Gou-Chan, Pero no han pensado que talvez...nose...Haya pensado en ustedes como acosadores violadores del bosque? :v Porque la acosan mucho?**  
**Gou: Hermosa, No has pensado en denunciar a los hermanos Mikoshiba por acoso y a invacion de espacio personal? :v**  
**y la Ultima para la Autora!: Holis, Si estuvieras con todos ellos (quitando a Gou) ¿A quien te violarias primero? :v**

**Bueno esas son todas...TODAS por ahora :v Espero me contesten con sinseridad(? Byee**

Haru: -Ya recuperado- Soy como soy, claro que amo a Makoto. Es mi amigo.

Makoto: Haru... *-*

Haru: Se tienen que amar a los amigos, eso me enseñó mi abuela.

Makoto: Joooo... ¿Adorable yo? -Ríe un poco- Gracias. Lo lamento, mis padres dicen que debo estudiar.

Nagisa: Es difícil decidir, Rei-chan es muy guapo. -Salen maripositas de la cabeza de Rei- ¡Pero me gusta más porque es el tipo de nerd que me ayuda con mi tarea! -Las mariposillas caen-

Rei: Lo siento, tengo demasiado con Nagisa. e_e

Rin: Te los tendrías que mandar a afilar, no es muy recomendable.

Nitori: ¿Yo? ¿Adorable? -Sonrisa adorable-

Sosuke: Mi hombro sigue mejor, gracias. La otra pregunta no sabría respondértela.

Momotarou: ¡Nosotros no la acosamos! ¡¿Cómo que violadores?!

Seijirou: ¡Eso es un insulto!

Gou: -Alejada, porque Sao no la deja acercarse- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No son nada similar, sólo son un par de tontitos...

Sao: ¿Yo? Pues... Creo que a Makoto, definitivamente a Makoto. Le daría un masaje a la próstata que nunca olvidaría en su vida... No violo de manera heterosexual, soy heterofóbica. (?) ¡Bien, todo hasta aquí! 8D

Nagisa: ¿Hoy no era tu cumpleaños?

Sao: ¿Y eso qué?

Nagisa: ¡Debes exigir regalos! -Mira a la gente que hace reviews- ¡TODOS! ¡DENLE UN REGALO! ¡QUE EN SU TRISTE VIDA REAL NADIE MÁS QUE SU MADRE LE DARÁ ALGO!

Sao: ¡Hey! D: No tienes que recordarme mi triste vida...

Nagisa: Oops, como sea, ¡Alguien que le escriba un fic o algo!


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa: ¡Sao! ¡¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?! ¡¿Qué no ves que las fans quieren sus respuestas?! D:

Sao: P-pero... Yo también sufro de flojera. D:

Nagisa: ¡Qué decepción!

Sao: Sniff...

**Kaori Akabashi: **

**Lalalala -u- Ok**  
**primero: Feliz Cimpleaños Autora! ;u; De regalo te dejare participar en mi fic qur estoy escribiendo de estos nadadores musculosos -¡-**  
**En segunda: Haru-Chan! Porque te fuiste a Australia con RinRin? :v No pensaste que Mako-Chan estaria celoso?:v Nagisa-Kun! fijila muy bien a RinRin para que no se meta entre el MakoHaru(?**

Sao: asdasdasdasd, gracias. *-* ¿Fic? ¿Qué fic? ¡EXIJO SABERLO!

Haru: Me fui por... Despecho. (?) -En voz baja-

Nagisa: ¡No hay problema! ¡Nadie entre el MakoHaru! 8D

Rei: Aún no entiendo qué es ese MakoHaru...

**Rhaego Angelo Wolf:****Buenas!**  
**Own, asdas ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pásala bien :3**  
**Yale, yo también quiero *-*!**  
**1- ¿Rin, a quién amas? Digo, no del modo fraternal, sino de pareja, con quien te casarías, sexo y eso. ewe**  
**2- Sousuke! *te hammo (?)* ¿Cuándo piensas violarte a Rin-chan? *grita para que Rin también escuche (?)***  
**3- Rin, ¿tú amas a Sousuke o Haru? Yo soy multishipper y te emparejo con todos uwú **  
**4- ¿Makoto, cuándo duro contra el muro con tu harem o como se escriba ewe?**  
**5- Haru, Kisumi quiere con Makoto, ¿qué harás al respecto?**

Sao: Gracias~ Pero lo pasé como todos los días, frente a la PC. (?)

Rin: Y botada del trabajo que acabas de conseguir al primer día.

Sao: Sí...

Rin: ¿A quién amo? Creo que no tengo una persona especial ahora. (CofcofSousukecofcofNitoricofcof (?))

Sousuke: ... -Cara de asco ante la pregunta (?)-

Rin: ¡Te acabo de decir que a nadie!

Makoto: ¡¿Eh?! D:

Haru: ... Que no me toque.

**Mary:Yo de nuevo ! *-* **  
**Felizz Cumpleaños! pasala bien! (Te escribiria un fic, pero soy pesima escribiendo T.T .. Lo mio es leer ;)**  
**Bueeenoo**  
**He aqui mis preguntas:**  
**Haru: Haruu ! Solo ves a Mako como tu amigo ? No fantaseas con el de otra manera (Makoharu forevah xD)**  
**Makoto: Makoo ! Te consideras uke ? (pasivo ploz) o seme? **  
**Rin: Sientes algo por Gou? esos celos no son nada fraternales**  
**Nagisa (ya que Rei ignoro mi anterior pregunta uwu ) : Te consideras activo o pasivo ? Rei tiene todo lo que quieres para tu novio ideal ? Se han besado? o lo besarias? **  
**Todos : En una relacion de Makoto y Haruka , quien seria seme y quien uke? (nada de suke ;) ) A mi criterio, Haruka podria ser uke , pero Mako es 3 veces mas uke que el ! D:**

Haru: ... No sé de qué hablas. -Tiene en el cuarto un altar secreto a Makoto (?)-

Makoto: ¿Yo? Soy Ukeru~ **(*)**

Rin: ... Niña, estás enferma.

Nagisa: ¡Soy activo, siempre inicio todo! ¿Rei-chan? ¡Sí! Es inteligente, guapo y servicial. ¿Besar a Rei-chan? ¡Sí! -Lo toma y le da un besote en la cara-

Rei: ¡NAGISA! -Avergonzado-

-Todos hacen una reunión-

Nagisa: Se ha declarado que son sukes, digas lo que digas. No sabemos quién empezaría primero.

**The Lady Of The Musik:Sao! feliz cumplee! un besooo!**  
**ahora las preguntas!**  
**1\. para TODOS: que tipo de chicas les atrae? Altas o bajas? ojos claros o normales? Rubias,morochas o pelirrojas?**  
**2\. Haru porque dibujas taaaaaaan bien!? quisiera dibujar como tu :P**  
**3\. Jajjajja parece que los dientes de rin le dan mala fama xD ejem... alguna vez caiste ensima de alguien *cofcofHarucofcof***  
**4\. Sousoke... etto... no sabias que te emparejaban con Makoto? acaso no entras a internet?!**  
**5\. Makoto! Dale un beso a Sao! *risa malvada* y a Haru tambien! EN-LOS-LABIOS! YA!**  
**6\. Ah! Haru porque no nos cuentas como fue que Rin le dijo "mama" al entrenador? xD**  
**adios mis amores! un besho!**

Sao: Gracias~ -Saca un altavoz- ¡A ELLOS NO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS! -Escenas de violencia hacia la mujer... Mucha, mucha violencia-

Haru: De pequeño mi abuela me enseñó.

Rin: ¿Yo? Una vez caí sobre una señora en un autobús por un frenaso que dio.

Sousuke: ... ¿Qué es internet?

Makoto: ¿Un beso a Sao? Ok. n.n -Va y le da un besito, luego mira el otro pedido- ¡¿EH?! D:

Haru: -Asiente- Bien.

Rin: ¡No te atrevas, Haru!

Haru: Rin salió el agua, estaba muy cansado y llamó a su mamá, para que le diera una toalla. Normalmente llama es al entrenador para que le de la toalla.

Rin: ¡MIERDA, HARU!

**Rella Egon Ruk:Bueno primera vez que comento y debo de decir que esta clase de fics no que que tienen pero los amoadoro con todo mi kokoro ****

**Bueno bueno tambien vengo a dejar preguntas -Saca una libreta que dice Ciencias Sociales en la pasta -**

**-HARU- P-podrias enseñarme a nadar? ;-; encerio no se nadar y es una tortura T-T - Deverdadnosabenadar- Bueno bueno esa no es la unica...¿Eres Hidrosensual ok ok Hidrosexual? ¿Como te sentirias y que opinarias si un dia Makoto y Rin llegan y te dicen que son pareja? personalmente yo prefiero el MakoRinHaru - TRIO (ewe)-**  
**-MAKOTO- Por que demonios eres tan tierno? Eres el chico perfecto...ashh ojala por aca hubiera chicos como tu pero no T-T...por cierto espero acepte a mi gato ya no lo puedo tener conmigo u.u -Le ofrece a su neko :3-**  
**-RIN- Gracias a su sensualosa persona tengo una eterna pelea conmi amiga pero bueno...¿ Como le hizo para tener esos dientes? ¿Que haria si se da cuenta de que dos personas x lo admiran como si fuera un dios con altar y todo? - Y asi nacio una nueva religion- ASDASDASD Tiburonsin ****

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

Haru: No.

Makoto: Haru-chan no es el tipo de personas a las que le guste enseñar a nadar. Uu

Haru: ... Creo que soy hidrosexual.

-Todo el mundo escupe su bebida, cosa que Sao repartía apropósito para esto (?)-

Haru: ¿Y por qué Rin saldría con Makoto? -Mirada de desprecio-

Makoto: Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Uu Lo siento, no puedo tener gatitos. T-T

Rin: Pues, siempre he tenido los dientes así... -Mentira- ¿Con lo de personas te refieres a Nitori y a Momotarou? e_e

**Nanami Fushikawa:****Primero que todo, feliz cumple! :3 no sé sí conoces mis fics .o. pero sí te gusta podría hacerte un one-shot, sólo dime pareja y lo que quieras :D bueno ahora sí las preguntas xD espero que Np tenga limite de preguntas xD bien *saca una lista***  
**1- Haru, que sentiste cuando Makoto te dijo qe se iba a Tokio? **  
**2- Nitori te amo ;3 emm hagamos magia *le pone una peluca. larga y un vestido de maid* en serio nadie siente una presión en la entrepierna? e3e Momo?, Rin?, alguien? porque sí no les gusta me lo violó yo ewe**  
**3-Sousuke, sí tuvieras que lamer y morder de forma lasciva una parte de Makoto que sería?**  
**4-Makoto te amo también 3 porque no usas siempre lentes? Te ves muy sexy con ellos, sé que todos opinan lo mismo .o.**  
**5- Makoto, sí tuvieras que elegir entre besar a Kisumi, Sousuke y Rin, a quiere besarias? .0. Sólo puedes elegir entre esos tres ;3 **  
**Bueno eso es todo .n./**

Sao: ¿Me harías un one-shot? ¡Waaaaaaaah! *-* Si me dices otra posible serie para escribir~ CofcofSouthparkcofcof o Free sería genial~ *-* ¿Tus fics? ¡Quiero leer varios, pero están incompletos! D: No quiero leer fics incompletos...

Haru: ¿Yo? ...

Sao: -Pone el episodio y le pone imagen por imagen- Se puede ver en cada cuadro cómo se le rompe el corazón. -La golpean-

Nitori: D:

Momotarou: -Se caga de risa- ¡Oh, Jesús!

Rin: ... Pffff. -Aguantando la risa-

Nitori: -Avergonzado- ...

Sousuke: ... No es que quiera, pero serían las orejas-

Makoto: -Se sonroja- D: Mis lentes los uso sólo para leer... -Se tapa las orejas (?)- ¿B-besar? Eligiría a Kisumi, es en quien más confío...

Kisumi: ¡Bien dicho! 8D -Lo agarra y le da un besote-

Haru: -Infinitas miradas de desprecio-

**little. crazy. 15:Holi de nuevo cositos lindos y sensual Sousuke!**

**Regrese con mis preguntas!**  
**1.-Mako ahora que el RinHaru,se volvio Cannon desde la semana pasada,osease para que me entiendas Rin y Haru juntos, apruebas aquella relacion, como madre sobreprotectora y cariñoso que eres de haru? Y para que no te quedes solito, quedate con Sousuke, solo miralo bien, no crees que esta guapo?(?)**  
**2.-Nagisa!Mi shota favorito, dime como haces para sacar de quicio a Rei?**  
**3.-Momo, mi adorado Mikoshiba jr. por que sigues a Gou si pasa de ti? Mejor viste a Nitori de niña y listo?(?)**  
**4.-Dulce nitori, porque no superas a tu sempai?, plz hay mas hombres al los cuales admirar y ademas, Rin es tu amigo no se para que mas lo quieres, superalo plz(?)**  
**y creo que son todas...por ahora!**

**Por cierto! Querida Sao feliz cumpleaños! -le da una caja llena de peluches de los personajes de Free! y South Park-**

**Bye Bye**

Makoto: ¡No! D: -Abraza a Haru- Haru se queda conmigo, si hasta fue conmigo a Tokyo a estudiar.

Haru: ... -Mira a otro lado, sonrojado-

Nagisa: Sacar de quicio a Rei-chan es muy sencillo~ n.n Sólo debo ser yo. (?)

Momotarou: No, Nitori de niña no me sirve.

Nitori: ¡Hey!

Momotarou: ¡Ella no pasa de mí! ¡Se hace la difícil!

Nitori: ¡No! ¡No lo haré! e.e Rin-senpai siempre será el primero para mí. D: -Oírse más homosexual imposible-

Sao: ¡Weeeeeee, regalos! 8D

Rei: Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus regalos?

Sao: Nadie me dio regalos... Sólo mi madre, me compró una torta, tostadas con salsa y helado, pero nadie me dio regalos.

Makoto: Nosotros te dimos regalos.

Sao: Cada uno me llegó con un ponqué con una velita encima. Excepto Makoto. -Abraza a Makoto con todo y piernas- Él me dio un ponqué más grande. *-*

Todos: ...

* * *

**Muchas no lo saben, pero Uke y Seme viene de la palabra Ukeru (Defender o defenderse) y Semeru (Atacante y atacar). Por eso Makoto no dice ser seme, porque dice que no ataca a nadie. Esta nota se debió poner antes, pero lo olvidé.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sao: Oh, god! ¡Me ha dado el Chikungunya! D: ¡Creí que era inmune!

Nagisa: ¡Aaaaaaaah, Sao se va a morir! D:

Sao: Me duelen las muñecas...

**Ari-chan:Muchas felicidades atrasadas(?) *-* ten no olvido tu regalo: *Saca una almohada tamaño humano con un dibujo de makoto en ella* Para que duermas bien(?)**  
**Bueno, Tengo una Pregunta para Sousuke ¿Si estuvieras teniendo sexo salvaje con Mako-chan que "posiciónes" usarias? (Me refiero al Kamasutra, -Son posiciones Sexuales-) xD y vamos, ¿No sabes que es internet? Yo te digo *apunta en una libreta todo lo que necesita saber* y una vez que sigas los puntos, busca "SouMako HARD" -pervert mode on- eso es todo por ahora, y ¿Makoto? Gomen :)**

Sao: Esto me será útil... -Se abraza a la almohada-

Sousuke: ... ¿Qué tienen con que yo tenga relaciones con Tachibana? -Susurra- Pondría en práctica todo el kamasutra. Ejem... No sé si pueda conseguir lo que me dices, en Australia el internet está muy restringido.

Makoto: ...

**The Lady Of The Musik:****Holaaa! Etto... Amm... Que verguenza! *se sonroja* **  
**1\. Haru... Emm... T-Tu... Amm... ¡ME GUSTAS! *se pone mas roja* **  
**querido... COMO QUE NO SABES QUE ES INTERNET?! TE MATO! **  
**3\. Rin-Rin! Que sucederia si nitori comienza a quitarte la ropa?**  
**4\. Todos: Que tan pervertidos son? Ya sabemos que Haru y Mako son muuuy inocentes... Creo que Sao y yo los "ayudariamos" o no Sao? xD**  
**Un beshoo! Y Makoto... HARU ES MIO! *Toma a Haru de la mano***

Sao: -Rompe parte de la carta- Esto no sirve, esto está cortado.

Rin: ¿Por qué Nitori me quitaría la ropa? -Frunce el ceño-

Sao: Oh, sí, ayudaríamos...

Nagisa: No lo sé, yo no soy tan pervertido. ¡Rei-chan es muy pervertido!

Rei: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡CÁLLATE, NAGISA!

Sousuke: Yo no soy un pervertido. -Mentira-

Rin: No estoy pendiente de eso realmente.

**Anonimo: Querido Rin: ¿Por que no te tiras al adorable Shota Boy de Nitori de una vez?**

Rin: Bien. -Agarra a Nitori y lo tira-

Nitori: D:

**Darkela: **

**Hahahaha ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! **  
**Si vas a continuar, yo quiero hacer preguntas!**

**1\. Sousuke, permiteme decirte que eres el hombre más sensual que he visto en la vida. Dicho esto, Mi pregunta va dirigida hacia lo que sucedió cuando Rin se llevó a Haru a su viajedechicas *cofcof* ¿qué pensaste?¿qué sentiste? ¿Tuviste algún tipo de interaccion con Makoto 3 durante ese tiempo *w*?**

**2\. Gou,eres la mujer más increible! Eres lista ruda y sabes apreciar un perfecto cuerpo sin caer en guarradas como otro tipo de chicas u.ú En fin,¿Cuál es,para tiiii el chico maaaas sensual de Samesuka e Iwatobi? No vale decir tu hermano -.-"**

**3\. Makoto! Bebé, me iré a Tokyo a secuestrarte, así que quedas avisado desde ahora ;). tengo una duda, ¿Tu y Haru viven juntos? si la respuesta es sí, ¿De quién fue la iniciativa o quién se lo pidió a quién? si No, ¿Qué diablos están esperando D:?!**

**4\. Nagisa, Rei, ustedes son el Canon perfecto. ¿Ya presentaron a sus correspondientes familias formalmente a su "amigo"?**

**5\. Nitori, cuidado con ese chico compañero tuyo en Samesuka de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos rasgados, le he notado ciertas miradas hacia tu persona que pueden poner en peligro tu pureza sexual... bueno, yo nadamás te aviso 6_6**

Sousuke: No sentí nada, ni siquiera me enteré que se fue con Nanase. No, no vi a Tachibana en ese tiempo. (Sólolohizoatravesdebinoculares.)

Gou: ¿Para mí? .w. Pues de Iwatobi, ¡Makoto! Tiene los mejores músculos. n.n Y de Samezuka, Sousuke.

Makoto: Sí, vivimos juntos. n.n Haru me lo pidió... (Consumirada)

Nagisa: No, Rei-chan no quiere ir a mi casa, y cada vez que voy a la suya, sus padres no están.

Nitori: ... ¿KHÉ?

**yuyuyuoi:Bien empezemos con las preguntas**  
**1\. Rin eres tan sexi... Que te ves mejor con Haru *susurro* ok ok basta de shipear ahora la pregunta.. ¿Si tendrias que elegir entre ser una puta o ser la puta personal de Haru que eligirias?**  
**2\. Sousuke ¿Me adoptarias cuando fueras mayor de edad? Yo limpio lavo y friego, tambien se curar hombros rotos (?)**  
**3\. Kisumi! Porque a en secundaria le diste comida en a Haru? Eras gay a esa edad? O eran novios?**  
**emm... Esas son ! Soy del team Rinharu pero me .hacer esto **  
**Saludishisss**

Rin: -Arruga la cara- Ninguna, ¿Por qué querría ser la puta de Haru?

Makoto: ¡Eso es imposible! D: -Él es la verdadera puta de Haru (?)-

Sousuke: ... No.

Kisumi: ... La verdad es que... -Susurra- En realidad, siempre quise llamar la atención de Haru.

Sao: ¡¿RinHaru?! D: -Se va y se lava por la alergia al RinHaru, siendo tan poderosa como su heterofobia (?)-

**little. crazy. 15: **

**Hio cositos! Regreso con mas preguntas ;A;**  
**Ahora que la seria acabo, mi vida no tiene sentido los miercoles...Bueno como sea.(?)**

**Primero que nada...Sousuke...te amo tanto que yo si te daba...y no consejos(?)**  
**Ya okay aqui esta la primera pregunta Makoto D: No te aburre la misma rutina hasta en Tokio? Llevan dos temporadas haciendo lo mismo, cambienla por yisus.**  
**2.-Rei ¿cual seria tu reacion al ver a nagisa vestido de chica? **  
**3-Gou..¿Te gusta alguno de los hermanos mikoshiba o de tus amigos?**  
**4-Momo -abraza a nitori-Como que nitori no te sirve!? Solo miralo bien es la inocencia y la pureza misma D: - le rompe la camisa a nitori-Mira lo bien!h**  
**4-Nitori sonaste tan posesivo con Rin...No, no me descepcionas(?) ¿bueno no has pensado cambiar de traje de baño?(?)**

**Okay esas son todas mis preguntas!Regresare y con un anillo de compromiso para Sousuke o para nagisa..meh quien sea(?)**

Sousuke: ... -Hace la misma expresión de Nitori- ¿KHÉ?

Makoto: No, me gusta mi rutina. n.n

Rei: Me sorprendería... Me sorprendería mucho... (Tantoqueledaríaunamegaerección)

Gou: ¿A mí? No, por el momento.

Nitori: ¡Wah! DX

Momotarou: No, muy plano.

Nitori: -Tratando de cubrirse- No, me gusta mi traje de baño.

Nagisa: ¿Anillo? 8D

**azunyancat:holi es mi primera vez que pregunto asi que mi pregunta para los chicos de iwatobi y samezuka**  
**¿prefieren las chicas de pechos grandes,intermedio o planas?o/o**  
**para rin y haru:**  
**que es lo primero que le ven una chica ?**  
**para haru:**  
**puedo ser tu esposa?**

Nagisa: ¡Grandes!

Momotarou: ¡Grandes!

Makoto: No me fijo en eso, lo importante es que sean amigables. n.n

Rei: Pueden ser de cualquier tamaño... Pero tampoco es que sea plana.

Rin: Término medio está bien.

Sousuke: Creo que grandes.

Haru: ... No me interesan los pechos.

Rin: ¿Lo primero? No sé, creo que su cara o sus pechos.

Haru: ... No me interesa ver a las chicas. -Ultragaaaaaaaaaaaaay- No, no puedes ser mi esposa.

**Soumako 3: **

**Etto... soy nueva en esto pero ok, ** **  
**MAKOTO: Si pudieras besar a Sousuke, lo besarias?.le morderias tambien? Y que pasa con Kisumi, siempre te quiere besar?**  
**RIN; Que sentiste cuando Rei te dio las galletas ? Quieres a Haru o Sousuke?Y una pregunta personal, me enseñarías ingles? **  
**HARU: Si no te hubieras ido a Tokio con Makoto, te irias a Australia con Rin?**  
**Sousuke: Se sincero, quieres a Makoto o no? Miralo es tan adorable, bueno ahora que lo vez imaginatelo con un cosplay de neko con todo y cascabel incluido y pidiendo estar en tus brazos.3**  
**REI: Eres taaaan sensual... bueno... etto... a quien besarias y harias "COSITAS", elige Rin o Haru? Solo para ayudarte, imagina loa dientes de Rin mordiendote (modo masoquista activado)**  
**NAGISA: Aparte de Rei, quien es el mas sexy? A por cierto entre tu y Nitori quien sera el seme y quien el uke?**  
**NITORI: Solo te gusta Rin o tienes otro por alli? Y Sousuke solo te entreno o te hizo otras cositas?**  
**GOU: Si te dieron el escarabajo que te mando Momo? Como reaccionaste al verl? Y por último. Elige Momo, Seijioro (o como se escriba, todavia no me lo aprendo)o un dia admirando los sensuales músculos de Rin?(notese el incesto )**  
**Hermanos Mikoshiba; Si Rin hubiera sido mujer la acosarian?**  
**Y por último Sao; si pudieras drogar a Sousuke para que se viole a alguien, a quien le aventarias? (Modo deductivo activado ).**  
**Ya es todo Gracias O**

Makoto: ¡No quiero besarlo! DX -Se avergüenza- ¡Kisumi es un...! ¡Un...!

Kisumi: owo?

Rin: Eh... No sé. ¿Quererlos? Más a Sousuke que a Haru, como amigos. Lo siento, no soy profesor de inglés.

Haru: No lo creo, Australia es tan... ¿Agobiante?

Sousuke: No, no es así. -Pasa un hilo de sangre por su nariz mientras sigue serio-

Rei: -Arruga la cara- S-si tuviese que elegir, sería a Haru-senpai... ¡Pero no quiero a ninguno!

Nagisa: Creo que Mako-chan es muuuuuuuy sexy. owo

Makoto: -Se avergüenza- Jesús, Nagisa.

Nagisa: Creo que yo sería el seme, Ai-chan no quiere tomar la iniciativa.

Gou: ¿Escarabajo? ¿Qué escarabajo?

Rin: -Lo tiró al llegar-

Gou: No sé a quién elegir, ninguno me atrae realmente. e.e ¿Y por qué haría eso?

Seijirou: Nos tratas como unos pervertidos.

Momotarou: Ni que el capitán fuese una chica especial.

Rin: ...

Sao: ¡Se lo aviento a Mamakoto! 8D Y ese mama no es de mamá. ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

Nagisa: ¿Dónde está Sao? D:

Rei: En cama.

Nagisa: ¿Por qué?

Rei: Recuerda que tiene Chikungunya.

Nagisa: Oh... Jamás entendí qué es eso. Tiene un nombre raro. D:

Momotarou: Vive en un país pobre, tiene enfermedades de pobre.

Nagisa: Oh.

**Purinsesu Moon: ****Hola owo/ Vengo a romper...vengo con mas preguntas -u- **

**Makoto: Estem... ¿Si fueras el ultimo sobreviviente en la tierra junto a Haru... harias esas cosas con el? eue**  
**Haru: ¿Como llegaste a ser Hidrosexual? :v **  
**Rin: Tiburonsin! -Le entrega una cajita con un anillo(?- Por Favor Casate conmigo! -Se inclina frente a el(?-**  
**Nagisa: Nagi-Chan, Estem... Esto sera raro pero... -Le da un besito en la boquita(?- Serias mi Amante? :v**  
**Rei: eue Chico Hermoso! :v Como le hiciste para hundirte cuando aprendias a nadar? xD**  
**Nitori: Shota Uke de mi Corazonsito, Ten -Le da un traje de baño sensual(?- Ya deberias cambiar eso para llamar la atencion de Tiburobsin ;3**  
**Sousuke: Sou-Chan! -u- ¿Entre tu y RinRin quien seria el Seme y quien el Uke?**  
**Seijuuro: Harian un trio con Mako-Chan y Sou-Kun? :v Es que se verian sensuales dandole a Makoto ppr delante y por detras(? XD**  
**Momotarou: Oe Niñato, ¿Verdad que te gusto en escote de Rin? eue Pinshe Pillo c': Yo se que amas el SouRin**  
**Gou: Gou-Chan! Tu si sabes apreciar los buenos musculos *u* Algun dia debemos platicar de esas cosas eue**  
**Sao: ¡Oye! ;A; Te amo hagamos Shuri(? Nah, Si estuvieras en una isla desierta con Nitori, ¿Lo Ukearias? xD**

**eso ees todo por hoy:3 Espero con ansuas el proximo cap Baaaaay**

Makoto: ¿Qué cosas? o.o

Haru: ... Una vez estaba yo sólo, aprendiendo lo que era mi pene. La primera vez que me masturbé fue en la bañera.

Todos: ...

Rin: No, no quiero casarme contigo. e_e

Nagisa: ¿Amante? D:

Rin: ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Qué perra!

Rei: No lo sé, aún sigo hundiéndome si trato de nadar un estilo diferente al mariposa.

Nitori: ¿Por qué tiene un agujero en forma de corazón en el trasero? D:

Sousuke: ... Yo iría arriba.

Seijirou: ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No soy gay! DX

Momotarou: ... ¿KHÉ?

Gou: Será un placer. ewe

Sao: -Tirada en una cama- Yo haría yuri con gusto... ¡Amadmeeeeee! (?) Sí, lo ukearía...

**anonimo:Bueno sho aki denuevo :D **

**haru:por que eres un maldito gay T-T **

**rin:te estoy vigilando por cierto lindo lunar que tienes en la nalga izquierda( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡)**

**nagisa:me prestarias a rei un dia para que me ayude a estudiar?U.U **

**makoto:que hubiera pasado si no hubieras conocido a haru ... **

**Sao:me puedes adoptar por favor o/o **

**haru:algun dia me vengare por rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio **

**gou:si haces que tu hermano se case conmigo hare que los hermanos mikoshiba dejen de acosarte querida eso es todo adios queridos**

Haru: ... ¿Quién eres tú?

Rin: ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! -Se mira por atrás- ¿Tengo un lunar en el trasero?

Nagisa: Sólo si yo estoy presente. -w-

Makoto: ... D: No lo sé, no imagino mi vida sin Haru...

Sao: Lo lamento, soy pobre. Apenas puedo mantenerme como para adoptar, además, vivo en Venezuela. Te va a dar Chikungunya.

Gou: ¿Cómo haré eso? D:

**Anonimo: ****Pregunta para todos los chicos de Samezuka e Iwatobi, si Ai-chan fuera una chica, ¿Como creen que seria?, ¿Linda o fea?, ademas, ¿Como creen que tendria los pechos?, ¿Grandes o pequeños?**

**PD: te amo, mi pequeño Shota Boy**

Todos: Plana.

Nitori: D:!?

**Soumako 3: **

**Bueno graciad por responderme. Aunque me siento decepcionada o()o Rin no me quiere enseñar Ingles Q_Q yo que le hiba a pagar con una almohada tamaño real de Haru, pero bueno se la dare a Rei el si se la merece -le da la almohada a Rei- 3 Rin no la merece es cruel. Bueno ahora si las preguntas:**  
**REI:Rin que es para ti, amigo o rival? Prefieres gatos o perros? Nitori o Momo? Makoto o Sousuke? Nagisa o Gou? Sao o Haru? -_-?**  
**RIN; Que sientes por Haru? Y una pregunta retorcida, si tu eres Rojo y Haru Azul, y rojo y azul dan morado Rei es su hijo? Ese es un conflicto existencia que tengo con una amiga o**  
**SOUSUKE: Enserio no sientes nada por Makoto? Si es la cosa mas linda del mundo y mas con lentes3. Yo siento que es tu fetiche y no lo quieres admitir y si no sabes que es fetiche no te preocupes busca un diccionario o sino preguntale a Rei que creo que es el unico que sabe que es un libro -3-**  
**MAKOTO: Para ti que prefieres, un Haru neko o un Sousuke en ropa interior con el pecho todo sudado? ****  
**NAGISA: A quien prefieres ligarte de los hermanos Mikoshiba?**  
**NITORI: Enserio solo quieres a Rin? Fijate tienes a muchos chicos, mira por ejemplo Rei es inteligente, musculoso, y es taaaaaaan. :3 mejor lo dejamos ahi.**  
**HARU; Que paso con Rin en Australia que nadie sepa? No fue raro dormir con el? Ninguno se utilizo de almohada?**  
**MOMO: Imagina, todavia no conoces a los chico de Iwatobi y vas caminando por la calle y de repente pasa Nagisa con peluca y vestido de maid, le coquetearias?**  
**GOU: Como te sientes al estar rodeada de muchos chicos y que ninguno te aga caso y que los unicos que te quieren son un tanto... hostigantes por asi decirlo?**  
**SAO: Elige SouMako o RinHaru o ambas?**  
**Una almohada tamaño real de Makoto o una de Rin?**  
**Bueno son todas. Espero las respuestas 3**

Rin: Yo no quiero una almohada de Haru.

Rei: -La lleva a su altar secreto de la belleza (?)- Ehh... Rival, gatos, Nitori, Makoto-senpai, Nagisa, Haru-senpai. x.x

Rin: Admiración. ... ¿Tú de dónde sacas esas cosas?

Nagisa: ¡JÁ! ¡REI-CHAN ES SU HIJO! n.n -Se da cuenta de lo que implica- ! ¡NO!

Sousuke: Que no, y no tengo ningún fetiche. -Mentira-

Makoto: ¡Haru neko! *w*

Nagisa: Ehh... ¡A Momo-chan! owo

Rei: ¡Hey!

Nagisa: Ella preguntó. D:

Nitori: ¡Que sólo me gusta Rin-senpai! -Es jalado por Nagisa-

Nagisa: -Le susurra de manera amenazadora- Aléjate de Rei-chan.

Nitori: ...

Haru: ... Rin fue al baño a media noche, luego se acostó con la cabeza en el lado equivocado. Me mordió el pie.

Momotarou: Ahora que sé que sería Nagisa, no.

Gou: Se siente muy raro, la verdad. ._.

Sao: -Se le eriza su brotada piel ante la pregunta- ...

Nagisa: Oh, Jesús...

Sao: -La sacude- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME TAL PREGUNTA, GUARRA?! ¡SOY ALÉRGICA AL RINHARU, IMBÉCIL! ¡ALÉRGICA!

Makoto: ¡Tranquila, tranquila! D:

Sao: ¡NI MIERDAS!

-Y Sao fue tranquilizada por un sedante para ballenas-

Nagisa: A Sao no le agrada Rin-chan~ o3o

**PerdMiClave33:Primero que todo, leí tu fic de SP (Dioscomolosamo)**  
**Ahora... preguntaré cosas ewe**  
**Makoto: Kisumi o Sousuke? Te amo con ambos, eres como la puta del fandom :33 aunque mi cocoró pertenece al MakoHaru forevah! (Y no te vayas por la tangente, tio, hablo en un aspecto sexual que tienes que elegir a alguno)**  
**Haru: ¿Tienes algún plan oculto para alejar a las personas con malas intenciones de Makoto? Ciertamente, espero que no, para poder secuestrarlo sin problemas, digo.**  
**Todos: ¿Podríais buscar en google images "yaoi hard Free"? Os lo agradecería :33**  
**Nagisa: ¿Has pensado en ganar dinero vendiendo a las fujoshis imagenes yaoi de tus amigos?**  
**Jope, prefiero no saturarte con preguntas, aunque creo que ya lo he hecho uvu**  
**Besos!**

Sao: ¿Mi fic de South Park? ¿Cuál de tantos? -Casi todos sus fics son de South Park-

Makoto: ¡¿Por qué siempre me tratan así?! DX

Kisumi: Oh, vamos. Yo te consuelo, Makoto~ -w- -Lo abraza-

Makoto: *^*

Haru: ... -Por su mente, pasan un programa llamada "1000 maneras de matar" (?)-

Nagisa: ¡Yo hago la búsqueda! -Va a la PC y lo pone, pero no les sale nada-

Rei: ?

Sao: Lel, se les hace imposible buscar algo así. Lo deben buscar en su escritura, no en la nuestra.

Nagisa: ... owo Eso no sería un mal plan.

**Nyanmaru-chan:Yahoo! minna-san. Eh aqui las grandiosas preguntas de mi cabecita**  
**Momotaro-san, ¿Como es que tiene tanta energia para estar nadando y parlincheando casi todo el día?**  
**Rin-san, ¿Que opina de su *movimiento sensual de cadera* del segundo ending? Y otra ¿Le molesta que le digan tiburoncin?**  
**Haru-san, ¿Seria feliz si enrealidad fuese un sirenito?**  
**Sousuke-san, ¿Que le gustaria ser de mas adulto? -Posdata: lo admiro mucho *-* -**  
**Eso es todo... Por ahora n.n**

Momotarou: ¡Soy muy activo! ¡Hay que comer bien! -w- ¡Y no soy un parlanchín!

Rin: Sí, me molesta. ¿Y qué con mi movimiento? _

Haru: ... Sí.

-En un mundo paralelo, está Haru el sirenito y el príncipe Makoto. Entonces la bruja Rin le roba su voz, con sus 2 anguilas Nitori y Momotarou. (?)-

Sousuke: Aún no estoy demasiado seguro.

**Linne-'Malfoy:****Hola! Me lo acabo de leer todo y muchas respuestas de estos chicos me han matado de la risa! Bien ahí van mis preguntas... esto para empezar:**  
**1\. Kisumi: Kiss me?! Ok no. Porque siempre quieres este encima de Makoto es porque te gusta o solo para joder a Haruka porque se ve tan mono celoso?!**  
**2\. Makoto:OMG te amo! Te casas conmigo?! Ok no... Tengo un bello gatito negro de ojos azules a quien llame Haru es hermoso *w*, te lo cambio por Haruka, aceptas?!**  
**3\. Haruka: como fue que decidiste irte a Tokyo con Mano?! Fue solo por tu recién encontrado sueño o porque no querías dejar a Mako solito no cuando se rumoraba que Sousuke también podría ir a Tokyo y atacar a Mano?**  
**4\. Kou-chan: Que se siente estar rodeada por todos eso hermosos y sexys chicos y saber que no tienes oportunidad con ninguno de ellos porque se aman entre ellos... y a que acosador digo Mikoshiba prefieres Momo o Sei?! **  
**Y por ultimo a todo Iwatobi y Samezuka a quien se violarían Makoto o Nitori?!**  
**Te sigo leyendo y sigo preguntando!**

Kisumi: Ambos. -Le da un beso a Linne porque se lo pidió (?)-

Makoto: Ojalá, pero no. Prefiero al Haru-chan original~ Además, no puedo tener gatitos. D:

Haru: No quería dejar a Makoto solo... ¿Quién es Mano?

-Todos miran a Sousuke, creyendo que va a atacar a su propia mano parahacerceunapaja-

Sousuke: ... ¿Qué?

Gou: ¡Yay, me dicen Kou! Bueno, eso ya lo respondí antes. No sé a quién preferir, los dos son iguales. e_e

Todos: Makoto.

Makoto: D:?!

Haru: ... -Se lo lleva, asesinándolos a todos con la mirada-

Sao: Nitori es un forever alone.

Nitori: Soy feliz así, gracias. e_e


	8. Chapter 8

Sao: -Rascándose los pies-

Nagisa: ¿Acaso tu madre no te dijo que te bañaras?

Sao: Sí, se está llenando el pote del agua porque no tengo regadera, soy pobre. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres molesto?

Nagisa: Sí, pero vivo con ello.

Sao: Exacto.

**Anonimo: Rintori o Sourin?**

Sao: ¡¿Por qué me la ponen tan difícil?! Eh... ¡Trío!

**Purinsesu Moon: ****MOooo! Estupido Rin! 7-7 A mi no me llamas Perra Cabello rojizo oxigenado! -Le da una patada(?-**

**Hmp! -n- Esta solo es para mi amada Sao, Mi queridisima Sao, Te amo lo sabes, Asi que... ¡Casate conmigo amante del MakoHaru! -Le da una almohada de MakoHaru asi bien Ukes sudorosos(?-**

**Nagisa: Nagi-Chan :c Irias conmigo a ver a los Pinguinos? ;A;**

**Rei: Amante de lo besho ten -Le da una almohada tamaño humano de Nagisa(?- Para que sueñes hermoso**

**Nitori: Nito-Kun Ten -Le da a el una almohada de Rin vestido de Maid- Este es para ti shota**

**Momotarou: Ten Momo -Le da una almohada de Gou en traje de baño toda exitada(?- **

**Solo es es /u\ Espero les guste c':**

Sao: Jooooo, has hecho que se levanten mis pezones.~

Todos: ...

Nagisa: ¿Pingüinos? ¡SÍ! OwO

Rei: -Mirando la almohada- ... ¿Por qué tiene cara de burla?

Nitori: -Babea- ...

Momotarou: ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Se va a hacerle cosas a la almohada-

Makoto: Creo que hoy estaban en oferta las almohadas...

** : Holi de nuevo -Por si no la reconocen es Rella Egon Ruk -bueno vengo a dejar mas preguntas, me dolio que Haru no me enseñara a nadar - Por donde vive hace un perro calor y todos van a nadar -bueno bueno paso a las preguntas...**

**-HARU- Por que te consideras Hidrosexual -YasesabeesodeHaruexplorandosusregionesvitales-? Oh pues bien Haru, Rin saldria con Makoto -Legustaverloceloso- por que se aman y necesitan expresar su love (?) Le enojaria que ellos dos salieran? Que le molesta mas que no pueda estar en el agua un dia o ver que alguien se aproveche de Makoto?**  
**-MAKOTO- Se casaria conmigo? Prometo hacerlo feliz y-y si no lo hace por Haru pues en mi hermano se parece un buen a el. Por que no puede tener gatitos? eso es cruel ;-;**  
**-RIN- Por que demonios es tan sensualmente sexy? E-eso es ilegal el mundo no puede con tanta sensualidad, Se a mordido usted mismo si es asi le dolio y salio sangre? en cuanto a lo de el altar ya son cuatro personas, incluidas yo y mi amiga y esas dos personas que ya menciono**  
**-KISUMI- Seria capaz de encerrarse con Makoto en un cuarto y tener 7 minutos en el paraiso? 7w7 si es asi hagalo**  
**-SAO- Feliz cumple bien bien atrasado *le da un monton de regalos* olvide mencionar lo mucho que me gusta este Fic tipo Ask...la haria mi esposa si pudiera pero no yo le soy fiel a mi hare...quiero decir Makoto uu **  
**Eso es todo por hoy**

Haru: ... Makoto puede hacer lo que quiera. -Mira a otro lado-

Makoto: D:

Haru: Me molesta más que se aprovechen de él.

Makoto: Lo siento, prefiero al Haru real. .w. No puedo tener gatitos porque mis padres no me lo permiten, y en Tokyo no me dejan tener mascotas en el apartamento. D:

Rin: Creo que lo de "ser sexy" me sale natural. -w- Sí, de pequeño una vez me mordí al caerme y sangré mucho. Lo del altar me sigue pareciendo raro.

Kisumi: ¿Sólo 7? Tengamos 3 horas. ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) -Se lo lleva-

Makoto: .w.?

Haru: ##

Sao: Siempre quedo en 2do plano. D:

**AriLoveAnime:  
**

**Holis! Yo soy Ari-Chan y la anónima de las fantasías sexuales (se me olvido poner el nombre -.-) sólo que ahora me cree una cuenta *w* tengo una pregunta para Makoto (hora de seguir con el bullyng(?)**  
**Mako-chan:¿Si llegas a tu casa y de la nada aparece Haru vestido de enfermera y Rin vestido de maid? ¿Los Ukearias?**  
**Sou-chan: ¿Porque eres tan serio? D: me gustaría verte un día sin tu cara de "Soy genial y no me hablen"**  
**Kou-chan: ¿Eres fujoshi?**  
**Nagisa: ¿Que trio es tu favorito?¿Sousuke x Makoto x Seijuuro? O ¿Haru x Makoto x Rin?**  
**Kisumi:Si fueras a la casa de Makoto y te lo encuentras en un trio (SouMakoSei) ¿Te unirías? (CofcofOrgiacofcof)**  
**Sao:Veo que no soy la unica con "RinHaru Alergia" ¿Como te sientes con aquella alergia? Personalmente yo me hago bolita en mi cama hasta que se me pasa**  
**Rin: Una vez vi una película llamada "Tiburón" y me reí durante toda la función por tu culpa(?) ¿Que sentiste al imtrepretar ese papel? xD**  
**Haru:¿Si tuvieras "Agua-Control" (como en el avatar) para que lo usarías?**  
**Rei:¿Para ti que significa hermoso?**  
**Eso es todo, Bye :3**

-3 horas después, vuelve Makoto, despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta-

Haru: ... -Lanzándole miradas asesinas a Kisumi-

Kisumi: -Le sonríe y le saca la lengua- ~

Makoto: ¡Claro! Nadie debe tocarlos, menos si están vestidos de esa manera. D: **(*)**

Sousuke: Simplemente soy así.

Kou: ¿Qué es fujoshi? -Ella no es es lo suficientemente cool como para ser fujoshi-

Nagisa: Creo que el segundo, pero me da algo de miedo con que Rin-chan esté involucrado allí, ya sabes...

Kisumi: Claro. owo

Sao: Es tan horrible que con los 2 capítulos RinHaru, me puse a llorar, soltando mocos mientras escribía.

Todos: ...

Sao: Sí, tengo problemas...

Rin: ¡Hey!

Haru: ... Crear una piscina propia.

Rei: Pues... Lo hermoso es hermoso y ya, no hay forma de explicarlo.

**The Lady Of The Musik:****OYE! que cruel T.T (? **  
**Aqui mis preguntas.. :P**  
**RIN: No te esperabas que Nitori tendria una revista pornografica? Yo no me lo esperaba :/ **  
**NITORI: porque te dejas hacer bullying?! Pobresillo! Porque lo maltratan?!**  
**SOUSOKE: Nee Sou-chan al menos sabes que es facebook verdad?**  
**TODOS: que tipo de musica les gusta? **  
**Son todas!... Creo **  
**espero que te recuperes linda Sao! Un beshoo! (Makoto cuidala) **  
**Musik**

Rin: Espera, ¿Nitori tiene qué?

Nitori: D:! (Migransecreto)

Sousuke: No.

Haru: No tengo un gusto en especial.

Rei: Música clásica.

Nagisa: ¡A todos nos gusta la música electrónica! owo

Makoto: Eso es cierto. n.n Bien, yo la cuido. :3

Sao: -w-

**Linne-'Malfoy:  
**

**Hola jejeje perdón por ese Mano que se me fue... culpen al corrector que no me acepta Mako como palabra! Muy bien mis siguiente preguntas!**  
**1\. Rin-chan en el ultimo capitulo dijiste que esperarias a Sou-chan eso fue acaso una declaración romántica?!**  
**2\. Nacida no tienes algún sucio secreto MakoHaru qir quieras compartir con nosotras?!**  
**3\. Makoto como es la vida en Tokyo con Haru?!**  
**4\. Haru no tienes problemas con las acosadoras de Makoto en la universidad porque simplemente Makoto es súper sexy con lentes!**  
**5\. Sousuke atacarias a Makoto o a Haruka?! Se que prefieres a Makoto ;3**  
**Y me pregunto si deberíamos contarles lo que es MskoHaru... MakoRin SouMako y todos sus dereivados!?**

Rin: ¡No! (Sí)

Sao: ¿Yo? Ains, no sé. -Sonrisa picarona- Creo que un cuarteto. Dos Harus y dos Makos, ambos siendo penetrados... -Le gusta ambas posiciones-

Todos: ...

Sao: ¿Qué?

Makoto: Ejem, ignoraré eso. ¿Mi vida en Tokyo con Haru? Pues es muy normal. n.n Como en mi casa, pero ahora debemos estudiar más.

Haru: ... Sí.

Sousuke: ¿Atacar? Atacaré a Nanase. -Se truena los puños-

Sao: No, no hay que decirles. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

**ariisnotonfire:  
**

**Hola, hola, hola! Soy nueva aquí, pero bueno. ¿¡Te ha dado el Chikudsnucnd (cómo se llame xd)!?, oh, entiendo tu dolor, a mi me dio también... ¡Hermana Venezolana!, bueno bueno, mis preguntas:**  
**1- ¡Rin!, ¿Cómo es qué tienes un trasero tan apetecible? ¿¡Cuál es tu secreto!? ¿Sentadillas? ¿Papel tualet en la ropa interior? NECESITO SABER D:**  
**2- Nagisa, he leído que las personas que tienen mucho seiso (e.e) aparentan mucha menos edad que las que no, ¿Ese es tu secreto? ¿Rei es tu fuente de la juventud?**  
**3- ¡Makoto!, he estado esperando mucho, ¡Ya es hora de que saques un calendario!, solo acepto fotos en traje de baño (o menos e.e)**  
**4- ¡Una pregunta para todos! ¿Son tops o bottoms? (Con el que quieran xd)**  
**5- ¡Segunda pregunta para Rin!, ¿cuanto te tengo que pagar para que me bailes en tu traje de policía? **  
**Muy buena historia, ¡me encanta! **  
**ps: MAKOHARU 4 EVER**

Sao: Sí, me dio. TwT He sido quien más aguantó. A toda mi familia le dio al mismo tiempo, menos a mí. Fue la enfermera del público. ¡Oh, hermana pobre! Derroquemos a Maduro. (?)

Rin: ... Has sentadillas.

Nagisa: ... -Sonríe y sube y baja las cejitas (?)-

Rei: ¡Nagisa, no!

Makoto: Pero a mí me gusta mi calendario de gatitos. D: -Muestra el calendario que tiene en el cuarto que tiene gatitos negros con ojos azules (Haru)-

Nagisa: ? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Rin: A si nos consideramos superiores o inferiores, pero no sé a qué se refiere con eso.

Nagisa: Jooo...

Rin: ... ¿15 dólares?

* * *

Nagisa: Yo creo que sí sé a qué te referías con la pregunta, pero ninguno lo va a admitir. ¡Yo lo diré! Rin-chan es superior de Ai-chan, pero inferior de Sou-chan, también puede que de Mako-chan. Haru-chan es ambas cosas de Mako-chan. Rei-chan es mi superior, sólo porque yo me dejo, pero es el inferior de Mako-chan. n.n

Rei: -Buscándolo- ¡Nagisa, qué tanto haces!

Nagisa: ¡Ya vooooooy! -Se va, cerrando la puerta y apagando las luces del estudio (?)-

* * *

**Ukeru= Defender. Makoto se refiere a defenderlos con "ukear".**

**Nota para SouMako 3: No pude agregar tus preguntas, lo lamento. ¿La razón? No es mi culpa. Los reviews que dejan las personas sin cuenta, tardan demasiado en aparecer en la página. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. No pude tomar el review del correo que me llegó del Fanfiction avisándome, debido a que es tan largo que no apareció completamente, diciendo que debo verlo en la página como tal, pero como no aparece, debo esperar. Agregaré tus preguntas en el próximo cap (si le da la gana de aparecer), lo lamento por las molestias. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sao: Joder, pero que la comezón me caga.

Rei: Pero si no estás tan mal, tu madre estaba peor.

Sao: Lo sé, pero aún así.

**Anónimo: Nagi-chan, ¿Harias un trio con Ai-chan y Rei-chan?**

Nagisa: Posiblemente. owo -Cara aterradora- Pero que no toque a Rei-chan...

**ariisnotonfire: ¡Sí! FujoshisVenezolanasUnidasEnContraDeMaduro (?)****Oh, me siento alabada, han contestado mis preguntas *-***  
**Aquí traigo más**  
**Rin: ¡¿15 dolares!? ¡¿Por qué dolares?! -se va a llorar en una esquina- **  
**Rei: ¿En serio no compraste el traje de mariposas?, yo votaba que sí por el, ese era el propio vale, ¡EXIJO QUE LO USES!**  
**Nitori: Tu eres demasiado lindo vale, ¿No quieres ponerte unas orejitas de gato y una cola y ser mi mascota?**  
**Nagisa: Eres el mejor del grupo, por responder mi pregunta te he comprado una ropa interior de pingüinos, te iba a comprar un pingüino, pero además de que no tengo dinero, no quiero que el pobrecito salga traumatizado de tu casa...**  
**PS: Esto es algo completamente fuera de ser una pregunta, pero sabes que cuando no sabía si amaba más MakoHaru o RinHaru (Obviamente ganó makoharu), le mostré una foto a una amiga de ellos, y me dijo que parecían hermanos... La golpeé :3**  
**Eso es todo! No puedo esperar a el próximo, ahora me iré a hacer mi tarea t.t**

Rin: Porque sé que son pobres y que no pueden conseguir dólares. -Risa ególatra-

Rei: ¡No! DX

Nitori: No, gracias. ._.

Nagisa: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! -Tomando los calzones-

Sao: Iba a decir algo por eso... ¡Lo olvidé, mierda! DX

**AriLoveAnime: Hola de nuevo! Ahora comienzo con el bullyng(?)  
****Makoto:¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA UKEAR?! (en el sentido "Yaoi") -Lo encierra con en un cuarto oscuro con Sousuke y le coloca candado y se traga la llave(?)- SOU-CHAN! EXIJO QUE LE EXPLIQUES LO QUE SIGNIFICA UKEAR! (Sexo Salvaje mente -w-) -Se aleja sonriendo- y bien ahora todos: ¿Quien creen que tendrá mas marcas cuando logren salir de allí?sou-chan o mako-chan? :3**

-Ambos salen poco después-

Sousuke: No entiendo cuál fue el objetivo.

Makoto: Yo tampoco... -No hicieron nada-

**little. crazy. 15: ****Hio cositas lindas regrese...tarde pero regrese muahahaha!(?)**

**Sao, te adoro plz eres bien prah**  
**Pregunta para todos, ¿quien es el mas Macho y masculino de todos?Obviamente pienso que es Sou D:**  
**Haru:¿tanto odias a Kisumi? ¿Son celos que le tienes por quitarte a tu Mamákoto?**  
**Mako:¿entonces te gustan los pelinegros de ojos azules? -mira a haru y a Sou- 1313(?)**  
**Nagisa! -saca un anillo-Yo te prometi esto, tomalo, recuerda que te hamo...¿Nagi, te pondrias vestidos, como tus hermanas lo hacian antes?**  
**Nitori: D: Dios supera a Rin, date cuenta que no te va a dar, ni para los chicles(?)..¿Dime sufres escuchar sempai todos los dias? si dices que es enfadoso..ahora sabes lo que sentia Rin**  
**Rin: ¿Haru o Sousuke, quien te apasiona mas?(**  
**Y por ultimo.**  
**Sousuke: ¿sabias que tu seriedad enamora? Sonrie por favor, ya que si tu seriedad enamora tu sonrisa provoca orgasmos(?)-okno-Eres mas sensual que Rin...¿Entonces si crees que makoto es adorable, entonces te lo llevarias a un closet y le quitarias la inocencia ?-wat-(?)¿si te lo llevas a una cita, a donde lo llevarias? ¿Al cine o al parque o no se tu di?**

**Bueno esas son todas...pense en hacer preguntas normales pero no ocurrio(?)**

**Bye bye**

Sao: asdasdasdasd, soy pro~

Makoto: Es obvio que es Sou-kun. n.n

Haru: ... -Mira a otro lado- No sé de qué hablas.

Makoto: ¿Cuándo dije eso? D:

Nagisa: -Mirando el anillo- ¿Por qué lo haría? owo

Nitori: No es lo mismo. D:

Rin: Depende, ¿A qué te refieres con apasionar?

Sousuke: ... -Decide no responder nada y sólo sonríe como un guapetón, provocando orgasmos masivos-

Sao: o3o -Ella es inmune-

**SouMako 3: Nee, gomen, Sao por la pregunta de la otra vez. Pero te digo un secreto, me tienen amenazada Dx, siempre que leo este fic estoy junto a una amiga que le gusta el RinHaru y tiene alergia al MakoHaru y una terrible aficion a Rin, vigila lo que yo pregunto y si pregunto algo malo sobre Rin o el RinHaru me mata Dx.**  
**Ami tampoco me gusta Rin ni menos el RinHaru. Haru merece algo mejor y Rin me gustaría mas si no fuera bipolar, arrogante,presumido y muchos verbos mas. Como se atreve a llegar de repente despues de tantos años y decirle a Haru que solo nada para el! Es taaaaan...BIPOLAR. Bueno las preguntas:**  
**HARU: le quitarias la inociencia a Makoto? OwO como se la quitarias?**  
**SOUSUKE: No te dan ganas de golpear a Rin?, y me mentiste, Makoto es tu fetiche, pinshe pervertido. *w* Oye... que pasa entre tu y Nitori? Y te gusta Momo? Y no me digas mentiras pervetido**  
**NAGISA: me prestarias a Rei para una seccion de fotos HOT? Si quieres puedes venir ;D**  
**NITORI: porque no te fijas en Momo? Es lindo :3**  
**RIN: Ahora que nadie me vigila...-saca un cuchillo de la bolsa- Puedo castrarte? Te juro que no dolera XD**  
**REI: te consideras pervertido? Aparte de Nagisa, quien se te hace tierno? Y como se siente que tus papas (Haru y Rin) esten separados y que tengas un Mapadastro (Makoto)?**  
**MAKOTO: Te gusta ser el Mapadastro de Rei? Y por que si tu eres Mamakoto y Sousuke eres Papasuke, como salieron los otros?**  
**TODOS: como conquistarian a Haru? Como a Makoto? Como a Sousuke?como a Rei? Como a Rin?como a Momo? Como a Nagisa? Como a Nitori? Y como a Sao?**  
**SAO: si hay algo que puda hacer para recompesar la pregunta, lo hare. Si quieres te regalo a cualquier chico con todo y moño incluido y si lo quieres sin ropa te lo doy, excepto a Rei y a Sousuke. A ellos me los secuestro para mi x3**  
**SOUSUKE: Que me recomendarías para mi hombro? ya que me lesione y se siente horrible 3'X**

Sao: ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS PINTA EL RINHARU AQUÍ?! ¡NO QUIERO SABER UNA MIERDA DE ELLA! -Se altera-

Haru: ... No quiero quitársela.

Sousuke: Sí, a veces quiero golpearlo. No he mentido. -Mentira- Somos senpai y kouhai. ¿Por qué me gustaría Mikoshiba?

Nagisa: Bien, será divertido. owo

Rei: ¡No! ¡Me niego! _

Nitori: ¿Momo-kun? D:

Rin: -La abofetea y le quita el cuchillo-

Rei: No, no soy un pervertido, y nadie más se te hace tierno. -Emoción de Nagisa floreciendo- ¡Y ellos no son mis padres!

Makoto: No entiendo de lo que hablas. D: -Inocente-

Sao: Joder, para esa súper pregunta haremos una sección en cada cap. Empecemos conmigo. -Pone cara seria- Es imposible conquistarme.

Nagisa: Sao-chan es posiblemente asexual. n.n

Sao: No soy asexual, tengo esquizoide.

Nagisa: No tengo ni puta idea de qué es eso. C:

Sao: -La abofetea- No puedes hacer nada, ¡NADA!

Sousuke: Puedes ponerte hielo por unos 15 minutos cada día, como unas 5 veces por día. También debes mantenerlo en reposo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sao: -Sacude la caja de reviews y sólo caen 3- ...

Nagisa: ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Sao: No lo sé...

**Anonimo: -Sujeto misterioso entra en accion, empuja a Rin encima de Nitori-chan, provocando que tengan un beso accidental- owo**

Rin: !

Nagisa: owo! -Toma foto- ¡No lo dejes ir, Ai-chan!

**SouMako 3: Se siente feo que me den bofetadas 3'x y nadie me consuele D,X Nagisa tu dices cuando quieres la seccion de fotos, que ya quiero ver el trasero de Rei y se que tu tambien 3  
Las preguntas:  
RIN: -_-! Te golpearia, pero mi hombro no me deja. Besarias a Kisumi? Lo morderias? En donde? No sientes raro tus dientes?  
NAGISA: a quien disfrasarias de neko? Porque? Amas tanto a MakoHaru? Y que sientes verdaderamente por Rei? Aparte de amor y amistad **  
HARU: Como se sabe cuando una persona es hidrosexual? Consideras que todos los que estan aqui son tus amigos? Y los que no, los golpearias? En donde? Y como no le quitas la inociencia a Makoto, quieres que se la quite Kisumi o Sousuke? Sino los encerrare en un cuarto hasta que se la quites  
MAKOTO: que tan inocente eres? Te ? Y yo pienso que los chicos de pelo negro y ojos azules son tu fetiche owo  
REI: Te pediria que te cases conmigo. Pero mejor casate con Nagisa -se aleja para evitar que Nagisa la abofetee- que sientes por tus amigos?  
SOUSUKE: gracias por el consejo. Pero me sigues mintiendo Pervertido o3o, yo puedo leer tu mente y lo que piensas es lo contrario a lo que dices. Porque no admites que te quieres echar a Mamakoto, pinshi pervetido? O no me digas-lo mira fijamente - quieres hacer orgia con todos? Y no me mientas que todavia puedo mover las piernas y no dudare en darte una patada en...en...en "LOS BALONES". Te prevenco o3o  
KISUMI: Besarias a Rei? Pero ten cuidado que Nagisa da miedo cuando se enoja o.o  
NITORI: Eres lindo, puedes ser la puta de quien sea y no solo de Rin. Quieres que Sousuke haga la orgia? Almenos ahi estaras con tu tuburon ω  
SAO: Ya entendi que el RinHaru no es muy resibido aqui, no me tenias que abofetear -se soba la mejilla abofeteada-te gusta el SouMomo o el SouTori? El ReiGisa o MakoRei?y porfavor no me golpees que me siento indefensa con el hombro lastimado y me siento estúpida por la manera en la que me lastime T_T  
Esperare las respuestas. Gracias**

Nagisa: ¿El trasero de Rei-chan? Bien. owo -Toma nota-

Rin: -Se separa de Nitori- ¡NO!

Nagisa: ¿Disfrazar? ¡A Ai-chan! Porque creo que se vería bien, y me lucraría con las fotos. Sí, me gusta mucho. Mis hermanas no sólo me vestían de niña, también me obligaban a conocer las parejas que fantaseaban. ¿Qué puedo sentir por Rei-chan? (Másalládemiinsesantelujuria)

Haru: No sé cómo las demás personas se dan cuenta. No creo que aquí todos sean mis amigos, pero tampoco los golpearía. Y tampoco quiero que se la quite ninguno más.

Makoto: Creo que soy muy inocente. n.n Y no tengo ningún fetiche. ._.

Sousuke: ...

Kisumi: ¿Quién es Rei? o.o

Nitori: -Aún fantaseando con el beso-

Sao: Me gustan casi todas las parejas, incluyendo las nombradas. -Le abofetea porque le agarró maña- Ayer encontré un Doujinshi MakoRei. TambiéntengopornodeSoTori.

**Liziz:Primero que todo hola Sao eres una genia y yo también odio el RinHaru (RinTori 4ever) y me leí todos los cap de una así que disculpame por decirlo ahora... feliz cumple ettooo no tengo dinero por eso no pude comprarte un regalo...gumen**  
**Bueno... *se sonroja* ettoo Makoto-san le puedo pedir un beso en mi frente...por por favor. U/U **  
**Hora las preguntas: Rin-san si Aii y usted fueran las únicas personas en el mundo y Aii pudiera consebir usted tendría sexo con el para salvar a la humanidad?**  
**Haru-san si Makoto-san le pide casamiento que responderia?**  
**Nagisa-san le gustaría ser mi amigo? Salgamos a ver una película juntos **  
**Rei-san admiro su inteligencia. No quisiera ser profesor universitario?**  
**Makoto-san usted es el hombre de mis sueños! Me gusta mucho! / pero se que no soy correspondida. Si tuviera un hijo querría que fuese niño o niña?**  
**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**  
**PD: perdón es que soy muy tímida cuando admiro a alguien.**

Sao: Ojojojojo, soy una genia para alguien~

Rei: La palabra Genia no existe.

Sao: ...

Makoto: ¿Un beso en la frente? Bien. n.n -Le da un besito-

Haru: -Celos intensificándose-

Rin: ... ¿Por qué siempre me llegan éste tipo de preguntas?

Nitori: -Fantasea más- ~

Haru: -Mira a otro lado- No tengo que responderte.

Nagisa: Ellos básicamente llevan una vida de casados, así que creo que la respuesta sería sí. owo Dale, vayamos a ver los guardianes de la galaxia. n.n

Rei: Está en la lista serlo.

Makoto: Gracias por tus sentimientos. n.n Creo que no me importaría qué fuese, le querría igual. -Mamakoto-

* * *

Sao: Bien, Nagisa. Necesitaremos más reviews. ¡Abriremos tu negocio de fotografía!

Nagisa: ¡Síiiiiiiiiii!

Sao: Las fans piden las fotos, tú las tomas, ¡Y yo las revelo! (Traducción: Saolasdibujará)

Nagisa: Me parece muy bien. owo


	11. Chapter 11

Sao: Ahora a mi hermanita le ha dado Chikungunya.

Rei: -Le echa un spray encima-

Sao: ¡Hey!

Rei: Puedes tener tú el virus.

Sao: ¡Acabo de sanarme!

Rei: Nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado.

**ArisaNekito:****Hola, Sao-san. Aquí te dejó mi review, yo también odio el RinHaru o3o. Viva el MakoHaru \\(u)/.**

**Aquí mis preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Sousuke-san a quién consideras más lindo a Momo-kun o a Mako-chan? ¿Sentirías celos si alguien intentará besar a Momo-kun?**

**2\. Rin-san, ¿alguna vez asustaste a alguien con tus afilados dientes?**

**3\. Haruka-san, ¿cómo se siente que te emparejen con Rin-san? ¿Nunca pensaste en quitarle la inocencia a Mako-chan? -sequemuyenelfondosiewe-**

**4\. Nagisa-kun, ¿qué te parecería que alguien te quisiera robar a Rei-san?**

**5\. Momo-kun eres demasiado lindo. -le da pequeños besitos en las mejillas- 3**

**Esto es todo, besos. n3n**

Sousuke: ¿A Momo? No, a Makoto... No, espera... No sé. ¿Quién intentaría besar a Momo?

Momo: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Sousuke: Nada.

Rin: Asusté a una niña cuando le traté de hablar. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba que yo era el coco.

Haru: Se siente raro, pero en cierta forma no me sorprende. No pienso en quitarle la inocencia a Makoto, me gusta así.

Nagisa: ¿Robarme a Rei-chan? -Saca una botella y la rompe-

Momo: ¡Yay! -Mira a Sousuke- ¡Já!

Sousuke: ...

**The Lady Of The Musik:****Holaaa! Perdon por no poder dejar review :( **  
**Bueno, bueno.. Empezemos :) **  
**Kisumi: sigues en basketball? Me ayudarias? Es que soy muy mala :P**  
**Sousoke: que chico... Sabes que es un celular? Porque si no saven... No te salvaras de mi tortura :)**  
**Todos: Una simple curiosidad... Acaso Sao los tiene secuestrados? Porque bueno... Es dificil que hermosuras como ustedes acepten una simple entrevista...**  
**Nagisa: llevame contigo a ver guardianes de la galaxia! (soy pobre y no pude verla u.u )**  
**Esoooo es todo... Si no tengo más preguntas! T.T **  
**bye-bye**  
**(MakoHaru 4ever)**

Kisumi: Sí, sigo en el basketball. owo ¿Ayudarte? Lo siento, no puedo. Pronto tengo que ir a un torneo y no puedo estar ayudando a los demás. ¡Nos enfrentaremos contra _Seirin._ owo

Sousuke: Sí, sé lo que es un celular. ¿Sabes lo que es un libro?

Sao: ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Yo no tengo secuestrado a nadie! ¡Es carisma! ¡CARISMA!

Todos: ...

Nagisa: Tiene razón, es carisma. owo ¡Dale, vamos a ver la peli todos juntos!

**Anonimo: ****Sao, yo siempre te escribo rewiews porque te amooo!, eres la mejor, ten un cheque en blanco para que no sigas siendo pobre.**

Sao: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! -Rueda por el suelo-

**Purinsesu Moon:****Heheheheheheh -Aparece detras de una planta- Hola mis amados nadadores de hermosos musculos *A* Aqui mis preguntas: ;A;**

**Haruka: Para ti Hidrosexual, ¿Podrias reirte? -Le pica el hombro bajando hasta su costilla- Riete, Riete! *A***  
**Makoto: Mako-Chan, ¿Me das por lo menos un abrazo? ;A; Me siento sola :c**  
**Nagisa: Nee, Nagi-Kun! *u* Tu, Yo, Helado de Uva, Pingüinos, Viendo una pelicula de Terror, Con Rei abrazandonos, No se piensalo ;3**  
**Rei: Rei-Kun! *A* Tu, Yo, Nagisa, Pingüinos, Helado de Uva, Viendo una pelicula de Terror, Nos abrazas en tu regazo, No se Piensalo ;3**  
**Rin: Tiburonsin, Em... Pues...estem... Te unirias a nuestra noche de peliculas de Terror? lleva palomitas ;3**  
**Notori: Nee Ai-Chan! ¿Te gusto la Almohada de Rin vestido de Maid? Tengo otra de el vestido de Maid pero todo Ukeado y sudoroso *u* Con lagrimas en sus ojos xD **  
**Momo: Te gusto tu Almohada de Gou,Momo? *A* Tengo otra de ella pero en trage de baño y otra en trage de Policia sexy igual que la que te di c:**  
**Sousuke: Oye Sou-Kun, ¿Sientes alguna atraccion hacia Gou? Digo ustedes se conocen desde pequeños por Rin :v Verdad que te gusta Gou?**  
**Gou: Oye hermosa chica :v Tengo almohadas de los chicos bien musculosos y Ukeados xD ¿Las quieres?**  
**Sao: Amante Mia! ;A; Te amo :33 Ten -Le da 8 almohadas de los chicos Ukeados y exitados(?- Para que me recuerdes ;33**

**Esas fueron todas por hoy :33**

Haru: -Se quita las manos de encima, como le hizo con Kisumi, en plan NO-ME-TOQUES-PERRA-

Makoto: Bien. n.n -La abraza-

Haru: ...

Nagisa: ¡Me parece...! Espera, ¿Tú abrazando a Rei-chan? -Le tira la botella-

Rei: -Se acomoda los lentes- Lo siento, las películas de terror no son lo mío.

Rin: Si es con estos dos, no.

Nitori: Verlo de esa manera ya sería algo raro para mí... Me gusta esta. -Abrazado a su almohada-

Momo: ¡Quiero, quiero!

Sousuke: ... Creo haber dicho antes que no me gusta Gou.

Gou: ¿Qué es ukeado? o.o

Sao: Oh, God. -Se las pasa por el coño por el excite (?)-

**SouMako 3: AY! Que d****olor 3'X todos me abofetean al próximo le doy patada en las... manos.  
****Bueno las preguntas:**

**SOUSUKE: preferiste no responder, verdad? Pervetido o3o. Te dije yo leo tu mente y se que te imaginas a Mamakoto con solo un delantal puesto. Ya al chile, hay alguien que te pueda ukear? O tu eres el macho pecho peludo de todos? OwO  
****MAKOTO: esta pregunta se borro en anteriormente. Te consideras pansexual? Como lo sabes?  
****NAGISA: te regalare una almohada de Rei. Tu eres el mas sincero -saca una almohada cuerpo completo de Rei y se la da- ahora que haras con ella?  
****HARU; Encerio si no se la quieres quitar y no dejas que se la quite Sousuke o Kisumi hare esto -jala a Haru y Makoto a un cuarto a obscura y la cierra con llave- y no ae abrira la puerta hasta que se la quites si no sigue Kisumi  
****REI: porque eres tan hermoso? *w*  
****TODOS: cual es su trio favorito; SouMakoKisu, ReiGisaTori, RinMomoTori, SouRinTori, MakoKisuHaru,MakoRinHaru o otro?**

Sousuke: ... -Le pone a Sao en frente-

Sao: -La abofetea por impulso (?)-

Makoto: ¿Qué es pansexual? o.o

Nagisa: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mako-Chan tiene sexo con el pan! D:

Todos: -Se le quedan mirando-

Makoto: ¡¿Eh?! ¡No es cierto! D:

Rei: No, Nagisa, no es eso. Uu Pansexual es una persona que no se enamora por el físico, si no por los sentimientos, sin importar si es hombre o mujer.

Nagisa: ¿Eso no es bisexual?

Rei: Es algo un poco más profundo.

Nagisa: Me enredo... -Toma la almohada- Dormir con ella, obviamente.

Haru: ¡Hey! -Desde adentro-

Kisumi: Si sales, yo entro. owo

Haru: ...

Rei: ¿Soy hermoso? -Se avergüenza-

Nagisa: -Rompe otra botella y se la lanza a SouMako-

Rin: No entiendo lo de los tríos.

Momo: Yo tampoco.

Sao: Ellos no saben del fandom.

**Isabel:No suelo hacer esto, pero... pero.. la tentación es muy grande o/o**  
**Sao: No se como se te ocurrió hacer que los chicos de Free! respondieran todas esas preguntas, eres genial cx**  
**Haru: Lo siento pero no puedo superarlo... aún cuando Makoto reaccionó aquella vez que le ibas a dar respiración boca a boca... ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO LO BESASTE!?**  
**Makoto: Amas a Haru, y quieres besarlo y manosearlo, admítelo.**  
**Nagisa: ¡Eres un encanto! ¿Porqué no te llevas a Rei a algún lugar en dode puedan estar solos y tengan un poco de "diversión"? 7u7**  
**Rei: ¡Déjate llevar por Nagisa!**  
**Nitori: Ahora esta pregunta es para ti, (aunque siento que la respuesta es un poco obvia) si estuvieras con Rin...tu estarías... ¿abajo o arriba? (Uke o Seme) Porfavor, si no saben que es Uke o Seme, investiguenlo.**  
**Sousuke:Solo admite que amas a Rin.**  
**Momo: Solo quiero decirte que eres un amor o/o**  
**Kisumi: ¡BESA A MAKOTO PARA QUE HARU SE PONGA CELOSO! *se aleja para que Haru no la golpee***  
**No puedo creer que pregunte todo esto cx aunque creo que también di muchas órdenes (?) ¡No lo creo! ¡Hasta pronto! ('.')/**

Sao: Ojojojojo, soy genialosa. -w- En realidad, ya había hecho un fic similar, pero con los nenes de South Park. o3o

Haru: -Encerrado- ¡Si reaccionó, no tenía razón para besarlo!

Makoto: -Se avergüenza-

Nagisa: Lo intenté una vez, pero no quiso.

Rei: ¡Nunca me dejaría llevar por Nagisa! Quién sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Nitori: Creo que abajo.

Sousuke: No. -Mentira-

Kisumi: Ya lo he hecho varias veces. n.n

**Rosett:Holaaa soy nueva y me encanto esto de las preguntas y no me pude resistir :) ok pregunta para Makoto, que estudias en tokyo y te casarias conmigo? Te puedo dar muchos gatos :3 ... haru porque mako no vive contigo en tokyo si ya parecen casados? Rin, di la verdad, amas a Ai-chan o solo quieres un buen polvo? Rei! Vi una imagen tuya besando a nagisa, cuando fue eso? Nagi-chan has engañado a Rei alguna vez? Sousuke, aqui entre nos, tienes p*** de makoto? No me mientas, quien se puede resistir a el :3 y otra para mako-chan, engañas a haru con sousuke? Por ahí me contaron unas cosas :p**

Makoto: -Desde el cuarto- Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo. D:

Haru: Makoto sí vive conmigo en Tokyo.

Rin: ¡Ninguno!

Rei: ¿Eh? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Quién está publicando cosas en Internet?!

Sao: Nadie se salva de la Internerd, Rei~

Nagisa: ¿Engañarlo? Sí. Una vez lo engañé diciéndole que había un examen el día que no fue a la escuela y le dio una crisis existencial. n.n

Sousuke: ... No. -Mentira-

Makoto: ¡Eso no es verdad! D:

**Nanami Fushikawa: Jajajajajajaja xDDDD Estoy leyendo esto con una amiga y un amigo asi que te dire tambien sus preguntas :D Aquí vamos:**

**1-Rei: ¿En el poco tiempo que estuviste en el club de natación, sentiste lo mismo que en el de atletismo?**  
**2-Nitori: te amo *se revuelca en su sufrimiento* ¿Porque nadie te besa y te folla? n eres un amor, yo te amo... Bueno no era una pregunta solo era frustración... -.-U**  
**3-Sousuke: sé que le tienes fetiche a Makoto, así que como te gustaría follarte a Makoto (hablo de sexo) Makoto vestido de gato,como el conejo blanco o vestido con traje bien sensual?**  
**4-Haru: ¿no sientes que deberías expresarte más con Mako? Sé que pueden leerse con una mirada, pero ¿no te da miedo que llegue alguien más y te quite a Makoto? Él es un ángel y muchas personas están enamorados de él -incluyendome y la mayoria del grupo Makoharu- deberías pensar en eso...**  
**5- Mako-chan, digamos que tienes que besar a Sousuke, ¿crees que el beso sería lascivo o tierno? ¿Tendría lengua y mucha saliva? ¿O como? xD**  
**6- A todos: ¿Se han masturbado pensado en alguien? xD**  
**7-Y bueno, esto es un muy lindo piropo que dedicaron ayer a Makoto en el grupo Makoharu -carraspeo- Quisiera ser un pirata para poder ver el tesoro que tienes entre las patas. Si asi esta el chorrito como estara la manguera xDDDD O algo así xDDD Makoto conocelo, hay un grupo enorme de acosadores personales tuyas xDDD Desgraciadamente nadie puede estar cerca tuyo -n- asi que te veneraremos en secreto -u-/**  
**8-A todos: ¿Que nombre le pondrian a sus hijos? **

**Perdón son muchas preguntas xDDDD**

Rei: ¿A qué tipo de sentimiento te refieres? Estoy algo confundido.

Nitori: .w.

Sousuke: Con ninguno. -Conlostres-

Haru: ... -Se queda pensativo-

Makoto: Si lo tendría que besar... Creo que sería tierno.

Haru: -Le lanza la mirada-

Todos: ... Sí.

Makoto: ...

Haru: ...

Rei: En estos momentos no pienso en tener hijos.

Nagisa: Creo que el día en que tenga un hijo con Rei-chan, sería adoptado. Así que vendría con nombre. o3o

Rin: No quiero hijos.

Sousuke: Iris, o Sam.

Nitori: ¿Hijos? No sé. D:

-Las respuestas de Makoto y Haru jamás llegaron, porque por fin decidieron entrar en acción dentro del closet-

**9-Bunny:Alaaa D: yo también quiero provocar besos accidentales! *ve venir a Haru y lo empuja hacia Makoto besandose apasioandamente* (eso pasa cuando empujas a alguien XD) dios entonces deberia hacerlo mas seguido xD okok para la misma  
Sao: Descuida tu cajita de preguntas se llenara UwU el gato de la suerte lo dice.**  
**Rin: ¿Hay alguien del que estés enamorado? *se fija en Nitori* ¿seguro? *mira de reojo a Nitori otra vez* ¿No me mientes? :D**  
**No te consigas ninguna australiana eh? Ai-chan y yo te tenemos el ojo puesto encima O_O**  
**Sao: dime por favor que no soy la única que piensa que el papá es Haru es... asdfghjkasdfghjk 3 no me importa si es su padre, o si esta muy viejo el es super :O (i'm wrong) ; _ ;**  
**Haru: perdóname por pensar eso de tu padre (no en realidad no lo siento) anda ve se feliz con Makoto cásense y vivan la vida loca de pareja recién casada.**

Sao: -Desvía la mirada del beso apasionado a duras penas- ¿Gato? ¡¿Qué gato?! -La sacude- ¡Nada de gatos! ¡Odio los gatos!

Rin: ... No.

Sao: El papá de Haru está tomado.

Haru: -Le vale vergas y se lleva a Makoto para volver a entrar en acción-

**Anonimo: -Persona X emborracha a Rin y termina teniendo sexo brutal con Ai, hasta el punto de que casi no puede ni caminar-**

Sao: Oh, por deos. El día de hoy ha sido muy sexoso. Oh, por cierto, ¡El taller de Nagisa ya ha sido abierto! Y la primera fotografía ya ha sido revelada. Pueden pedir sus fotos y el link para verlas está en mi perfil.


	12. Chapter 12

Sao: Oh, god. Hoy hice mi primera acción como mayor de edad.

Nagisa: ¿Qué hiciste? owo

Sao: Un depósito a mi nombre.

Rei: ... Gran progreso.

**The Lady Of The Musik: ****Hola! Como estan mis amores -3- **  
**Oh s***! El virus se expande! D: Salvese quien pueda!**  
**Nagisa: YAY! Te quiero super penguin! (? Bueno.. Tengo una foto tuya durmiendo pero... Es algo confusa *muestra una foto de nagi durmiendo.. Pero donde deveria estar la cabeza.. Estan los pies* **  
**Sousoke: se lo que es un libro chico... Parece que no nos llevamos bien... Porque peleabas con Rin con escobas? **  
**Momo: porque tu escarabajo tenia un nombre... Tan... Peculiar? **  
**Haru: al fin le quitaste la bendita inocencia al lindo Mako! Ahora morire feliz (?**  
**Kisumi: ok suerte en el partido! Oblig... Digo ire al partido con Mako-chan para hacerte hinchada :3 **  
**buenooo es todo... Ah! Casi me olvido! *va y empuja a Sou para que caiga sobre RinRin* RinRin y Sou-chan se aman! (? **  
**Beshotes!**  
**Musik**

Sao: ¡Claro que el virus se expande! ¡Venezuela está en crisis y no hay medicamentos! -La sacude- NO HAY MEDICAMENTOS.

Nagisa: Se los mandaron a Palestina.

Sao: ¡A LA MIERDA!

Nagisa: -Mira la foto- Oh, sí. Yo duermo así. owo

Sousuke: Porque es la única forma de hacernos daño sin matarnos.

Momotarou: ¿Qué hay de malo con su nombre? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

Haru: ... -Mira a otro lado-

Kisumi: ¡Yay! :3

Rin: ¡A la verga, otra vez!

Sousuke: Uhg.

**Purinsesu Moon: ****Esta vez no hare pregunta *A* O tal vez she eue Pero Nah, Nagisa! :v Tu Taller de fotografias ya tomo a su primera victima -Pobre Rei- Espero que me tengas una foto de MakoHaru dandose un besito *u* O una foto de Rin y Momo abrazados xD -SiamaalRinMomoyalMakoHaruPlz-**

Nagisa: -Toma nota- Entiendo, tomaré la primera situación que me encuentre. owo

**SouMako 3: Primero que nada; AY COMO ME DUELE, NAGISA Y SAO ME ACABAN DE PARTIR LA MA... mejor sigo; Nagisa lo siento, pero solo dije la verdad, y se que piensas que Rei es hermoso. Sao no pienso patearte, porque te tengo respeto.  
Bueno las preguntas:  
SOUSUKE: Pinshi pervertido, o3o eres el mas cruel de todos. Eres un mentiroso. PORQUE NO ACEPTAS TU FETICHE POR MAKOTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?-se altera- Disculpa, encerio no te imaginas a Makoto con un traje de diablo mientras estas jalando el "PLATANO"? Y NO ME MIENTAS QUE LEO TU MENTE, PINSHI PERVERTIDO O3O  
HARU:Bueno si quieren salir adelante. almenos ya no tienes que esperar a que alguien mas se la quite-abre la puerta sin ver al interior- bueno, no te sientes liberado? hablo de que ya le quitaste la inocencia a Makoto  
REI: te besaria, pero ya me rompieron la ma... por eso, asi que.- Lo empuja contra Sousuke para que se besen accidentalmente y espera a ver como Nagisa le lanza una botella a Sou- lo siento pero tenia que desquitar mi enojo con Sousuke con algo. que mejor manera que verlo ser atacado por Nagisa o3o  
KISUMI: creo que hass quedado FOREVER ALONE, bueno no eres el unico, que haras ahora que Haru le quito la inociencia a Makoto? quien es tu proxima victima? te recomiendo a Nitori, al fin y al cabo, Rin no le hace caso-  
RIN: porque no le haces caso a Nitori? si es lindo, o esque esta esperando algo mejor?  
NAGISA: Duele cuando me partes la ma... bueno me perdonas? y te relgalo otra almohada de Rei.-le extiende la almohada de Rei bien excitado-OwO  
TODOS: quien cree ser capaz de ukear (termino yaoi) a Sousuke? el maldito pervertido no me quiso contestar-_-! -le lanza una mirada asesina a Sousuke-  
SAO: Te puedo pedir una fotografia del trio SouMakoHaru? porfavor y te regalo una almohada de Makoto :D**

Sousuke: ... -Le vuelve a poner a Sao en frente-

Sao: -La abofetea- -w-

Haru: ... -Le abofetea también-

Nagisa: -Rompe una botella y persigue a Sousuke por todo el lugar-

Sao: A la verga, Nagisa. Deja de hacer eso, que ya me he cortado los pies varias veces, mierda.

Kisumi: ¿Forever Alone? No. Yo me meteré entre ambos. n.n

Rin: -Ahora abrazando a Nitori después de hacerlo- ...

Nagisa: -Vuelve y le termina de romper la botella en la cabeza-

Kisumi: ¡Yo puedooooooo~!

Sousuke: ...

Sao: Muchas promesas y pocos cumplimientos. Lo haré algún día. -Anota porque le gusta la idea-

**Liziz:Hola Sao-chan aquí estoy de nuevo y te traje un regalo *le entrega un póster de Makoto sonriendo dulcemente* es mi favorita pero te la regalo porque eres muy linda ahora las preguntas y respuestas... a Makoto-san */* gracias por el besoooo. A Haru-san no se ponga celoso que se que el le pertenece a usted. A Rin-san esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba. A Nagisa-chan gumen pero esa peli ya la fui a ver con mi novio pero cuando quieras vemos otra u otras muchas las que quieras … **  
**Ahora las preguntas: Haru-san: no se nadar muy bien. Me enseñarias tu técnica de nado?**  
**Makoto-san: *se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla luego lo mira dulcemente* no tengo hermano mayor le gustaría ser mi onii-chan?**  
**Rin-san: usted es demasiado terco. -3- amo su sonrisa tiburoncesca. Me acariciaría los cabellos como lo hace con su hermana Kou?**  
**Rei-san: cual es su color favorito? **  
**Nagisa-chan: del uno al diez cuanto amas a Rei-san?**  
**Ai-chan: *se acerca y se acurruca en su pecho* awwwtan suaveee Ai-chan te puedo dar un beso en tu lunar? Es que es muy tentador! **  
**Kou-chan: te gusta Mikoshiba mayor? Admite lo. **  
**Bueno eso es todo por ahora estoy muy dulce estos días. No se por que**

Haru: -Mirándola feo-

Rin: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que tomase la pregunta como algo normal?

Nagisa: Bueno, se gasta menos money. n.n

Makoto: .w. Tal vez.

Rin: No.

Rei: Morado.

Nagisa: 11. n.n

Nitori: ¿Mi lunar? -Sonríe avergonzado-

Rin: No. -La separa-

Gou: No. e.e

**Rosett:Ya me esperaba que me rechasaras mako-chan pero de todos modos duele T-T, bueno ya, Haru-chan, viven en el mismo departamento tu y makoto? Como es vivir con el? Han peleado por algo? Y ya que le quitaste su inocencia en el closet, que le haras ahora :3? Rin Rin, si no quieres a ai-chan, te gusta alguien? Tal vez momo-chan o sousuke-kun? Dime! ! Nagi-chan te adoro, me encanta cuando atormentas a rei-chan, es tan ajjsgjfxhfd,**

Haru: Vivir con él no es muy diferente a vivir separados. No peleamos sobre nada... ¿Qué debo hacer?

Rin: ¡No! -Lo jala en forma "aléjate de mi shota"-

Nagisa: -w-

**little. crazy. 15: Holi hermosuras uvu  
Mis preguntas:  
Rin: Asi, no especifique mi pregunta, quien te apasionaba en la natacion, Haru o Sousuke?  
Sou:Eres tan guapo...bueno Rin o Mako?  
Nagisa: Te has puesto los lentes de Rei  
Kisumi: D: Dios eres adorable igual que tu hermanito...bueno porque no seguiste en natacion?**

**Y bueno son todas -manosea a Sousuke antes de irse-(?)**

**Bye bye**

Rin: Ambos.

Sousuke: ... ¿Ambos?

Nagisa: Sí, no veo nada con eso.

Kisumi: ¿Yo? Nunca estuve en natación.

Sousuke: ¡Eh!

**Darkela:YO tengo preguntas D:! (again)**

**Kisumi, alguna vez te has aprovechado de la pronunciación de tu nombre para robarle un besito a alguno de tus ex compañeros? (entiendase Haru, Mako, Rin o Sou)**

**Wait a minute! **  
**Esa pregunta sobre los hijos D:!**

**NAgisa ya piensa en sus bebitos que adoptará con Rei, y él dice que aún no piensa en hijos?! **  
**Sousuke quiere tener baibis, ya hasta pensó en sus nombres *.* y Rin NO D:! **

**ESO SON TEMAS IMPORTANTES! si dejan pasar el tiempo después será un tema mucho más escabroso!**  
**(meacabandedejardeunarelacióndeseisañosporqueyonoquierohijosyélsíY_Y)**

**Nitori, Momo, qué piensan hacer de tu vida después de salir de Samezuka?**

**Rin, has tenido conflictos accidentes durante tu vida sexual ocasionados por tus "peculiares" dientes o_o?**

Kisumi: Sí, varias veces. n.n

Sao: Es inteligente no querer hijos.

Nitori: Seguir estudiando. n.n

Momotarou: Yo igual, de todos modos me obligarán.

Rin: ... A veces.

Sousuke: -Susurra- A mí me daría miedo un oral de Rin, me hace pensar en una trampa para osos.

**anonimo:gejejejejeje gesh! hora de hacer mis preguntas preguntuosas**  
**rin:te hare mio quieras o no (saca una soga y lo empieza a atar)**  
**haru:que significa hidrosexual¿?**  
**nagisa:que te parece si vamos a un parque de diversiones anda dime que si **  
**makoto:mako-chan me darias un abrazo es que me siento triste y sola por que mi gato se murio T-T**  
**rei:cuanto es "69" **  
**sao:ten te regalo un peluche de makoto eso es todo adios (se lleva a rin atado)**

Rin: ¡HEY!

Haru: Buena el significado de "hidro" y de "sexual"

Nagisa: Si tú pagas, sí. n.n

Makoto: ¿Se murió tu gatito? D: -La abraza y la acaricia- Eso es triste...

Rei: ... 69.

Sao: Gracias. -Toma a Rin- No te lo puedes llevar, lo necesitamos aquí.

**Anonimo: -Rin confiesa su amor eterno por Ai, mandando a la mierda a Sousuke- owo**

Sousuke: ¡No! Ni vergas. -Va y se mete, formando un trío (?)-


	13. Chapter 13

Sao: -Temblando-

Rei: ¿Y a ti qué te dio?

Sao: Comí helado teniendo frío.

Rei: ...

**The Lady Of The Musik:Bueno bueno tranquila Sao! *sigue sacudiendola* Detente ahora *mirada amenazante***  
**Nagisa: Nagi! Dime que sacaste una foto del beso accidental de Sou-chan y RinRin?!**  
**Rei: pobresillo! ya fuiste la victima de Nagi -3-**  
**Sou: te dije que vengaria! no creo que puedas ser capaz de golpear a Rin...**  
**Momo: Bueno Bueno calma... Le tienes miedo a RinRin?**  
**Makoto: Tu, Yo, Haru, Pelicula que dices? :3**  
**Haru: Tu, Yo, Mako, Pelicula que dices? *-***  
**TODOS: de que disfrazaran para Halloween?**  
**Esto es todo! Beshothes!**  
**"Mako: Nee Haru... sacate la ropa.. tenemos que hablar"**

Sao: No. ¡NO! -La sigue sacudiendo, más fuerte por el frío-

Nagisa: ¡Sí! 8D pero aún no la he revelado. -Cámara antigua-

Rei: e_e

Sousuke: Sí que lo soy. -Le da un puñetazo en el brazo y ambos se empiezan a agarrar a golpes-

Momotarou: ¿Por qué se lo tendría? -Mira a Rin pelear- Sólo un poco.

Makoto: Bien. :3

Haru: No.

Sao: Es obvio que se disfrazan del segundo ending. (?)

Makoto: ¡Yo no dije eso! D:

**Momoocchi: Hola, me he leído todo y he encontrado algunas incongruencias, la primera es que Makoto y haruka NO viven juntos en Tokio, cada uno tiene su departamento; en mi opinión Makoto comparte pieza con Sousuke.  
Segundo creo que es respetable el gusto de cada persona y querer atacarle por mencionar la Pareja que le agrade me parece una grosería por parte del autor y personajes.  
Tercera, quisiera ser Sao y poder entrevistarlos de cerca también ;_; quiero que sepas que te envidio y no entiendo porqué tú puedes y nosotras no (?)  
Ahora mis preguntas:  
1\. Momo, te amo. Me dicen Momo también je. Haré cosplay de Gou ¿me aceptarías como tu esposa si te lo propongo con el cosplay?  
2\. Rin, aunque esa gente no te quiera que sepas que eres uno de los más hermosos y definitivamente mucho mejor que la rata de agua de nanase. ¿Podrías por favor hacer tu baile sexy del ending una vez más?  
3\. Makoto, eres muy gay. No me gustas a menos que sea con tu papi, o sea Sousuke. Ahora imagina que eres bombero y necesitas ayuda ¿a quién le pedirías que te agarre la manguera a Sou o a Rin? (una pista: Sou es más fuerte, alto, sexy y agarra mejor).  
4\. Nagisa, Rei. Son hermosos. ¿Ya planearon su boda?  
5\. Sousuke, ¿PUEDES POR FAVOR BESAR A MAKOTO DE UNA VEZ AL MENOS PARA QUE NO MUERA EN UN MUNDO LLENO DE MAKOTOXHARU? Te lo Agradecería mucho, eres mucho más sexy que nanase y mejor. Te amo mucho 3  
6\. Nanase, casate con el agua mejor, así no jodes mis ships(?)**

**-se manosea y besuquea a todos menos nanase y huye-**

Sao: -Se truena los dedos y el cuello- Bien, sacaré toda mi mierda. Perderé el respeto de muchos, pero me vale vergas. Primero que nada, aquí yo puedo escribir lo que desees. ¿Piensas que Makoto vive con Sousuke? Pues bien por ti, esa es tu opinión, nobody cares, pero esa es tu opinión. Segundo, esto es MI fic, y yo puedo insultar a quien YO quiera. Si a mí no me gusta el RinHaru, es mi problema, y lo puedo insultar, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque esto no es un grupo donde una de las reglas es aceptar la diversidad, no, aquí es un lugar donde se siguen MIS reglas. ¿Qué pasa cuando llevas a un nazi a un grupo de judíos o de negros? Obviamente es rechazado, al igual que un carnívoro en un grupo de vegetarianos. No puedes ir a un fic de ReiGisa a pedir que cambien el shipping a un ReiRin sólo porque es tu gusto, ¿Verdad?. Te diré una buena frase de la versión animada de la revista MAD, del episodio "Sassy". "¿Eso te molesta? Pues así es la vida, amigo. Superalo." Aquí he publicado toda la mierda que me han pedido, MakoHaru, SouMako, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouTori, SouRinTori, KisuHaru, KisuMako, y entre otras cosas. Así que, no diré "con mi respeto", porque básicamente no lo siento, puedes retirarte si no te gustan las reglas en éste lugar. Fin del comunicado.

Nagisa: ¿Y tercero?

Sao: Oh, ya. Tercero, yo puedo y ustedes no porque yo soy genial. (?)

Momotarou: Depende, ¿Eres linda?

Rin: Sólo si pagas.

Makoto: ¡Aaaaaaah! D: -Corre detrás de Haru-

Nagisa: Sí. owo

Rei: ¡No!

Nagisa: D:

Sousuke: ... Lo intentaré.

Haru: -Mirada de Husbando celoso-

Sousuke: ... Creo que no.

Haru: ¿Y si te consigues una vida?

**Anónimo: Querido Rin, ¿Que es lo que sientes por Ai-chan¿**

Rin: ¿Lujuria?

Nitori: ...

**9-Bunny: Para Nitori: Eres lindisimo! déjame darte un beso! D: *le da uno en la mejilla* eres mi crush ¿lo sabias? sé que no me correspondes porque quien te gusta es Rin pero aun así Dx**  
**Para Rin: déjame darte un beso :3 *le da uno en la frente***  
**Y para que Sousuke no se ponga de nena le daré uno también! *le da beso***  
**A-ahora si las preguntas w U**  
**Makoto: Eres un inocenton de primera :3 ¿tan siquiera sabes lo que implica hacer bebes? pues entonces... si Haru te dice "hagamos bebes" significa que...?**  
**Rei: Si quieres casarte con Nagisa? Si le darías un anillo de compromiso? Y si se da el caso ¿A donde te lo llevarías para la luna de miel? Háblame de tus planes amorosos con él.**  
**Nitori: si, otra vez tu porque eres el sol de mis mañanas (ok dejaré lo cursi) ¿Serias atrevido con Rin le llegas y le das un beso? Así en plan de: "soy rebelde y por eso te besaré? inténtalo anda - v - nadie se puede resistir a alguien tan lindo como tu.**  
**Momo: Entonces... haha xD ¿Si tuvieras que enamorarte de alguien, de quien? y ¿Con quien te gustaría acostarte? aclaro, solo de chicos. Con Gou no podrías por que... seguramente te golpearía v anda anda contesta w**

Nitori: ¿Qué es un crush?

Sao: El club del beso se llamará esto.

Makoto: ¿...Que haremos bebés de plastilina? **(*)**

Rei: No lo sé.

Nagisa: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rei: Eh, digo, sí.

Nagisa: ¿Y a dónde vamos de luna de miel?

Rei: ¡No lo sé!

Nitori: Lo intentaré. -Va con Rin, pero le invade el pavor y se desmaya-

Rin: ...

Momotarou: ¡No me gustan los chicos! -Esocreeél-

**Linne'-Malfoy:Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo! Bien mis nuevas preguntas!**  
**Kou-chan: cual de todos los chicos se te hace mas sexy *3* Sao la misma pregunta para ti?! Y cual se les hace mas tierno!**  
**Sousuke: planeas regresar a lo brazos de Rin... que diga planeas regresar a la natación?!**  
**Rei: quien es mas hermoso Sousuke, Rin o Makoto?!**  
**Kisumi: te adoro! Gracias por mostrarnos el lado celoso y posesivo de Haruka... eres un amor! Te deseo suerte (atrasada) con tu partido contra Seirin mira que se que son un gran equipo! Ahora te pregunto te diviertes besando a todo aquel que pronuncie tu nombre como kiss me?!**  
**Ai-chan: te gustaría ser amigo de Makoto mira que es tierno y amable el muchachote apuesto que se llevarían muuuuy bien!**  
**Y por ultimo todos: quien es mas sexy Rin o Haruka?! **  
**Por cierto Sao yo también le tengo alergia al RinHaru alguna medicina que me recomiendes y esperó que tu y tu familia ya estén mejor de esa enfermedad impronunciable!**

Gou: No lo sé todos son tan sexys. *-*

Sao: No lo sé, tengo la incapacidad de ver a alguien sexy debido a mi esquizoide.

Sousuke: No lo sé, tal vez.

Rei: -Abre la boca-

Nagisa: -Vigilándolo-

Rei: -La cierra-

Kisumi: ¡Gracias! owo Pronto será el partido. -w- Y sí, me divierto mucho.

Sao: Debe aprovechar, porque a los anime-boys no les da enfermedades, como la mononucleosis.

Nitori: -Se despierta- ¿Makoto-san? No lo conozco muy bien, pero sé que es alguien de admirar.

Kisumi: Haru. -w-

Nagisa: No lo sé, ¿Haru-chan?

Momotarou: El capitán. -w- -Quiere ganarse puntos-

Nitori: ¡Senpai! owo

Sousuke: Rin.

Rei: Haruka-senpai.

Makoto: Haru-chan~ uwu

Sao: La Chikungunya no se irá hasta que se vaya Maduro.

**SouMako 3: **

**Maldito Sousuke -_-! -Le da un golpe en la cara y al bajar el brazo se lleva su mano al hombro- 3,X MI HOMBRO DX. AY ya vale verga la vida. Ya me rompieron la ma... ya no importa si me rompo el hombro D: **  
**BUENO LAS PREGUNTAS:**  
**SOUSUKE: eres tan senaual. Pero eres un idiota, si no es Makoto, -lo dice porque le dolio mas la bofeteada de Haru- quien es tu fetiche? O por fin admites tu fetiche por Makoto?-se le olvido dolor- Y te dolio el botellaso de Nagisa? OwO**  
**REI: Perdon por utilizarte como mi vengaza a Sousuke, bueno te lo recompenso.-agarra a Rei y Nagisa y los lleva al closet y los encierra- bien disfruta Nagisa. (Vaya la suerte de los shotas)**  
**RIN: Hasta que admites tu amor por Aii, eh? Bueno, si aceptas un trio con Sousuke y Aii? O prefieres uno con Momo? owo**  
**KISUMI: ukea a Sousuke, porfavor. Y de regalo te doy una almohada de Makoto -le extiende la almohada- si tu no puedes, te pateare, XD**  
**TODOS: Podrian golpear a Sousuke? Porfavor y les doy lo que quieran,si quieren a uno de los chicos amordazado en su cama lo tendran. -ve a Haru mirandola confundido- Si Haru, tambien te doy caballa todos los capitulos,solo si le das una patada en los "BALONES" a Sousuke o3o **  
**SAO: - Le da su almohada de Makoto- ten y aprovechala y serias capaz de ukear a uno de los chicos? OwO**

Sousuke: ¡Obvio que me dolió el botellazo! -Para esquivar la pregunta, le lanza a Sao encima-

Rei: ¡¿Qué clase de recompensa es esta?!

Rin: Bueno, básicamente ya hicimos un trío con Sousuke...

Kisumi: Dale. owo -Va por Sousuke-

Sousuke: ... -Huye-

Rin: Sousuke huyó.

Haru: Yo puedo. -Patea los balones de fútbol que Sousuke tiene en su cuarto-

Sao: -La toma y la pone junto a las demás- Depende a quién te refieres. En la vida real he ukeado a muchos.

**anonimo:nyanjajajajajaja bueno volvi para secuestrar gente cofcof digo hace preguntas **  
**sao:cuando termines de hacer tu fanfic puedo secuestrar a rin anda dime que si (saca una porcion por un año de chocolate para sao)**  
**haru:ten te doy un delfin ya no lo necesito**  
**rin:perdon por quererte secuestrar es que cuando te vi me recordastes a mi hermano y lo hize para quitarme el recuerdo que el esta muerto asi que perdon ya no lo volvere hacer lo prometo**  
**makoto:gracias por el consuelo me siento mejor ten (le da una foto de su gato muerto)**  
**nagisa:entonces esta decidido iremos al parque yey**  
****rei:ten (le da un conejo)bueno eso es todo adios(tira una bomba de humo para desaparecer al estilo ninja)****

Sao: I dunno, maybe. -Tira el chocolate- No has encontrado mi debilidad aún.

Haru: ... ¿Para qué quiero un delfín?

Rin: Eso espero.

Makoto: ... D: -Se trauma-

Nagisa: -Saca su pulgar en alto por la puerta del closet-

Sao: En éste momento, Rei debe ser un conejo.


	14. Chapter 14

Sao: Tengo frío y me duele todo mi sensual cuerpecito.

Nagisa: Apaga el ventilador.

Sao: ¡No quiero!

**SouMako 3: **

**Haru a los "BALONES " de Sousuke me referia a las bolas. Pero aun asi toma- le dar una bolsa de caballa- pero enserio golpea a Sousuke Dx porfavor y te doy a un Makoto con orejas de gato y con correa y por cierto sin ropa. Ya bastante tiene con las orejas. Sao a ti ya se te hizo costumbre golpearme 3:**  
**Bueno las preguntas: **  
**SOUSUKE: mira maldito que si duele cuando te golpean. Na ni p*** la vida sigue. Con que ivades mis preguntas pues -lo arrastra junto con Kisumi a otro closet- haber quien tiene mas marcas? **  
**TODOS: entran a una apuesta? Apuesto a que Kisumi ukea a Sousuke. Y ustedes? Y creen que Sousuke es el "macho pecho peludo" o es Kisumi? **  
**REI: te sacaria pero oigo que estan ocupados -le habla a la puerta del closet-**  
**RIN: Obliga a Sousuke a entrar al trio. Porque Momo no?**  
**SAO: me refiero a los chicos de Free!. Serias capaz de ukear al "macho pecho peludo" de Sousuke?**

Haru: Lo que me ofreces lo puedo conseguir fácil ahora. -Se va a cocinar su caballa-

Sao: Sí, es costumbre. Puede que ya sea hasta reflejo.

Sousuke: ...

Kisume: Sousuke~

Rin: Sousuke.

Nitori y Momo: ¡Yamazaki-senpai!

Nagisa: Tal vez Sou-chan~ No conozco lo suficiente a Kisu-chan.

Makoto: Pues... No lo sé. D:

Rei: ¡Sácame de aquí!

Nagisa: Rei-chan, sigue con lo tuyo.

Rin: Momotarou es fastidioso.

Sao: Maybe. Se me hace un poco problemático debido a mi estatura.

**anonimo:Volvi despues de varias terapias psicologicas no se como pero descubrire tu debilidad sao algun dia si no desde hoy dejo de llamarme como me llamo  
sao:espera (buscando en su cofre magico llamado ropero) aka esta ten toda mi coleccion dew manga yaoi de free  
rin:ya hicistes kamasutra en el agua con nitori  
haru:si me das clases de natacion te doy una porcion de por vida de caballa piensalo  
mako-chan:ten le da un gatito de peluche  
nagisa:tu dime cuando y vamos al parque de diversiones  
rei:ya que admiro a nagisa ten(le da el anillo de compromiso para nagisa)  
sao:si tuviera una bazooka creeme que iria a venezuela a desaparecer a maduro pero no tengo y aparte creo que me golpearias si te digo que me gusta el rinharu pero estoy lista asi que por favor no me golpees te doy lo que quieras ToT**

Sao: Yo también tengo. -Muestra su teléfono lleno de porno-

Rin: Aún no .

Haru: ... Makoto me puede dar mucha caballa. -Comiendo-

Makoto: Me da un poco de miedo recibirlo. D:

Nagisa: -Se asoma por la puerta del closet- Otro día.

Rei: Eh...

Nagisa: ¡Yay, lo sabía Rei-chan! n.n

Sao: ¡¿Te gusta el RinHaru?! -Apunta- ¡FUERA DE LA IGLESIA! **(*) **Nah, es joda. -La toma y la sacude- ¡Pero si lo llegas a mencionar, te saco la mierda a golpes!

**Liziz:Volviiiii Sao my honey te adoro y si entrevistas a los chicos porque sos genial... eso es demasiado presumido :3. Ahora las respuestas. *golpea a Rin en la cara* nadie me impide besar o abrazar a Aii porque si lo quiero abrazar o besar lo hago. Makoto-san lo pensó mejor? Va a ser mi onii-chan? Haru-san no se moleste que ya se que Makoto-san es suyo. Nagisa-chan te amo! *Se lanza a el y le da un beso en la mejilla* Rei-san morado es un muy lindo color. Ahora las preguntas:**  
**Todos: que les gusta mas...los perros o los gatos? Mi gata tuvo tres gatitos y mi perra diez cachorritos (es de raza Golden) alguien quiere uno? Te incluyo Sao-chan **  
**Haru-san: porque le gusta tanto la caballa? Probo la ensalada de caballa con arroz cebollas y tomate? Porque a mi me encanta.**  
**Makoto-san: sera mi onii-chan? De verdad quiero un hermano mayor. Me siento sola T-T**  
**Rei-san: cual es su traje de baño favorito?**  
**Nagisa-chan: vamos a ver la peli de los caballeros del zodiaco? Yo invito **  
**Rin-san: *dándole una cachetada* te odio no puedo creer que no me quieras acariciar como a Kou-chan te odio! *llora desconsoladamente***  
**Aii-chan: *corre a sus brazos y los abraza llorando todavía* Aii-chan tu me quieres verdad? No me odias verdad? Tu si me acariciarias verdad? *se aferra mas a el*.**

Sao: Normalmente no soy presumida, pero puedo decir que soy genial de vez en cuando. Principalmente, porque han sido ustedes quienes lo han dicho primero, no yo.

Rin: ¡Hey!

Makoto: Creo que no será posible, lo siento. Pero podemos ser amigos. n.n

Sao: Yo tengo 2 perros. o3o Mi perro Golden, llamado Mario, y mi perro Pincher-Doberman, llamado Wikipedia. n.n

Nagisa: -Sale del closet (lol)- ¿Wikipedia?

Sao: Sí, ¡Wikipedia!

Rei: -Se acomoda los lentes y sale del closet (lolx2)- Yo prefiero a los gatos, pero no quiero ninguno ahora.

Nagisa: Yo tengo un perro~ owo

Rin: Prefiero a los gatos.

Nagisa: Gatos.

Momotarou: Perros. -w-

Makoto: Gatos. :3

Haru: Makoto. (?) A mi me gusta todo lo que tenga caballa.

Makoto: Bueno, si insiste. Uu

Rei: Éste. -Por cosas de la vida, agarra el de Nagisa en vez del suyo-

Nagisa: ¡Rei-chaaaaaaan~~!

Rei: ! ¡Eh, no!

Rin: ¡Ya deja de golpearme!

Nitori: .w. Sí. -La acaricia-

**9-Bunny: **

**Nitori: un crush es como decir que te gusta alguien, por ejemplo tu crush es Rin así como tu eres el mio :D **  
**Sao: haha perdón D: es imposible resistirse a darles besitos xD a ti también! *besitos* unete al club de los besos XD**  
**Makoto: ehm... pues si, pero no de plastilina.**  
**Haru: Que harías si un día notas que Makoto se vuelve el estereotipo de un personaje yandere? (adorablemente sádico)**

Nitori: Oh, entiendo. o.o

Sao: No me gustan los besitos, paso.

Makoto: ¿Por qué no? D:

Haru: ... Me dejaría de gustar.

**AmaneAkai:¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí en tu fic (de hecho solo lo hice una vez, je lo siento). Agradezco que hayas respondido mi pregunta junto con los chicos, a continuación te haré un comentario y espero no te lo tomes a mal: leí más arriba en este capítulo un comentario que te hizo alguien y he de admitir que en muchas cosas tiene razón, sobre todo en eso de menos preciar a los heterosexuales y a otras parejas INVENTADAS de la serie; por otro lado también reconozco que sin ti no hubiéramos tenido este espacio para que nos respondan nuestras dudas más caóticas y que esto es tuyo junto con el respectivo mérito de todo tu esfuerzo porque aun enferma seguiste publicando y eso no cualquiera eh. No quiero que te pongas a la defensiva, pero si aceptas mi opinión deberías hacer especificaciones para que no vuelvan a poner preguntas hetero y evitemos el rechazo en las respuestas. Si deseas publicar una respuesta a esto me gustaría leerla, y si no pues**  
**tampoco hay problema. Solo les envío un saludo a todos y mis respetos por defender tus ideas tan fuertemente.**

Sao: A ver si no sueno a la defensiva, no sé. Como fujoshi, no me gusta el shipping heterosexual, y eso es muy obvio. A casi ninguna fujoshi le gusta el shipping heterosexual, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Debido a mi esquizoide, le tengo repulsión a las mujeres. Vuelvo a repetir, puedo repudiar a otras parejas del fandom, ¿Razón? Estoy en mi espacio personal, y no es un foro ni en una comunidad, aquí se hacen mis reglas, y se hace lo que yo digo. A pesar de que esto último suene muy pedante, es la verdad. En algo te daré la razón, tal vez debí avisar, más que nada mi asco hacia las mujeres. En realidad, muy pocos han sido los personajes femeninos que me han agradado, y Gou no ha entrado en éste grupo. Me parece muy idiota, inútil e innecesaria en la serie. Siempre publicaré todas las preguntas que me hacen, TODAS. Jamás haré una exclusión, debido a que todas merecen respuesta. ¡Suerte!

**Purinsesu Moon: **Hola mis sensuales Nadadores -Aparece de la Nada- Se que me extrañan cuando no les hago preguntas u

**Primera Pregunta: **  
**Haru: ¿No has pensado cambiar tu nombre con uno...mas Masculino? xD**  
**Makoto: Mamákoto, Tu color de cabello es raro, ¿Que colores debo combinar para que me salga? :v**  
**Nagisa: Nee, Nagi-Chan -u- Tengo dos pingüinos en mi Casa, ¿Los quieres?**  
**Rei: Ten -Le da una oruga(?- cuidala y veras que sera hermosa**  
**Rin: Rin-Rin :v La misma pregunta que le hice a Haru va para ti -u***  
**Nitori: -Lo abraza posesivamente(?- Es Mio Perras! no lo toquen! 7u7 **  
**Momo: -Tambien lo abraza posesivamente chocando la mejilla del joven con el otro- Ellos son Mio Perras! 7u7 No los toquen!**  
**Sao: Te amo :* -Se escapa con Momo y Nitori(?-**

Haru: ... No lo había pensado.

Makoto: ¿A qué te refieres? Es marrón claro. D:

Nagisa: ¡Sí!

Rei: ¡No! -Toma la oruga-

Nagisa: ¡¿Y tú por qué sí puedes tener una mascota!

Rei: Porque soy responsable y una oruga es diferente.

Nagisa: ¡Nooooooo! DX -Empiezan una pelea de esposos-

Rin: Tampoco lo había pensando.

Nitori: D:!

Sao: Qué bue- ¡Hey! ¡Espera, no te lo puedes llevar! ¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAA! -Corre detrás de ella-

* * *

**(*) Referencia a una frase de uno de los vídeos de EnchufeTV.**

**(*) Éste pertenece al capítulo anterior, olvidé ponerlo. Cuando Makoto dice "bebés de plastilina" es una referencia a Betty Toons, a cuando su padre le explica cómo se hacen los bebés. Luego Betty le dice a su amigo Nicolas "¡Vamos a hacer bebés!" y su padre se altera, luego Betty aclara que son de plastilina.**

**¡Nuevo dibujo agregado a la galería de fotos de Nagisa!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sao: Oh, Yisus. No saben cuánta flojera tengo encima.

Nagisa: Tú siempre tienes flojera.

Sao: Lo sé...

**SouMako 3: Primero que nada, ten Haru-le da otra bolsa de caballa- te prometi una cada capitulo. Bueno en que hiba, a si -Va al closet y saca a Sousuke y a Kisumi y ve en sus cuello- "Shit" ustedes ganaron Kisumi no pudo ukear a Sousuke- lo dice señalando el cuello de Kisumi con marcas hasta en las orejas- 3x bueno que quieren de premio. Pidan lo que sea.**

**Las preguntas.  
KISUMI: Me decepcionaste 3x, na la vida sigue, porque quieres separar a Haru y Makoto?  
SOUSUKE: Que se siente ser el "macho pecho peludo" del grupo? y no ivadas la pregunta 3 maldito pervertid cual de todos te es dificil ukear? y por cierto, cuando mides? haber si te puedo ukear, ya he ukeado a chicos de casi 1.90 o3o  
HARU: como que Makoto te dejaria de gustar si fuera yadere, para mi si lo fuera, cambiaria de Sousuke y a Rei... no mentira me daria miedo. Pero, para el momento de la accion de que te disfrazarias? hablo de darle duro contra el muro, la mesa, la bañera o cualquier otra cosa, a Makoto  
RIN: POR MOMO NO? SI ES TAAAN MONO. si suele ser fastidioso pero solo tapale la boca y veras que solito afloja :3 no se tu piensalo -W-  
MAKOTO: quieres hacer bebes de plastilina con Haru? no te preocupes yo te regalo la plastilina-le da una caja llena de plastilina que le robo a su sobrina-  
SAO: Porque tu perro se llama Wikipedia? no estoy para juzgarte mi perra se llama Yahoo, porque es la mas facil xD. Oye si hicieras un dibujo de Sousuke que color utilizarias para sus ojos, aqua o steel blue?**

Kisumi: No los quiero separar, ¡Quiero que seamos un trío!

Sousuke: Me siento aliviado de no tener que hacer el papel de chica nunca, y mido 1.85 cm.

Haru: ¿Por qué lo golpearía contra la mesa? -Aún no sabe cuando le hablan de sexo-

Rin: ¡No!

Makoto: Yay. .w.

Sao: La historia de Wikipedia es curiosa. Un día mi papá lo trajo a casa, y le avisé a mi comadre Argentina. Entonces ella exclamó "¡Llámalo Wikipedia! ¡LLÁMALO WIKIPEDIA! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE CONOCER UN PERRO LLAMADO WIKIPEDIA! O al menos llámalo Wiki." Y desde entonces se llama Wikipedia. ¿Los ojos de Sousuke? I dunno, aqua, porque no sé cómo es Steel Blue.

**anonimo: ToT por que no me dices tu debilidad sao por lo que mas quieras si quieres te doy mi traje para hacer cosplay de sinon y mis mangas de fairy tail bueno hora de preguntar  
nagisa: cuando te cases con rei me avisas para darte la casa que les compre  
haru:hace tiempo oi un rumor que decia que tu tenias una prometida es verdad¿?  
rin:te quiero asi que ten te doy mi peluche de tiburon  
makoto:eres tan tierno que te compraria lo que tu quisieras  
rei:cuando es la boda con nagisa  
sousuke:a mi amigo lysandro le encantas e.e  
sao:lol tu perro se llama wikipedia y todos mis amigos decian que yo era la rara por llamar a mi perro quien  
nitori:ten te compre un peluche de un corderito  
kisumi:adoro tu personalidad me enseñas a jugar basketball por favor prometo ir a ver tu partido contra seirin**

Sao: Mi debilidad es secreta, yo creo que ni yo misma lo sé. Eso no me convence, no me gusta el anime en general.

Nagisa: ¡Yay, no hay que luchar por una casa!

Haru: ... ¿Qué prometida? -No sabe que sus padres arreglaron una boda con los Tachibana (?)-

Rin: ... ¿Gracias?

Makoto: Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario. .w.

Rei: No lo sé, ¡Aún no!

Sousuke: ¿Quién es Lysandro...?

Sao: Wikipedia tiene muchos nombres. Zidane, pulgoso, pero como yo soy quien más juega con él, responde al nombre de Wikipedia. Yo soy la única que le llama así en la casa, yo y los niños, y a veces los niños sólo lo llaman pulgoso.

Nitori: Gracias~ :3

Kisumi: Cuando termine mi partido. n.n

**Purinsesu Moon: Moooo! Nagisa-Chan eres muy bueno sacando fotos! -Lo abraza frotando su mejilla con la de el- De recompenza te dare un pingüino pero...shhh No le digas a Rei-Rei -le murmura metiendo al pingüino bajo la camisa del rubio(?- **

**Bueno solo pasaba a dejar eeso ;3 Mañana les dejo mas preguntas vergonzosas! Bay! -Besa a todos en la mejilla menos aa Rin, a este le muerde el labio(?- Idiota te amo ;3**

Nagisa: owo

Rei: -Lo mira- ¡Nagisa, no!

Nagisa: ¡REI-CHAN, NO ME DEJAS HACER NADA! DX

Rin: ... ¿Qué diablos?

**Linne'-Malfoy:Hola de nuevo yo! Sao:... Hagamos REVOLUCIÓN! y derroquemos a Maduro... lástima que estamos a medio mundo de distancia y que me de miedito ir a Venezuela en estos momentos T.T... ahora mis preguntas!**  
**Makoto y Haruka: Quien propondrá matrimonio?! Haruka o Makoto?!**  
**Rei y Nagisa: quien es seme y quien es uke?! Es que uno supondría que Nagi-chan es uke pero con lo extrovertido que es nuestro pingüino nunca se sabe...**  
**Rin: a quien prefieres de cuñado Momo, Seiijuro o Sousuke?!**  
**Seiijuro Mikoshiba: que se siente ser ignorado por la mayoría de fans y que le pregunten mas cosas a Kisumi quien apareció solamente en un capitulo!? Otra cosa... serias capaz de someter, ukear, volverlo tu sumiso a Sousuke!?**

Sao: A mí me da miedo salir de mi casa.

Makoto: ¡¿Matrimonio?! -Se pone todo rojo-

Haru: ... Yo.

Nagisa: ¡Yo soy el uke! Porque se siente mejor. owo Además, mientras lo hacemos, a veces Rei-chan me masturba y se siente mejor por delante y por atrás.

Rei: ¡NAGISA, CIERRA LA BOCA!

Rin: Ya he dicho varias veces que ninguno. -AdemásSousukeperteneceamiharem-

Seijirou: ... -El orgullo se le va por completo y va al rincón- Jesús...

Sao: Creo que no puede responder lo otro.

**Natalia: Hola, que puedo decir, tu fic me gustaba mucho lo encuentro original y divertido, pero ahora te pasaste. Lo que dijo la chica respecto a las incongruencias era cierto, es tu historia asi que lo acepte como parte de ella, y tambien encontraba exagerada tu reacción cuando alguien mencionaba el Rinharu:S pero que es eso de "es mi fic yo puedo insultar a quien yo quiera" en serio piensas asi? que acaso no tienes educación. Por mas que este sea "tu" espacio es publico y la gente no viene para que las insulten, no se trata de "aceptar la diversidad" si no de respetar la opinion del otro, que no te lo enseñaron? Y tu ejemplo fue muy fuera de contexto, se supone que esto es un tipo ask para preguntarles a los chicos, en ningun lado dice que es makoharu, sourin o alguna pareja especifica porque lo que uno no puede pedir que "cambien el ship" lo más me molesto fue lo de "aqui he publicado toda la mierda que me han pedido" o sea todos los review que te mandan son mierda, asi clasificas todo lo que te dicen esas chicas, que hasta te llaman genial, pero eso igual debe ser una mierda no?  
Y sobre tu desprecio a las parejas heterosexuales, yo igual soy fujoshi y no las detesto, de donde sacaste que todas las fujoshi odian las parejas hetero. Y lo de tu "repulsion a la mujeres" tu no eres una mujer? te das asco a ti misma acaso. La verdad no me quiero explayar en esto porque son tus cosas, no me interesan y no creo que vengan al caso.  
No es necesario que me digas que me puedo ir, ya que no pretendo seguir leyendolo (es gracioso, pero tampoco es una gran perdida la verdad).  
Eres una autora, la opinion de tus lectoras deberia ser importante, por algo lo publicaste. Deberias recordalo. Intente que fuera un critica constructiva, lamento si me sali de la objetividad.**

Sao: Me parece bien que hayas disfrutado por el momento del fic, ¡Bien por ti! Esto es ficción, ¿Para qué fijarse en las "incongruencias"? Si me siento asqueada hacia algo, puedo actuar como yo deseo. ¿Te afecta? Pobre de ti, en serio, pobre de ti que te afecta de esa manera las reacciones de una persona. Y sí, pienso así. Es como que llegues a mi casa y me digas "¡Oye! No puedes comer cerdo, ¡Ten respeto por los cerdos/musulmanes!" Al igual de que sea algo "público" la gente no está obligada a quedarse a leer algo que no les guste. Ajá, en el inicio no se dicen las parejas, pero a medida de que va avanzando la historia, se establecen. ¿Acaso es necesario explicarlo? Mayormente califico una gran mayoría de cosas como "mierda", ¿Razón? Costumbres, pero sabes que es una _**mierda **_cuando debes forzar una historia, cosa que me estoy viendo obligada debido a que me lo piden mis lectoras, así que no puedes decir que "no tomo en cuenta" la opinión de ellas. ¿Acaso he dicho que TODAS las fujoshis? ¿Te copio y pego lo que dije? **A**** _casi_ ninguna fujoshi le gusta el shipping heterosexual, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. **He dicho a casi, más no he dicho a TODAS. Que hayas leído lo que se te de la gana es otra cosa, así que no me vengas con eso. La disputa por la heterosexualidad empezó por unos 2 chistes sobre mi heterofobia, DOS CHISTES. Dejen de ser tan moralistas y no se fijen demasiado en los chistes como para ponerse así, porque hasta donde yo sé, les he dado ship hetero en este fic. ¿Y qué tiene mi repulsión hacia las mujeres? ¿Sabes a veces cuánto me avergüenzo de ser mujer? Porque sí, A MÍ ME DA ASCO SER MUJER. ¿Te afecta? ¿Le afecta a alguien más? No lo creo, si alguien le quiere dar importancia, es su problema y no el mío. Como has dicho, eres libre de irte, debido a que nadie te obliga a leerlo. Si la opinión de mis lectoras no importase, ¿Crees que no habría puesto todo lo que me han pedido? Lo publiqué porque quería pasar el tiempo, es igual a cuando dibujo. Si dibujo, es porque me gusta y porque quiero, y llegue gente y que le gusten es algo que va más allá mis manos. Si a alguien más le ha ofendido esto, lo lamento mucho, mi esquizoide me obliga a ser muy cínica.

* * *

**He editado esto, debido a que pude encontrar el review completo y quería contestarlo lo más pronto posible~ En realidad, aún no sé de qué diablos se quejan, creo que es más que nada porque algunos quieren verme rogar en vez de defender mis ideales. Es como cuando miras a alguien que te cae mal, a pesar de que haga las cosas bien te dices "¡Ay, pero qué cabrón/a! No se arrepiente". He creado algo que le gusta a mucha gente, fíjense sólo en la historia, no en lo que piensa la autora. **


	16. Chapter 16

Sao: En mi casa habrá un gatitooooooooooo.

Makoto: Pero a ti no te gustan los gatitos.

Sao: Sí, pero tengo ratas en mi casa.

Rei: Creí que tenías una rata mascota.

Sao: Murió hace una semana... -Se va y shora como una marica-

**anonimo:wuano que se hace sao si no ves muchos animes pero cuando quieras puedes pedirme que te recomiende animes de cualquier genero excepto yuri o h*** esos generos no veo mucho bueno hora de preguntas wii  
rin:desde que mi primo te vio se fue a australia diciendo que iba a ser nadador olimpico  
haru:ten te regalo caballa y un delfin de peluche  
nagisa:mejor antes de que las pierda yo te voy dando las llaves de tu nidito de amor con rei  
nitori:si tu ternura fuera un arma ya estaria muerta  
sousuke:ya que no se que preguntarte te dire holiii ;D  
rei:ya que mis padres estan con la mania de comprarme libros que no leo mejor te los regalo  
gou:quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo  
momotarou:porque tu escarabajo se llama pyunsuke me suena a sousuke  
bueno eso es todo me das ripena sao pero te quiero**

Sao: No me gusta en anime en general, odio cómo actuan. e.e Y me han recomendado muchos animes, y ninguno me ha gustado. Normalmente me aburro viendo los capítulos debido a que no hay nada que capte mi atención. Yuri... Nunca los termino de ver, no paso del primer capítulo a pesar de que llega a gustar. Y hentai... Borré mis ovas hentai hace un tiempo.

Rin: Genial, espero que cumpla su sueño. -Rin, inspirando a la gente desde su aparición en la TV-

Haru: ... -Se abraza a ambas cosas-

Nagisa: ¡Weeeeeee! ¡¿Y dónde está la casa?! owo

Sao: No le digas, sólo déjale la llave.

Nitori: ¿Eso es un piropo? .w.

Sousuke: ... Hola.

Rei: ¿De qué son?

Gou: Claro~ n.n

Momotarou: Me gusta el nombre de Pyunsuke, y Yamazaki-senpai no tiene nada que ver. -Inconscientementesítienemuchoquever-

Sao: Siempre he dado risa/pena. Por cosas como esa, a mi madre no le gusta hablar conmigo, soy muy directa.

**SouMako 3: Primero que nada, Sao yo ya no entiendo porque se quejan. Pero bueno, las preguntas y ten Haru tu caballa del capitulo- le extiende la bolsa-  
SOUSUKE: Te ukearia pero me da wueba y me da miedo tu mirada. Para ti que hace a un chico en un uke?  
SEIJIROU: No te preocupes de que no te hagan caso. Yo te atacare con preguntas. 1- harias incesto con Momo? 2-quien seria mejor (en la cama) Makoto o Haru? 3- te echarias a Sousuke? 4- harias un trio con Rin y Nitori? bueno ya no se me ocurren preguntas mas decentes ;D  
TODOS: como le pondrian a un perro? esque mi Yahoo tuvo 6 y me que sin imaginacion, al principio queria ponerles sus nombres pero seria raro gritarle a un perrito "SOUSUKE NO TE CAGUES EN EL SOFA" o "RIN DEJA DE MORDER EL COJIN" oooo "REI DEJA DE LADRAR, PERRO DEL DEMONIO"por eso busco mejores nombres. acepto cualquiera y Sao gracias por la ayuda me va servir de mucho con mi dibujo :D**

Sao: Yo tampoco sé de qué se quejan. o3o

Haru: -Toma más caballa y la lleva a sus suministros-

Sousuke: Para mí cualquiera puede ser un uke, incluso el hombre más grande y musculoso. -Sousukecreeenelbara-

Seijirou: ¿Con Momo? ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a saber eso otro? ¡No me echaría al Kouhai! Y eso último creo que ya lo he hecho... Diablos, menudas preguntas.

Makoto: Sao puede darte toda esas respuestas. n.n

Sao: ¡Oh, sí! Antes tenía otros 2 perros. Una perra se llamaba Kuro wanko Magdalena McFurry, mientras que mi perrito se llamaba Isaac Pochiena McPixel. Fíjate, allí ya tienes 6 nombres. Y de nada~ c: Aunque no recuerdo qué ayuda te brindé, a veces soy de memoria corta. (?)

**Liziz: Primero que todo respeto tus ideales mi lema es "te gusta genial si no te gusta me importa una mierda" así que es lo mejor.  
Bueno seguimos estoy muy feliz porque acá en Argentina van a publicar el manga de Junjou Romántica y lo voy a poder comprar. :3 soy inmensamente feliz.  
Lo que sigue: Aii te adoro tu si me quiere por eso *se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla casi cerca de los labios* te amo. Toma te regalo un oso de peluche gigante y esponjocito.  
Ahora las preguntas: Rin en serio no ves lindo a Aii ahora que le entregue el peluche? No se ve adorable?  
Makoto-oniichan: no logro asimilar que hayas aceptado estoy tan feliz. *se acerca al oído* nee oniichan como puedo hacer para que Haru-san me quiera como su hermana también?  
Rei-san: así que se casa con Nagisa-chan felicidades que quieren de regalo de bodas? Adonde va ser la luna de miel?  
Nagisa-chan: felicidades por el casamiento! *se acerca y lo abraza dando vueltas su cuerpo* al fin. Me dejas ver el anillo?  
Aii-chan: que animales te gustan? Así te compro un peluche de eso te concentire porque eres lo mas lindo que conocí.  
Kou-chan: desde cuando te gustan los cuerpos musculoso quiero saber?  
Mikoshiba mayor san: me dice como hace para mantener su cuerpo tan a forma? Tengo que hacer gym o me volveré vieja rápido XD.  
Sao: me intriga quisiera saber porque no te gusta el RinHaru? Ami no me gusta porque Haru es de Makoto oniichan. Y nadie mas. Rin puede estar con quien se le de la gana menos Makoto ni Haru.**

Sao: Exacto. Si no te gusta algo, retírate y sha, se feliz. o3o Eh, wait. ¿Ya no lo publicaban? Yo creía que sí. ¡Cómo les odio! ¡Y yo acá, viviendo en pobreza y balas!

Nitori: Oh, Dios. -Se pone todo rojo y se abraza al peluche-

Rin: -Mirándolo- ... Sí.

Makoto: Oh, pues... Regálale caballa sin ninguna razón, pero no sé si funcione. Uu

Rei: ¡Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso!

Nagisa: Pero debemos planificar desde ahora. D: -Le muestra a Liziz el anillo que le dio un **anonimo**\- **  
**

Nitori: Me gustan los patos. :3

Gou: Ay, no lo sé. Tal vez desde que entré en mi adolescencia. uwu

Sao: Creo que te llaman Mikoshiba mayor-san porque no se acuerdan de tu nombre, Seijirou. :y

Seijirou: ¡Tú cierra la boca! Puedes hacer deporte, cualquier deporte sirve, menos el ajedrez y las damas. (?)

Sao: Bueno, desde el primer momento en que apareció Rin, me desagradó. Odié su actitud y su diseño, con tan sólo verle. En realidad, me dio mucho repelus, creí que por tal razón no veía Free! ... Y en realidad, no lo haría, pero el fandom me obligó a verlo... Además, el mismo director dijo que Rin y Haru no están destinados a estar juntos. Si no fuese por la natación, ellos ni serían amigos.

**LaCindy'Nya3  
**

**H-Hola o3o Yo tengo preguntas(? *Creo que eso es obvio xD***  
**Sao: Tu fic es grandioso, no le hagas caso a las criticas de la people, y al que no le guste que se joda:3 ademas de que igual odio el RinHaru :c, bien suerte:3**  
**Makoto: A quien prefieres ¿Haru o Kisumi? ¿Que harias si Haru te pide matrimonio? ¿Me dasun abrazo(?)?**  
**Haru: ¿Que esperas para llegarle a Makoto? D: **  
**Nagisa: Te amo, toma *Le da un peluche tamaño enorme(? de un pingüino* **  
**Rei: Ten, *Le da una mariposa en un frasco* **  
**RinRin: Sinceramente, no me caes muy bien, pero aun así eres goapo y me gusta tu hermana(?, así que... ¿Por que no le llegas a Aii? :c**  
***A Sosuke no le pregunto nada por que lo odio***  
**Kisumi: Kiss me beibe(? okno ¿Por que no acosas más a Haru? XD**  
**Nitori: Te amo mi querido ShotaBoy *Lo abraza* Toma *Le da un poster de tamaño real de Rin***

Sao: Alguien que me entiende~

Makoto: A Haru, y pues... Creo que me pondría a gritar. (?) Bien, te doy un abrazo. -La apapacha-

Haru: -Le mira con celos enormes- Eso no te interesa...

Nagisa: ¡Eeeeeeh! 8D -Se tira encima-

Rin: -Entrecierra los ojos- Tú ya no me caes bien... Y yo ya le llegué a Aiichirou.

Sousuke: ...

Kisumi: Lo hago a través de Makoto. -Mira a Haru y sube y baja sus cejas (?)

Haru: ...

Nitori: ¡Wah! *-*

Rin: ¿De dónde saca la gente estas cosas?


	17. Chapter 17

Rei: ¡Que dejes el pingüino!

Nagisa: ¡ERES CRUEL! DX

-Pelea de novios-

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Waahh Sao gracias por los nombres, pero a mi mama le gusto los otros y creo que es raro ya que le grite al mas pequeño: "NAGISA BAJATE DE LA MESA", pero bueno mis perros se llaman; Sousuke, Momo, Rin, Haru, Rei y Nagisa. AH por cierto ten -le extiende otra bolsa a Haru- me voy a quedar pobre por esto, na ya que la vida sigue, las preguntas:**  
**-SOUSUKE:tienes razon cualquiera puede ser UKE-lo enfatiza- hasta tu lo puedes ser. Por cierto, a quien de los chicos se te hace dificil ukear?(termino yaoi)**  
**REI: TE CASAS CON NAGISA!KYA! YO LES REGALARE LA LOSA YYYYY PUEDO SER MADRINA DE LAZO?! DI QUE SI :D**  
**NAGISA: ACEPTA ESTE REAGALO DE BODAS ADELANTADO -le da un Pingüino bebe- escondelo de Rei hasta la boda-le susurra al oido-**  
**TODOS:iran a la boda de Nagisa y Rei?**  
**RIN: Ten daselo a Nitori-le da una caja con un anillo de diamates-QUIERO UNA BODA DE RINTORI :D**  
**HASTA LA PROXIMA. (Para la otra sera de Haru a Makoto)**

Sao: Ojalá mi madre y la economía me dejaran tener tantos perros... :c

Sousuke: No he dicho que a mí sea imposible, pero es difícil. No creo que haga el papel de chica alguna vez. ¿Difícil? Eh... No lo sé, todos son muy fáciles.

Nagisa: Está bien, ¡Pero sólo si Rei-chan me deja tener a mis pingüinos!

Rei: ¡Que no nos vamos a casar ahora! ¡Aún falta mucho tiempo, ni siquiera hemos entrado a la universidad!

Nagisa: Sí, lo haré. T^T

Rei: -Lo mira- ¡NAGISA, QUE NO!

Nagisa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! DX -Llora-

Haru: ... Puede ser.

Makoto: Yo iría. n.n

Momotarou: Claro, ¿Por qué no? Así iría Gou-chan e iría con un lindo vestido. -w-

Kisumi: No los conozco bien, pero sí. owo

Rin: Sería entretenido verlo.

Nitori: Seguramente Nagisa-san me obligaría. .w.

Rin: ... -Se guarda el anillo- Para un futuro.

Sao: Toh el mundo se casa, qué bonito.

**Purinsesu Moon: Hola mis Preciosos! -Aparece con un traje de Maid por una tonta apuesta- Apuesto que se preguntaran el porque estoy asi -u- Bueno perdi una tonta apuesta con alguien y bueno me obrigo a vestirme asi y bueno no vine a hacer preguntas hoy... Hoy estoy a sus ordenes mis Preciosos -Hace una reverencia(?- Pero antes dejare tres preguntas :v**

**Makoto: Makoto me ayudaras con esto...-Le pone un vestido de Maid asi bien sensualon(?-**

**Rei: Deja a Nagisa tener Mascotas! -Lo amarra a un poste(?- ¿Porque no dejas a Nagi tener mascotas?**

**Nagisa: -Le da un pingüino de Mascota- Huye Nagisa! HUYE! D':**

**Haru: Toma Haru -Le da una brocheta de Caballa con verduras(?- Para que disfrutes ;3 -Tambien le da tacos de Caballa-**

**Bueno eso fue todo -u- Estoy a sus ordenes mis amos(?**

Makoto: D: -Se sonroja y se trata de tapar, recibiendo miradas de Haru, Kisumi y disimuladamente de Sousuke-

Haru: -Mira a los otros 2 con odio-

Nagisa: -Corre con el pingüino-

Rei: ¡Eh, suéltame! ¡Nagisa-kun no puede tener mascotas, no es responsable! ¡NAGISA!

Haru: -Los toma, aún mirando con desprecio a Kisumi y a Sousuke-

**The Lady Of The Musik:  
**

**Perdon por no haber comentado guapa! pero estuve estudiando para un examen (que probablemente desaprobe...)**  
**Sousuke: *lo abofetea* NUNCA DIJE QUE GOLPEARAS A RIN! sin duda eres un bastardo -_-**  
**Todos: quien es mas celoso... Haru o Rin?**  
**Rei y Nagi: Ya era hora guapos! puedo ser dama de honor?! :D**  
**Makoto: jaja perdon pero es que es imposible resistirse a hacerte bullying xD saves bailar Rock? si es asi... *lo encadena* es mio!**  
**Nitori: ya te volviste popular entre las mujeres pequeño shota *le acaricia la cabeza* me eh dado cuenta que.. *se acerca a la oreja de Nitori* esa carita que tienes... es muy linda *le lame la oreja* Aun eres algo pequeño... pero cuando creescas seras mio por derecho...**  
**Rin: como se siente perder a tu uke RinRin? **  
**ahora la pregunta final...*redoble de tambores***  
**Todos: en un universo paralelo... ustedes son chicas?**  
**Bye-bye!**  
**Musik**  
**"Mako: Somos simples amigos Haru... solo que nos besamos sin ropa" (es demaciado tentador xD)**

Sao: Bah, seguramente será así cuando yo vuelva a estudiar. c:

Sousuke: ...

Todos: Haru.

Haru: -Sin quitar su mirada de desprecio-

Nagisa: Sí, puedes ser una dama de honor. .w. -Escondido-

Rei: ¡Que aún no nos vamos a casar!

Makoto: D:?!

Haru: ! -Lo libera y le pega con las mismas cadenas (?)- Mío.

Nitori: Oh... Oh, Jesús. -Se pone todo rojo-

Rin: -Le gruñe, le mira con desprecio y la empuja lejos de Nitori-

Kisumi: Bueno eso es muy obvio. Rin sería una nena atleta, de esas rudas. Sousuke sería una chica muuuy alta, pero muy guapa. Makoto sería una bella mujer inocente~ Y Haru sería linda, de cabello largo y muy fría. Rei seguiría siendo una nerd, y Nagisa una de esas nenas a las que les encanta las fiestas. Nitori sería una de esas chicas primaverales y Momo sería similar a Nagisa. ¿Y yo? Yo... Eh... -No sabe cómo sería él mismo-

Makoto: ¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO! -Rojo-

**anonimo: Wiii enserio sao amo este fanfic y tambien tu forma de ser eres unica en tu especie bueno ahora las preguntas  
rin:enserio tan orgulloso te sientes de inspirar gente a cumplir suenos?por tu culpa ahora mi tia me hace mucho caso  
haru:ten mas caballa y te quiero (le da un abrazo de oso)  
nitori:que harias si un dia despertaras y ves que eres una chica  
sousuke:ten un batalla de espadas conmigo plis(con espadas se refiere a escobas)  
makoto:no me tengas miedo no muerdo  
nagisa:a donde quieres ir de luna de miel con  
rei?rei:por que eres tan hermoso *o*  
sao:eres genial(le empieza a hacer cosquillas y se va corriendo gaymente) adios lindos nadadores**

Sao: Ese es el problema, que como soy única en mi especie todos me odian. :v

Rin: ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

Haru: -Con los brazos llenos de Caballa-

Nitori: Creo que gritaría. D:

Sousuke: Bien. -Le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una escoba-

Makoto: ... No lo sé.

Nagisa: A un lugar romántico, pero divertido. .w.

Rei: -Se pone rojo-

Sao: Asdasdasdasdasd, yo no tengo cosquillas. Muy rara vez me las consiguen.

**LaCindyNya XD:  
**

***Bien, esto se vuelve vicioso(? XD* Sho he vuelto con regalos y preguntas para todos, bueno casi todos .w.**  
**Haru: Toma *Le da caballa* ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre Makoto y la Caballa, que eligirias? ¿Me enseñas a nadar *Ama el agua pero es una papa para nadar*?**  
**Makoto: ¿Tienes algun fetiche? OwO Aun que dudo que alguien tan inocente lo tenga uvu**  
**Nagisa: ¿Como será tu boda con Rei? ¿Puedo ser una de las damas? XD**  
**Rei: ¿Pa'cuando la boda con Nagisa? ¿A donde piensas llevarlo de Luna de miel?**  
**RinRin: Cuando decia que me gustaba tu hermana, me referia a gustar en el sentido de que es chida :v no lo malinterpretes plz, ten *Le da una almohada de Nitori***  
**Nitori: Te amo:3 *lo abraza* ¿Que tan lejos han llegado tu y Rin? ewe**  
**Sousuke: ¿Que se siente ser enparejado con Momo? :v**  
**Sao: ¿MakoHaru? *Si viste Bajo la Misma Estrella sabras que contestar uvu***

**Hasta luego los hamo:3**

Haru: Lo he dicho antes, a Makoto. Si tengo a Makoto, tengo caballa. Y no, no enseño a la gente a nadar. -Se cae ante tanta caballa que tiene-

Makoto: No, no tengo ninguno. -Chicosdecabellonegroyojosazules-

Nagisa: ¡Otra dama más! Entre más, mejor. ¡Mi boda con Rei-chan será enooooooorme! ... ¡Sólo si deja de ser tan malo conmigo! -Llora-

Rei: ¡Que aún no les la boda!

Rin: ... -Mira la almohada- Aún no entiendo de dónde sacan estas cosas.

Nitori: Pues... -Se pone todo rojo- Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces. -_Entodosladosincluyendolapiscina_-

Sousuke: Se siente algo raro.

Sao: No la vi, no sé qué contestar. :v No soy persona que vea películas, y últimamente me ha dado pereza leer algo que no sea porno... Tengo el libido demasiado alto.

* * *

**¡Hemos llegado a más de los 100 reviews! ¡Gracias a todas! 8'D**


	18. Chapter 18

Sao: No quiero ir a la universidaaaaaaad.

Nagisa: ¿Ya empezaste?

Sao: No, pero debo ir a llevar papeles. Mi universidad queda en las montañas, ¡En las montañas! ¡Literalmente!

**anonimo: Wii alguien mas que no tiene cosquillasT-T me alegro de no ser anormal **  
**rin:si tienes mucho que ver ya que tu inspirastes a mi primo **  
**haru:ten le da mas caballa si makoto fuera tsundere que harias?**  
**nitori:tu yo palomitas y un cine no se tu piensalo **  
**rei:si nagisa fuera responsable le dejarias tener mascotas **  
**nagisa:eres tan lindo asi que(agarra a nagisa junto com rei y los mete en un ropero llamado narnia)**  
**makoto:por que no admites que haru es tu fetiche **  
**sao:eres hombre o mujer y por que ves porno **  
**sousuke: en guardia(le da un escobazo muy fuerte en el trasero y se va corriendo gaymente)**  
**sao:no dejes que los demas te critiquen si no saben como eres realmente**

Sao: Todo depende de la persona con la que tienes contacto. o3o

Rin: Oh...

Haru: -Toma su caballa- Dije que me dejaría de gustar.

Nitori: ¿Por qué ahora a todas las chicas les está dando por invitarnos a salir? .w.

Rin: Y siempre con la misma frase.

Rei: Sí, ¡Pero obviamente no lo es!

Nagisa: -Cae en la nieve- ...

Rei: ... ¡¿Ahora dónde estamos?!

Makoto: ¡No lo es! -Todo rojo-

Sao: Soy un posible hermafrodita, o un maricón. Y veo porno porque me gusta. o3o

Sousuke: !

Sao: Meh, ya es una costumbre.

**Shimmy Tsu: Waah... primera vez que escribo en un fic de ésta índole... xD bueh, ahora las preguntas:**

**1\. Rin: hey buddy, how are you? *alza el puño para chocarlo* Te quería preguntar algo, ¿qué sientes, en tu corazón, al estar cerca de Ai? Y quiero que seas sincero, si quieres podemos ir a algún bar cercano sin los demás para que te sientas en confianza, vamos ¡yo invito las chelas! (Cerveza en chilensis)**

**2\. Haru: ¿sabías que gracias a ti (y Rin) mi hermana menor vio Free!? Según ella decía que era yaoi (no la culpo, soy fujoshi y ella no, me costó convencerla xD)**

**3\. Nitori-kun: ¡Wuaaaah! ¡Pequeño! ¡Me encantas! Aparte de tu shotaedad (?) eres un buen ejemplo de la perseverancia para conseguir tus metas. *Y algún día te casarás con Rin, yo lo sé ;)***

**4\. Makoto: esta es pregunta de la vida. ¿Es difícil estudiar en la universidad en una ciudad diferente, alejado de tu familia? (Es que el otro año entro a la universidad y quería un consejo tuyo)**

**5\. Y Sao: capítulos anteriores vi tu arrebato por los comentarios que te llegaban por el RinHaru, dejame decirte que también lo destesto (Siempre he sido del MakoHaru y el RinTori), pero encuentro que aquella explosión de palabras no fue la apropiada... para la próxima ten más cuidado porque incluso podrían demandarte por bullying cibernético o peor aún... eliminar tus historias de la página :S eso, espero no te moleste.**

**6\. Y pregunta para todos: ¿Ham visto Hetalia? Y de ser así, ¿cuál es su país y/o pareja favorita? (Mi personaje favorito es Veneciano.. estúpido y chistoso idiota xD y mi pareja preferida es el UsUK [encuentro que si Arthur no fuese TAN orgulloso tendría una linda oportunidad con Alfred n.n)**

**Esop. Saludos :'D**

Rin: ... Sao, ¿Quién es esta persona?

Sao: No lo sé.

Haru: ...

Nitori: -Se pone rojo-

Makoto: Sí, es algo difícil. Sobretodo si estás alejado de tu familia, muchas veces extraño mucho a mi mamá. D:

Sao: El problema es que mis palabras son directas, lanzo las verdades como puños. Tengo una actitud muy cínica, y no tengo delicadeza al decir las cosas (Por esas cosas a mi madre no le gusta hablar conmigo.) ¿Bullying cibernético? Yo no estoy acosando a nadie, que la gente se de por aludida debido a mis comentarios es diferente, nada de Bullyng cibernético. Es como que una persona X esté hablando de algo, y persona Y vaya pasando. A pesar de que lo que dijo la persona X no iba dirigido a persona Y, esta se ofende y se entromete en un tema que no es de su incumbencia.

Rei: Yo sí lo he visto. -Saliendo del closet con Nagisa (LOL)- Me gusta mucho el representante de Alemania, y creo que los representantes de Finlandia y Suecia hacen una buena pareja... Bueno, básicamente son pareja, ¿No? Suecia-san siempre le dice "esposa a Finlandia"

Sao: ¡A mí me gusta el PruCan! El UsUk no me gusta mucho... Eh... No me desagrada, pero tampoco le cae bien a mi estómago. Debido a que como Inglaterra es mayor que USA, lo veo como el seme. No me guío por esa mierda de "la estatura" o de ser "Tsundere".

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Denada Sao y no te preocupes de tener muchos perros, por de los 6 solo uno es macho y lo castraron- cofcofsellamaSousukecofcof- y por no es bueno tener muchos perros. Haru ten -le da la caballa- no volvere a comer carne me dio miedo ver lo que le hacen a los animales y mas al delfin que le cortan la cabeza por equivocación o al tuburon que matan D'x he quedado traumada y necesito un abrazo. Makoto me das uno: '( . Las preguntas:**  
**RIN: te vi en Nemo. Formas parte de mi infancia. Como se siente ser muy famoso, tiburoncin? TIBURONCIN UHAHA TIBURONCIN UHAHA X'D Y cuando se lo pides a Nitori? **  
**KISUMI: yo creo que tu serias de esas chicas "culo social".Pero imagina eres hombre y pasa Sousuke siendo mujer, le coquetearias? Yo si fuera hombre si -3-**  
**MAKOTO: Me das un abrazo :'( ? **  
**HARU: me da miedo tu mirada de celoso. Pero toma -le da una cajita con un anillo adentro- boda MakoHaru o3o**  
**SOUSUKE: Ven -lo arrastra junto a Momo a un closet- de ahi no salen hasta que hagan Momitos o Souskitos o3o **  
**MOMO: ya es momento que admitas tu amor por Sousuke 3**  
**Adios Rei deja a Nagisa tener un pingüino -3-**

Sao: Una vez tenía una perra, murió hace un año atropellada, parió 2 veces. Las 2 veces que parió, dio 10 cachorros en cada parto. En realidad, creo que lo hizo 3 veces, y también fueron 10 cachorros. Sho le ayudé a parir.

Haru: ... -Se aleja-

Rin: -Le mira con desprecio y sólo por eso decide no responderle.

Kisumi: Sí, posiblemente le coquetearía. owo ¿Culo social? Me recuerda a las putas que hay en los baños, con las piernas escritas con marcador "Tanque de semen".

Makoto: D: Pobrecita. -Le abraza-

Haru: ...

Sao: Joder, que todo el mundo tiene plata, y yo aquí sufriendo para comprarme un lápiz.

Momotarou: ¡Hey! -Golpea la puerta- ¡ABRAN! ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR YAMAZAKI-SENPAI!

Sousuke: ...

Rei: ¡Que no!

**Liziz:  
**

**Holaaaa Sao mi diosa todo bien? Hi minna yo acá de nuevo * ve a Nitori y va corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. Se queda abrazado a el* bien vengo con las preguntas.**  
**Nagisa-chan: ya tienes muchas damas de honor mejor no pregunto si yo también puedo ser lo * se deprime y se aferra a Nitori* muy lindo anillo el que te entregaron. Es de oro de verdad?**  
**Rei-san: noche de bodas bajo la luz de las estrellas? ;3**  
**Haru-san: *le entrega una lata de caballa y otra de piña* se que amas la caballa con piña el sabor es bueno? No lo probé aun. Me convidas?**  
**Makoto oniichan: esto va a servir? Ya sabes para que? ;p**  
**Rin-san: *le saca la lengua mientras abraza mas a Aii* Aii-chan es mio! Celoso? **  
**Sao: a mi Rin me dio lastima la primera vez que lo vi sabia que el era bueno en el fondo. Y si su personalidad es para odiarlo en serio. XD**  
**Mikoshiba mayor san: si se su nombre pero me parece irrespetuoso decirle Seijuuro por eso no lo llamo así. Y el consejo que me dio es útil gracias. **  
**A los demás *los de la segunda temp* perdón la segunda temp no lo vi todavía la serie completa na tenia en un pendrive que se me lleno de virus por mi es tupido hermano y se me borro todo así que tengo que bajarlo de nuevo perdón por no preguntarles pero no los conos o aun. bueno eso es todo. Ah me olvide *le entrega un peluche de patito a Nitori* para ti mi dulce amor. Ahora si bye**

Sao: Más o menos, ¡No me llames diosa! No soy una deidad. -Persona con muchos principios cristianos (?)-

Nitori: .w.

Nagisa: Otra dama de honor no hace daño, ¡Nueva dama de honor! Y sí, es de oro.~

Rei: ¡Que aún no hay boda!

Haru: Si me has dado, se supone que tú tienes.

Makoto: Si no te ha convidado, no creo. .w.

Rin: -Los separa- ¡Fuera! ¡Shuuu, shuuu!

Sao: Siempre me cayeron mal ese tipo de personajes, y ese tipo de peinado en un hombre.

Seijirou: ¡Oh! -Se va, riéndose orgulloso debido al respeto-

Sao: Sé lo que es. Yo ni vi la 2da temporada completa. Me vi algunos episodios, toh salteado. :v En realidad, el anime no me convence demasiado, sino el fandom. xD Fíjate, como sho tengo flojera de hacer las vainas, como ver las series por internerd de forma gratuita, la mandé a quemar en un CD debido a la flojera. No me gusta ver cosas que no sean en la TV o en un DVD.

Nitori: -Se abraza al peluche- Gracias. .w.

**The Lady Of The Musik:  
**

**Holaaa! Aqui de nuevo jeje esto ya se me hiso costumbre xP**  
**1\. Rin: Jajaja tranquilo RinRin no es para tanto! Jaja nee porque no nos cuentas una historia vergonsoza? **  
**2\. Mako: Lo siento pero es casi imposible resistirse a molestarte xD **  
**3\. Kisumi: ahora que lo pienso.. Creo que si fueras chica serias bastante alegre y algo hiperactiva... Me lo imagino**  
***Imaginacion***  
**En el universo paralelo...**  
**Makoto: y bueno ella es... Eh? Kisumi donde estas?**  
**Con Kisumi...**  
**Kisumi: Saves Haru eres muchi más linda de cerca!**  
**Haru: que quieres?**  
**Kisu: quiero ser tu amiga... *le da una brocheta de caballa* que dices?**  
**Haru: *toma la caballa* gracias "amiga"**  
**Rin: SOBORNO A HARU CON CABALLA?!**  
**Rei: Devio darle hambre de tanto caminar!**  
***Fin imaginacion* **  
**O algo asi...**  
***Imaginacion***  
**Kisumi: Plana! Plana! Eres muy plana!**  
**Rei: CALLATE!**  
***Fin imaginacion* **  
**ya se.. Estoy loca xD**  
**bueno... No tenia muchas preguntas :P**  
**Bye!**  
**Musik**  
**"Sousuke: No se lo que viste en mi Rin... Pero no dejes de mirarme" (¡NUEVAS VICTIMAS! xD)**

Rin: -Piensa- ... Una vez Sousuke se orinó en un campamento, a los 8 años, en su carpa, durmiendo.

Sousuke: ¡RIN! -Golpeando la puerta- ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Makoto: D:

Kisumi: Okey... -Ríe- Eso fue raro.

Sousuke: ¿Qué carajos...?

**icarus-tsubasa:Hola es la primera vez que me paso por aqui asi que aprovecho para saludar a Sao y a los chicos de free! Ahora si a lo que voy.**

**Rin: toma te regalo este tubo oxidado. *se lo entrego**  
**Haru: Toma te regalo esta cadena.**  
**Haru y Rin: ¿Que harian si descubren que Makoto embarazo a Gou?**  
**Ya lo siento Makoto pero tenia ganas de molestarte ...**

Rin: -Lo tira a otro lado-

Haru: ...?

Rin: ?! -Vuelve por el tubo-

Haru: ... -Empieza a girar la cadena para golpear a alguien-

Makoto: D: ?! ¡Yo no soy tan irresponsable!

Sao: Che, lectoras. Tengo una pregunta para todas... ¡¿EN QUÉ TOMO MISAKI LE DA UNA MAMADA A USAGI?! ¡YO QUIERO VER! ¡NECESITO SABERLO! ¡TOMO Y CAPÍTULO! ¡PARFAVAR, ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA!


	19. Chapter 19

Sao: ¡Me ha vuelto a dar Chikungunya! D:

Rei: -La rocía toda con quién sabe qué- No te acerques.

Sao: ...

**Purinsesu Moon: ¿Ehhh? D': Tsk... Si no fuera porque yo le puse a Nagi esa frase nadie estaria invitandolos a Salir -n- **

**Rei: Nee Rei-Chan, Si educara a Nagisa para ser responsable... ¿Le dejarias tener mascotas? -Con un latigo atras de su espalda-**  
**Nagisa: Ven aqui Pequeñin! -Lo amarra(?- Hay que aprender a ser responsable!**  
**Haru: Te gustaron mis brochetas de Caballa? -Trae un plato lleno de brochetas y tacos- Te trage esto, Para que no mueras 7-7 Makoto no te esta dando de comer bien -n-**  
**Makoto: -Lo vuelve a vestir de Maid- Hasta que no termine este capitulo -Lo apunta con su dedo- NO te pueded quitar ese traje! **  
**Sousuke: Sou-Chan! -Lo abraza(?- Si yo quiero convertirme en Nadadora Mundial...¿Me recomendarias usar tus metodos de nado? O3O**  
**Momotarou: Momo-Chan! ¿Te gustaria ir a nadar un rato? -Con su traje de baño abajo de su rropa(?-**  
**Nitori: Shota hermoso vamos! -Lo jala- Te vas conmigo a Nadar!**  
**Rin: Me estaba olvidando de ti eue **  
**¿Como puedo llegar a ser como tu? OuO**  
**Sao: Vayamos a Nadar Sao! -La jala junto a Nitori- Nadaremos, Nadaremos, En el mar, el mar, el mar! -Q-**

**Esas fueron todas ppr hoy :v Recuerda Makoto 7-7 NO te puedes quitar el traje de Maid hasta que el capitulo finalice -u- Te amo Sao!**

Sao: La originalidad se ha esfumado, has impuesto una moda.

Rei: ... Posiblemente, ¡Pero Pingüinos no!

Nagisa: D:

Haru: ... -Empieza a comer, sin querer preguntar lo que tiene en mente-

Makoto: ¡¿Otra vez?! DX -Se pone rojo- ¡Y sí estoy alimentando bien a Haru!

Sousuke: Sí, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

Momotarou: Bien~ owo

Nitori: Está bien. .w.

Rin: ... -Suspira- Bueno.

Sao: No me gusta ir a nadar. D: No me gusta salir de mi casa.

Makoto: -Llora-

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Primero que nada, Sao, no se que responder a tu pregunta y gracias por tu review en mi fic... Gracias Makoto necesitaba un abrazo. Ten Haru tu caballa-le da la bolsa- ahora a gritar: TUBURONCIN UHAHA TIBUROCIN UHAHA... YA BASTA AL BULLYING...TIBURONCIN UHAHA XD LAS PREGUNTAS:**  
**RIN: tu, yo, viendo Tiburon, nose piensalo. me dio ganas de decir eso.**  
**SOUSUKE: eres Makosexual o Momosexual? -_-? yo soy Reisexual, al igual que Nagisa :3**  
**REI: DEJA A NAGISA TENER MASCOTAS, DE LOS ERRORES SE APRENDE O3O**  
**NAGISA: y donde sera la luna de miel, te doy un consejo. Dile que sea en Grecia pero lleva el salbavidas, por si se le ocurre nadar xp**  
**MOMO: no te sacare de ahi hasta que hagan Momitos o Souskitos, ¿como? no se -se lo dice a la puerta del closet-**  
**bueno ya termine :D**

Sao: Me refería al manga de Junjou Romantica con mi pregunta. .w. Y de nada~ Un fic primerizo merece oportunidad. o3o

Rin: -Le tira una pelota pequeña a la cabeza-

Sousuke: ... -Se perdió- ¿Rinsexual? (?)

Nagisa: ¿Por qué grecia? owo Aunque sería genial ver a Rei-chan con uno de esos trajes griegos.

Momotarou: -Fuera el closet- AHAHAHAHA.

**Rella Egon Ruk: Holi aqui paso de nuevo...fue horrible me resbale en la picina y me cai, mi cabezita se abrio como una sandia y no me dejaban levantarmje de mi camita...aparte me rompi una pierna ;-; la caida fue tan rara y dolio...dolio tanto...bueno pasare a las preguntas.**

**RIN: Hazme un grandisimo favor...va a ser el cumple de una amiga asi que podrias hacerle un privado? -Saca 250 dolares de la nada y abaniquea a Rin con estos (?)- Oh y si esto no es suficiente, curiosamente tengo un muñeco inflable que es igualito a Ai - Saca el muñeco inflable- Tranquilo no le e usado (?) **  
**MAKOTO: M-mi gatita murio hace poco...un maldito la atropello ;-; - Muchas desgracias en su vida - Y creo iba a tener gatitos...me das un abrazo de koala-panda-unicornio-caguai? (?)**  
**HARU: - Le da mucha caballa para que la deje vivir (?)- M-me disculpo por haberle echo a Mamakoto todo aquello (?) cofcofyloquevienecofcof**  
**NAGISA: Ya que va a haber boda yo pongo la comida y eso...aparte les pago la luna de miel para que se vallan a Islandia donde hay muchos pinguinos y si no pues a Francia **  
**REI: Deja que el lindo de Nagi tenga mascotas...si no lo dejas nunca aprendera a ser responsable y eso u.u**  
**KISUMI: Sea tan amable de grabarse mientras le da mucho amor a Mokoto 7w7 le pago el cuarto de hotel y eso aparte del CD (?) y si no es suficiente con el dinero tengo fotos de Makoto bañandose,durmiendo, y mucho mas - Saca las fotos -**  
**SOUSUKE: Admita que hama a Mokoto y que ademas lo quiere ukear 24/7 (?)**  
**SAO: Valla pero que problemas en Caps. anteriores pero tiene razon si no le gustaba pues no lo hubiera seguido y ya u.u**

Sao: ¡OH, YISUS! ¡¿Estás bien, corazón?! D: -La sacude- ¡RECUPÉRATE! ¡LA CONCHA! ¡ME HA DOLIDO LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA CABEZA AL IMAGINARLO! DX

Rin: Retira el muñeco y trato hecho.

Makoto: D:! -Le dan ganas de llorar y la abraza-

Haru: ... -Ni se acuerda de ella-

Nagisa: ¿En Islandia hay pingüinos? *w*

Sao: Insisto en que esta gente es rica.

Rei: Que aprenda con una planta.

Kisumi: Oh, nena... Si no fuese porque me voy a acostar con Makoto, sería todo tuyo.

Haru: ...

Makoto: ?!

Sousuke: No es cierto. -Síescierto-

Sao: Exacto.

**anonimo: nee sao:quieres ser mi psicologa por favor mi mente se esta podriendo de tanto yaoi pero igual pienso seguir viendolo **  
**rin:me harias un baile sensual *o*(le tira a rin $15)**  
**haru:ten mas caballa **  
**makoto:porque eres tan tierno y mas cuando estas con tus lentes **  
**rei y nagisa:que tal se la pasaron en narnia¿? quieren volver¿? **  
**sousuke:jajajaja escoba en la pupils(con pupils se refiere al ojito) **  
**sao:si ves yaoi me recomendarias alguno y me darias comida tengo hambre**

Sao: Lo siento, no puedo. Mi mente está demasiado podrida, y no es exactamente por el yaoi... Y créeme, el yaoi ha podrido mucho mi mente.

Rin: -Suspira y empieza su baile sensualoso por un rato (?)-

Nitori y Sousuke: -Mirándolo- ...

Rin: ... ¡¿Qué?!

Haru: -La toma y la guarda en su super despensa de caballa-

Makoto: ¿En serio? -Queriendo bajarse un poco la falda para cubrirse-

Nagisa: Sí.

Rei: No.

Sao: Yo también tengo hambre... ¿Yaoi? Sólo manga... Eh... Te recomiendo los mangas de Nekota Yonezou, Tenjou Mio, Kodaka Kazuma, o mi mangaka favorita, Naono Bohra. Algún día iré y me cogeré a esa mujer.

**Kanoka Shion:  
**

**Etto... e_e holis a todos! He aqui mis preguntas raritas e_e :3**  
**Haru, que harias si secuestro a Makoto y te lo doy a cambio de que me enseñes a nadar? (Es que cuando pequeñita tuve un trauma con el agua :'D )**  
**Makoto, si pudieras tener gatos, cuantos tendrias? No tampoco puedo tener gatos :(**  
**Kisumi, si Makoto se pudiera quedar en tu casa por 1 dia, que seria lo primero que harias?**  
**Despues preguntare mas chau!**

Haru: ... -Va y encadena a Makoto a él y la mira con desprecio-

Makoto: Tendría un montón... Haru, tus manos. D:

Kisumi: La pregunta qué no le haría.


	20. Chapter 20

Sao: -Revisando- Asdasdasdasdasd, éste examen de admisión a la universidad me enreda.

Rei: A ti te enreda todo.

Sao: Lo sé, hasta las agujetas.

**SouMako 3: ****-agarra la pelota y se la avienta a Rin en la cara- gracias Sao y de hecho ese Fic tiene alrededor de 2 años que lo escribi solo que antes era entre hombre y mujer, hace poco desidi adaptarlo. Y ami tambien me dolio la cabeza con el relato de la chica 3x. Ten Haru tu caballa-le da la bolsa- voy a terminar quedandome pobre.**

**REI: deja a Nagisa tener mascotas. Y una planta no es una opcion, se secan solitas.**  
**MAKOTO: -va y le pone el traje de vaca que anda circulando la internet- Quedate asi todo el capitulo**  
**SOUSUKE Y HARU: no mueren por "ordellar" a Makoto? yo si xp**  
**RIN: TIBURONCIN UHAHA, TIBURONCIN ya ya. Tu, Aii y un cuarto de hotel con todo incluido no se piensalo. TIBURONCIN UHAHA TIBURONCIN UHAHA XD**  
**MOMO: -lo arrastra el closet con Sousuke- y no sales de ahi hasta que haiga Momitos o Souskitos porque si sales te meto con Kisumi.Y creeme que sera peor **  
**SAO: como que tu mente no solo esta podrida por el Yaoi? la mia esta podrida desde que vi los ovas de KissxSiss**  
**TODOS: Han visto Inuyasha? lo pregunto porque Sesshomaru, hermano de Inuyasha, me recuerda a Haru(chicosinexpresionalguna) Makoto a Jaken(fielseguidorymejoramigodeSessho) y Rin a Rin(niñade8añosquesigueaSesshoporqueloadmira) **  
**chao chao .**

Sao: Yo hice lo mismo una vez. o3o Adapté mi fic "El amor en una botella" a algo heterosexual para mi tarea de Literatura. La profesora, como era nueva, había revisado muchas cosas con faltas ortográficas. Le dije que lo mío era perfecto, sin faltas. Me retó a que me encontraría algo y yo la miraba muy raro, así, una de mis miradas raras, y no me encontró nada. Se arrepintió de haberme retado. (?)

Momotarou: Bonita historia, nadie te preguntó, pero bonita historia.

Sao: ...

Rei: Si no puede cuidar de una planta, menos de una mascota.

Makoto: ¡¿Otra vez?! D:

Sousuke: ¿Qué es ordellar?

Haru: No lo sé. -Mira a Sao y a Rei-

Rei: Esa palabra no existe.

Sao: Eso pasa cuando se lee poco.

Rin: ¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!

Momotarou: ¡Hey, no! ¡No! D:

Sao: No está podrida sólo por eso, he dicho que se ha logrado podrir mucho por eso. En realidad, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, escribo mucho a lápiz. Las cosas que escribo no son lindas, dan mucho asco.

Nagisa: Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡ES CIERTO!

Makoto: P-pero a mí no me gusta Jaken. D: Tiene un no-sé-qué que no me gusta, y a veces suele ser malo...

**anonimo:  
**

**holi volvi un poco traumada pero volvi  
sao:o.O wtf esta peor que mi amiga que le gusta ver tetas y agarrarlas  
rin:cuanto cobras por tus servicios por una semana ;)  
haru:ten mas caballa  
makoto:lo agarra y le pone un traje de nekito  
sousuke:seamos amigos dime que si  
nagisa:okey cumplire tus deseos y te regresare a narnia (abre el ropero y lo vuelve a meter junto con rei por una semana)  
kisumi:por que eres tan sexy y me das un beshito y vienes a mi casa  
sao:gracias sigue siendo tu y viendo porno o lo que sea wiiii adieu mon amour me voir yaoi**

Sao: A mí me gusta ver tetas y agarrarlas. Me he llevado buenos revolcones en el suelo por eso, aparte de quererme tirar a los hombres, analmente.

Rin: No soy una prostituta.

Haru: -Considerando en comprarse una nueva nevera para caballa-

Makoto: D: -Yendo de vaca-gato- (_AhoraquemedoycuentasuenaaBakagamiyKagamiesunbomberoigualqueMakotosoncosasdeldestino_)

Sousuke: -Desde el closet- No.

Kisumi: Claro. owo -Le da un besito- ¿Qué haremos en tu casa? -w-

Sao: No vayas, debes quedarte para esto. Y no creo cambiar realmente, el esquizoide no me deja. _**No me deja.**_

**The Lady Of The Musik:  
**

**Holaaa! Awww Mako que te ves muy tierno con ese traje (y tan violable -3-) **  
**Haru: *le pellisca la mejilla* comienzas a molestarne y te ganaras una gran patada en tu hermoso traste -3- **  
**Nagisa y Rei: mis preciosos les regalare un auto para que vallan a Islandia en su luna de miel! Que tal?**  
**Ai: Como te sientes al saber que me perteneces? *le besa la mejilla* **  
**Kisumi: Que "no" le arias a Makoto**  
**Sou: Podrias Bailar Tango con Rin? Plz! (solo quiero joderte xD)**  
**Es todo! Lo se... Es poco T.T**  
**"Mako: Hey Haru... Besame" (Lo siento Mako... Pero Sou no funciono.. Perdon! [nomearripientoxD] )**

Makoto: -Se pone rojo-

Haru: ... -Le da un manotaso para que le suelte-

Nagisa y Rei: -Vuelven una semana después-

Sao: ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Están atrasados!

Rei: -Cae al suelo-

Nagisa: ¿Un auto? ¡Sería genial!

Rei: -Tirado en el suelo- A Islandia no se llega en auto, se llega en avión...

Ai: -Se pone rojo-

Rin: -Cabreándose cada vez más-

Kisumi: Creo que hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Sousuke: No.

Makoto: ¡Ya déjame! -Rojo-

**Purinsesu Moon: Hola Chicos! -Aparece detras de Makoto asustandolo- O3O Wiii a Haru-Chan le gustaron mis brochetas lml y Sao, Tienes razon impuse una Moda B') Ahora las preguntas! \\(o)/**

**Haru: -Le pone un Traje de delfin(?)- Haru, ¿Que harias si te encontraras una dotacion de Caballa en la calle?**  
**Makoto: Gomenne Mako-chan si te hago sufrir asi xD -Lo abraza(?)- Pero es que te vez re tierno sonrojado**  
**Rei: Yeei! -Le abraza- Gracias Rei-Chan! Oh...¿Desde Cuando comenzaste a Sentir que Nagisa era para ti? o3o**  
**Nagisa: -Le da una oruga- Cuidala mucho rubio... Si muere te mato -Voz de ultratumba(?)- Nah, ¿Tendrias Hijos Con Rei? ouo **  
**Rin: Tiburonsin! -Lo abraza por la espalda(?)- Te extraño ¿Porque eres tan frio? y oh si, -Saca un maletin con mucho dinero(?)-¿Me bailarias un Privado por una semana? eue**  
**Sousuke: -Tambien le enseña el maletin- ¿Bailarias con Rin el privado?**  
**Nitori: Vamos a ver el privado de Rin-Rin eue**  
**Momo: Tu tambien bailaras el privado!**  
**Sao: Te amo! :v ¿Te casarias conmigo? *O* Hagamos Shuri(?)**

Makoto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Se aferra a Haru-

Haru: ... -Le acaricia-

Sao: Impones estilo, baby. (?)

Haru: ... Siempre lo hago, pero es cuando la venden. -Ahora se le hace más difícil abrazar a Makoto-

Makoto: D':

Rei: eh... No sé... -Suspira- Son cosas en las que no me fijo.

Nagisa: Por fin una mascota. TuT Y sí, los tendría. Ya lo he dicho antes. -Se va feliz de la vida con su oruga y la pone con la de Rei-

Rin: ¡Ya les he dicho que dejen de llamarme tiburonsin y que no soy una prostituta!

Sao: -Se da cuenta de algo y abre la boca para decirlo-

Rin: ¡Sí, ya sé que Nemo es de Australia!

Sousuke: -Mirando- ... Posiblemente.

Nitori: ¿Senpai con un baile sensual? -Babea todo rojo-

Momotarou: ¿Eh? ¡No!

Sao: Puedo aceptar 1 petición de esos dos. No me puedo casar, el esquizoide no me permite amar. Mientras, hagamos yuri. -Se arranca la ropa, dejando al aire su vagi-polla (?)-

**Liziz:  
**

**Hola vengo con las preguntas. Y a acosar a mi Nitori querido. *se acerca a Aii y lo abraza dulcemente y le da un beso en la mejilla* ahhhh ojala y fueras mi novio Aii-chan *soñando mientras lo imagina* **  
**Bueno las preguntas:**  
**Rin-san: así que por dolares te vendes EH? Mi madre tiene treinta dolares guardado si te los entrego le das un beso de lengua a Nitori? Y con un poco de manoseo también?**  
**Haru-san: se acuerda de mi? O ya se olvido de mi cara? hice caballa a la parrilla con salteado de verduras quiere? Comamos juntos! **  
**Makoto oniichan: y esto si funciona? También quieres comer un poco Oniichan? Los hice con muchos nutrientes y el sabor de la caballa es buena. Es comible.**  
**Nagisa -chan: *lo mira con brillos en los ojitos sin soltarse de Aii en ningún momento* tambiénsoy dama de honor? Gracias! A donde quiera que vayan les pago el hotel todo romántico y con muchos juguetes sexuales si quieren!**  
**Rei-san: y para cuando la boda? Piensan tener hijos? Cuantos? Niño o niña?**  
**Kou-chan: vamos de compras a comprar posters de chicos musculosos?**  
**Mikoshiba mayor san: quiere acompañarnos?**  
**Aii-chan: *los abraza mas dulce y se acerca a su oído susurandole* quieres ser mi novio? *le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios?**  
**Bueno eso es todo ah! Sao ese episodio del manga de Junjou nunca existió es todo parte de la imaginación de las novelas de Usaguisan. Creo y eso que me leí todo el manga hasta ahora muchas veces. Byeeeee**

Rin: ¡Ya! ¡Todas, dejen a mi shota! -Agarra a Nitori- ¡Y que no me vendo, y menos por- ... Espera, eso puedo hacerlo.

Haru: ... ¿Puedo tomar la caballa y comer solo? ... ¿Quién eres tú?

Makoto: Me encantaría, pero Haru me llena de caballa cada día. .w.

Nagisa: ¡Todas son damas de honor! ¡Todas!

Sao: ¿Hasta los chicos?

Nagisa: ¡Son mis damos de honor!

Todos: ...

Nagisa: ¡Y sí! ¡Juguetes!

Rei: ¡NAGISA! ¡Y la boda será en muchos, muchos años!

Gou: ¿Dónde venden? owo

Seijirou: ¿A comprar posters de hombres? ... Bien.

Nitori: -Se pone ultra rojo y cae al suelo-

Rin: ¡Que ya lo dejes, coño!

Sao: ¿Era imaginación de Usagi? Mierda. :C Aún así quisiera saber en qué tomo es.


	21. Chapter 21

Sao: -Descargando mangas- Le amo~

Makoto: ¿A quién?

Sao: ¡A Kodaka Kazuma! 8D El primer manga yaoi serio que leí fue de ella. "Kizuna" se llama, lo conocí por una revista.

Rei: ¿Eso no eran ovas?

Sao: ¡El manga es más asombroso! ¡Y el dibujo es hermoso! ¡HERMOSO HE DICHO! Me gusta más que Junjou Romantica... Su dibujo no me inspira para nada.

**anonimo:  
**

**cada dia me traumas mas sao asi que mejor canto un cancion la vajipolla la vajipolla ya no puede mestruar la vajipolla la vajipolla es gordita de verdad en serio me traumo yey T-T bueno mejor las preguntas  
rin:mi prima dice cuanto cobras por estar dos horas como striper en una despedida de solteras  
haru:ten mas c****aballa y una nueva refri para que las pongas alli  
nagisa:ten pastel de fresa  
rei:tienes comida¿?  
makoto:a veces me das pena  
sousuke:puto :'( (le tira una patada en las bolas)  
nitori:ten (le da una pastillita de procedencia desconocida  
sao:enserio voy a necesitar un psicólogo gracias por hacerme reir :D  
kisumi:vienes a mi casa a jugar ¿? eso es todo adios**

Sao: Me has matado con esa canción. La vagipolla será famosa.

Rin: Dile que no soy prostituta.

Haru: -Abraza el refri con caballa-

Nagisa: Yay~ owo

Rei: ... No, aquí no. ._.

Makoto: ¿Qué quieres decir? D:

Sousuke: ¡Ahg! -Cae al suelo-

Nitori: D: -Mirando preocupado a Sousuke-

Sao: Suerte con eso. o3o A mí el colegio me mandó al psicólogo obligatoriamente. Si no iba, demandaban a mi madre.

Kisumi: Depende, ¿Qué jugaremos?

**Purinsesu Moon: -Ahora aparece detras de Nagisa- Makoto! Gomene si te asuste, Nagisa desde este punto eres bajito -rie- jeje Oh si... Tch! Ahora todas le ponen trajes sensuales a Makoto... Eso de Poner modas en este fanfic no gusta /n\ Bueno las preguntas! -abraza a Nagisa-**

**Haru: -Le pone un traje de Delfin- Awwwww Que lindo! :'3 -abraza a Haru- ¿Algun dia vendrias a Mi Restaurant? Sirvo de todo tipo de Caballa ;3 Caballa a la plancha, Sopa de Caballa, bueno todo lo que se pueda hacer!**  
**Makoto: -Le pone un traje de Orca que hacia juego con el Delfin- Ahora Si! ¡Kyaa! /u\ Mako, ¿Que se siente que desde que yo te comenze a poner trajes de Maid sexys, Ahora te ponen otros? **  
**Nagisa: -Le da un Caracol- Lo encontre camino aqui, Cuidalo o3o **  
**y oh si -Le pone un traje de Pinguino- Espero te guste Nagi **  
**Rei: -Le pone un traje de Mariposa que hacia juego con el pinguino- ¿Ahora te sientes mas hermoso que antes?**  
**Rin: -Le pone un traje de Tiburon- Te diria Tiburonsin pero ya no es especial :c Yo te comenze a decir asi -3- y ahora todas lo dicen -n- ¿Que apodo te podria poner sin que tu te molestes? -Lo mira infantil(?)-**  
**Sousuke: -Le pone un traje de tiburon ballena que hacia juego con Rin- ¿Entonces si me bailarias? -Saca el dinero- Baila con tu traje de ballena eue**  
**Momo: -Le pone un traje de una nutria- ¡Kyaaaa! -Emorragea Nasal- E-Eres tan lindo y U-Uke! ¿Te gustaria ser mi Novio momo? *U***  
**Nitori: -Le pone un traje de foca que hacia juego con momo- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Emorragea nasal nivel dios(?)- T-Tan Shota! -le sale vapor por la cabeza(?)- Nitori algun dia te terminaran violando **  
**Sao: -Le pone un sensual traje de Maid que era de makoto- Ahora yo si te doy y no son consejos(?) eue Ahq! xD Te amo ;3 Algun dia te terminare violando /u\ **  
**Chaooo! 3**

Nagisa: ¡AAAAAAAAH! -Se asusta porque le vino por atrás-

Sao: Te jodes, ahora eres el imperio de la moda.

Haru: -Le brillan los ojitos- ...

Makoto: Se siente incómodo. D:

Nagisa: -Mirándolo- o.o -Trata de caminar, pero también camina como un pingüino por el traje- Hey. D:

Rei: ... Me siento muy raro.

Rin: Es mejor que no me digas ningún apodo.

Sousuke: -Se levanta del suelo y suspira- Ahora no tengo ganas de bailar...

Momotarou: ¿Yo? No, lo siento. Tengo en mente a Gou-chan. -_SecretamentesigueaSousuke-_

Nitori: -Se pone rojo-

Rin: Espera, se supone que Nitori es un pato. -Porqueesultragay-

Sao: Eh. -Se arranca el traje- Nada de faldas, vestidos, tacones, escote ni nada para mí. Además, a mí nadie me da. No soy uke.

**Kanoka Shion:  
**

**Etto..He vuelto :'3 tengo muchas preguntas en mi cerebro yaoistico (?) Asi que -saca una lista de 6 metros-**  
**Rei, ayer vi una mariposa muy hermosha :3 era media morada bien rarita y una amiga la mató -3- **  
**Makoto! -lo abraza- se que se siente no poder tener gatos, me dan alergia XC Quieres una almohada de gatito? -le da la almohada-**  
**Haru no me mires asi -3- pueden secuestrar a Makoto en cualquier momento asi que protegelo (?) **  
**Nagisa, Tengo un regalo para ti *-* Un libro sobre Rei (contiene TODA la informacion de Rei :3 cofcofhastafotosenladuchacreocofcofcof) Estaba en el supermercado muy barato :3**  
**Rin, Que harias si encuentras a Nitori en tu cama? ewe**  
**Kisumi, tienes un altar de Makoto? (Yo tambien tengo uno :3)**  
**Sao, como se te ocurrio este fic? Te puedo dedicar uno? **  
**Bue, esto preguntare hasta el momento - Caballa gratis! *w* -lanza caballa a Haru**

Rei: ...

Makoto: Gracias. *-*

Haru: ...

Nagisa: Oh, genial. owo -Lo guarda junto a los otros 3 que ha hecho él mismo- Gracias~

Rin: Lo tiraría, ya ha pasado muchas veces.

Kisumi: ¿Un altar? No. Pero sí unas cosas~

Sao: ¿Yo? Pos, no es el primer fic que hago con esta temática. Tengo otro de South Park que es básicamente lo mismo. Éste lo hice porque deseaba volver a escribir. ¿Dedicarme un fic? ¡Claro! Me avisas. *-*

Haru: -Es golpeado por la caballa y cae-

Makoto: ¡Haru! D:

**Rella Egon Ruk: Me recuperare rapido siempre me recupero muy rapido de manera muy extraña comienzo a sospechar que sufri cierta mutacion antes de nacer y por eso soy como soy...ademas mi cabeza se volvio propensa a recivir golpes -Sumadrelatirabadelacamadecabezacuandoeraapenasunbebe- Asi que a como estaba en un principio sep ya estoy mejor -w-. Buno pasare a las preguntas *-***

**RIN: -Guarda a el muñeco - Trato echo sensualoso pelirrojo -Le da los 250 dolares - Bueno espero verte en la fiesta...¿Que otros servcios ofreces? Se que no eres ramera solo pregunto u.u es simple curiosidad...¿Oshe alguna vez cuando le haz echo un oral a alguien lo lastimas con tus sepsys (?) dientes?**  
**MAKOTO: Gracias por el abrazo Makoto fue de mucha ayuda en mi luto :) solo por eso -Saca un muñeco de felpa que parece un neko real- Espero lo disfrutes ya que no te dejan tener gatitos...¿Por que te averguenza o molesta que te disfracen? te vez muy lindo y sepsy *3***  
**HARU: - Por algun motivo o razon abraza a Haru- Ashh me recuerdas a mi hermanitu...solo por eso -Le da unas llaves- Son de un congelador industrial en donde podras almacenar mas caballa...¿Te gusta ver a Makoto con los disfraces que le ponen?**  
**NAGISA: -Le da unos voletos de avion y unas llaves - Son los voletos para Islandia...ah si son de primera clase y las llaves son de su nidito de el love en islandia...sip Nagi hay pinguinos en Islandia ¿Que tanto le haras a Rei en su luna de miel?**  
**REI: Que malvado...¿Y si llegan a tener hijitos crees que Nagi sera responzable de ellos?**  
**KISUMI: Tu y Makoto solitos en un cuarto ¿Te gustaria?...antes ¿me das un beshito cute?-Agarra a Kisumi y los encierra con Makoto en un cuarto - Puedes hacerle toooodo lo que quieras**  
**SOUSUKE: Ya admitalo y le doy lo que quiera -Le pica las costillas- Vamos,vamos,vamos,vamos**  
**AI: Cuidate por que sho te secuestro y violo...**  
**SAO: ¿Que es el Chikun...chikunsoseque? Espero se recupere pronto...por lo menos sho ya estoy mejor de mi cabeza...pero mi pierna argh**

Sao: ¿Segura que estás bien? D: Me preocupas...

Rin: Sólo voy a bailar y ya. Y... Eh... -Pone a Ai en frente- Él tiene la respuesta.

Nitori: Tenía mucho miedo... D:

Makoto: Qué bueno que estés mejor. Gracias por el gatito, lo atesoraré mucho~ -Lo deja en su cama- Y lo de los trajes... Es incómodo.

Haru: ... -Toma las llaves y se aleja- ... Sí. -Mira a otro lado-

Nagisa: ¡Yaaay, pingüinos! Lo haré tanto con Rei-chan que no se podrá levantar por una semana y yo no me podré sentar.

Makoto y Rei: ¡NAGISA!

Nagisa: -Ríe-

Rei: Primero debe ser responsable para poderle dar hijos.

Sousuke: ... -Aguantando como un campeón-

Nitori: ... -Se esconde detrás de Rin y Sousuke- D:

Sao: El Chikungunya es similar al dengue, pero algo peor. Te da una alta fiebre, dolores articulares, una horrible piquiña y sarpullido por todo el cuerpo. No sé si me haya vuelto a dar, pero tengo una piquiña horrible. Espero que te mejores pronto. .3.


	22. Chapter 22

Sao: -Estirándose-

Nagisa: -La sacude- ¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?!

Sao: ¡Hey, hey! D: ¡Yo también tengo una vida!

Rin: Por favor, todos sabemos que no es así.

Sao: ... Es cierto. Bueno, tenía flojera. D:

**T**he Lady Of The Musik**:  
**

**Hola! Ohh... Maldita peste! Creo q eh escuchado de esa enfermedad aqui en Argentina... RAYOS! ESTOY EN PELIGRO! (? **  
**Paso a las preguntas!**  
**Hermanos Mikoshiba: porque diablos son tan escandalosos? Osea gritan por todo! **  
**Makoto: Que esperas?! Hasle RCP a Haru! D: **  
**Nagisa: le temes a los fantasmas? **  
**Ai: my sexy Ai-chan! Te amooo *lo besa por todas partes* Como es convivir con Momo? **  
**Todos: Que sucederia si Momo y Nagisa se juntaran? Yo que ustedes los mantendria a 2 metros de distancia... Por si acaso..**  
**Nos vemos la proxima!**  
**Mako: Lo siento! Pero es demasiado tentador molestarte (que gran disculpa xD) **  
**"Rei: Sabes Nagisa-kun... Te puedo sacar la ropa?" [probemos con Rei... Esperemos a que funcione xD]**

Sao: Creo que la has escuchado por las estrechas relaciones que tiene Venezuela con Argentina. Y si no es así, ¡No dejes que te piquen los mosquitos! Bueno, de todos modos ustedes tienen medicamentos, nosotros no. (La escazes de estos llegan a un 90%)

Hermanos Mikoshiba: ¡NOSOTROS NO GRITAMOS!

Makoto: Pero Haru está bien. D:

Haru: ... -Hace como que se asfixia para que Makoto le haga RCP-

Makoto: ... No volveré a caer, Haru.

Nagisa: ¿Yo? Nah... Bueno, un poco.

Nitori: Ya deja de besarme, por favor. -Rojo- Es... Eh... ¿Una experiencia extrovertida?

Todos: -Se horrorizan-

Nagisa: owo?

Makoto: e.e

Rei: ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! -Ultra rojo, acomodándose los lentes- ¡YO NO...!

Nagisa: Aaaaaaaaw~ Claro que puedes, Rei-chan n.n

Rei: ¡QUE NO!

**anonimo: owo volvi para crear cochinadas con las palabras que dice sao wii bueno las preguntas **  
**rin:se que no eres prosti solo te preguntaba para que bailaras **  
**haru:(aparece con un gran camoin lleno de caballa **  
**makoto:eres tan tierno **  
**nagisa:pinguinos T-T **  
**rei:mariposas **  
**sousuke:ahora quieres ser mi amigo **  
**kisumi:no se tu escoge **  
**sao:vajipolla rules**

Rin: Lo dejaré pasar... Por ahora.

Haru: -Lo mira con emoción, como si tuviese al mismísimo Totoro en frente- ...

Makoto: Oh, Dios. -Se cubre la cara con las manos-

Nagisa: Quiero. D:

Rei: No, tengo orugas.

Sousuke: Bueno, pero no entiendo tus intenciones.

Kisumi: Podemos-

Sao: No pueden nada, no te puedes ir.

Kisumi: Jooo.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**-llega corriendo de su entrenamiento de futbol- tiburoncin uhaha... estoy cansada para hacerte bullying,Rin, y ademas mi hermana me acaba de obliga a hacer 100 sentadillas cargando a mi sobrino de 9 kilos! na ya la vida sigue... Ahora estoy con un comflicto existencial :T Haru te tu caballa-le da dos bolsas de caball- **  
**SAO- eres seme? chocala yo tambien.-levanta su mano en espera de Sao-**  
**HARU Y SOUSUKE- era ordeñar. mi auto correcto anda mal, ese es el problema de los celulares de Mexico :T y entonces no quieren ordeñarlo?**  
**TODOS:me ayudan tengo que elegir un equipo, necesito elegir entre futbol y basketbol. En futbol soy buena portera y defensa, mientras que en basket soy buena en los rebote y los pases (mesientoKuroko*Q*) y no se a cual irme, ahora estoy entrenando fut, pero me quieren obligar a irme a basket, solo por que en secundaria fui seleccionada dos años, aunque en mi ultimo año estuve en fut, me metieron en basket. Y ahora iniciando preparatoria no se a donde irme. AHH ESTOY EN UN DILEMA. adonde me aconsejan irme, a fut o a basket? **  
**Gracias por escuchar mi conflicto y Sao a ti tambien te obligaban a ir a un psicologo? ami tambien, solo que ami porque me auto-lastimaba :)**

Sao: ¿Qué tan pequeño es tu sobrino? Si sólo pesa 9 kilos...

Haru: -Abraza su caballa con amor-

Sao: ¡Yeah! -Va a chocarlas, pero su mano choca con su cara- Oops, ¿Reflejos?

Haru: Makoto no es una vaca.

Sousuke: O una chica. -Ninguno entiende realmente a lo que se refiere SouMako 3-

Sao: Yo te recomiendo Fútbol, en la posición de portera. No necesitarás mucho esfuerzo, y hay menos probabilidades que te lesiones.

Kisumi: -Abre la boca-

Sao: Todos sabemos que la mandarás a Basket. ¡No lo hará! ¡Jugará fútbol, es lo que quiere!

Kisumi: ... -La cierra- Eres maldad pura. D:

Sao: En mi país no hay libertad de expresión, te pueden meter preso, ¡Tú tampoco debes tenerla! Y sí, me obligaban, y era muy caro. Dejé de ir hace meses, y estoy feliz con mi esquizoide. o3o Sólo fui a desperdiciar el dinero sólo para que me dijeran el nombre de lo que tengo, pero no sirvió de nada. ¡Y tú deja de cortarte!

**Liziz:  
**

**Volviiii Sao me extrañaste? ;) *va corriendo hacia Nitori y lo abraza dándole un beso en los labios dulces que tiene* perdon Aii-chan pero ya no me puedo contener mas necesito que seas mio *lo mira con ojos de borreguito* onegai. *sin soltar a Aii* bueno las preguntas.**  
**Rin-san: *le golpea con sus bracitos en el pecho antes de volver a abrazar a Aii* mierda maldito deprabado tiburon. Aii-chan no te merece el merece un amor incondicional como el mio. Yo lo amo mas que tu. Desaparece de la vida de el! Te odio maldito...maldito...*pensando un apodo insultante* mierda *hace un puchero* nunca puedo insultar bien a alguien. Ya saca tu sexy cuerpo de mi vista...**  
**Haru-san: no puedo creer que no se acuerde de mi *se deprime y abraza mas a Nitori* pero no me voy a rendir voy a hacer que usted también sea mi oniichan...MIERDA lo dije en voz alta. *se sonroja de golpe* ah...ah...**  
**Makoto oniichan: Ayuda onii-chan Haru-san me va a matar segurisimo ahora! **  
**Nagisa-chan: trato echo en tu luna de miel va a haber juguetes sexuales **  
**Rei-san: si tiene dos gemelos iguales que nagisa-chan pero con sus ojos e inteligencia seria genial no? Un niño y una niña **  
**Sao: solo vi el primer OVA de kizuna ni leí el manga esta muy bueno? Vale la pena leerlo? Mi mangaka favorita es Yonezou Nekota obviamente la amo!**  
**Antes de marcharme *le da un beso tierno a Nitori en los labios de nuevo* Nitori te puedo dar un beso mas "húmedo"? Tu me comprendes... *se sonroja tímidamente* Respóndeme luego... *le entrega un pato de peluche gigante y esponjocito* bye!**

Nitori: -Rojo- P-p-pero... DX

Rin: -La mira con desprecio- No, tú lárgate de aquí, guarra.

Haru: ? -No la estaba escuchando realmente-

Makoto: Lo dudo, no te preocupes y síguete esforzando. .w.

Nagisa: ¡Yeeeeeeeeeey!

Rei: -Suspira- Éste tipo de preguntas me hacen ponerme cada vez más viejo... Pero... -Se pone un poco rojo con el pensamiento- Creo que sería lindo.

Sao: ¡Oh, Yonezou! Me fascina~ Sobretodo Elektel Delusion. ¡Amo sus dibujos! Me encanta su estilo. Me da un poco de risa que su estilo de dibujo se parezca un poco al de Tenjou Mio. Y sí, ¡Te recomiendo al 100% Kizuna! El dibujo de Kodaka ha evolucionado de una manera muy hermosa, ¡Me inspira mucho! Lo único que no me gusta del manga es, eh... La apariencia de Enjouji (El seme). Nunca me gustaron los personajes con el cabello así de largo, y menos recogido con una colita. Por suerte, Kodaka se lo cortó. Así que sí, míralo, y te recomiendo absolutamente CUALQUIER obra de ella. A lo mejor ya has visto algún doujin de ella de Tiger and Bunny o Shingeki no Kyojin. Como Doujinka, se le conoce como K2 Company.

Rei: Deberías hacer una sección llamada "las lecturas de Sao" o "las recomendaciones de Sao"

Sao: Sí, debería criticar mangas. (?)

Nitori: Yo... Eh... -Se pone completamente rojo y se tapa la cara- Yo... P-p-perdón, es que... Estoy con senpai...

Rin: ¡Já! Ya escuchaste, piérdete.

Sao: Oh, vamos. No seas así con la nena. Que se va a esforzar por Nitori, eso es seguro.


	23. Chapter 23

Sao: Tíos, estoy pensando en suicidarme.

Rin: ¿Ahora qué te dio?

Sao: Mi familia fue a ver los caballeros del zodiaco al cine y no me invitaron.

Rei: Pero a ti no te gusta salir de tu casa.

Sao: ¡PERO ERAN LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO, CABRÓN! ¡QUIERO LLORAR, EN SERIO!

**anonimo: Wii ya volvi pa enviar preguntas a las 3:45 am  
****rin:(le tira una lata wuajajaja cabello de menstruacion)  
haru:trae dos camiones de caballa  
makoto:(le da palmaditas en la espalda para luego darle una orca)  
nagisa:ya que rei no te deja tener pinguinos ten le da uno de peluche  
rei:malo deberias dejar a nagisa tener mascotas  
sousuke:solamente te pedi ser mi amigo porque mi amiga me dijo que si lo hacia me iba a hacer un altar  
sao:sao. Mala eso no se hace la tira a narnia por no dejar ir a kisumi a su casa bueno adios**

Rin: ¡Tú...! #

Haru: ¿Caballa? -Mirando-

Makoto: ¡¿Qué quiero hacer yo con una orca?! D:

Nagisa: Gracias. -Abraza al peluche y mira a Makoto- No lo sé, ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas!

Rei: ¡No!

Sousuke: ... ¿Y yo qué pinto en éste cuento?

Sao: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! -Se encabrona más-

**SouMako 3: Gracias por el consejo Sao y dehecho mi sobrino actualmente debe pesar 7kilos por la edad y sobre lo de fut, mi doctor dijo que no importaba realmente a donde me iba solo que tengo que tener cuidado y ya no ne corto pero tengo que ir una vez al mes para que me rebicen y ten cuidado con mi cara que si duele.**

**HARU Y SOUSUKE; Me refiero a que se la mamen o se la jalen hasta tener la leche de él?**  
**NITORI Y MAKOTO: Porque son tan tiernos? Esque acabo de ver un fanart SouMako y RinTori donde ustedes estan de nekos y los otros teniendo un derrame.**  
**REI: No te sientas viejo, si estas en plena juventud**  
**NAGISA: Consuela a Rei que se siente viejo**  
**HARU; Ten se ne estaba olvidando -le da otra bolsa de caballa-**  
**SAO: Tu has tenido experencias yuri? Yo si y se siente bien y mas porque fue una amiga**  
**﹏**

Sao: Eh, ¿Y cuántos años tiene ese niño? ¿Año y medio o qué? Digo que es mejor fútbol en la portería, así te haces mucho menos daño, sólo debes aprender a recibir pelotazos. ¿Te cobran por sesión? Porque si es así, es sólo una excusa para robarte money.

Ambos: ... Oh.

Haru: Sí.

Sousuke: No. -Mentira-

Makoto: ¿Un derrame? ¿Cerebral? D:

Nitori: ¡Un derrame cerebral! DX

Rei: Eso espero...

Nagisa: Bien. owo -Se arranca la ropa- Vamos, Rei-chan. Pongamos en funcionamiento esa juventud.

Rei: ...

Sao: ¿Eh? No. Las mujeres que me lo propusieron ligeramente en el pasado, ya no quieren. Y como no salgo nunca de mi casa, jamás les volví a ver. Lo que sí he hecho es violar a los muchachos analmente.

**Anonimo: ****Querido Rin: ¿Cuales son exactamente tus sentimientos hacia Ai-chan?**

Rin: Creo que eso ya lo dije antes.

Nitori: ¿Sólo lujuria? D:

Rin: ... Hablaremos de eso luego, Nitori.

**Purinsesu Moon:  
**

**Moooo! Sao-Chan! 7n7 No me ****gusta Joderme(?) -Aparece detras ****de ella- Pero ya veras que ahora le ****comenzaran a poner trajes de ****animales a estos tontos -los ****señala(?)- xD Bien preguntas!**  
**Haru: -Le da el menu- Toma :D Tu ****solo pide y yo lo preparo**  
**Makoto: -Le pongo un traje de ****sirena(?)- Lastima Bebe -aprieta ****sus mejillas- Amo hacer que pases ****verguenza!**

**Nagisa: Gomen si te asuste -****aparece de nuevo detras suyo- Te ****vez adorable con el traje de ****Pinguino! -Se lo vuelve a poner-**

**Rei: ¿Sabes que te amo? -Saca ****muchas fotos- Estas serviran para ****el altar o3o**

**Rin: Etto... Oh! RinRin-Chan! -Lo ****abraza posesivamente(?)- Solo yo ****te puedo llamar RinRin -Le pone ****un tatto de propiedad(?)-**

**Sousuke: Sou-Kun Eres buena ****gente :3 -Palmea su hombro- ****¿Puedo ayudarte con tus ****entrenamientos?**

**Nitori: -Le pone un traje de ****Patito- Cuack, Cuack! *u* ¿Porque ****eres tan Shota?**

**Momo: -Le pone un traje de ****Bailarina(?)- Baila Nutria, ****BAILA! :v**

**Sao: Jodete, Inpondre muchas ****modas eue lml xD**

Haru: -Apunta a la caballa-

Makoto: ¡P-pero no me gusta esto! DX

Haru: ... -Apunta a Makoto-

Nagisa: ¡Qué es incómodo! DX Y se supone que me desnudé para Rei-chan, ¡No me vuelvas a vestir!

Rei: ...

Nagisa: ¡¿POR QUÉ TOCAS A MI HOMBRE?! -Saca navaja (?)-

Rin: ... -Se lo trata de borrar, rezando para que sea un tatuaje temporal-

Sousuke: No por el momento, señorita. Pero si necesito su ayuda, puede que la llame en un futuro.

Nitori: ¡No soy shota! DX

Momotarou: Bien. -Le baila el Twerking (?)-

Rin: ¡Momo, no!

Momotarou: Pero ella lo dijo. D:

Sao: Esto se llamará "El diablo viste a la moda."

**Rella Egon Ruk: Bueno aqui sho de nuevo luego de un lapso de pereza (?) pasare con las sepsys preguntas...**

**SAO: Sip ya estoy mejor que al inicio, mucho mejor ya no parezco un perro recien operado (?)...oh shit recien me entere de que posiblememente esa enfermedad de nombre raro llege a Mexico...osea tenemos el ebola en la puerta principal y luego esa otra enfermedad por la puerta trasera...sha valimos u.u **  
**RIN: Uh que mal que solo bailas...Seguro que no eres ramera? por que si fuera asi no pos que bien mas dinero para cuando Nitori tenga a los pequeños tiburones ( osea tus hijitos)**  
**MAKOTO: No se te envito a la casa de mi amiga la acumuladora de nekos cute 7w7 vienes Mamakoto? Si Haru le gustan los trajes que te ponen te los pondrias sin quejarte?**  
**NAGISA: Me agrada que seas sincero u.u eres uno de los pocos - Ve a Sousuke- Solo no revienten la cama ok? **  
**REI: Y si los pequeños salen por accidente?...solo digo en la luna de miel toooodo se olvida**  
**SOUSUKE: - Lo sigue molestando- Vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo,vamos admitelo.**  
**AI: No importa que te escondas yo te encontrare jue jue y nadie me podra detener por cierto ¿Rin no te a lastimado con sus dientes? ¿ Al acerte el oral no le hizo daño a "tu amiguito"?**

Sao: No te preocupes, ustedes tienen más posibilidad de soportarlo. El Chikungunya es MUY similar al dengue, nada del otro mundo, se cura en 1 semana. Además, ustedes tienen mejores condiciones sanitarias y más medicamentos que nosotros. (Actualmente, cualquier país tiene más medicamentos que nosotros.)

Rin: No, no soy una ramera. ¡Y no necesito encontrar dinero de esa forma! Yo puedo mantener a mis hijos con un buen empleo. -_Inserte aquí meme de Nitori con prueba de embarazo-_

Nagisa: ¡Já! Nitori tiene cáncer de próstata. **(*)**

Rei: Es cierto...

Nitori: !

Makoto: ¡Sí! *-* ¿Haru? -Lo mira- Puede que sí...

Haru: ...

Nagisa: No prometo nada.

Rei: ... Mierda.

Sousuke: ... -Rompe record mundial en paciencia-

Nitori: Creí que lo haría, así que no pude disfrutar realmente... Estaba muy nervioso, creí que lo tenía dentro de una trampa para osos. DX Pero por suerte no me pasó nada...

* * *

**(*)**** Cuando una prueba de embarazo sale positivo en un hombre, significa que puede tener cáncer de próstata.**


	24. Chapter 24

Rei: ¿Sigues con depresión?

Sao: Ya se me había pasado... ¡HASTA AHORA, CABRÓN!

**SouMako ****3:**

**Sao no te pongas triste con lo de tu película, de hecho ami me paso lo mismo este fin de semana mientras estaba internada. Y mi sobrino tiene 8 meses y de hecho ya no importa lo del futbol o basket ya que por culpa de una compañera mi hombro derecho se fracturo y es muy probable que no lo pueda levantar Dx y mientras tanto también me abrió la cabeza-se toca el agujero de su cráneo- y si me cobran por sesión, en donde yo vivo la mínima consulta es de 100pesos pero no me robes dinero -se aleja de ella- Ten Haru tu caballa-le da la bolsa-**  
**NITORI Y MAKOTO: no, les dio un derrame nasal y uno alla abajo, muy abajo de sus pantalones-se refiere a sus amiguitos juguetones-O3O**  
**SOUSUKE: porque eres un mentiroso?-3- pero bueno, eso no importa lo importante es que estas rebueno -sigue mareada por el golpe en la cabeza-**  
**RIN: vaya que estoy tan mal que mi amiga me hizo gritar en un hospital que estas tan bueno que ocasionas orgasmos -3- fue tan LOL, pero bueno, TIBURONCIN UHAHA TIBURONCIN UHAHA-le pone un traje de tiburon- o3o**  
**NAGISA: disfruta la juventud de Rei, pero ten cuidado, no ropan la habitacion que Rei es Edward y tu eres Bella-habla de crepusculo amanecer, solo porque es un vampiro-**  
**REI: ten cuidado con romper la cama. ok?**  
**TODOS: que es lo mas ridiculo que han dicho en publico? yo creo que fue la vez que grite que Sousuke ocasiona orgasmos multiples, mientras que mi amiga dijo que la espalda de Makoto hace que todas se mojen o3o y por cierto ya que se acerca Halloween de que se disfrazaran? owo**  
**Bueno eso es todo amigos, jajaja-sigue muy mal de cabeza- ah ese maldito golpe me hace que diga cosas extrañas-se toca la cabeza-quieren ver mi agujero craneal-se empieza a quitar las vendas-**

Sao: Pero a mí no me invitaron porque no... Oh, 8 meses, eso tiene sentido. Ay, coño. Que tu compañera se pague toda la mierda que vayas a necesitar, es su deber. ¡Y no me refería que yo te robaría el money! Soy pobre, pero no estoy tan desesperada.

Nitori y Makoto: Oh... -Se alejan-

Sousuke: Al menos te enfocas en lo importante. (?)

Rin: -Se lo quita y se aleja- ... ... ...

Nagisa: ... ¿Eh?

Rei: Eso intentamos...

Rin: Cuando le dije mamá al entrenador.

Makoto: Cuando preguntaba cuál es el platillo favorito de Haru, cuando en realidad es la caballa... Es la caballa, ¿Verdad? -Lo ha vuelto a hacer (?)-

Haru: Yo no hablo. (?)

Nagisa: Cuando hablaba una vez dormido, revelé cosas que no debía... -Por la cabeza de Nagisa, se reproducen sirenas de policías y disparos- C:

Sousuke: Cuando le dije a Gou que lanzaba mocos cuando se reía mucho.

Sao: Pfffffffffff.

Sousuke: Es verdad.

**Liziz: Hola *con cara deprimente* como andas Sao hermosa? No te enfermaste de nuevo con el chincun...ehhh como se llame? Estoy con dolor de cabeza y estómago porque unas pastillas que tomo no van con la comida frita y me hicieron mal. Tuve nauseas;vomito...ahhh siempre me enfermo... bueno solo vengo para saber como estabas y esto... *se acerca a Rin y lo patea con su piernita derecha en el estomago con toda su fuerza* muerete maldito pervertido asqueroso. No me voy a rendir nunca Nitori va a ser mio oíste MIO. Y para esto también * se acerca a Nitori y le da un beso en los labios* te amo mi dulce ángel. ;3 *le entrega unos chocolates en forma de patitos* los hacen en la pastelería donde trabajo son para ti mi amor.**

**Ah y una pregunta para todos: cuando están enfermos quien quisiera que los cuiden y mimen? Eso bye me voy a trabajar aunque este un poco enferma todavía. Ah acá el domingo fue el día de las madres feliz día a todas sus madres**

Sao: No, no me enfermé por suerte. Tal vez fue por una alergia... El día anterior traje a dos gatos, tal vez eso me afectó. ¿Estás bien? D: -Le hace mimitos-

Rin: -Tirado en el suelo- Uhg...

Nitori: -Todo rojo- Eh...

Sao: A Nitori le va a terminar dando Mononucleosis.

Haru: Normalmente lo hace Makoto.

Makoto: Me gustaría que lo hiciera Haru~ uwu Pero normalmente lo hace mi madre.

Kisumi: Mi respuesta es obvia... ¡Haru! (?)

Haru: ...

Nitori: Senpai~

Rin: Nitori estaría bien, si no fuese porque él no sabe hacerlo. Gou está bien.

Nitori: D:

Sousuke: Makoto, es amable.

Nagisa: ¡Reiiiiiii~!

Rei: Si es para cuidarme, alguien que no sea Nagisa...

**anonimo: Shit shit shit viene corriendo desde la casa de su amiga barney callendose varias veces  
sao:te comprendo a mi tampoco me llevaron a ver los caballeros del zodiaco por un maldita tarde en el cole gritando como vieja lorcha para llegar a mi house y decirme que se fueron a ver los caballeros del zodiaco.  
Sousuke:tienes que ver mucho por que cuando fui a la casa de mi amiga a ver mi altar el altar tenia pinturas y dibujos tuyos D:  
nagisa:la iglesia ya esta separada para la fecha que quierasd  
haru:trae mas camiones de caballa  
makoto:la orca es de peluche peluche  
rei:cuando te casa con nagisaa deja de hacerte el dificil  
rin:jajajaja perdon por la lata ten le da un removedor de tatuajes y $100  
nitori:enserio me das pena le da medicamentos para la prostata  
kisumi:no le hagas caso a sao y ven conmigo a mi casa a jugar  
sao:si no te gusta narnia la lleva hasta tangamandapio adios**

Sao: Pero yo no me porté mal. D:

Sousuke: ... Eso da miedo.

Nagisa: ¿Separada?

Rei: Creo que quiere decir preparada... ¡Espera! ¡¿Ya está preparada?!

Haru: -Se aferra a los camiones como un Koala, debido a que lo aprendió en Australia (?)-

Makoto: Me asusté cuando no volvió a salir de la piscina... -Va por su orca al fondo de la piscina-

Rei: ¡Espero que no sea pronto!

Rin: ¡Puedo conseguir algo que no sea de ti! -Se va-

Nitori: ¡No tengo cáncer de próstata! DX

Sao: Es mentira, la prueba dice que sí.

Kisumi: Bien~

Sao: ¡No! ¡Y no iré a ningún lado, no me gusta salir de mi casa!

**Purinsesu Moon: Waaa! /u\ Aprendan de Momo Idiotas el si baila! -Abraza a momo- Si bailas otra vez te regalo mi coleccion secreta de Gou en todo tipo de trajes de baños bien sexy -le susurra(?)- Bueno las preguntas! /u\**

**Haru: :v A Makoto no lo preparo Pero por ser un caso espacial... -Empuja a makoto a un sofa le quita la ropa dejandolo en boxers y le embarra caballa por ttodo el cuerpo(?)- Listo Buet apetit**  
**Makoto: Gomen makoto tenia que hacerlo -le susurra- ¿Me dejarias ponerte mas trajes lindos y sexys?**  
**Nagisa: N-No tocare a tu hombre pero baja la navaja! -le enseña el jarro donde estaban las orugas(?)- Si me haces algo ellas mueren!**  
**Rei: Calma a tu novio o matara a las orugas! -Saca las fotos de Rei- O quiza hagamos un trato :v**  
**Nitori: Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Shota, Algun dia seras violado por todos ellos -Apunta a los nadadores(?)- ¿Lo sabias?**  
**Rin: Ni te esfuerzes en quitarlo -sentada en una silla(?)- Ese tatto solo YO se como quitarlo -Se cruza de brazos- Y te lo quitare si me bailas 7u7**  
**Sousuke: Yeeei -suelta aplausitos(?)- No dude en llamarme Sousuke-Sama! Oh... ¿Usted violaria a Rin Salvajemente o todo asi bien sjajakakaks solo para ver a Rin Uke?**  
**Sao: -La abraza- Sao, Te envidio por vivir con estos idiotas musculosos de buenos pectorales y espaldas formadas con piernas super hechizante y... -Le sale un hilo carmesi de la Nariz, Lo Gou se pega cuidado :v-**

Momotarou: ¡Bien! 8D -Vuelve a bailarle el Twerking-

Todos: ¡QUE DEJES DE BAILAR ASÍ!

Sao: ¡¿Quién diablos te enseñó eso?!

Momotarou: Es lo que está de moda en América, ¿No?

Haru: ... -Con la tentación de comerse a sí mismo (?)-

Makoto: ¡NO! -Se acerca a ayudar (asaborear) a Haru-

Nagisa: -Le lanza la navaja a la cabeza y toma el jarrón- ¡Nadie se mete con mi hombre ni con mis bebés!

Rei: Eh...

Nagisa: -Le quita las fotos y la abofetea- ¡NO!

Nitori: ... -Empieza a vivir con miedo-

Rin: Sabré hacerlo sin tu ayuda... -La mira con desprecio- Tengo algo con autismo que me puede ayudar. -Apunta a Sao-

Sao: No soy autista, sólo tengo esquizoide.

Rin: Es la misma mierda.

Sao: ¡NO LO ES, COÑO!

Sousuke: ... No sería sólo para eso.

Sao: Lo de Gou no pega. Y yo no vivo con ellos, yo vivo en mi cueva de la cual salgo 2 veces al día. (Mi cuarto)

**LaCindy'Nya3:  
**

**HOLIIIII! •H•**  
**Well, he llegado(?;3**  
**Haru: ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado estar con Makoto en un piscina, solos luz de la luna? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) Ahh Toma *le da caballa***  
**Makoto: Te adoro .w. ¿Por que no besas a Haru? .w.**

**Nagisa: Tu y Rei juegen a la semana inglesa XDD**  
**Ai: Eres muy lindo .w. ¿Que tanto amas Rin?**  
**Rin: Pido beso con Ai :3 Plz**

**Creo que un rew se fue de mas:**  
**Favor de ignorarlo XD los amo:3 **  
**Sao: hagamos shuri(? Digo, siquieres okno XD**

Haru: ... Sí.

Makoto: ¡Por qué debería hacerlo! DX

Haru: -Lo mira- ...

Makoto: Haru, ahora no.

Nagisa: ¿Qué es la semana inglesa?

Nitori: Mucho~ Aún no puedo sacarme a senpai de la cabeza a pesar de que ya se fue de la academia~

Rin: No, y Nitori, cierra la boca.

Sao: Mi mente y mi cuerpo están abiertos para propuestas.


	25. Chapter 25

Rei: Estás escribiendo esto temprano, ¿Pasa algo?

Sao: Estoy con aburrimiento, NO HAY NADA PARA HACER. No le veo mucho sentido a la vida, ahora que no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada.

**anonimo: wiiiiiiii hora de preguntar**

**sao:no es que me alla portado mal si que la miss me escogio para gritar en la barra para el campeonato de futbol y volley **  
**sousuke:haz un baile sexy(empieza a tirar billetes de $100)**  
**rin:que malo eres y sho que te queria ayudar para lo que tu quisieras (le tira una lata de soda)**  
**haru:(trae un camion de caballa con makoto incluido)**  
**makoto:si te hubieras dicho antes que la orca era de ballena no te hubiera hecho preocupar asi que perdon (le da un abrazo en forma de disculpa)**  
**nagisa:cariño hagamos yoga con rei **  
**kisumi:ya que sao no te quiere dejar a ir a mi casa me los llevare a los dos (agarra el brazo de sao y kisumi y los empieza a jalar)**

Sao: Ooooooohhh...

Sousuke: Bien. -Hace el baile sensual de Rin-

Rin: ¡Deja de plagearme!

Sousuke: ... Bien. -Le baila el Macho macho men-

Rin: No necesito ayuda, gracias.

Haru: -Ojos brillosos- ...

Makoto: -Sobre la caballa- Ya no importa. Mi mamá lo puso a secar. .w.

Nagisa: ¡Síiiiii!

Rei: ...

Kisumi: owo

Sao: ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO ME GUSTA SALIR DE MI CASA! DX

**Liziz:  
**

**Hola Sao hermosa estoy feliz gracias por tus mimos me mejoran la autoestima. Y si ya estoy mejor pero me cuido mas de comer cosas fritas. Sabes? Te concidero una amiga muy buena. Tuve malas experiencias en el pasado con eso de la amistad verdadera (me usaron me mintieron y se burlaron de mi y cuando ya no me necesitaban simplemente me dejaron sola) esas cosas dejan marcas en el alma... ah! Por cierto que es mononucleosis? *la mira con cara de no entender***  
**Bueno mejor a las preguntas:**  
**Sao: cuantos años tienes? Verdad por favor.**  
**Makoto oniichan: me hubieras cuidado si estuviera enferma en tu casa? *lo mira con ojitos de borreguito***  
**Haru-san: *le entrega una lata de caballa* lo siento acá mucho pescado es difícil de conseguir * no se enoje si? Sabia que lo quiero mucho? Casi como mi hermano? *mirándola esperanzada. Tirándole indirectas***  
**Rei-san: usted es joven viva la vida y tenga sexo salvaje con Nagisa-chan para demostrarlo cual seria su lugar perfecto para su primera vez con Nagi-chan? Siesquenolohicieronaun.**  
**Nagi-chan: serias buen amigo de mi hermano ya que sin iguales en el sentido de que sus hermanas les gusta torturarlo me incluyo somos tres contra uno. Como aguantas a tus hermanas?**  
**Rin pervertido: ya ves que tengo fuerza maldito hací que mas te vale pensarlo dos veces antes de llamarme guarra imbécil. *lo golpea de nuevo en el estomago* puedo ser una yandere cuando se me da la gana.**  
**Aii-chan: *se acerca y lo abraza* te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo lo sabias? *se acerca y lo besa en los labios saboreandolo por un largo tiempo* te gustaron los chocolates verdad? Tus labios saben a ellos!**  
**Por ultimo! Comenzare a leer el manga de Kizuna cuando termine mis exámenes en la uni me comvenciste dulce Sao. *dándole un ultimo beso a Nitori y un abrazo a Sao* nos vemos**

Sao: -Se va, llorando mariconamente porque se conmueve (?)- Ven, nena. Yo te doy amor, sobretodo con mi vagipolla. (?) ¿Mononucleosis? Es la enfermedad del beso. Se da mucho entre los adolescentes, también es una fiebre glandular. La cosa es familia del herpes. -En la escuela con Sao (?)- ¿Mi edad? Es secreta...

Kisumi: -Leyendo- Si lees bien, hace un mes exactamente que fue su cumpleaños, y hace unas semanas hablaba sobre sus primeras acciones como mayor de edad. En conclusión, tiene 18.

Sao: ¡Cierra la boca, mierda!

Makoto: Ay, claro. uwu -La abraza y la acaricia-

Haru: ... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué Makoto te está abrazando? -Mirada de desprecio (?)-

Rei: Eh... No, ya lo hemos hecho. Uu Y... eh... ¡No tengo que responder a eso!

Nagisa: -Ríe- Lo dice porque nuestra primera vez fue en el club.

Makoto: ¡¿Eh?! D:

Rin: -Vuelve a caer al suelo- Te odio mucho...

Nitori: -Se desmaya desmayadamente mientras está todo rojo-

Sao: Aaaaaaaaaw~ No te arrepentirás, a excepción de si te fijas demasiado en las apariencias. Si prefieres el tipo de personajes con la apariencia cliché (Flequillo en la cara y tal) puede que te incomode un poco... Lo digo más que nada por Masanori. Ya verás de lo que hablo.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Ve ve necesito un hermano mayor, alguien quiere serlo? digan que si O3O y Sao a mi compañera la expulsaron y yo tenia seguro por parte de la escuela y lo unico que tengo que pagar son las sesiones con el fisioterapeuta y el psicólogo :3 para evitar tener traumas oWo**  
**RIN: ve ve ve-le pica la panza con sus dedos-ve ve ve -se aleja antes de que la golpee- **  
**SOUSUKE: de hecho, estoy un poco drogada por lo medicamentos para la cabeza y el dolor del hombro, asi que digo cosas sin sentido-lo unico que es mentira es lo de las cosas sin sentido, ella tiene una carpeta llena de imagenes de el-**  
**HARU: ten tu caballa-le da una bolsa- quieres ensalada con caballa? mi mama me hizo, ella es chef y hace lo que uno quiera comer en la casa, por eso mis amigos siempre van xD**  
**MAKOTO: se mi hermano, por favor, necesito que alguien me proteja de un compañero que me acosa, literal me acosa, me sigue a mi casa, y me manda flores diciendo que soy suya. T-T necesito un hermano.**  
**NAGISA: si rompen la habitación, yo les pago otra :3**  
**REI: quieres un libro de álgebra? tiene todas las teorías, n.n**  
**TODOS: alguien quiere ser mi hermano? aparte del acosador, es que me quede sola ya que mi hermana se fue a vivir a Monterrey y solo vivo con mi mama y mis perros, pero pues mi mama trabaja casi todo el día y-y-y me siento sólita TT-TT sola y con muchos perros. Les juro que no se arrepentirán mi mama cocina rico y prepara lo que quieran -3- pero por favor, necesito un hermano, ah si tomen -le da un cake pop con la cara de cada uno- se los pedí a mi mama y los hizo, cuando se trata de comida siempre me consiente por eso mi fiesta este año tuvo muchos muffins y un pastel con la cara se Sesshomaru-sama Q**  
**bueno adios Ve ve ve**

Sao: ¡¿Tienen eso en las escuelas?! Marica, pero cómo odio a los que no viven aquí... -Ellos no tienen mierda-

Rin: ...

Sousuke: Oh...

Haru: ... Sí.

Makoto: ._. -La abraza- No sé si eso sea bueno o sea malo...

Sao: O si te está echando coba para que seas su hermano.

Nagisa: Creo que con ustedes tengo la vida arreglada. 8D

Rei: ¿Todo en uno? ¡¿TODO EN UNO?! ¡LO DESEO!

Todos: No.

Makoto: Sí. .w.

* * *

**Ladies, vengo a mojar sus vaginas. Sao ha dibujado algo muy bonito, para verlo, ir a mi tumblr nsfw. (Pueden encontrar el link en mi tumblr normal)**


	26. Chapter 26

Sao: Siento aburrimiento y no tengo nada que decir, ¡VAMOS AL GRANO!

**Purinsesu Moon****: ****Tch. No deje Preguntas /u\ Oh Sao-Chan -La abraza por detras- eres la mejor chica :'3 -Lame su mejilla(?)- Y si fuera por mi ahora mismo te secuestraria y te violaria (?) Pero como estamos lejos y soy chica no puedo xD Comenzemos con las tort... digo preguntas! **

**Rin: -Aparece detras del magicamente(?)- RinRin-Chan! -lo abraza por detras- Eres alto, ¿Que harias si te enteraras que Sousuke-Sama se masturba con tus fotos? (Nosabiaquepreguntar(?))**  
**Haru: Te gusto mi Makoballa? -Con ojos de borreguito- Si me das un abrazo te puedo dar toda los platillos que quieras de Caballa -abre sus brazos para el abrazo-**  
**Makoto: -Le da un beso en la mejilla- Grandote, ¿Que taaaaan grande eres? e3e**  
**Nagisa: -lo abraza- Nagi-chan, eres lindo y un Shota tambien o3o -lo toma de las mejillas y las aprieta- ¿Si me pongo un Cosplay de Rei me amarias?**  
**Rei: -Aparece frente a el- Eres algo -ladea la cabeza- Perdon por hacer esto pero... quiero ver la reaccion de Nagisa -Lo toma de la corbata haciendo que el mayor se incinara robandole un largoooo Beso-... Ñaam Sabor natural Byee! -Huye gaymente de Nagisa(?)-**  
**Nitori: Shota Te amo! -Lo besa antes de desaparecer(?)- Eres mio! -Le pone un tatto de pertenencia-**  
**Sousuke: No te preguntare Nada hoy! -Huye de la Navaja de Nagisa(?)-**

Sao: No me llames chica. Me desagrada un montón. Y el ser chica no te evita hacer todo eso.

Rin: Espera, ¿Qué?

Sao: Bah, de todos modos ya tuvieron sexo... Junto con Nitori.

Rin: ¡Es igual!

Haru: -La mira por varios minutos- ... -Le da un abrazo flash de medio segundo y se separa-

Makoto: Mido 1.83 cm. n.n

Nagisa: Puede que no.

Rei: ?!

Nagisa: ! ¡HEY, VEN ACÁ, PERRA! ¡NADIE TOCA A MI MACHO! -Saca su navaja-

Sao: Cuidado, Nagisa ha estado en la cárcel.

Nitori: D:

Nagisa: ¡VEN ACÁAAAAAAAA! -Sacando su machete-

**anonimo: se supone que deberia estudiar y hacer mis tareas pero da flojera wuano las preguntas **

**sousuke:sigue bailando tiburon ballena (le avienta mas dinero)**  
**rin:enseñame a ser cool y ruda como tu plis(recordando la ultima vez que se peleo con alguien y le dijo vente y la golpearon T-T)  
haru:trae mas camiones con caballa  
makoto:mamakoto (le da un abrazo y se va)  
nagisa y rei:tienen comida es que tengo hambre y estoy sola  
sao:no seas venga vamos a mi casa (le empieza a tirar dinero con una mano ya que con la otra esta agarrando el brazo de kisumi)**

Sousuke: -Mueve las caderas un ratico más-

Rin: -Ignorando a Sousuke- Primero que nada, deja de ser tan mojigata.

Haru: -Viviendo en su paraíso de yeguas... digo, caballas-

Makoto: Aw. :3

Rei: -Mirando cómo se va Nagisa- Pues... No. Uu

Sao: Noooooooooo. DX

**SouMako 3:  
**

**WIIII TENGO UN HERMANO YUPI \O.O/ Sao, lo que pasa es que vivo en un pueblo chiquito y pues los que tienen dinero, tienen y los que no...pues no se. Mako-oniichan te quiero-le da un abrazo de oso panda owo. le encantan los pandas- y-y-y Rei ten tu libro pero antes-agarra el libro y de en la cabeza a Rin- queria hacerlo, ahora si ten-se lo da a Rei- genial me he librado de las algebras :D Sao tienes 18? je tienes la misma edad que mi hermana, aunque ella ya tiene un hijo...ten Haru tu caballa-le da la bolsa-**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN: si es malo ese chico me da tanto miedo -se pone a temblar como gelatina- y ademas me quiere manosear T-T**  
**TODOS: saben se perdieron buena comida y la piscina que esta en el patio y como vivo en un lugar calido siempre es bonito para nadar o3o aunque no sepa bueno si se, pero solo de perrito OwO**  
**Sabes Sao, yo me sentia vieja por tener 15 años -3-**

Sao: Yo he ido a un pueblo chiquito una vez... Esa mierda era más bonita que la ciudad.

Rei: Porque fuiste a la zona colonial.

Sao: ¡ES IGUAL, MIERDA!

Makoto: Awww. :3 -Le da abracitos- Se siente bien. n.n

Haru: ...

Rei: Gracias. Uu -Le limpia un poco la sangre-

Sao: ¿Un hijo a los 18? Ewwwwwww. -Quedará virgen de por vida, más que nada por su esquizoide-

Haru: -Toma el pescado, mirándole mal-

Makoto: ¿No le has dicho a alguien? Eso es acoso... D:

Todos: A nadie le importa.

Sao: Pobre cosita... Eh, wait. ¿Dónde está Nagisa?

Nagisa: -Siendo metido en una patrulla- PERO SEÑOR OFICIAL, ESA PERRA TOCÓ A MI HOMBRE.

Policía: Cállese. -Lo mete preso-

Sao: A la verga...


	27. Chapter 27

Sao: Estoy agotada, volvamos a ir al grano. No quiero volver a salir de mi casa.

Makoto: Mañana debes ir por Maharani.

Sao: Mierda.

Rin: Oí que un rapero te vio cara de sifrina. **(*)**

Sao: Lo sé, fue raro.

**Purinsesu Moo****n: Ehhh? -Mira como se llevan a Nagisa por la patrulla- Nagi-Chan Yo cuidare a tu macho mientras no estes! -Agita su mano en son de despedida- Bueeeee! A lo que vine -mira perversamente a Sao- Vengache Pa'ca cosheta sensual (?) -La toma de la mano y la lleva a un closed y pues... (Inserte Sonidos Yuri Aqui(?)) **

**Makoto: No me referia a eso eue -Suspira- Pero bueee -Saca un peluche de delfin- Toma es para que duermas pensando en Haru :v**  
**Haru: -Lo vuelve a abrazar- Apuesto a que soy a la primera que abrazas, Aunque fue rapido! -Magicamente aparecen todos los platillos- Okay, Aqui tienes todo lo que te prometi... Oh me falto uno :v -Acuesta a Makoto en la mesa quitandole toda, TODA la ropa :v con un cucharon le comienza a embarrar Caballa- **  
**Rei: Gomene :v Pero seras mio esta noche (?) -Se lo lleva al mismo closet y hace un trio con Sao(?)-**  
**Rin: Baaaaaka No me habias dicho eso! -Hace puchero desde la puerta del closet- **  
**Nitori: Eres de mi propiedad Perra! :v**

Sao: -Sale del closet yuri y se semi acomoda la ropa- Necesitas mejorar tus técnicas sensuales.

Makoto: Oh, Dios. -Se pone todo rojo y lo abraza- Gracias~

Haru: ...

Makoto: D:?! ¡Eh, no! DX ¡Haru, ayúdame!

Haru: -Con cuchillo y tenedor- ...

Makoto: ¡HARU, NO! DX

Rei: ¡NO, NO, NO! -Sale corriendo-

Sao: Es alérgico a las vaginas.

Rin: ...

Nitori: Eh, pero... Senpai, y Yamazaki-senpai y **Liziz** y... Eh... D:

**SouMako 3: MAKO-ONIICHAN PROTEGEME POR FAVOR Dx el chico esta afuera de mi casa y mi amiga no llegara hasta las 7 y-y-y tengo miedo. Pero bueno Susukito me protege. ;D y como que se llevan a Nagisa? No se preocupen yo pago la fianza. Cuanto sera? -le entrega el dinero a los policías - hoy no tengo tantas preguntas solo antes quiero hacer esto -le da una patada a Rin en las bolas- no se porque últimamente quiero golpear a Rin. Ten Haru tu caballa- lle da la bolsa- bye Mako-oniichan le da un abrabrazo de koala- ciao Sao -no le da abrazo porque le,da miedo-**

Makoto: Lo que me dices es perturbador... -Ya limpio y comido por Haru (?)-

Rin: ¡Já! Hoy vengo protegido. -Se golpea y se oyen ruidos metálicos-

Haru: -Abraza su caballa-

Sao: Eh, ¿Y Nagisa?

-Todo fue robado por policías corruptos (?)-

**anonimo: wii volviendo despues pelear con su hermano con unos cuantos moretones **

**sousuke:(le tira dinero para que deje de bailar)**  
**rin:okey dejare de ser mojigata (saca la gillete y se empieza a hacer cortes y a despeinarse un poco)asi esta bien **  
**haru:si me das un abrazo te doy dos camiones llenos de caballa **  
**makoto:(le da un abrazo y se aleja)**  
**rei:toma(le da dinero para que libere a nagisa de la carcel)**  
**sao:ya entonces no vengas pero deja que kisumi si venga prometo regresarlo para el sgte capitulo**

Sousuke: -Toma su dinero y se va-

Rin: No te dije que te cortaras, torpe.

Haru: ... No volveré a abrazar a alguien.

Rei: Gracias. -Se lo guarda, para dejarlo después- Veré cuándo podré ir. -Sólo aprovecha su libertad (?)-

Sao: Bueno... ¡Pero te lo traes!

**Liziz:  
**

**Hola Sao *la saluda tiernamente dandole un abrazo* te extrañe gracias por con consolarme pero habló supere... creo. No confió mucho en las personas por mis experiencias *ríe tristemente* bueno basta de recordar. Vamos con las preguntas!**  
**Sao:yo también tengo 18 pero me confunden con una de 15 siempre me tratan de niña me acarician la cabeza y me levantan cuando me abrazan porque no peso nada *haciendo un puchero* cuanto medís?**  
**Makoto oniichan: *le entrega un oso de peluche con ojos azules como los de Haru* para ti lo vi en la tienda y pensé que te gustaría por ser tan tierno conmigo te quiero mucho onii-chan.**  
**Haru-san: T-T nunca se acuerda de mi pero si de sus amigos yo también quiero ser su amiga *primer paso antes de ser hermanos* por que no me hace caso?**  
**Rei-san: *dándole un perrito* para ser el guardián en la futura casa después de casarse con Nagi-chan. Es un golden. Le gustan los animales? Su favorito?**  
**Nagi-chan: *le entrega una maleta llena de juguetes sexuales* piensas cosas pervertidas con Rei-san no? Entonces disfrutenlos.**  
**Aii-chan: *corriendo a abrazarlo y darle muchos besos en los labios* mi amor volví para verte es que no aguantaba mas un segundo sin ti. *lo besa mas profundo* como estas? No te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Una cita *-*/ te amo mi Aii-chan.**  
**Rin-san: *suelta a Aii un segundo y lo patea en la espalda con mucha fuerza* maldito! Yo también te odio! No es obvio? Haces sufrir a mi Aii no seré considerada con nadie que hace sufrir a la persona que amo. *abraza a Aii y lo besa de nuevo* moo Aii-chan que le ves a ese tipo? *inflando los cachetes* no soy linda? No me quieres?**  
**Bueno eso es todo Sao te quiero mucho y a Aii lo amo. Nos vemos *se va tirando besos a todos***

Rin: Mary Sueeeeeeeeee.

Sao: Cierra la boca, mierda. ¿Cuánto mido? Soy más pequeña que Nagisa y Nitori, hace medio año no medía ni metro y medio. Medí 1.49 cm durante 3 años, pero crecí ligeramente. Mido 1.53cm. -3-

Makoto: Aaaaw. n.n Gracias. :3 Aunque creo que deberían dejar regalarme peluches, mi cuarto se llenará de insectos... .w.

Haru: Porque no te conozco, y no creo necesitar a alguien como tú en mi vida realmente.

Rei: Eh... Lo siento. -Se lo devuelve- No puedo aceptarlo. Pero guardaré esto por Nagisa. -Toma la maleta- Debido a que él no está. -Pensando en destruirlo todo (?)- ¿Mi animal favorito? Las mariposas, son hermosas.

Nitori: -Rojo- Pero yo ya te había rechazado... DX

Rin: -Tirado en el suelo- Uhg... -Gruñe- Niña, que él no te ama. Deja de ilusionarte, te jodes tú misma.

Nitori: Eres linda, y te quiero, pero... D:

Sao: No eres para él. No tienes polla que lo llene, fin.

* * *

**(*) Sifrina: Piruja, niña fresa, chica pretenciosa.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sao: -Mirándose el cuello-

Rei: ¿Y ese rojo enorme? ¿Es un chupetón?

Sao: -Lo mira- ...

En un momento, hay risas en general.

Rin: Como si Sao fuese capaz de ligar.

Sao: -Riendo- Cierto, no. Me quemé con aceite volteando la arepa y me salpiqué de aceite hirviendo. -Muestra un poco su pecho también- o3o

Rei: -Arruga la cara-

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Ohayo minna y al final de cuenta mi amiga no llego y me llame a un amigo que fuera a mi casa y se eatuvo alli hasta hoy en la mañana practicamente hicimos pijamada (ω)y dice que los invite a la fiesta de disfraces el dia de Halloween y tambien puedes ir tu Sao y si no quieres salir de tu casa vamos a la tuya ,:3 y bueno tu caballa- le da una bolsa a Haru - **  
**SOUSUKE: Si no golpeas a Rin te mato pero antes de matarte te violare salvajemente ok?**  
**RIN: asi que te proteges los... pues toma -le da con el libro de humanidades de su hermana con 999 paginas en la cara- hare que no te olvides de mi -se lo lleva inconsciente a un closet y lo viola analmente-**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN: No me odies por lo que le hice a Rin-tuburoncin-san -le da un abrazó a su oniichan- lo que pasa es que necesite de mucho amor**  
**Y bueno eao es todo amigos, ciao :v**

Sao: ¿Qué es una pijamada?

Kisumi: ¿Nunca has estado en una pijama? D:

Sao: Ño.

Kisumi: Pobre...

Sao: No me gustan las fiestas.

Sousuke: ... ¿Eh?

Rin: -Queda inconsciente (?)-

Makoto: ... -Se aleja-

**anonimp: Holi a todos buenos preguntas.  
Rin:mierda por que no me dijistes antes(viendo como sus brazos sangran)wuano fue pe  
sousuke:ven a mi casa este halloween  
haru:trae mas camiones de caballa  
sao:enserio gracias (le da un beso)  
kisumi:venga vamos a mi cass(le agarra el brazo)  
Makoto:abrazo de koala byee**

Rin: -Despierta un poco- Imbécil... -Vuelve a quedar inconsciente-

Sousuke: Todo el mundo quiere que vaya a su casa éste Halloween.

Haru: -Abriendo un restaurante de caballa-

Sao: Ewwwwwwwww. No me gustan los besos...

Kisumi: Yeeey~ owo

Makoto: Adiós~ Tengan cuidado. .w.

**Liziz:  
**

***abrazando a Sao* acariciameeee Aii me rechazo T-T porque no tengo para llenarlo *llora desconsoladamente* no es mi culpa no tener polla! No es mi culpa nacer mujer DX... pero bueno por lo menos me dijo que me quiere! Lo superare y lo amare como una amiga entonces!**  
**Ahora las preguntas:**  
**Sao: *-*/ yo también mido 153 cm somos hermanas de altura. Mm pero de bubis? Cuanto miden? Yo las tengo chiquitas -3- es un complejo que tengo...**  
**Rin-san: *mirándolo con resignación* ya esta no me puedo seguir rebajando así que mejor seré madura y asumiré la realidad. Hagamos las pases! *estirando la mano para que se la estreche en son de paz haciendo un puchero* me perdonas por golpearte? No lo haré mas si no me provocas.**  
**Rei-san: no tire mi regalo! Es para Nagi-chan! El perro si no lo quiere bueno pero los juguetes decelos. No quiere experimentar cosas nuevas con el? Cuando sale de la cárcel? Lo extraño!**  
**Haru-san: *mirándolo con dolor en los ojos y lagrimeando* como me puede decir eso! Por lo menos intente conocerme mejor! Yo quiero ser su amiga! *abrazándolo* onegai da me una oportunidad!**  
**Makoto onii-chan: esta bien no te daré más peluches! Pero acepta esto! *le entrega unos chocolates con forma de delfines* para que compartas con Haru-san. **  
**Aii-chan: *mirándolo aguantando las lágrimas* intentare sacar este amor que siento por ti de lo profundo de mi corazón pero por lo menos seré tu amiga! *sonriendo le un poco triste* me esforzaré. Pero igual pregunto... si no estuvieras con tu Senpai... me habrías aceptado? Como tu novia digo? *mirándolo con ilusión en los ojos***  
**Bueno eso es todo... *ve a Aii y suspira* hoy no lo abrazare... por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que mi corazón se calme... me voy a estudiar... Sao... *se pone roja* yo...yo aun soy virgen... me da vergüenza esas cosas de hacer yuri y eso... no se ni porque lo digo... *se pone mas roja y se va***

Sao: -Le da un par de caricias y se aleja- Tampoco es su culpa preferir las pollas. ¿Mis tetas? Te daré una pista. Cuando tenía 14 años, todos creían que tenía 17.

Rin: Sólo no me toques...

Rei: No, ya hemos experimentado demasiado. ¿Cuándo sale? No lo sé, espero que no sea demasiado pronto.

Haru: ... -Se separa- No me toques.

Makoto: Aaaaaaw. -Le besa la frente- Gracias. :3

Nitori: E-eso no lo sé... D: Posiblemente. .w. Gracias por entender, lo siento mucho. D:

Sao: Eh... Hacer yuri no implica tener sexo realmente. Yo también lo soy, ¿Y qué? o3o


	29. Chapter 29

Sao: ¿Les he dicho todo el aburrimiento que siento?  
Rin: No, y a nadie le interesa.

**Purinsesu Moon: Holiwis A todos! :'D -Aparece ahora detras de Makoto con orejas de Gato- Se que me extrañaron! :'D Sao... En pocas palabras dices que no te gusto el Salseo? Y yo que me esforze para violart... digo para saciarte (?) Nah, Vayamos con las preguntas... (?)**

**Haru: Ten -Le da una invitacion para su fiesta de disfraces- Tienes que venir Haru, Va a ver MUCHAAAAA Caballa :'3 Yo la llevare, La mesa tendra todo tipo de Caballa... -Se acerca a su oido y le murmura- Tambien a a ver Cabakoto sasonado :'D  
Makoto: Mako-Chan, Ven con Haru a mi fiesta de disfraces /u\ Si? Nyaa -mueve las orejas (?)- Plzz? -Puchero Caguai(?)-**  
**Rei: -Hace el mismo movimiento que hacia Rei con sus anteojos- Cabella azul, Tu tambien estas invitado a la fiesta, Vendras? -Puchero Caguai(?)-**  
**Rin: RinRin-Chan! -Lo abraza- Nee, Ven a mi fiesta de disfraces con este disfras! -Le pone un traje de Maid con cola y orejas de Gato asi bieeeen Uke(?)- Plzz, Y te dare todo lo que me pidas!**  
**Sousuke: Sousuke-Sama, Usted tambien vendra? -Puchero- Diga que siiii? o3o  
Nitori: ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Shotaaaaa! -Lo abraza por detras- Vendras a la fiesta de disfraces, Nyaaa? -Acaricia su cabello- Rin-sempai ira tambien :'D  
Sao: Tu tambien vendras con este disfras! -Le pone un cos de Rin(?)- Asustaras con este xD Buuuuuu**

**Esas fueron todas (?) Vendre con mas la proxima vez Matte! :'D**

Sao: No, no me gustó el salseo. No tienes sabrosura.

Haru: ... -Le brillan los ojitos-

Makoto: Está bien. .w.

Rei: Eh... Ya veré.

Rin: ¡Hey!

Sousuke: -Mirando a Rin- ... Shhhh, niña, silencio. Estoy ocupado.

Nitori: -Mirando a Rin- ¡Sí! 8D -Fantaseando por el traje (?)-

Sao: Que no, mierda. No me gustan las fiestas.

**anonimo:wii volvi alguien tiene comida para que me invite¿?**

**rin:por que mierda te pedi que me ayudaras a ser cool si todo el mundo te pega D:**  
**haru:este derrepente sea el ultimo camion que te traiga ya que mis padres se preguntan por que tanta caballa ten**  
**makoto:(le toma una foto y le da un abrazo)**  
**rei:toma(le da libros de aritmetica)**  
**sao:ten(le da a kisumi)ahora me puedo llevar a rin¿?prometo regresarlo**

Rin: Porque cuando eres cool, la gente te odia. -Quitándose el traje-

Sousuke y Nitori: -Mirándolo- ...

Rin: ... Mejor no. -Se queda vestido-

Haru: Tráeme cada semana. -Ya abrió su restaurante-

Rei: ¿Gracias?

Sao: Ño, Rin es más indispensable que Kisumi.

Kisumi: -Mira a Rin- ... owo Hola, Rin-chan~

Rin: ...

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Sao nunca has asistido a una pijamada o.O vaya que no sales de tu casa, bueno no me puedo quejar. Asi estoy con una amiga, mientras ella lee detenidamente mi fic... **  
**Nana:quita el RinTori, no me gusta. **  
**Yo: No tengo fiaca. -los ve- ignorenla por favor...**  
**Nana: nenene si me ignoran los violare ok?**  
**Na ya las,preguntas y ten tu caballa -le da la bolsa-**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN- no me tengas miedo que se siente feo ;_; pero bueno abrazo -lo abraza- **  
**SOUSUKE: Si lo golpeas o hare algo muy malo contigo. No te violare ya me dio fiaca pero sera horrible :3**  
**Asi los invito a todos a la casa de Sao a la fiesta de disfraces. Vayan terrorificos yo ire de "Zombie" ;p y... **  
**Nana: tu ya olvida a Raúl, no te hara caso -_-**  
**Jamas oiste jamás. asi los espero yo pongo la comida xD CIAO :v**

Sao: No, no me gusta salir. Quita a tu amiga, no me gusta.

Makoto: Uu -La acaricia en el abrazo-

Sousuke: ... Bueno. -Le da un zape a Rin-

Rin: ¡Deja, coño!

Sao: ¡NO! ¡NADA DE FIESTAS EN MI CASA, MIERDA!


	30. Chapter 30

Sao: ¡Bien! Esto se está quedando sin fans, parece que ya les empieza a aburrir... ¡Así que pronto culminaremos! o3o

Kisumi: ¡Pero yo aún no me he casado con Haru! ¡O Con Makoto! ¡O con los 2!

Sao: Lo siento, yo no soy quien mantiene vivo esto.

**SouMako 3:**

**SIIII FIESTA EN CASA DE SAO \\(*O*)/ solo deja avisar...-alguien le tapa la boca y la sujeta-**  
**Hola mi nombre es Isaac y soy amigo de SouMako 3 y pido disculpas por su raro comportamiento y aclarar que NO le digan que NO porque de cierta manera terminara haciendolo... eso es molesto pero bueno, y por cierto me di cuenta que quietaste a Nana je ami me gusta el RinTori y adoro el MakoHaru y amo el ReiGisa :3 son mis OTP y bueno para evitar que SouMako 3 me golpee con un palo yo hare las preguntas, se exactamente la temática.**  
**SOUSUKE: ¿por que tienes que ser tan frió y malvado con Haru? eso no es bueno :(**  
**RIN: etto... ¡¿CUANTO COBRAS POR UN PRIVADO?!**  
**MAKOTO: eres tan lindo y tierno, si SouMako 3 me golpea hasta dejarme moribundo tu me curarías? por favor**  
**REI: Ya, ¿cuando sera tu boda con Nagisa? y ¿cuando vas por el a la cárcel, eh? que no crees que se siente solo y frió ahí**  
**NITORI: OH DEOS MEO ERES TAN PERO TAN SHOTA QUE ME INSISTAS A VIOLARTE :3 pero no lo haré no te preocupes, se que le perteneces a Rin y el me da no tanto como SouMako 3**  
**KISUMI: no me agradas del todo, pero bueno.**  
**SAO; ¿a ti tampoco te gusta el RinHaru? A mi tampoco Haru es de Makoto y punto, te diria que la chocaramos pero no debo soltar a SouMako 3 sino me matara :) -SouMako 3 se logra soltar- oh no mejor me voy chao chao -se va corriendo como niña y tambien grita como una-**  
**SouMako 3- ¡VEN AQUI ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! -se va corriendo detras de el sosteniendo un palo con su mano izquierda- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS NIGGA!**

Sao: Por esas cosas la cacheteo. Y esas 3 parejas son impuestas por el anime en sí, pero el RinTori fue sustituido por el SouRin debido a que no era lo suficientemente popular.

Sousuke: Tampoco es bueno que esté jodiendo a Rin.

Kisumi: Si se pone caliente con Haru, las cosas terminarían... Con resultados sexuales. ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

Sousuke: Kisumi, cierra la boca.

Rin: -Toma la mano de Sousuke y le pega con ella-

Sousuke: -Se sacude la mano- Ouch...

Makoto: Pero yo no sé nada de medicina... Ni sé quién eres tú. DX

Rei: La boda será en muchos, muchos años. Y Nagisa está bien, no es la primera vez que va a la cárcel.

Nagisa: -Detrás de él- ¡Rei-chan!

Rei: ¡WAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Nagisa: Salí por buen comportamiento.

Haru: ... ¿Te escapaste?

Nagisa: Sí, pero da lo mismo que lo mismo da. He venido aquí por mi hombre. -Acaricia a Rei- ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

Rei: ...

Nitori: ... -Se esconde detrás de Rin-

Rin: -Vuelve a tomar la mano de Sousuke-

Sousuke: -Se la quita- ¡No!

Kisumi: ...

Sao: Tampoco creo que podamos chocarla, mi mano puede... Desviarse.

**anonimo: comida comida comida comida **  
**rin:si claro como digas ten(le da una casaca de cuero)**  
**haru:oki (trae mas camiones de caballa)**  
**sousuke:macho peludo que se respeta usa pantuflas de perrito **  
**nitori:cuak cuak patito(le pone una mascara de pato)**  
**sao:vamos sao dejame llevarme a rin (saca la sarten que tiene detras)siii **  
**pdta:cuando liberan a nagisa lo extraño :'( si no regresa hare vuelga en las calles (sacando carteles de vuelga)**

Rin: ... ¿Qué es esto?

Haru: -Le pasa unos billetes-

Sousuke: Y persona normal que se respete no dice estupideces.

Nitori: .w.

Sao: Ño.

Nagisa: Ya estoy aquí~ owo ¡Pero esto acabará! D:


	31. Chapter 31

Sao: No sé porqué, pero me duele el cuerpo...

Rei: Porque no lo usas para nada...

Sao: ¡Es que no hay nada para usarlo!

**anonimo:wiii alfin tengo comida T-T bueno las preguntas**  
**rin:para que crees que sirve una casaca o es que acaso cuando eras bebe tu mama te tiro por la ventana para ver si volabas¿?**  
**haru:(trae mas camiones de caballa y una piscina inflable)**  
**sousuke:por que todos dicen que digo estupideces y no las digo por que si no que pienso que lo normal es aburrido**  
**makoto:ten(le da un pastel de chocolate)**  
**nagisa:volvistes(se le tira encima para darle un abrazo y besho en la mejilla)**  
**sao:entonces me puedo llevar a nagisa para ocultarlo de la policia plis bueno eso es todo adios nadadores sexys y sao**

Rin: ¿Qué carajos, niña? Esa pregunta deberías hacértela tú misma, no sé qué coño es una casaca.

Haru: ... -Llena la piscina-

Sousuke: ... Pues a mí no me metas en esto.

Makoto: Gracias. owo

Nagisa: -w-

Sao: Ño.

Rin: Acaba de decir que no eres sexy.

Sao: Puedo ser bien sensual, pero no soy sexy.

**SouMako 3: Nana: Haber, cuantas veces debo de decirte que no golpees a Isaac con un palo?  
SouMako 3: desde que te conozco -Nana la regaña por dejar a Isaac moribundo-  
Nana: y cuantas veces me has hecho ?  
SouMako 3: ninguna y si mejor vamos a las preguntas :D  
Nana: terminaras hsciendo lo que quieras -_-**

**SOUSUKE:  
Nana: te odio  
SouMako 3: eso seuramente no importa pero la pregunta es...  
Nana: a quien NO le darías y no consejos?  
SouMako 3: -_- quien sigue?**  
**Nana: oye y hago la última pregunta Porque tenemos que apurarnos?  
SouMako 3: si solo no traumes a nadie **  
**Nana: ok, bueno, ustedes que le ven a lis shotas? Son raros  
****SouMako 3: tu Eres la rara y bueno ya es todo que tenemos cosas que hacer ciao  
Nana: chao caho criaturitas del señor**

Sao: Jesús, aprendan a redactar. -Arreglando el texto para que los demás entiendan- ¡¿Y qué mierdas hace ella aquí?! ¡Fuera de mi iglesia!

Sousuke: No me importa, no te conozco.

Sao: ¡Nada de preguntas! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

**LaCindy'Nya3:**

**Sao, *Le llega por atras y la abraza* ¿Enserio vas a cerrar esto?D:**  
**Well, Algun dia habra salseo entre tu y yo(? .w.**  
**Ahora las preguntas O3O**  
**Haru: Ya que posiblemente cierren esto, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo hasta que lo cierren? xD Porfi :c Y te dare montones de caballa(?**  
**Makoto: ¿Me regalas un abrazo?*se pone las orejas de gato y hace puchero super cajuai para que no se niegue***  
**Nagisa: Alfin saliste XDDD ¿Como te fue en prisión? XD**  
**Rei:¿Que sientes al saber que Nagisa esta libre? .w.**  
**Rin: *Lo abraza rápido* Me caés bien, aunque seas el jarcor-emo del grupo XD**  
**Nitori: TE AMO WEI 3 *Lo abraza y besa su mejilla***  
**Kisumi: Besame(? okno XD**  
**Sousuke: Haz un baile sensual, anda, te pagare *Muestra el fajo de billetes insinuando a que baile***

**Bueno esto es todo .w.**

**Byebye, los amo:33**

Sao: Sí, porque hemos estado recibiendo menos reviews. Tal vez éste sea el penúltimo episodio, o quién sabe. ¿Salseo? Ño.

Haru: No. -Él ya tiene un montón-

Makoto: .w. Bien. -Lo abraza-

Nagisa: Muy bien, a varios se les cayó el jabón. owo

Rei: ... Cansancio. -Le duele la cadera-

Rin: ... ¿Qué?

Nitori: -Rojito-

Kisumi: Tú lo has pedido. -La besa-

Sousuke: ... -Vuelve a plagiar el baile sensual de Rin-

Rin: ¡Sousuke! ¡No!

Sousuke: ...

**maru26:**

**Sao tu fanfic es genial lo amooooo *w* nagisa salio de la carcel ya era hora, que viva el MakoHaru! ya bueno ahora con las preguntas:**  
**Haru: *lo abraza por detras y le da caballa* porque eres tan callado? tuviste algun trauma de niño o algo parecido para que estes asi?**  
**Makoto: orquitaaaaa *le hace abrazo de koala* cuando le confesaras lo que sientes a haru?*le pone traje de caballa sexy(?) **  
**Rin: tiburonsin! eres lo maximo te adoro :3 si tuvieras que escoger a alguien para que sea tu amante por una noche a quien escoges, haru o sousuke?**  
**Rei: cuatro ojoooos jajajaja, alguna vez no has pensado deshacerte de nagisa? **  
**Nagisa: dime, que se siente haber estado en la carcel? **  
**Sousuke: etto... porque eres malo con haru? **  
**Nitori: *le revuelve el cabello* eres tan lindo y apachurrable (?) ya bueno como haces para ser tan tierno? quieres hacer piyamada conmigo? me siento sola :(**  
**TODOS:algunas vez han tenido una fantasia sexual con alguien? con quien y como fue?**  
**Pdta: Sao no quiero que acabes con tu fanfic me divierto y es el unico que espero que actualizen pronto...**  
**ya bueno chauuuuu a todos (:**

Haru: No, aléjate. -La aleja, quedándose con su caballa-

Makoto: ! -Se pone rojo- Pero si ya lo hice...

Rei: A veces, pero por el insulto, estoy pensando en deshacerme de ti.

Nagisa: Nada nuevo. :3 -Ya estuvo varias veces antes-

Sousuke: Porque es malo con Rin.

Nitori: Lo siento, pero no puedo. .w. Y... Sólo soy así.

Sousuke: Creo que esa pregunta está de más.

Sao: Además, es demasiado obvio que todos quieren una súper orgía.

Todos: ...

Sao: Como dije, habrá que ver.


	32. Chapter 32

Sao: Jesús, qué flojera me da escribir.

Rei: Tú siempre tienes flojera de todo.

Sao: Lo sé.

**Purinsesu Moon: Chin Nagisa volvio -comienza a planificar un nuevo plan para desacerse de Nagisa- Yahoo! Gomen si tarde en poner preguntas y Sao... Por la coña no termines con esto! :c**

**Haru: Nee, Ojos Azules -Lo abraza- Te extrañare, Tu eras uno de mis clientes frecuentes en mi restaurant :c Sin ti la Caballa no tiene sentido D': **  
**Makoto: Mako-Chan, Extrañare vestirte Kawaiimente (?)**  
**Nagisa: Volviste enano... -Lo mira desafiante- Rei Sera Mio Perra!**  
**Rei: Tu seras solo mio -lo apunta-**  
**Nitori: Te extrañare Shota Kawaii**  
**Sousuke: Sousuke-Sama Usted le daria Duro contra el muro a Rin?**  
**Rin: RinRin-Chan! -Lo abraza- Te extrañare cabello de menstruacion (?) **  
**Kizumi: A ti hasta ahora te hago caso... Me das un abrazo y un beshito? -Abre sud brazos a la espera de su abrazo-**  
**Sao: Te secuestrare y obrigare a que sigas esto hasta el final! -Escondida en una oficina del FBI(?)-**

Sao: ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Casi no llegan reviews!

Haru: -Se separa- ¿Quién eres tú?

Makoto: D: -Se aleja-

Nagisa: ¡Nunca!

Rei: ...

Nagisa: -Le tira la navaja a la cabeza a **Purinsesu Moon **y se la clava justo en la frente- ¡Já!

Rei: ¡Nagisa, no! ¡Volverás a l-! ... ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

Nitori: ¿Gracias?

Sousuke: Ya lo he hecho.

Rin: ¡Cállense los dos!

Kisumi: Dale. -Le abraza y la besa apasionadamente, lamiéndole la cara-

Sao: Meh.

**maru26:  
**

**Holaaaaa aquí estoy yo de nuevo con mas preguntas:**  
**Haru: * lo vuelve a abrazar y no lo suelta* no te soltaré nunca!**  
**Makoto: ya que Nitori no puede hacer una pijamada conmigo, quieres venir? Invitaremos a Haru **  
**Reí: no lo dije en modo de insulto ya que yo también uso lentes , perdón si te hice sentir mal así que te voy a dar un regalo * agarra unas esposas y lo esposa con nagisa* de nada ;) ah cierto y las llaves solo la tengo yo **  
**Nagisa: aprovecha nomás :3**  
**Rin: neee podrías darme tu autógrafo? * le entrega lápiz y papel***  
**Sousuke: como esta tu hombro? Te sigue doliendo? **  
**Nitori: *le da un besito en la mejilla* no te preocupes sera otra oportunidad, ten *le da galletas* las hice yo con mucho cariño para ti c:**  
**Kissumi: kiss him *señala a makoto* **  
**Bueno chauuuu a todos bye *w***

Haru: -La empuja y se esconde detrás de Makoto- NO-ME-TOQUES, PERRA.

Makoto: Por lo que veo, Haru no quiere. Uu

Rei: ... ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? ¿Por qué les gusta verme sufrir?

Nagisa: -w- -Manosea a Rei-

Rei: ¡Déjame!

Rin: ... No.

Sousuke: Un poco, gracias por preguntar, pero estoy mejor.

Nitori: Gracias. :3 -Las come-

Kisumi: Bien. -Va a besarlo y termina besando la mano de Haru- ?

Haru: -Se la limpia- Ahg.

**Liziz:**

**Hola volví y para que? *mira a Sao con tristeza* para que me entere de que vas a dejar este fic? Por que? Me voy un tiempito y pasa esto! Por que tengo tanta mala suerte T-T Sao no lo dejes! Te extrañaría un montón y a todos los chicos y a mi onii-chan! *corre a abrazar a Makoto* no quiero que nos aparten! *lagrimea en su pecho***  
**Pero seguiré preguntando...**  
**Rin: *se acerca y le da un golpe de amistad en el hombro * que onda todo bien? Estas tratando bien a Aii-chan? Si lo haces llorar te juro que te castro**  
**Haru-san: no se empacha de tanto comer caballa? Donde entra toda esa comida? Cuenteme su secreto. *hoy no estoy de ánimos para que me ignore***  
**Makoto onii-chan: *lo mira con ojitos brillosos y levemente sonrojada* onii-chan me das un abrazo? *levantando los brazos para que le haga upa***  
**Rei-san: le dio mi regalo a Nagi-chan? Ya sabe los juguetes sexuales!**  
**Nagi-chan: *corre a abrazarlo* que suerte que saliste de la carcel.! No te hicieron nada indevido no? Si me entero de algo voy y los mato por ti no me importaría ensuciarme las manos por un amigo**  
**Sousuke-kun: *lo mira sonrojada* no se por que pero vi varias escenas de la segunda temporada y creo que...me gusta *se pone roja* un poquito...aunque sigo amando a Aii pero intento olvidarlo...*suspira***  
**Aii-chan: *momento incómodo * ettooo como andas? Estas comiendo bien? No te duele nada? No te enfermaste? *lo mira con una tierna sonrisa* me preocupo mucho por ti**  
**Sao: no cierres este fic. Lo amo! Te lo ruego! Ah por cierto estoy escribiendo un fic RinTori ni se si publicarlo me da vergüenza... pero si lo llego a hacer te lo voy a dedicar a ti uva varias autoras mas de este fandom que amo mucho bye**

Sao: Holy shit! ¡¿Tú dónde estabas?! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Makoto: Tranquila. D: -La acaricia-

Rin: No te preocupes, está mejor conmigo que contigo, no llorará por sexo. -Se limpia el hombro-

Haru: En mi estómago, fin del comunicado.

Makoto: Aaaaw. -La abraza y la carga- uwu

Haru: ...

Nagisa: ¿Juguetes sexuales?

Rei: ¡Cierra la boca!

Nagisa: No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que voy a la cárcel, soy un gran empresario, tú sabes. (?) Pero volvamos al tema de los juguetes sexuales...

Sousuke: -Voltea a ver a Nitori-

Nitori: -Se encoje de hombros y mira a **Liziz- **Hola... He estado bien, gracias. -Le sonríe un poco- ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

Sao: Asdashgriuhasd, ¿Y a qué cuenta? ¡¿A QUÉ CUENTA?! -La sacude- ¡¿A QUÉ CUENTAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Y no sé si cerrar esto o no.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Isaac y SouMako 3; Nana nana na batman xD -Nana les da con un sarten.  
SouMako 3; te dije que no hicieramos eso.  
Isaac; lo siento xp.  
SouMako 3; tu dices la primera pregunta o yo la hago?  
Isaac; tu, dejame ir por el carrito. -se va corriendo-  
SouMako 3; ok**  
**SOUSUKE: que es exactamente lo que te gusta de Rin?  
Isaac; -llega con un carrito cubierto con una sabana - he visto que le bailas a las chicas si te dan dinero, asi que toma -le da un gran fajo de billetes- baila papasito owo.  
SouMako 3 y Nana;ISAAC!**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN:  
SouMako 3;-le da un abrazo - extrañe tus abrazos o3o.  
Isaac; yo tambien lo puedo abrazar?.  
SouMako 3; no -3- **  
**RIN:  
Isaac; te puedo morder el trasero?  
SouMako 3;Isaac, te dije que no hicieras ese tipo de preguntas -_-  
Isaac; es para decirle.a Nana que se siente X3  
Nana;-_-...-ella mejor no dice nada-**  
**HARU:  
****Isaac; -destapa el carrito que esta lleno de caballa-  
SouMako 3; se me olvido darte caballa en estos capitulos o3o  
Isaac; mi pregunta es, alguna vez has tenido una fantasía fetichista con caballa? Y con quien la has tenido?  
SouMako 3;aveces te pasas de sincero  
****NAGISA:  
Isaac; -corre y lo abraza- si ya saliste :D YEI ERES TAN TIERNO Y VIOLABLE. Talvez por eso Rei te quiere TwT  
SouMako 3 y Nana; -_- ...  
****SAO:  
Isaac;-la abraza- no cierres esto por favor TWT  
SouMako 3; te diria lo mismo pero en si es tu decision :)  
****TODOS:  
Isaac; si hacen una orgia, etto... YO PUEDO ESTAR CON USTEDES? OWO  
SouMako 3; -ve a Nana- y Despues no quieres que le de con un palo?  
Nana;...-fingiendo indignacion- -_-  
Isaac; bueno eso es todo :D hasta la proxima.  
SouMako 3; chao**

Sao: Jesús. -Acomodando- ¡Dejad de poner los putos diálogos juntos, coño! ¡Que me hacen difícil esta mierda!

Sousuke: -Se encoje los hombros- Me gusta y ya. -Recibe el dinero y suspira- Bien. -Hace unos pasitos sin ganas- Na, na, na, na... -Cantando, se detiene- Listo.

Haru: Ninguno puede. -Los aleja con una escoba-

Rin: ... -Le muerde la cara con fuerza y le clava los dientes- Déjame.

Haru: ... eso es algo que no les incumbe. -Se lleva su caballa a su negocio-

Nagisa: -Mira a Rei- ¿Tú me quieres? 8D

Rei: ... ¿Sí?

Nagisa: Lo sabía. -w-

Sao: -Lo aleja con la escoba de Haru- No me toques. Veré si esto se cierra o no.

Todos: No.

Sao: En éste tipo de cosas no se aceptan niggas.

**Eris Valentine Alexandra Sorel: Holitas! Apenas empecé a leer tu fic la semana pasada y créeme que me rio tanto por las respuestas de los chicos y tuyas que casi me meo encima xD... Bueno mi pregunta:**

**MAKOTO: oh Mako-chan! ¿Sabías que cuando saliste a comprar mayonesa a la tiendita de don Pancho YO INSTALÉ CÁMARAS POR TODO TU APARTAMENTO?, sé que tienes sexo salvaje con Haru en la bañera (y la mesa, y el piso, y la cama etc, etc que hasta incluso Usagi de Junjou Romantica te envidia, no lo niegues porque YO LOS HE VISTO!) también he visto que en ausencia de Haru te masturbas viendo sus fotografías que dejé apropósito... Las cámaras aún están prendidas, incluso te estoy viendo ahora y el como estás sentado con esos pantaloncillos holgados que con el zoom HD puedo ver que... KYAAAAAA... ¡*... Bueno para que estos vídeos de mis cámaras no los trafique en el mercado negro con las ordas de fans tuyas, respondeme esto:**  
**¿Vendrías a mi casa (o voy a tu departamento, me da igual xD) a una sesión de fotos bien sexy sensual tuyas y con Haru? Les pagaré bien x) aparte si actuarán un porno libreto porno MakoHaru porno (¿Ya mencioné que es porno? XD) que escribí para ustedes compraría kilos de caballa para Haru a tu nombre ¿qué aceptas o no? (te pregunto a ti Mako-chan porque sé que tú sabes convencer a Haru) Sólo serán un par de horas y Sao también estará presente...**

**Y Sao no les hagas caso a las BITCHES envidiosas que te critican, ¡este es tu put* espacio, carajo! Puedes ser hacer o insultar lo que quieras porque ESTO ES TUYO (entiendalo Bitches), si les ofende lo que dices del RinHaru (escalofríos violentos) que se vayan a bailar quebradita a su pueblo... En mi opinión personal tú eres la pinche ama de este universo... (huelo a yuri xD) MAKOHARU FOREVAH!**

**Es todo!**

Makoto: -Horrorizado ante todo eso- ...

Nagisa: owo! -Le toma foto- Es una bonita cara, Mako-chan.

Sao: Por personas como tú, me provoca hacer mi propia secta. -Las chocas-

**anonimo: wtf en que mundo vivo bueno las preguntas  
rin:que chucha crees que es lo que te pusistes cuando fuiste al campeonato un buzo de tu insti verdad? y el buzo tiene casaca daa enserio eres mas retrasado que yo  
haru:(le da los camiones de caballa)  
sousuke:eres muy cruel conmigo  
nagisa:si vienes conmigo te doy pinguinos  
rei:prestame tu inteligencia  
sao:tu eres mas pinche sexy que estos nadadores (le da un beso en la mejilla)  
makoto:(se le tira encima para practicar el abrazo volador z)  
wuano adios musculos y sao**

Sao: Hasta donde yo sé, en el sistema solar, la vía láctea, 3er planeta, llamado tierra.

Rin: Aún no entiendo.

Sao: Espera. -Busca en internerd- Oh, es una chaqueta...

Rin: No termino de entender vuestro léxico.

Sao: Eh, que yo tampoco lo logro entender del todo.

Haru: -Preparando pastelitos de caballa-

Sousuke: No eres la primera que lo dice.

Nagisa: owo!

Rei: ¡No! ¡Y no!

Nagisa: Jope.

Sao: Ewww. -Se limpia- Ya se que estoy sensual, gracias. (?)

Makoto: Eso fue raro...

* * *

Makoto: ¿Cerrarás esto sí o no?

Sao: No lo sé, me siento como un famoso, ¿Sabes? Nadie le hace caso hasta que dice que se retirará del negocio. ¡Como Phill Collins!

Sousuke: En eso tienes razón.


	33. Chapter 33

Sao: Se me había olvidado que no había publicado capítulo. AHAHAHAHA. -Se golpea contra la pared-

**Purinsesu Moon :**

**Kisumi: -Se sorprende por tremendo beso- K-Kisumi! -Muere sonrojada(?)-**  
**Haru: -Revive y lo abraza colgandose de su espalda como un bebe koala- Mendigo interesado... pero aun asi te amoo -Le acaricia la cabeza-**  
**Makoto: Mako-Chan porque te alejas?**  
**Nagisa: -Se saca la navaja de la frente- Mendigo Rubio Oxigenado eso jamas me matara!**  
**Rei: -Llamando a la Policia- Le metere una demanda a TU Novio...**  
**Nitori: -Le regala una Almohada super gigante de Rin con un traje de baño como el de el- Te amo y disfrutala**  
**Rin: -Le da una almohada de Haruka ukeado y sudado- Me amas?**  
**Sousuke: Piiiiiilllloooo Hubieras grabado mientras le dabas: v**

**Byeeee**

Kisumi: owo

Haru: -Se la quita de encima y se echa aromatizante-

Makoto: Por... Por nada. ._.

Nagisa: No, ¡Pero a que no te esperas mi plan!

Rei: ...

Nitori: ! -Se babea al ver lo chiquito que le queda el traje de baño a Rin- Gracias...

Rin: Ew, no.

Sousuke: ... -Lo hizo (?)-

**Liziz:  
**

**Hola Sao querida. La cuenta todavía no la hice pero cuando decida publicarlo te aviso obviamente sera mi nombre tengo la suerte de que sea el unico en el mundo así es Liziz es mi verdadero nombre … primero tengo pensado publicarlo en Amor Yaoi ya me hice una cuenta ahí.**  
**Bueno dejando de lado eso... no cerraras este fic no? Ya vez que todos te piden que no lo hagas.**  
**Pasando a las preguntas:**  
**Rin:no hace falta que seas tan asqueroso conmigo hagamos bien las pases y seamos amigos si?**  
**Haru-san: ohhh me encanto su respuesta es típico de usted. Donde guarda toda esa caballa que le regalan? **  
**Makoto oniichan: * lo abraza con ternura* gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo te quiero mucho onii-chan lo sabias? *mirándolo con brillo en los ojos* me das un beso de hermano mayor? **  
**Rei-san: le dije que le entregara los juguetes sexuales a Nagi-chan. Ahora por eso voy a comprar mas. De mi regalo no se libra.**  
**Nagi-chan: *le susurra* seguro los escondió en algún lado tu busca en su habitación. De acuerdo?**  
**Sousuke-san: su personalidad no logro comprenderla me puede decir como es para saberlo mejor? *sacando para anotar* es que estoy pensando hacer un fic Sousukexlector ya que hay muy poco.**  
**Aii-chan: estoy de maravilla solamente mal en historia Argentina. -3- por eso me ausente! * se acerca y lo abraza con ternura* te extrañe mucho. Como amigos claro *ríe tímida***  
**Sao: no te preocupes que sin duda te avisare cuando publique el fic. te lo dedicare especialmente a ti. Y hay lemmon para deleite de las que les gusta como a ti Sao. **  
**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos!**

Sao: ¡Hey, te encontré en Amor Yaoi! owo -Mira que hay RinHaru- Ño, te jodes. No leeré esta verga. Y veremos si lo cierro o no, i dunno.

Rin: Estoy bien con que no me hables.

Haru: En un congelador.

Makoto: Awwww, yo también te quiero. :3 -La besa en la frente-

Rei: Mierda.

Nagisa: Dale, dale. owo -Corre hacia el cuarto-

Sousuke: Puedo parecer serio, pero soy muy amable. Normalmente me preocupo por las personas que me preocupan, pero con los demás soy muy distante. ¿Te sirve eso? Y... Eh, espera. ¿Por qué un fic así?

Sao: Las niñas están urgidas, Sousuke. Están tan desesperadas porque alguien las ame que se buscan un estúpido amor ficticio con un personaje que, en la vida real, nunca las amaría realmente.

Rin: ... Eso es patético.

Sao: Lo sé, una vez iba escribiendo "Haruka Nanase" en Google y una de las recomendaciones era "Haruka Nanase y tú", no sabes cuánto cáncer me dio.

Nitori: Qué bien. :3 Pero qué mal lo de tu país...

Sao: ¡Eh, que nosotros estamos peor! No hay país más mierda en éste continente que el mío, digan lo que digan. Y... ¡Weeee, porno! Espero que sea uno bien escrito, hay mucho "porno" que es espantoso.

**anonimo: Enserio aprende a usar internet(mirando a rin y a sao) bueno que se hace preguntas **  
**rin:enserio como se le dice en tu pais a un abrigo que ya esta apunto de darme un derrame cerebral **  
**haru:(trae mas caballa y trajes de banos) **  
**rei:malo eso no se hace(le tira un libro)**  
**nagisa:ven nagi vamos con los pinguinos**  
** makoto:(ahora se le tira encima practicando el salto f5)**  
**sousuke: que se hace si todos te dicen lo mismo pero yo soy yo y ellos son ellos entiendes**  
** todos:alguien sabe geometria plis necesito ayuda D:  
sao:bailemos(la agarra de las manos para bailar) byee ;)**

Sao: Ay sí, ay sí. Si yo te digo parapeteado, no tendrías ni idea de lo que hablo.

Nagisa: ¿Qué es parapeteado?

Sao: ¡Aprendan a usar internerd!

Rin: Jaketto, o Kōto (?)

Haru: -Guardando, mientras piensa en usar los traje de baños como uniforme de su restaurante (?)-

Rei: -Se echa a un lado- D:

Nagisa: ¡Yaaaaaay! -Va con ella-

Makoto: D:!

Haru: -La atrapa antes y la tira lejos-

Sousuke: ...

Todos: -Miran a Rei-

Rei: ¡No, no lo haré!

Sao: No me gusta bailar. -Se suelta-

**SouMako 3:**

**SouMako 3 y Nana:-ven a Isaac en un rincon llorando-**  
**Nana;¿Que le paso? **  
**SouMako 3; Pues te puedo asegurar de que no le dieron por atras.**  
**Nana; lo rechazaron por nigga .-.**  
**SouMako 3; Exacto :/ pero bueno, no se le quitara lo muerto ;)**  
**Nana: ¿a quien mataste? o.O**  
**SouMako 3; a nadie...todavia, empezemos las preguntas ;D**  
**Nana; ya me diste miedo -se aleja de ella-**  
**SOUSUKE: **  
**SouMako 3; no se porque tu cancion pareces burlarte de Nana, bueno no te culpo es inevitable hacerlo.**  
**Nana: gracias por la informacion, una cosa mas que agregar a las razones del porque lo odio -_-**  
**SouMako 3: te reto Nana a que hagas una lista de lo que te gusta y odias de Sousuke en lo que yo hago las preguntas.**  
**Nana: -asiente- ok -agarra un libreta y se pone a escribir-**  
**SouMako 3: continuemos**  
**HARU: SouMako 3; ¿por que me alejas de Mako-oniichan? O3O **  
**Nana: no Haru, no le hagas caso esta loca, tu marca territorio que nadie te detenga **  
**SouMako 3: tu debes hacer tu maldita lista -_-**  
**Nana: ya termine, bueno mas bien ya me termine la libreta :)**  
**SouMako 3: de las cosas que te gustan :3**  
**Nana: No de las que odio :3**  
**TODOS: **  
**SouMako 3 Y Nana: lamentamos que Isaac sea tan raro aveces, por eso para compensarlo, les pagamos una suit en un hotel para que tengan su orgia :3**  
**SAO:**  
**SouMako 3: no trates mal a Nana que ella tambien tiene un kokoro, aunque si la tratas mal que almenos sea por su altura.**  
**Nana: que mida casi 1.90 no significa que es buena razon para burlarse de mi -_-**  
**SouMako 3: admítelo eres un titan hembra :3 -Nana agarra un palo- chao que me van a dar a palazos -sale corriendo-**  
**Nana: regresa enana-sale corriendo tras de ella-**

Sousuke: ... No me había dado cuenta.

Haru: Porque nadie debe acercarse a Makoto.

Nagisa: No suena nada mal. owo

Todos: ¡Cierra la boca!

Sao: Tengo un amigo que dejé en la friendzone que mide 1.86 cm, así que... meh. ¡NO ME IMPORTAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS! I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!

**maru26:  
**

**Hola! Aqui vengo con mas preguntas**  
**Haru: a mi nadie me dice perra! *esconde toda su caballa* y para terminar *coge unas esposas y se esposa con haru* te voy a joder como no tienes idea uajaujaujauja(risa malvada mal hecha), estaremos solo tu y yo haru-chan , tal vez makoto tambien**  
**Makoto: tu eres la persona mas gentil del mundo, como aguantas a haru?**  
**Rin: como va su relación con nitori?**  
**Nitori: te gustaron las galletas? :)**  
**Sousuke: me enseñas a nadar? Ya se acerca el verano y apenas se flotar :(**  
**Sao: me recomiendas uno o mas mangas yaoi? **  
**Todos: alguna vez han hecho yaoi? **  
**Nos vemos en la próxima :3**

Haru: -Arruga la cara-

Makoto: ¡V-voy por ti, Haru-chan! D: -Rompe las esposas y lo carga- Porque Haru-chan es especial. -Escapan a su mundo homosexual lleno de caballitos con un pene en la frente y duendecillos en tanga-

Rin: Bien, para mí bien.

Nitori: Sí, muy ricas~ Gracias. :3

Sousuke: Lo siento, pero no puedo enseñar a otros a nadar. Dile a Tachibana, él puede hacerlo.

Sao: Eh... -Repasa lista mental- Un manga en específico, no. Pero sí te puedo recomendar autoras. Están Kodaka Kazuma y Naono Bohra, que en lo personal, son mis favoritas. Tanto por sus bellos estilos de dibujo como por sus historias. ¡También está Fusanosuke Inariya**! **¡Su estilo de dibujo es tan...! NNNGH.

Kisumi: Por favor, esa pregunta es demasiado obvia.

**DarBP n.n: Holi n.n soy Darling y te queria decir que amo tu fic y que eres tambien amo el yaoi y me avergüenzo de las mujeres, no dejes que los comentarios pasados te afecten, ellas ni te mantienen n.n y amo los fandoms de South Park n.n Y ahora las preguntas**

**MAKO-CHAN:Eres muy kawaii y me das un abasho**  
**HARU-CHAN:No te enojes yo tambien te quiero n.n**  
**NAGI:Puedo estar en tu boda? PLIZ Y **  
**SOU-CHAN:Eres sexy me darias un beso? n.n**  
**NITORI:Eres muy kawai, tienes miedo a las altura porque yo si **  
**RIN-CHAN:Una amiga mia te ama y quiere que le des un baile sensual, lo harías? ewe**  
**SAO:Eres pechugona? Ya somos 2 y yo tengo 13 años n.n y puedes dedicarme un fic de South Park y que sea Cryle (CraigxKyle) xfi **  
**Y eso es todo n.n**

Sao: Dale, chócalas.

Makoto: Bien. :3 -La apapacha-

Haru: ... ¿Quién eres tú?

Nagisa: ¡Que venga toh el mundo! Trae regalitos.

Sousuke: ... No.

Nitori: Un poco, a veces me mareo.

Rin: No.

Sao: Bueno, antes era más pechugona, pero bajé de peso haciendo nada y se bajaron un poco. ¿Dedicarte un fic? AHAHAHAHA, no. En estos momentos no estoy escribiendo fics debido a mi recortísima inspiración, así que no, lo siento. o3o Pero si me das detalles de la trama, creo que puedo hacer algo con eso y hacertelo lo más rápido posible.

Nagisa: Esa risa sonó cruel.

Sao: Lo sé, alguien llegará reclamando nuevamente en algún momento.

* * *

**¡Nuevo dibujo agregado a la galería de Nagisa!**


	34. Chapter 34

Sao: Ahora debo ser mujer, mi madre se ha ido de la casa para acompañar a mi sobrina en su operación. Qué flojera.

Rei: Tú tienes flojera a todas horas.

Sao: Lo sé...

**anonimo: Odio madrugar da flojera pero todo sea por gritar wiii **  
**sao:tu ganas pero te apuesto un papel quemado a que no sabes que es parangaricutirimicuaro (ahahahahhaa)**  
**rin:ok gracias por la informacion por eso te haz ganado tatatata una soda :'( **  
**sousuke:dame un abrazo plis **  
**rei:malo(le tira dos libros)**  
**haru:(trae mas caballa) **  
**todos exepto nagisa:malos(les tira libros **  
**nagisa:vamonos con los pinguinos es por tu bien bye**

Sao: Joder, éste review llegó bastante temprano, se nota que madrugaste. Pos, parangaricutirimicuaro es un poblado de México y se usa como trabalenguas. ¡JÁ!

Rin: Hmp.

Sousuke: ... -Buscando una excusa- Me duele el hombro, no puedo.

Rei: ¡Ya deja eso!

Haru: -La guarda-

Makoto: ¡Hey, yo no hice nada! D: -Le dan en medio de la cara con el lomo del libro-

Nagisa: Bieeeen~ owo

**maru26:  
**

**Hola! Aqui estoy yo con mas preguntas, comenzemos! **  
**Haru: no es que me tenga nada contra ti pero nadie me dice perra sin merecer castigo , así que hasta que no te disculpes te voy a joder c:**  
**Makoto:*se esposa con el* eres tan lindo mako-chan, no se como puedes soportar a alguien como ese(se refiere a haru) *le da un beso laaaaaargo con lengua* **  
**Rin: no te molestan tus dientes? Es que son afilados**  
**Nitori: me encantan tus ojos y tu cabello son tan lindos! **  
**Sousuke: sabes, soy buena haciendo masajes y si quieres puedo darte unos para tu dolor de hombro :)**  
**Sao: gracias por tus recomendaciones!**  
**Todos: cual es su OTP favorito? El mio es makoharu :3**  
**Chau! Nos vemos**

Haru: ... -Le ignora porque piensa que es una perra-

Makoto: ...

Haru: -La mira con una mirada asesina y le mete con la culata de una escopeta- Nadie lo besa así más que yo, perra. -Quema las cadenas con ácido, y se lleva cargando a Makoto-

Rin: Me acostumbré.

Nitori: -Se avergüenza- G-gracias.

Sousuke: Gracias, pero no. Las manos de Sao son muy buenas, y no las cambiaría.

Sao: Eso dicen los que les hago masaje, dicen que debería ser Fisioterapeuta... Pero, ño. Whatever, ¡Disfrútalas! o3o

Nagisa: ¡MakoHaru, MakoHaru! OwO

Makoto: ¿Qué es OTP? D:

Sao: Ellos aún no lo saben, excepto Nagisa... Nagisa lo sabe todo.

**Liziz:  
**

**Sao mierda mi fic no es un Rinharu vomito antes de que lo sea o me corto las venas! Es 100% Rintori. Eso lo puse como trampa después de que publique el cap dos completo cambio el resumen del fic. Lee lo mierda el cap dos te lo voy a dedicar a vos!. Que cruel! Diciendo que haría un Rinharu cuando lo odio -3-**  
**Ahora las preguntas!**  
**Rin: en serio no se puede ni hablar contigo mejor no me esfuerzo en agradarte!**  
**Haru-san: En el congelador? Eso no es muy obvio? Yo dije donde? Específicamente en su casa tiene un congelador tan grande?**  
**Makoto-oniichan: *se lanza a el y le da un abrazo muy tierno de hermana menor* Onii-chan nada mas me quiere! Hasta Sao me odia! Nee nee di que me quieres! Se sincero! No quiero ilucionarme pensando que fines ser mi hermano por lastima.**  
**Rei-san: es cruel. Donde escondió los juguetes? Suelte los!**  
**Nagi-chan: los encontraste? Si no no importa ten * le da otro bolso con juguetes sexuales* aquí hay muchos mas.**  
**Sousuke: gracias! Y si me sirve mucho lo que me dijo. y lo escribo para sus fans que no son pocas Sousuke-san sea feliz.**  
**Aii-chan: *lo abraza* lo siento por hacerte sufrir tanto en mi fic pero valdrá la pena lo juro! **  
**Sao lee mi fic! No seas mala! No es un Rinharu! Haru es de Makoto oniichan! -3-**

Sao: Ño, nada de cruel. Tú misma lo pusiste allí, es tu culpa. -Abriendo Amor yaoi-

Rin: Niña, entiéndelo. No le vas a agradar a todo el mundo.

Haru: ... No.

Makoto: Sao no te odia, es sólo... Que ella no quiere a nadie, nadie más que a su PC. Y sí, yo te quiero mucho. -La apapacha fuerte-

Rei: ¡Los tiré!

Nagisa: ¡Yay! owo -Saca un consolador y lo enciende, haciendo que resuene en todo el lugar- ¡MIRA, REI-CHAN!

Rei: ¡NAGISA, GUARDA ESO!

Sousuke: ... Aún me sigue pareciendo algo triste que la gente se ilusione así.

Sao: Se llama ser patético.

Nitori: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? D:

Sao: Ainsh, está bien. Ya ni la flojera se puede tirar uno.

**DarBP n.n: Holi n.n *las choca con Sao* es que es cierto no te mantienen y claro que luego te doy la trama para el fic n.n Ahora las preguntas**

**MAKO-CHAN:*se sonroja por el abrazo* Gracias n.n, yo tengo una gata bien gordita, quien es mas guapo Haru o Sousuke?**  
**SOU-CHAN:Que malo *puchero kawaii* pero bueno, cual es tu color favorito?**  
**NAGISA:De luna de miel, a donde quisieras ir con Rei ?**  
**REI:*lo golpea*DEJA A NAGISA TENER UN PINGÜINO.**  
**TODOS:Si no fueran nadadores, en que deporte estarian ? **  
**Es todo chao y saludos desde Costa Rica n.n**

Makoto: Obviamente Haru-chan. n.n

Sousuke: El blanco o el negro.

Sao: El blanco y negro no son colores.

Sousuke: Pero-

Sao: ¡NO SON COLORES!

Nagisa: A un hotel con habitaciones muuuuuuuuy grandes, ¡Con restaurantes cercas! OwO

Rei: ¡QUE NO, CARAMBA!

Makoto: Creo que Volleiball.

Nagisa: Kickingball. owo

Haru: ... Arte.

Nagisa: Haru-chan, ese no es un deporte.

Haru: Arte he dicho.

Rin: Tennis.

Sousuke: Basketball, jugaría con Kisumi y con un amigo, Junpei Hyuga. **(*)**

Nitori: Creo que Tennis también.

Rei: Yo ya estaba en el club de atletismo, así que mi respuesta es muy obvia.

Sao: Yo no hago deportes, adelgazo sin hacer nah. (?) Saludos a ti, cariño, desde pobrezuela. :v

* * *

**(*) Junpei Hyuga, capitán del equipo Seirin de la serie Kuroko no Basuke. Comparte Seiyuu con Sousuke.**


	35. Chapter 35

Sao: -Lamiéndose el pie-

Rin: ... ¿Ahora qué coño estás haciendo?

Sao: Me duele... Tengo que hacerme una puta placa.

Rin: Eres mayor de edad, puedes ir sin tu madre.

Sao: ... No, no tengo el valor de salir a la calle.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Isaac: -se rie como loco viendo algo en la television- **  
**Nana: oye Nene que tiene Isaac? **  
**SouMako 3: no me digas Nene -_- y esta viendo los DVD de nuestro intersecundaria en segundo **  
**Nana: y de que tanto se rie?**  
**SouMako 3; de cuando me aplastaste con tus pelototas **  
**Nana: no le digas asi a mis limonsitos -_-**  
**SouMako 3: Limonsitos mas bien melones xD**  
**Nana: Nene, vas a hablar de mis bubis o a hacer preguntas **  
**SouMako 3: bueno comencemos :D**  
**SOUSUKE: **  
**SouMako 3: te consideras idiota? **  
**Nana: el no es idiota... es un Triple Baka **  
**Isaac:-llega con un vestido de lentejuelas- necesito que alguien lo agrande para el concurso**  
**Nana: a cierto Isaac esta de candidato para Reina Gay 2014 **  
**SouMako3: Isaac para Reina Gay, Isaac para Reina Gay :)**  
**Isaac: -_-b si bueno a lo que venia -le pone a la fuerza el vestido a Sousuke- ahorita te lo quito. Solo necesito aflojarlo un poquito **  
**Nana:-se aguanta la risa- hahahahaha SOUSUKE PARA REINA GAY, SOUSUKE PARA REINA GAY HAHAHAHAHAHA-al final no pudo-**  
**SouMako 3:-_- sigamos con las preguntas**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN: como que en su mundo se homosexualidad hay caballitos con un pene en la frente? **  
**Nana: deja su mundo, que hay peores **  
**Isaac; cierto, en el mio hay orgias siempre :D**  
**NAGISA: SouMako 3: hay algo que Nana te quiere mostrar **  
**Nana:-trae su computadora y le muestra el doujinshi yaoi ReiRin que encontró - cuida a tu macho **  
**Isaac: D: por que carajos Rin esta de uke con Rei? No debe ser al reves?**  
**SouMako 3: hoy en dia se gusta de un Rin muy ukeado :3**  
**TODOS: Isaac: me apoyan en mi candidatura e para Reina Gay?**  
**Nana: vas a perder por nigga **  
**SAO: SouMako 3: Nana quiere decirte algo**  
**Nana: te gusta South Park? Te gusta el MakoHaru? El ReiGisa? El SouMomo? -_-?**  
**Isaac: y por que no preguntas de alguna pareja con Rin?**  
**Nana: me gusta Rin ,pero, no me gusta mezclarlo con otros-_- por ejemplo, si lo pongo con Haru, que me libre Dios, NO. Con Makoto, no quiero a Makoto con Rin. A Sousuke lo odio. No me gustan los shotas y con Rei...no me imagino a Rin con Rei**  
**Isaac: pero y el doujinshi?**  
**Nana:estaba aburrida y lo encontre en y lo vi**  
**SouMako3: bueno creo que eso es todo, adios. **  
**Ahora si Nana, hablaremos de tus melones xp**  
**Nana: -_-**

Sousuke: ... Yo creo que son ustedes el trío de imbéciles.

Makoto: ¿Eh? ¡¿CÓMO LO SABEN?! D:

Nagisa: ... owo -Saca su teléfono y empieza a hacer llamadas- Sí, es uno de pelo rojo, con dientes feos.

Sao: Una vez vi en Cheaters a un par de travestís peleando por un negro como gatas. ¿Él no era uno? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme South Park? -Tiene 28 fics de eso- Marica, no creo. ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así? ¿El MakoHaru? ¡Qué va! Los pongo juntos por puro capricho, ¿No te jode? o3o

**Purinsesu Moon: Weos holis -Aparece Magicamente detras de Nitori- Tanto sin verlos :v Se que me extrañaron n.n Yo tambien los extrañe menos a el -Apunta a Nagisa- Tontoooo**

**Haru: Haru-Chan, Okay decir eso me recuerda a la sopa instantanea Maruchan :v -revuelve su cabello- ¿Porqur Coño no me amas? -Lo besa por dos minutos- Yo te daria toooooda la Caballa del mundo preparada en muchos platillos -llora(?)-**  
**Mako-Chan: owo Si me caso con Haru... ¿Serias el Padrino? owo**  
**Rei: ¿Como puedes soportar a un lujurioso que solo piensa en sexo? -refiriendose a Nagisa-**  
**Nagisa: Tch... ¡Baaaaaaka! -Le revuelve el cabello- Te odio por robarme a Rei pero te amo ñor ser Shota :'3**  
**Rin: ¡RinRin-Niisan! -Lo abraza- Me regalas un Onodera Ritsu (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi) Para Navidad? Yo quiero a mi Onodera Ritsu! -puchero-**  
**Nitori: Te gusto mi almohada personalizada? owo Esa almohada de Rine costo mucho owo Usala bien e.e**  
**Sousuke: ¿Amas a RinRin-NiiSan? Yo se que si -le pica la costilla- Whoow tus musculos son diros -toca :v-**  
**Kisumi: ¿Cuando me enseñas a Jugar Basket? owo -Solo lo quiere tener cerca para que el la tome de la cintura mientras le enseña como tirar :v-**  
**Sao: Sao-NeeChan -La abraza como Koala- Me regalas un Shouta Kisa? owo Yo tambien quiero un Shouta Kisaa! -Puchero-**

Nagisa: Zorraaaaaaaaaa.

Haru: -La abofetea y empieza a beber para quitarse la sensación de la boca- Uhg.

Makoto: ¿Eh? ¡No! D: -La abofetea- ¡Lo siento! DX -Carga a Haru y se la lleva- ¡LO SIENTO POR ESO!

Rei: ... No lo sé. e_e

Nagisa: -La abofetea- Tú eres la vaca, zorra. :3

Rin: ¿Qué cojones es eso?

Nitori: Lo hago. :3

Sousuke: ...

Kisumi: Dale, vamos de una vez. -Se la lleva-

Sao: Ño.

**DarBP n.n: Holi otra vez *los sadula a todos con un beso en la mejilla* directamente a las preguntas :**

**MAKO-CHAN:Si Haru fuera tu hermano aun asi te gustaría?*pensando en incesto***  
**HARU-CHAN:Porque te gusta la caballa?**  
**SOU-CHAN:*Riendose por la respuesta anterior* Que pasaria si despiertas desnudo a la par de Makoto?**  
**NAGI-CHAN:*Le da un hamster* CORRE,NAGISA,CORRE Y NO MIRES HACIA ATRAS**  
**KISUMI:Que se siente ser famoso y solo haber salido en 1 episodio ?**  
**RIN:Si Nitori fuera mujer como quisieras que fuera plana o todo lo contrario?**  
**SAO:*La abraza por lo de pobrezuela*No te preocupes por que en South Park hay un episodio de Costa Rica y me ofendí bastante**  
**Okey eso es todo chao n.n**

Makoto: No lo creo... D:

Haru: Porque es deliciosa.

Sousuke: ... Tal vez aprovecharía.

Nagisa: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAY! -Corre-

Rei: -se lanza y lo agarra de los pies-

Nagisa: -Cae y suelta el hamster- Noooooooo. D:

Kisumi: Genial~ Imagínate que hubiese salido en más de uno, eso demuestra el carisma que tengo. n.n

Rin: Plana... Muy plana.

Nitori: D:

Sao: ¿Por qué no te han capturado los Yamagapa si eres de de por allá? :v

**Liziz:  
**

***corre y golpea a Sao dulcemente en la cabeza* leíste mi fic gracias. Y si soy mala... a veces...**  
**Sousuke: no es patético amar a un ser ficticio si los escritores no amaran a sus inventos o los artistas no amaran sus obras que son ficticias no habría ni arte ni novelas para leer mierdas! Y si no amaran a los personajes de Free! Los creadores se irían a la quiebra! Esa es mi respuesta. Si no para que se crean los fandoms?**  
**Rin: *reflexionando* si es verdad no le tengo que caer bien a todo el mundo! Mm tu actitud me hace acordar a Castiel de corazón de Melon. Tengo menos cien con el en el lovometro. Pero igual no puedo evitar el preocuparme por las personas que hasta me odian *suspirando* eso si es patético.**  
**Haru-san: no me contesto la pregunta! Donde los guarda en un frigorífico no?**  
**Makoto onii-chan: *sonríe con ternura* yo te quiero muchísimo mas Onii-chan! *extiendo los brazos a los costados*asiiiii de mucho mucho *lo mira con un sonrojo leve y una sonrisa tímida* **  
**Rei-san: *dándole unas palmadas en la espalda* aguante todo lo que pueda hasta satisfacer por completo a Nagi-chan.**  
**Nagi-chan: -3- por lo menos meresco un abrazo por los regalos! Nunca busco nada a cambio pero minutos tuyos si quiero!**

Sao: -Corre y le da un cabezaso a Liziz- Ahahahaha, que me ha provocao... No sé. (?)

Sousuke: Una cosa es un fandom, otra cosa es darte ilusiones amorosas de TI MISMO con un personaje ficticio. Eso es muy triste y patético.

Rin: ¿Quién es ese tal Castiel?

Sao: Tu hermano gemelo perdido.

Haru: ... Sí.

Makoto: aaaaw~~~ -La apapacha y apachurra- Tan liiiiiiiiinda~

Rei: ... Estoy sorprendido de todo lo que he aguantado.

Nagisa: ¿Minutos? -Saca su celular? ¿Cuál es tu número? Puedo transferirte minutos. o.o

**Liziz (Toma 2):  
**

**Maldito celular mandando reviews cuando ni si quiera termine de escribir! Ahhh igual lo amo!**  
**Nagi-chan: perdón yo también quiero mimitos tuyos MIMITOS -3- **  
**Aii-chan: Sao leyó mi fic ella que te lo explique... por eso me disculpe. **  
**Sao: así que amas a tu PC yo amo a mi celular y a mi netbook la que me regalo el gobierno. Si acá te regalan una netbook cuando terminas el secundario viva Argentina! Jejeje siempre lo quise decir bueno nos vemos! *le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla menos a Rin***

Nagisa: Oooooooooh, mimitos... -Guarda su celular y le hace unos cuantos cariñitos- Todos los que quieras, pero si te acercas a Rei-chan, te cago. n.n

Nitori: -Mira a Sao- ?

Sao: Meh, léelo, me da flojera. ¡Ustedes, argentinos! Les odio, son pobres y tienen cosas bonitas y comida. ¡Les odio! ¡Yo estoy mucho más jodida, verga!

**Anónimo 2: Holitas! Yo aquí de nuevo, ya que uno de mis pasatiempos es acosar, ¿y cómo resistirse a acosar a los Iwatobi? :3 Bueno mis preguntas:**

**MAKOTO: Oooohhh Mako-chan, sé que un chico tan fuckin dulce cómo tú se siente incómodo por las cosas que dije... Pero... Así soy yo xD (sólo quiero aclararlo, pues JAMÁS me arrepiento de lo que digo) así que en mis momentos -cortos- de tranquilidad quiero preguntarte: ¿que harás en tu cumpleaños?, mira que yo estoy juntando fangirls tuyas para festejarte bajo el slogan "17 de Noviembre Día internacional de Mako-chan"... Ah y no sé cómo esté tu confianza hacia mi para que puedas darme un abrazo por mi cumpleaños (será el 26 de noviembre pero como ya va acabar quisiera uno), desde que te vi quise un abrazo tuyo... Verás por mi personalidad soy una solitaria que nadie entiende (igual me importa un pepino que nadie me quiera porque sé que a la gente no le das gusto con nada xD) y pues no sé cómo es un abrazo u.u (*pensamientos: sí, Makoto abrazame para que pueda inyectarte un cedante de caballos, y pueda untarte jugo de caballa en el p... Precioso cuerpo tuyo y Haru pueda saborear una grande y carnosa caballa, muajajajajajajaja*) porfavor sólo es un abrazo :(...**

**HARU: ¿podría tomarles una foto a ti y Mako-chan abrazados?, ustedes son amigos y su amistad me parece taaaaann linda, prometo que si lo haces te daré una caballa taaaaann deliciosa que JAMÁS olvidaras (jijijijiji)**

**NAGISA: Nagi-chan! ¿podrías tomarle unas fotos a Mako en las duchas? Las necesito para una... Tesis... Jeje... Ah ¿y no tienes fotos tuyas cuando eras niño? Es que te veías taaaaann adorable que me dan ganas de morderte :3**

**REI: tú que todo lo sabes... Dime que hacer para que ¿¡TE CASES CON NAGISA YA!?**

**RIN: ¿No te gustaría actuar en una película gore, pero sin libreto y sin cámara? Maldito dientes de cierra! Oooohhh eso me recuerda ¿es cierto que tus padres son Sebastian Michaelis (padre) y Grell Sutcliff (madre)? O ¿acaso ellos hicieron la fusión después de ver un maratón de Dragon Ball Z y saliste tú?**

**KISUMI: ¿puedo sacar provecho de tu nombre para que me des un beso por mi próximo cumpleaños?... Aunque lo que más deseo es verte darle un beso negro a Makoto x)... A él, no a mi, acá en México sería ilegal que yo de casi 20 te obligara a algo tan sexualoso xD**

**SOUSUKE: la verdad admiro tu gran sentido de amistad, tu hombro casi se hizo polvo y te aguantaste como todo un macho pecho peludo... Lloré gaymente cuando te vi en la ducha tratando de soportar el dolor de tu hombro... Mis respetos bro, sé que no soy el pelos de sirenita dientes de cierra pero amigos como tú yo quisiera tener (puño arriba esperando a ser chocado)**

**SAO: Si quieres puedo fundar tu secta sólo a cambio de fotos, un cabello o un dibujo tuyo... Jeje es broma (NOLOES) es decisión tuya, yo encantada de hacerlo y así las envidiosas entiendan quién manda en este TU ESPACIO y tu secta xD y porfavor NO ACABES CON ESTE FIC, lloraré como una maldita niña si lo haces u.u**

**MAKOHARU FOREVAH!**

**Es todo!**

Kisumi: -Mira a Sao- ¿De nuevo? ¿Quién es? o.o

Sao: I dunno, no tiene nombre. No les puedo recordar a todos.

Makoto: Yo no te tengo casi confianza, pero... -Le da un abrazo ligero y le da un par de palmaditas, luego se separa-

Sao: Pero qué idiota.

Haru: ... No.

Nagisa: ¿Foto de Mako-chan en las duchas? Creo que tengo una por allí... ¿Fotos mías? Sí, ¡Pero son mías! Y de Rei-chan.

Rei: ¡Estoy estudiando!

Rin: ... -La abofetea para que deje la pendejada- Ni idea quiénes son esos.

Sao: sus primos son Kisame Hoshigaki y Suigetsu. (?)

Sousuke: ... -Levanta el brazo para darle con el puño, pero le duele el hombre- ¡Mierda!

Sao: Ya tienes una de esas cosas... Busca en la galería de Nagisa. o3o

**Jamonconqueso: Ñemm ¡Hola! :D Me gusta este fic y oh my gosh. Ahora mis preguntas:**

**Rin: Te apuesto que Haru puede besar mejor y por más tiempo a Makoto w Haru te gana en todo Juejuejue *intenta provocarlo***  
**Haru: ¿Quieres ir conmigo a España? :D Te daré caballa **  
**Nagisa: ¿Qué harías si Rei fuera chica? (si, con pechos)**  
**Rei: ¿Qué harías si Nagisa fuera chica?**  
**Sousuke: ¿Puedo curar tu hombro? *n***  
**Eso es todo :v A los hermanos Mikoshiba no les hago preguntas porque no se me ocurre nada :D Nirtori, me caes mal :3 -corre-.**

Rin: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Makoto, ven acá!

Sousuke: -Lo agarra- No, imbécil.

Haru: ... No.

Nagisa: Tocárselos, eso y mucho más. -Mueve sus cejas-

Rei: No sé, tal vez llevarla a una cita normal.

Sousuke: No, no le confío mi hombro a cualquiera.

Nitori: ¿Eh? D:

Sao: Meh, si los hermanos Mikoshiba no pintan mucho por aquí.

**maru26:  
**

**Hola :) aqui con mas preguntas**  
**Haru: ahora si, esto se volvio algo personal*se lanza sobre el y le hace la llave maestra de lucha LIBRE* disculpate perra! o haré que pases un verdadero infierno **  
**Makoto: ayudame! Has que haru se diculpe conmigo**  
**Nitori: me puedes dar un abrazo? *-***  
**Rin: como haces para tener ese cuerpo tan perfecto? Ya se acerca el verano y quiero estar en forma . **  
**Nagisa: makoharu! *extiende la mano para chocarlas***  
**Kissumi: te gusta makoto o haru? Te consideras uke o seme?**  
**Todos: si nadie se hubiera conocido, que habría sido de ustedes?**  
***nokeando a haru* chauu hasta la próxima!**

Haru: -Se trata de mover, y mueve la pierna hacia atrás, dándole una patada en la cara- ¡Nunca!

Makoto: Pero Haru no quiere. D:

Rin: Hay algo llamado ejercicio.

Nagisa: ¡Yey! -Las choca-

Kisumi: Me gustan los dos~ ... Y también soy de los dos. -w-

Haru: ... -Estaría solo-

Makoto: No sé...

Nagisa: Seguramente estaría molestando a alguien más. :3

Rei: No hubiese conocido la belleza de Haru-senpai. -Siente cómo Nagisa lo mira- ... Ni la de Nagisa. (?)

Sao: Seguramente Rin no lloraría tanto.

Rin: ¡Cállate!

Makoto: Eh, wait. ¡HARU! D:

**Hyuch: Holaa, apenas me animé a leer el fic y hshdhfjs. Eres de Pobrezuela, que emoción somos... Ettooo. Eh.. Como se dice?. Bueno, eso mismo. Me alegra saber que personas como tú existen en este país xD quiero participar, muajajaja**

**Makoto: eres la cosita más bonita que existe en el mundo $:  
Haru: en fin. Decía que eres un cruel que me hizo sufrir en todo el anime.  
Rin: RinRin oh, eres malditamente sensual. Te quiero coger cariño y muy lejos de Haru D:  
Nagisa: eres todo un mi vido. Y tambien apoyas el Makoharu? D: Te amo hombre.**

Y por la falta de confianza, no tengo casi nada /.\ besitos a todos

Sao: Somos pobres, así de simple.

Makoto: Jo. -Se tapa la cara, avergonzado-

Haru: ...

Rin: ...

Naigsa: ¿Qué es vido? Y sí, lo apoyo. owo

**anonimo: ganamos siiii arriba 3ero francesca (lo dice mientras baila como fideo)  
sao:mrda tu ganas (le da a sao el papelito quemado)  
rin:jejejeje (lo abraza y a la vez le acaricia la espalda)  
haru:ten tu caballa  
makoto:perdon por lo del libro alguna forma de reconpensartelo  
sousuke:te vigilo(lo dice mientras retrocede tropieza con un insecto)  
rei:(le tira mas libros)  
nagisa:hay que hacer el baile del pinguino OwO  
sao:bailemos como tostadas :p wiiiiiiiiii adios**

Sao: -Usa el papelito para hacer guarimba-

Rin: ... -Se separa-

Haru: -Se la entrega a su trabajador, un hombresote aaaaaaaaalto y de cabello morado- Deja de comerte la crema.

Makoto: Sólo déjalo...

Sousuke: ...

Momotarou: -Mira al insecto- ¡PYUNSUKE! D:

Rei: ¡Ya deja!

Nagisa: ¡Yeeeeeeeey! :3 -Se pega los brazos al cuerpo y camina como pingüino- :3

Sao: Ño.


	36. Chapter 36

Sao: ¿Aló?

Rin: Oh, apareciste.

Sao: No te preocupes, pronto desapareceré.

**Purinsesu Moon****: ****-Sientas las bofetadas- I-Idiotas! -Llora como Magdalegna- K-Kisumi-Chan! -lo abraza- Esos idiotas que abofetearon y el enano ese me digo Zorra :c **

**Haru: Y yo que te iba a Dar mi Restaurante de Caballa como regalo de Luna de Miel Q.Q**  
**Makoto: Tonto! -Llora- Me abofeteaste! **  
**Rin: -Le enseña una foto de Ritsu- El es Ritsu Damelo!**  
**Nitori: Yo hago almohadas perdonalizadas OwO Te gustaria uno en especial?**  
**Sousuke: Te quedaste sin palabras -pica su mejilla-**  
**Rei: Yo te salvo de ese perro de Nagisa owo**  
**Nagisa: Perro! Y yo que te pensaba regalar todo un paquete de mercancia de Rei en esos trajes pegaditos**  
**Sao: Porqur cojones no me lo quieres regalas?**  
**Kisumi: Kisumi-Chan abrazame y dame consuelos y mimitos plz -puchero mientras sigue llorando-**

Haru: Ya tengo uno propio.

Makoto: P-perdón. D: ¡Es que te querías llevar a Haru-chan!

Haru: Deja el chan.

Sao: ¿Los foros chan?

Haru: ... Sí.

Nitori: No, gracias. Ya tengo un montón. :3

Rin: No.

Sousuke: ... Calla.

Rei: Mejor no. Uu

Nagisa: Silencio, yo sé lo que hago.

Sao: No soy el tipo de persona que regala cosas.

Kisumi: Ven. -Se la lleva, le hace mimitos, la consuela y gracias a sus grandes habilidades, se la folla-

Ya vine con mas preguntas!

**maru26:  
**

**Ya vine con mas preguntas!**  
**Haru: aaaaaaa*grita de dolor* mi cara! toma esto perra! *le patea en las bolas con toda la furia que tiene* voy a matarte! *se abalanza sobre el y empieza una lucha infinita***  
**Makoto: tu no te metas! Esto es algo personal**  
**Rin: enserio? no me digas ...idiota**  
**Sousuke: *le hace cosquillas* riete!**  
**Nitori: me han pegado en la cara! T_T*se acerca para que lo abraze***  
**Todos: si fueran mujeres, como les gustaría que fuera su primera cita?**  
***con hielo en la cara* chau a todos!**

Makoto: ¡Pero es Haru-chan! D: -La quita de encima-

Rin: -Voltea los ojos-

Sousuke: No.

Nitori: -La abraza- .w.

Haru: No responderé eso.

Makoto: Yo... Eh, tampoco lo haré.

Rin: No estoy obligado a responder.

Nagisa: ¡Oh, yo sé, yo sé! Con un gran follada al terminar.

Rei: Nagisa, cierra la boca.

**anonimo:**

**vale verga la vida (lo dice por que reprobo algebra)  
sao:a pos que una redundancia implicita vale usar wikipedia  
rin:jejejejeje(se le acerca y le empieza a acariciar la pierna)  
sousuke:a pos nome es que haiga caido es mi pose sexy(lo dice mientras se soba la espalda)  
rei:no quiero(le tira mas libros)  
nagisa:vamonos a la antartida(lo agarra del brazo mientras corre y otra vez se tropieza con un insecto)  
sao:tu no me quieres verdad¿?dime la verdad(aparece barney y la golpea)  
barney:jajajaja potato(empieza a bailar encima de anonimo )**

Sao: Meh.

Rin: -La patea- Déjame.

Sousuke: -Se aleja de ella- ...

Rei: -Consigue un bate y empieza a pegarle a los libros-

Momotarou: ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡PYUNSUKE! D:

Sao: Yo no quiero a ninguna de ustedes, no te preocupes.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Isaac: UN, DOS, TRES...VOY HA BEBER, UN, DOS TRES VOY A BEBER...CUELGOOOOOOOOOO DE MI CANDELABRO DE AQUI CANDELABRO AQUIIIIIIII -lo dice cantando y bailando como una puta-**  
**SouMako3: -se tapa los ojos- Lamento que vean esto...Nana ¿donde estas?**  
**Isaac: -mágicamente un balón de basketbol le da en la cabeza- AUCH¡**  
**Nana: Claro, yo me voy a una reta de basket y tu te pones a bailar como puta -_-U**  
**SouMako 3:-corre a abrazar a su salvadora- NANA GRACIAS A DIOS QUE LLEGAS**  
**Nana: ponte a hacer preguntas quieres -se sienta en un sillón- que me muero, las regionales estan crudas .v.**  
**Isaac: -sobandose la cabeza- pero solo fue una reta**  
**Nana: si, pero, las regionales son la siguiente semana .v.**  
**SouMako 3: comencemos **  
**SOUSUKE:**  
**Nana:-vuelve a agarrar el balon y lo bota un par de veces y finalmente se lo avienta a la cara- NADIE ME DICE IMBÉCIL, BAAAKAAA**  
**SouMako 3: gami...owo**  
**Isaac: imbécil -a Nana-**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN: **  
**Nana: tenemos conocidos que nos informan de todo :3**  
**SouMako 3: mas bien Nana tiene conocidos, nosotros no n.n**  
**Isaac: exacto :3**  
**NAGISA: **  
**SouMako 3: procura que le den a Rin en donde mas le duela X3**  
**Isaac: Noooooo, que no le hagan nada a Nitori.**  
**Nana: que le hagan TOOOOOODOOOOOOO a Nitori-odia a los shotas, no tanto como a Sousuke-**  
**HARU: **  
**SouMako 3; Murasakibara trabaja contigo -lo sujeta de los hombros- KYA -se desmaya-**  
**Nana: tiene una loca obsesión por el -saca algo de su bolsa- ten, tu sabras utilizarlos -le da una caja de codones sabor a caballa- **  
**Isaac: nya...Haru-chan no suena a Maruchan -chan si **  
**SouMako 3: -despierta con lo que Isaac- es Mura-chin, pero para ti Murasakibara -dice dandole con un palo-**  
**SAO:**  
**Isaac: no, yo no estaba ahi -3-**  
**Nana: que no me jode que? e_e**  
**SouMako 3: a Nana le tienes que explicar 2 veces las cosas owo**  
**Isaac: oye Nene cuando es la inter de fut?**  
**SouMako 3: la proxima semana -/-**  
**Isaac; y vas a ir?**  
**SouMako 3: solo de defensa, pero teniendo los maximos cuidados -3-**  
**Nana: como eso ya no importa, nos despedimos Chao, chao**  
**Isaac; Bye my babies**  
**SouMako 3; no se porque siento que eso esta mal, pero bueno. Sayo :D**

Sousuke: ¡Ahg! ¡Kisumi!

Kisumi: Voy. -Termina de ponerse los pantalones y agarra el mismo balón, pegándole fuerte en las tetas-

Makoto: D: -Abofetea a los 3- ¡No se me acerquen! DX

Nagisa: Yo sé lo que hago.

Haru: -Golpea con un zapato a Isaac- Calla. Y ustedes, no se acerquen a mi trabajador con un sueldo increiblemente bajo.

Sao: Sí, creo que estabas allí. Nana, acabas de dejar en claro toda tu inteligencia.

**DarBP n.n: Hola de nuevo *golpea a Rei por quitarle el hamster a Nagisa* las preguntas n.n**

**MAKO-CHAN:Y si Haru fuera mujer que harías?y te quelo Mako n.n*le da un super beso***  
**SOU-CHAN:Como que aprovecharias? Que harías?**  
**NAGI-CHAN:*Lo abraza*Yo te comprare otro hamster sin que Rei te lo quite si?**  
**SAO-SENPAI:Es cierto*sale corriendo por su vida* PUTA VIDA LA MIA**  
**TODOS:Que piensan del futboll soccer? En lo personal yo lo amo.**  
**Chao y se cuidan bye n.n**

Rei: ¡Hey!

Mako: Uu Le llevaría en una cita.

Sao: ¿Por eso no le llevas? ¿Porque es hombre?

Haru: ...

Sousuke: Muchas cosas, no necesitas detalles.

Sao: la bidha bale bergah.

Kisumi: Meh.

Makoto: Sé un poco, a mi hermanito le gusta.

Haru: No me interesa.

Rin: Juego un poco.

Sousuke: Me gusta un poco.

Nagisa: HINCHAAAAAAAAS.

Rei: Nagisa, por favor.

**Liziz:  
**

***poniéndose una venda en la cabeza sangrando* U tu muestra de afecto es un tanto extraña pero bueno así eres tu Sao. **  
**Makoto onii-chan: *sonríe tiernamente* ahora si creo que me quieres mucho onii-chan. Seguro segurisimo seras un buen padre con los hijos que tengas con Haru-san. Yo seré la Tia consentida de mis sobrinos.**  
**Haru-san: lo sabia! Lo compro o lo alquilo? No todo el mundo tiene un frigorífico. **  
**Nagi-chan: *recibiendo los minutos* no te preocupes por eso que Rei-san no es mi tipo de chico. Aunque te lo pediría prestado para que me enseñe historia. Nagi-chan como van tus estudios con Rei-san? Lo manoseas cuando están estudiando? O solo cuando le enseñas educación sexual? *levantando la ceja pícaramente***  
**Rei-san: no se altere y acepte todo de Nagi-chan.**  
**Rin: *no sabe ni que decirle así que lo ignora***  
**Aii-chan: viste lo que pasa en mi fic? El capitulo dos es mejor! No se si Sao ya la leyó! *mirando a Sao* es la primera vez que sabes ingles sin que te enseñe Rin *-*/ **  
**Sao: me volví obsesiva con los do ramas! Estoy viendo uno que se llama Brilliant Legacy y esta genial. Es hetero no se si te va a gustar pero si es así mira lo!**  
**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos!**

Sao: Soy especial.

Makoto: Oh, por favor. -Se tapa la cara de vergüenza- Qué cosas dices.

Haru: Lo compré.

Nagisa: ¿Prestártelo? No. :3 Y a todas horas, estudiamos biología. -Mueve sus cejas-

Rei: ¡Nagisa, cierra la boca!

Nitori: ¿Se inglés? D:

Sao: Sí, lo leí, en el mismo día y dejé review.

Nitori: A ver. .w. -Va a leerlo completo-

Sao: Lo buscaré... En algún momento.


	37. Chapter 37

Sao: -Estirándose- FLOJERAAAAAAAAAAAA. Pronto presentaré mi examen de ingreso a la universidad. ¡AY, CUÁNTO NERVIO!

Makoto: Estarás bien. n.n

Sao: Me preocupa es llegar a la hora. Esa verga queda lejos, pa' las montañas y me queda al quinto coño.

Makoto: Uu

**Purinsesu Moon: ¡KISUMI PUTO! -llora- Aun asi te amo -lo abraza y le golpea la chabeta- Con mimos no se ganan las cosas -sonrojada-**

**Haru: Puto! -le da una bofetada tipo telenovela(?)- Algun Dia caeras a mis pies!**  
**Makoto: Tu tambien! -Le da una bofetada- Te odio Mako-Chan! -se agacha mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas-**  
**Rei: . . . . -Lo mira- Tu no me pegaste... Snif... Ten...Snif -Le da dos mariposas en un frasco- Te las queria dar desde el principio... pero ñeee**  
**Nagisa: Idiota! -Le da una bofetada sonriendo- Te la merecias desde el capitulo anterior al anterior**  
**Nitori: Nah, Ni te iba a dar mis almohadas**  
**Rin: Idiota! -3-**  
**Sousuke: ¿Me das un apapacho?**  
**Sao: ¿Por que desapareces mucho? ¿Acaso te raptan? ouo**  
**Kisumi: Ahora yo te dare mimos e.e -Le comienza a dar mimos llevandolo al closet y... pues paso lo que debia pasar(?)-**

**Chaaaao :3**

Kisumi: Ay, pero si te gustó. :3 -La carga-

Sao: Kisumi, deja tu mierda heterosexual.

Kisumi: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sao: Mi heterofobia, cabrón.

Haru: ... -Se la devuelve fabulosamente- Déjame... Maldita lisiada. (?)

Makoto: D:

Rei: .w. Gracias, son hermosas.

Nagisa: n.n -Le da un puño y la tumba- Y tú desde que le pusiste el ojo encima a Rei-chan.

Nitori: Uu

Sousuke: No, mis brazos no tienen esa capacidad. -SólolacapacidaddeabrazaraRinoaNitorioaMomo-

Sao: Ño, tengo mucha flojera.

Kisumi: owo~

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Nana: -llora de dolor- TToTT me vengare**  
**SouMako 3: -_- pasemos a las preguntas **  
**Isaac: -sobandose la cara- que cruel T-T**  
**SOUSUKE Y KISUMI: **  
**Nana: ahora si estan muertos -saca dos balones de futbol y los pone en el piso- ¡Nene!**  
**SouMako 3: -patea uno y le da a Kisumi en las bolas, patea el otro y Sousuke lo detiene- Upss, tenia que ser portero**  
**Isaac: pues como no, el hace que todos los "balones" se paren**  
**Nana y SouMako 3: ISAAC**  
**SouMako 3: sigamos**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN:**  
**SouMako 3: Nana, por tu culpa Mako-oniichan me tiene miedo D,X -se pone a llorar como bebe- **  
**Nana: -_- de Makoto no me vengo**  
**Isaac: Nana, eres cruel DX**  
**SouMako 3: Mako-oniichan ya no me quiere wuaa! -se pone a llorar en posicion fetal-**  
**HARU: **  
**Isaac: por que me golpeas a mi? D: ellas son las raras**  
**SouMako3: -todavia llorando balbucea algo-**  
**Nana: creo que quiso decir que no te promete nada -refiriéndose a los SouMako 3 dijo-**  
**SAO:**  
**Isaac: no estuve ahi D:**  
**Nana: -_- mejor no digo nada **  
**Isaac y Nana: CHAO CHAO**  
**SouMako 3:-llorando- Mako-oniichan ya no me quiere TTOTT**

Kisumi: Ahahaha. n.n -Tiene un protector de metal en las bolas-

Makoto: Uu O-oye, no llores.

Haru: Me llamaste Maruchan.

Sao: Sí que lo estuviste, ¡LO ESTUVISTE! Y no, ya no te quiere por decir cosas raras... o traer gente, yo qué se.

**anonimo: nadie me quiere todos me odian pero me como un gusanito le corto la cabeza me como lo de andentro umm que rico gusanito wiii :3 **  
**sao:mira mi bailecito(empieza a bailar como crash)**  
**rin:puto :'( (le empieza a acariciar la cabeza tiernamente)**  
**haru:dame un abrazo siii (llama a los camiones llenos de caballa)**  
**sousuke:no te puedes resistir a mis encantos jejeje (empìeza a retroceder lentamente con cara de violadora del bosque)**  
**rei:ya me aburri hagamos las pases(estira su mano esperando que rei la agarre)**  
**nagisa:ven a mi casa esta navidad **  
**sao:fue pe si no quieres a nadie aun tengo a alguien que me abrase y no es un hombre **  
**momotarou:ya que nadie te pregunta nada yo sere la primera por que te gusta gou¿?**  
**kisumi:hey cuando vuelves a venir a mi casa a jugar bueno eso es todo por hoy o hasta que sao se le ocurra actualizar rapido**

Sao: Por cosas como esa nadie te quiere.

Rin: ... -Se aleja-

Haru: -La abraza y la empuja rápidamente, para luego correr a abrazar la caballa-

Sousuke: ...

Rei: ... -Le estrecha la mano con miedo-

Nagisa: Ya veré. :3

Sao: Bien por ti. o3o

Momotarou: -Hace su súper retorno- ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN SE ACORDÓ DE MÍ! ¿Gou? ¡Porque es linda, e inteligente, y linda! ¿Ya dije linda?

Sao: Gou no tiene nada especial, personalmente, me parece un personaje extremadamente inútil en la serie, igual que Miho-sensei.

Kisumi: Algún día...

**maru26:**

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Aquí con mas preguntas!**  
**Haru: etto... Creo que es momento de hacer las pases *lo dice porque su cuerpo acabó todo herido* así que ...disculpate**  
**Makoto:*le susurra al oido* si Haru se disculpa haré que te ame mas que el agua y la caballa**  
**Nagisa: que es lo que mas te gusta de rei?**  
**Rei: si pudieras cambiar algo de Nagisa, que sería?**  
**Rin: *imitando a Nitori* Rin-sempai! Puedes enseñarme a nadar? :)**  
**Nitori: Te puedo decir Ai-chan? :3**  
**Sousuke: nee porque eres tan frío con la gente? Solo con Rin eres amable no es justo :(**  
**Sao: tu y yo viendo yaoi sin censura no se piensalo**  
**Todos: Quisieran tener hijos en un futuro? Niño o niña?**

***insistiendole a haru para que se disculpe* chau a todos! *-***

Haru: No.

Makoto: Pero ya me ama más que el agua y la caballa... ¿Verdad? -Mira a Haru- ¿Verdad? D:

Haru: ...

Nagisa: Su polla.

Rei: ¡NAGISA! ¿Si pudiera cambiar algo? ¡Su gran bocota!

Nagisa: Pero si no fuese así, no podría tragarme tu po-

Rei: ¡CÁLLATE!

Rin: ... No.

Nitori: Bueno...

Sousuke: Tengo mis razones.

Sao: Siempre lo hago sola.

Nagisa: A mí me da igual. Unas docenas no estarían mal. n.n

Rei: Nagisa, cállate.

Makoto: A mí no me importaría lo que fuera, siendo niño o niña igualmente le querré~

Haru: ...

Sousuke: ... A mí me gustaría, una niña.

Rin: No he pensando en eso realmente.

Nitori: Si es de senpai, está bien para mí~

**DarBP n.n:**

**Holi n.n como estan *salen pegando saltitos al puro estilo subnormal* las preguntas :**  
**MAKO-CHAN:Que harias si fueras mujer y te hubieran metido en un colegio solo para mujeres? Yo estoy en uno u.u**  
**SOU-CHAN:Quien crees que es mejor nadando de los chicos? Y ya se que quieres violar a Mako-chan ewe**  
**NAGISA:Como quisieras ir vestido a tu boda?**  
**REI-CHAN:Cuando será la boda? Y no digas que dentro de mucho tiempo**  
**SAO-CHAN:Si pudieras cambiar de cuerpo con algunos de los presentes con quien lo harias n.n**  
**Chao y a festejar atrasadamente el gane de Costa Rica n.n**

Makoto: .w. Creo que estaría bien... Si Haru-chan fuese una chica y estaría conmigo, todo estaría genial~

Sousuke: No quiero. -Síquiere- Me parece que el mejor nadando, aunque me joda admitirlo, es Nanase.

Nagisa: Con un traje blanco, ¡Y Rei-chan con un vestido blanco corto!

Rei: ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ir de vestido?!

Nagisa: Porque tienes unas piernas sexys.

Rei: ... -suspira- ¡Pues sí, será dentro de mucho tiempo!

Sao: Makoto, porque tieen el culo abierto y se me haría más fácil experimentar.

Todos: ...

Sao: ¿Qué?

**Eris Valentine Alexandra Sorel:  
**

**Holitas! yo aquí por tercera vez (si, tercera pues la mugrosa aplicación cierra sesión cuando se actualiza -maldito sistema android xx -... Soy el "Anónimo 2" del capitulo 35 y por si acaso la fuckin aplicación no accediera a mi cuenta y apareciera como Anónimo de nuevo soy Eris Valentine Alexandra Sorel xD...**

**Bien a las preguntas:**

**MAKOTO: Ooooh Mako-chan no respondiste mi pregunta acerca de lo que harías en tu cumpleaños... aunque de seguro ya tienes planes con Haru (SEXOSALVAJEENLABAÑERAYCABALLAINCLUIDA) o con Nagisa (FIESTACHINGONACONALCOHOLDROGASYORGIAS) o Rei (LECTURAFRENETICAENLABIBLIOTECAHASTAQUEDARIGUALDECIEGOQUEEL) o quien sabe... Quizás Sao tenga algo para ti (UNBUENMASAJEDEPROSTATA) pero bueno, solo quiero decirte que eres tan adorable que otro abrazo no me vendría mal... Ya sabes... Con eso que no sé muy bien qué es un abrazo (muajajaja)**

**HARU: extraño cuando te quitabas la ropa cuando veías agua ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ PARA QUE DEJARAS DE HACERLO!?, de seguro el maldito dientes de cierra te hizo cambiar, sino es así dime la razón y no evadas la pregunta porque sino TOOODA la caballa va a extinguirse x)**

**NAGISA: Ayudame a completar mi album de fotos de Mako-chan y juro que todo mi sueldo y aguinaldo serán tuyos para que puedas comprar de todo antes y despues que te cases con Rei jijiji y cuando digo "fotos" me refiero a las más cachondas que tengas (o edites, no importa xD)**

**REI: tú... sigue estudiando, Nagisa merece cosas lindas y caras que puedan usar ambos (ENLACAMA)**

**RIN: Me pregunto si tú eras el tiburón que atacó a "La Sirenita" o eras la sirenita -no necesito que me respondas dientes de sierra, solo quiero molestarte-**

**KISUMI: Kisumi no me diste mi beso!, a todas las besas ¿Y a mi no?, ¿es porque soy pelirroja, verdad?, ¡EXIJO MI BESO!... A menos que tengas algo más divertido en mente (movimiento de cejas)**

**SAO: quiero yuri tuyo (SITEESTOYACOSANDOSEXUALMENTE)**

**MAKOHARU FOREVAH!**

**Es todo!**

Sao: Lo sospechaba... En serio.

Makoto: Pues... -HIZOTODOESOYMUCHOMÁSENSUCUMPLEAÑOS- Pasaron algunas cosas y estuvo bien...

Sao: -Lavándose los dedos-

Makoto: Pero ya te di un abrazo. D:

Haru: ... No estoy obligado a responder.

Sao: Yo responderé por ti. Haru tiene que desestresarse, ¿Entiendes? Tiene 2 formas de hacerlo. Una es nadando, otra es tirándose a Makoto. Su deseo sexual es tan grande como su amor por nadar.

Haru: ...

Todos: ...

Makoto: ... Lo certifico.

Nagisa: Haré lo que pueda.

Rei: ...

Rin: -La mira con desprecio-

Kisumi: Dale. -Se la lleva al closet para tener su segunda ronda del día-

Sao: Yo también quiero yuri mío.


	38. Chapter 38

Sao: ¿Se dan cuenta que las abejas son suicidas? ¡Son Kamikazes, básicamente!

Todos: ...

**Liziz:**

**Volvi *corre a los brazos de Makoto***  
**Makoto onii-chan feliz cumpleaños... tardío pero bueno... mis estudios no me dejan hacer nada. Tengo dos exámenes finales en la uni trescientas paginas para estudiar …**  
**Makoto onii-chan es el mejor! * lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente haciendo puntitas de pies* ten tu regalo *un peluche chibi haru-san* lo hice con todo mi amor!**  
**Ahora las preguntas:**  
**Sao: examen de ingreso a la universidad? Crei que ya estabas estudiando en la uni! Yo ya estoy por comenzar mi carrera de Edición . Me enseñaran a editar manga *-*/ espero que ese año toque. No todos los años lo hacen.**  
**Rin: no se si es porque te no me gusta como tratas a Aii o no se pero en mi fic estas sufriendo demasiado. Llore haciendo el capitulo cuatro. Por tu dolor.**  
**Haru-san: que le regalaste a Makoto onii-chan en su cumpleaños? **  
**Rei-san: y usted? Déjeme adivinar un libro verdad?**  
**Nagi-chan: vayamos a ver Sinsajo al cine! *-*/**  
**Aii-chan: eres malo con Rin. En mi fic hasta lo lastimaste mucho pero valdrá la pena...**  
**Sousuke-san: que tipo de chica te gusta? Para ser tu novia digo? *sacando para anotar***  
**Kisumi: vi imágenes tuyas y ni sabia que existías en la segunda temp. Hasta que todas hablaron de ti y te busque. Eres demasiado mujeriego y hombreriego (?) pero pareces tierno. Me gusta el color de tu pelo. Pero abstente de tocarme o sufrirás las consecuencias **  
**Bueno eso es todo!**  
**Makoto onii-chan te amoooooo**  
***se va corriendo mientras grita eso***

Makoto: Aw. uwu -Abrazándola- Muchas gracias~

Sao: ¿Yo? ¿Estudiando? OHOHOHOHOHO, ño. Me despierto a las 12 y me acuesto a las 3 am. Yo también espero quedar...

Rin: Hey, a mí no me eches la culpa. Eres tú quien escribe esa basura.

Haru: ... Caballa. -Ymuchosexo-

Rei: No... Yo le regalé un CD de música.

Nagisa: ¿Qué es esa madre?

Nitori: D:

Sousuke: Que sea inteligente y objetiva. -Yquetengaunastetasyunculoimpresionante-

Kisumi: ¿Apenas sabes de mí? ¡Pero si he salido en casi todo éste fic!

Sao: No había sobre la segunda temporada.

Kisumi: Oh.

Makoto: Yo también te quiero~

**Purinsesu Moon: Nagisa: Tch. -se soba donde dio el puñetazo- Nagisa hagamos las pases... Ya no quiero estar asi contigo -Con los ojos llorosos extiende su mano-  
Rei: Sabia que te iban a gustar n.n  
Haru: Hagamos las pases -le extiende su otra mano-  
Makoto: G-Gomennasai M-Mako-Chan -llora- No queria darte la cachetada  
Sousuke: Ñeñeñeñe esos abrazos solo son para Rin... -hace puchero-  
Momotarou: Momo-Chan ouo ¿Cuando te casas con Gou?  
Kisumi: Kisu-Chan cargame -hace puchero- Quiero ir a dormir ouo  
Sao: Como vas en la universidad? 7u7**

Nagisa: Bien. n.n -Se la estrecha y le acerca la navaja oxidada- Pero si te acercas a Rei-chan, te mato.

Rei: Gracias~

Haru: No.

Makoto: Ya no importa. .3.

Sousuke: Uu

Momotarou: ¡Pronto! -Mentira-

Kisumi: Dale. owo -La carga-

Sao: Aún no he empezado. :v

**anonimo: Pipipipi hay una china en mi armario **  
**sao:mentira todos me quieren y me abrazan y dicen que soy kawaii(le dolio lo que le dijo sao pdta:las palabras que escribi al inicio en el cap anterior es de una cancion llamada el gusanito)**  
**rin:por que te alejas de mi yo solo quiero ser tu amiga(lo dice con toda la cara roja) **  
**nagisa:quieres ir a un quino conmigo?**  
**rei:holi y ten(le da un peluche que mariposa y se va toda sonrojada)**  
**sousuke:porque eres asi dejate querer **  
**haru:gracias por el abrazo y la caida me dolio pero meh que se hace(trae los camiones)**  
**momotarou:quieres ir a ver nutrias conmigo?**  
**nagisa:andale si ven a mi casa en navidad si quieres trae a rei pero ven **  
**kisumi:que te parece si hoy vienes a mi casa?**  
**sao:no seas cruel y dale permiso bueno adios y gracias por hacerme reir sao me haces feliz con tu fic a pesar de mi problemas chau :D**

Sao: ¿China de china o china de resortera? ¡Y esa gente te miente! (?) Y sí, ya sé que es una canción.

Rin: ... No me inspiras confianza.

Nagisa: Repito la pregunta, ¿Qué es esa madre?

Rei: ... ¿Gracias?

Sao: Creo que se quiere ligar al equipo.

Sousuke: No.

Haru: -Con sus ojitos aburridos, pero brillosos-

Momotarou: ¿Nutrias? ¡Sí!

Nagisa: Está bien. owo

Kisumi: Dale. Al terminar el capítulo, voy pa' allá.

Sao: Bien, le dejo. Y... Y de nada. (?)

**maru26:  
**

**Hola! *w* aquí con mas preguntas**  
**Haru: nee disculpate! Haslo y te daré todo lo que tu quieras **  
**Makoto: * le da un besito en la mejilla* hola mako-chan! Como pasaste tu cumpleaños? Es un poco tarde pero ten *le da un cupcake hecho en casa y un peluche de orca* espero que te guste :3**  
**Nagisa: ayuda a que haru-chan se disculpe siiii?**  
**Ai: Ai-chan! *corre a sus brazos para que lo abrace***  
**Rin: y... que tal todo rin-rin?**  
**Sousuke: Has intentado hacer las pases con Haru?**  
**Adiós a todos! :)**

Haru: No.

Makoto: Aw, gracias. :3 La pasé bien~

Nagisa: No me meto con él. o3o

Nitori: .w. -La abraza-

Rin: Pues... ¿Bien?

Sousuke: No.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**SouMako 3: POR LAS BERENJENAS DE GAKUPO! ¡¿donde están mis tachos?!**  
**Nana: si recogieras tu cuarto por una ves en la vida, los encontrarías**  
**Isaac: si pero si hace eso encontrara; lapices, libretas de hace cinco años, cuadros familiares...**  
**Nana-interrumpiendo- autos, aviones, barcos, un océano y una nueva manera de entrar a Narnia XD**  
**SouMako 3: DX mejor hagamos preguntas**  
**KISUMI: **  
**Nana: debo encontrar una mejor forma de vengarme de ti-se pone a pensar- ¡ya se! -lo agarra del brazo llevándolo a un closet y lo encierra con Isaac- jajaja mi venganza esta cumplida :3, Isaac, hazle todo lo que quieras :3**  
**SouMako 3: pobrcito :(**  
**Nana: de Isaac?**  
**SouMako 3; no de Kisumi :D**  
**SOUSUKE: **  
**Nana: Haber campeon una reta de basket entre tu y yo, diez canastas, quien gana?**  
**SouMako 3: se vale en parejas?**  
**Nana: si porque no, se lo pediré a Kiyoshi-san y ya :3**  
**SouMako 3: de alguna forma presiento que perderás**  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN:**  
**SouMako 3: -se pone a llorar con solo verlo- IYADA! TTOTT tu ya no me quieres TTOTT -lo mira con ojos de borreguito- talves con un abrazo se me quite T-T -estira los brazos-**  
**HARU: **  
**Nana: en lugar de golpearlo con un zapata, dile que es un nigga solteron y llorara durante años :3**  
**SouMako 3: o dile que Nagisa jamas dejara a Rei por el :3, ah por cierto, visitare a diario tu restaurante para poder ver a Mura-chin :3**  
**SAO:**  
**Nana: Isaac si estaba ahi. solo se hace el que no sabe nada :/**  
**SouMako3: dire cosas raras o mis amigos seran raros, pero, asi somos que le haremos :3 -ve un cordon negro con azul a lo lejos- KYA ya encontre mis tachos :D**  
**Nana: te dije que recogieras el cuarto!**  
**SouMako3 y Nana: Chao chao :3**  
**SouMako 3:- ve una rama de un arbol junto a sus tachos- Nana quieres ir a Narnia!**

Kisumi: -Sale- Qué tontas, dejan la puerta abierta. 8D No me acuesto con negros asquerosos. n.n

Sousuke: No me interesa, y no puedo jugar.

Makoto: D:! -Se esconde-

Haru: No, y no.

Sao: Meh, no me sorprende la rareza.

Rin: Una cosa es ser raro, otra cosa es ser estúpido y subnormal.

**DarBP n.n:  
**

**Holi a todos n.n sin mas preambulos… las preguntas:**  
**MAKO-CHAN:FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO*lo besa*Que hiciste en tu cumple ?**  
**SOU-CHAN:Te gustaria que Makoto fuera chica o chico ?**  
**NAGI-CHAN:Si tuvieras hijos a quien quieres que se parescan?**  
**REI-CHAN:Tu quieres a Nagisa ? Si no te jodes maldito**  
**NITORI:Que es lo que te gusta de Rin? Tu eres muy lindo para el n.n*le da un beso en la mejilla***  
**SAO-SENPAI:Cuando cumples? n.n**  
**TODOS:Que piensan de los gatos? *lo pregunta mientras su gata esta encima de ella* tengo una gata llamada Misinga n.n**  
**Chao n.n *everywere***

Makoto: ... Muchas cosas. :3 -Fuetodoundepravado(?)-

Sousuke: Cualquier cosa está bien. -Decualquierformaestábueno-

Nagisa: A los dos~ uwu

Rei: Sí le quiero...

Nagisa: -Moviendo las cejas-

Rei: ... A veces.

Nitori: ¿Senpai? Es muy genial, valiente, tiene un buen liderazgo, es guapo...

Sao: Creo que llegas tarde. Acabé de cumplir en Septiembre. o3o

Makoto: Gatitos~

Nagisa: ¡Gatos! OwO

Haru: ... -Le gustan-

Rei: A veces sueltan mucho pelo, pero me gustan.

Kisumi: Son lindos~

Momotarou: Son lindos, pero no son de mi gusto.

Nagisa: Prefiero los perros, pero son lindos~ -w-

Sao: No son lo mío, prefiero mil veces los perros o los ratones. Un amigo mío me regaló 2, pero mi tía los botó ayer cuando no veía.

**Jamonconqueso: Bueno pues apenas vi mis respuestas. Y regreso con más cosillas w **

**Rin: ¿Por qué te dejas manipular por Sou? Creo que el tambien piensa que Haru puede besar mejor a Makoto (MakoRin power *-*/)**  
**Haru: ¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo? :c ¿Es por qué no soy igual de sensual que Makoto?**  
**Sou: Aunque no quieras curaré tu bonito hombre c: **  
**Todos: ¿Quien besa mejor? Quiero que Sao sea juez c: Sao, prepara esos lindos labios w**  
**Sao: ¿Quien gime más fuerte de ellos? **  
**Makoto: Ñemm se que tu cumpleaños ya pasó pero que más da -le da un abrazo y le muerde el hombro- ¡Ahora tienes mi marca, una parte tuya es mia! -corre antes de que Haru la mate-**  
**Eso es todo, los quiero y gracias por esto gran Sao *-* -sigue corriendo-.**

Rin: ¡Já! Ya demostré todo lo contrario. -Se sabroseó a Makoto en su cumpleaños-

Makoto: Shhhhhhh. D:

Haru: Es porque no eres Makoto.

Sousuke: No.

Sao: Ahg, no. Yo no hago guarradas físicas, y no quiero mononucleosis. Además, es obvio que el mejor besando es Kisumi.

Kisumi: Eso es cierto. n.n

Makoto: D:

Haru: -Consigue un zapato y se lo logra tirar a la cabeza-

**Gpe Vago:  
**

**GPE: bueno ambos tenemos preguntas**  
**Sergio: see**  
**GPE: yo, para empezar, Ai-san ¿me dejas cortejarte?**  
**Sergio: eso se vio tan anticuado *Gpe le pega en las costillas* auch...**  
**GPE:yo por ti bajaría la luna y las estrella solo para dártelas, te daría lo que me pidieras, mi vida ya es tuya y mi corazón solo late por ti. Yo *se arrodilla ante Nitori* haría un FFc con tu mayor deseo, aqui frente a todos me comprometo a cumplir tu fantasía, a si sea con una chica o bien con el idiota de hebras rojas. Solo tienes que decirme que si y dejarme una oportunidad para enamorarte *sonrisa coqueta***  
**Sergio: eh... yo tengo una cuestión de vida o muerte(?) para Makoto, bien imagina lo siguiente, un tipo tiene secuestrado a Haru y te pide que hagas cualquiera de las siguientes opciones:**  
**a)leer varias creepypastas(Historias de terror) y despues ir a un bosque oscuro a buscar unas notas**  
**b)dejar que el tipo tenga relaciones intimas contigo (y tu eres el pasivo... osea al que te darán duro contra el muro)**  
**c)Tener una noche de pasión carnal con...Nitori-san (esto seria serle infiel a Haru-chan)**  
**GPE: oye por que metes a Ai-san en esto**  
**Sergio: porque no sabia a quien mas poner**

Rin: -Le empuja y le gruñe-

Nitori: -Todo rojo-

Makoto: Ay, pues... Creo que... Ah... ¿Nito-

Rin: -Le gruñe-

Makoto: ¡Ay! D: Eh... Creo que la segu-

Haru: -Le gruñe-

Makoto: ¡NO QUIERO IR AL BOSQUE! DX


	39. Chapter 39

Sao: A la verga, qué frío. -Temblando-

Nagisa: Al grano, ¡Queremos saber qué pasó con la prueba de la universidad!

Sao: Aish, yo qué sé, ni sé si me aceptaron o no.

Rin: Eso habla mucho sobre tu futuro.

Sao: No sabía que tenía.

**maru26****:**

**Ñe :v aquí con mas preguntas e.e**  
**Haru: ya que no te quieres disculpar *besa a haru apasionadamente con lengua* eso debe bastar c:**  
**Makoto: no te molestes todo fue culpa de haru por no disculparse**  
**Rin: *con maletas y todo* llevame a Australia a buscar mi sueño *-***  
**Ai: Quieres ir al cine conmigo? Te compraré lo que tu quieras**  
**Sousuke: deberías hacer las pases con haru, o mejor aún darle en donde más le duele **  
**Todos: que harían si la persona que mas aman se va con tu peor enemigo? **  
**Hoy no estuve motivada a preguntar :v bye**

Haru: -Se aguanta las ganas de vomitar- ¡Ngh...! -Busca dónde vomitar y le vomita a **maru26 **en la garganta, luego se aleja rápido- ¡Ahg!

Makoto: Eh... No hables, por favor. DX

Rin: No.

Nitori: Eh... No, ya no quiero. ._. -Se tapa la nariz-

Sousuke: Eso es algo que no te interesa, ni a mí tampoco.

Makoto y Sousuke: ... -Ya les pasó (?)-

Nagisa: -Saca navaja- :3

Rei: Eh... Uu

Haru: ... -Ya le pasó gracias a Kisumi (?)-

Rin: No creo que pase.

**anonimo:elmo sabe donde vives **  
**sao:haz escuchado calalini de kaai yuki¿?**  
**rin:por que no te inspiro confianza?**  
**haru:toma tu caballa **  
**nagisa:un quino es un quinceañero quieres ir si o no **  
**sousuke:porque no T-T **  
**todos:alguien me quiere ayudar con ingles D: **  
**rei:(lo ve y agarra a nagisa y se lo tira encima)**  
**kisumi:wiiiii(se le tira encima agarrandolo del cuello)**  
**sao:que es esquizofrenia? **  
**momotarou:tu dime cuando y vamos a ver nutrias bueno eso es todo ya que quiero leer manga**

**bye bye**

Sao: ¿Te refieres a mi vecino Adelmo, no? Bueh, ¿Calalini? Sí, gracias al documental.

Rin: ... Adivina.

Haru: -La toma y se va a hacer cosas secretas con caballa-san-

Nagisa: ¿Una fiesta? ¡Sí! OwO

Sousuke: Porque no.

Todos: -Miran a Rin y a Sao-

Rin: No.

Sao: ... I dunno.

Rei: ! -Al caer con fuerza, se le quiebran los lentes- ...

Nagisa: x.x

Kisumi: owo -Se la lleva cargando-

Sao: Es una enfermedad mental que ocasiona alucinaciones crónicas, es la falta de la percepción de la realidad.

Momotarou: ¿Vamos de una vez? owo

**DarBP n.n:  
**

**Holis n.n *los mira a todos con cara de subnormal* hice un dibujo se un gatito con cara subnormal, las preguntas ewe**  
**MAKO-CHAN:Te gusta ser hermano mayor de los gemelos o es molesto? Yo quiero matar a mi hermanito**  
**SOU-CHAN:Tienes hermanos o eres hijo unico?**  
**NAGI-CHAN:Por que no dejas a Rei y no vamos a vivir la vida loca? *mueve las cejas***  
**REI-CHAN:Dejarías que Nagisa se fuera conmigo a vivir la vida loca? **  
**MOMO-KUN:Por que tienes un insecto de mascota y uno un animal? *lo golpea* ASÍ NO SE CONQUISTA A LAS MUJERES**  
**SAO-CHAN:Y que paso con Saulo? Es que me puse a releer el fanfic ask de South Park**  
**TODOS:Cual es su comida favorita? n.n *tengo hambre***  
**Chao y se cuidan *besos y abrazos a todos***

Makoto: Mis hermanitos se portan bien, pero a veces es un poco molesto... Pero me gusta ser hermano mayor. n.n Siento una especie de satisfacción.

Sousuke: Soy hijo único.

Nagisa: No se puede vivir la vida loca sin Rei-chan.

Rei: Él ya vive la vida loca.

Momotarou: ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO PYUNSUKITO?! DX

Sao: ¿Saulo? Se fue a mantener a sus 7 hijos y a seguir siendo el perrito de una pareja anciana, conformada por un hombre elegante pero raro y una vieja de tres tetas, fin.

Makoto: El curry verde y el chocolate. n.n

Haru: ... Caballa.

Nagisa: El helado de fresa y el pastel de fresa~ owo

Rei: El sushi.

Rin: Las cosas picantes, o la carne.

Sousuke: Nada en especial, creo.

Nitori: Me gustan mucho las cosas dulces.

Kisumi: Los dulces están bien, pero me gusta un montón el curry~

**Purinsesu Moon:  
**

**Nagisa: V-Vale -asustada- ¡Pero baja la navaja coño!**  
**Rei: Y-Y asi lo amas? o/oU)**  
**Makoto: Nee, Mako-Chan me abrazas? solo uno plz?**  
**Haru: Ten! -Le tira una caballa fresca en la cara-**  
**Rin: RinRin-Chan! -Lo mira infantil- Podrias cantar una estrofa de su Character song? ouo**  
**Kisumi: Amorsh, ¿Me amas? -lo abraza por detras-**

Nagisa: ¡NO!

Rei: Eh... -Mira a Nagisa-

Nagisa: -Lo mira sin bajar la navaja-

Rei: ... ¿Sí?

Makoto: -Suspira y le abraza-

Haru: ... -La toma igual y se lame la cara hasta donde le alcanza la lengua-

Rin: No.

Nitori: D: -Él quería (?)-

Kisumi: Claro~ n.n

**Jamonconqueso:  
**

**He regresado para cobrar mi venganza y por más preguntas y... y eso.**  
**Sou: *Se lanza salvajemente a él y le ponde pomadita a su hombro malito* Ya esta **  
**Haru: Si me dolió el golpe, disculpate o te muerdo a ti tambien**  
**Sao: Bueno, no más cosas fisicas c: ¿Qué tal tu día a día?**  
**Mako: Lamento lo del hombro -le muerde el otro y huye gaymente-.**  
**Adios y nos vemos despues *se esconde detras de RinRin*.**

Sousuke: ... -Suspira-

Haru: No.

Sao: Meh, nada interesante.

Makoto: D:

Rin: Hey, vete.


	40. Chapter 40

Rei: ¿Y los resultados?

Sao: Cambiaron la fecha, otra vez. Mañana a lo mejor me los dan. ME LOS TIENEN QUE DAR.

**SouMako 3****:**

**Hola hola, yo se que no ne extrañaron pero bueno. Ah cierto Isaac y Nana ya sr fueron pero yo tengo muchas preguntas :v **  
**KISUMI: les diré la verdad Isaac no es negro, solo le digo Nigga por que es racista :/**  
**SOUSUKE: Disculpa a Nana, solo que esta un poco loca -cofcofunpococofcof- **  
**MAKO-ONIICHAN: -Lo lleva junto a Haru a un closet y los encierra con llave- si sale alguno meto a Sousuke y a Kisumi con ambos **  
**NITORI: di "He is perfect swimer, he is my perfect idol **  
**SAO: si yo soy ,,subnormal y,a mucha honra ;3**  
**Bye bye -se va cantando- "Baby put yours P*m p*ms down for me"**

Kisumi: ¿Como Nagisa?

Nagisa: Yo no soy racista.

Kisumi: Pero eres Nigga.

Nagisa: Eso sí. (?)

Sousuke: "un poco".

Makoto: D:

Haru: ...

Nitori: Ji iz perfek ezguimer, ji iz mai perfek aidol.

Rin: ... Jesús, Ai. Cierra la boca.

Nitori: D:

Sao: Creo que no me has entendido con subnormal. Es como decir "¡Soy un otaku!" creyendo que otaku es fanático del anime. O peor aún, estar orgulloso de serlo.

Sousuke: Los otakus son asquerosos.

Rin: La deshonra del país...

Sao: Siento que en algún momento vendrá una tormenta de arena por esto.

**anonimo: Barney el dinosaurio violador y volador **  
**sao:ohh quien es adelmo no lo conosco?**  
**rin:enserio quieres que adivine mi flojera puede mas que yo tanto asi que ahorita estoy explotando a un nino haciendole escribir todo esto **  
**sousuke:eso no es una respuesta(se le tira encima y le muerde el cuello)**  
**rei:perdon por tirarte a nagisa pero tenia que hacerlo jajaja **  
**nagisa:perdon **  
**nitori:(agarra a ai-chan y se lo tira a rin)**  
**haru:toma tu caballa **  
**kisumi:ten(le da un plato de curry )**  
**momo:ten(le da comida para pyunsuke)**  
**sao:veria el documental pero es muy largo D: bueno adios**

Sao: No lo sé, depende. Es un viejo de pelo ruco.

Rin: Pues entonces fin del tema.

Sousuke: ¡Hey!

Rei: No te preocupes, ¡Sólo me rompiste los lentes!

Nagisa: -Ríe-

Nitori: ¡Wah! D: -Cae sobre él-

Rin: -Lo atrapa- Bah.

Haru: -Saca la mano del closet-

Kisumi: Aww~ Qué buenas fans tengo. n.n

Sao: Has hecho más fuerte sus OTP.

Kisumi: Lo sé. owo

Momotarou: Gracias~ owo

Sao: El esfuerzo es sabiduría, ¡Míralo, coño!

**DarBP n.n: Holis criaturas hermosas y las preguntas:**

**MAKO-CHAN:Dame consejos porque sinceramente lo quiero pero no lo soporto )-:**  
**SOU-CHAN:Hubieras querido tener hermanos o eres feliz sin hermanos? Te envidio yo tengo 3 hermanos mayores y uno menor u.u**  
**NAGI-CHAN:Pero yo queria vivir la vida loca solo contigo **  
**REI-CHAN:*Lo golpea* Por no dejar que viva la vida lica conmigo ù.ú**  
**MOMO-CHAN:El no tiene nada de malo solo que si quieres conquistara alguien los insectos no atraen. Dame un abrazo si?**  
**SAO-CHAN:Que se siente ser tu ? Te admiro por que no importa lo que diga de ti y los deja comiendo mierda n.n **  
**TODOS:Si pudieran cambiar algo de su vida que cambiarian? n.n **  
**Chao *besa a Sousuke* te lo dije cabron te iba a besar algun dia *y se va***

Makoto: Uu Sólo hay que saberlo tratar. n.n

Sousuke: Estoy bien como estoy.

Nagisa: ¡Bien! ¿Te quieres divertir un poco con un paquete?

Rei: -Cae al suelo- ¡Ahg!

Momotarou: Te lo daré si me dices cómo conquistar a las chicas, según tú.

Sao: Eh... No, creo que la pregunta que buscas es "qué se siente tener esquizoide", no "qué se siente ser yo". Ser yo es un asco, porque no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer, y debo quedarme en mi casa, lo cual me ocasiona múltiples problemas con mis padres. Más que nada, yo soy así por mi esquizoide, y ocasionando mi falta de interés en las relaciones interpersonales, por eso no me interesa demasiado lo que piense la gente. La gente puede decir lo que quiera de mí, pero si es algo que valga la pena responder, me defenderé. Eso, o es que me dan ganas de humillarle.

**maru26: *se baña tres veces* que asco! Bueno ahora las preguntas* lo dice mientras se come todo un paquete de mentas*  
Haru: te jodiste * lo patea en las bolas* estoy toda asqueada por tu culpa D: * lo besa otra vez y se pone un traje anti-vomito* sabes, ya te había disculpado pero como te importó una mierda paga las consecuencias* con un bate en la mano* mas te vale que corras, PERRA* lo dice mientras lo persigue por todo el lugar  
Makoto:*lo golpea en la cabeza* lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te metas en esto  
Sousuke* le da un bate* si quieres puedes acompañarme  
Ai: te tomas una foto conmigo? Rin-sempai también aparecerá  
Rin: aceptas tomarte una foto conmigo y con Ai?  
*Trae a Haru todo golpeado y lo deja junto al cuerpo de makoto* eso es todo adiós :)**

Haru: -Corre, vomitando por todo el lugar-

Makoto: x.x

Sousuke: Eh... No, yo estoy bien.

Nitori: ... No, gracias. ._. -Tapándose la nariz-

Rin: No.

Sao: Coño, que así no se puede, people.

-Después, ambos fueron hospitalizados, bañados y tuvieron sexo del bueno por todo el hospital-

**Liziz:  
**

**Holaaaaa volví! Por ahora porque tengo que seguir estudiando pero paso a dejar preguntas y eso ah si *golpea a Sao en la cabeza* no leíste mas mi fic después de el primer capitulo completo y eso que ya publique mas *hace puchero* mala mala malaaaaaa.**  
**Bueno las preguntas:**  
**Rin: *ríe burlonamente* serias capaz de decirle a Nitori en la cara que lo amas? Si es así haz lo ahora y en frente de todos! O no creeré en tu amor por el y Nitori seguramente tampoco!**  
**Nitori: *mirándolo se acerca y le susurra al oido* aprovecha aprovecha **  
**Makoto onii-chan: *corre a sus brazos y se aferra a su pecho respirando su dulce aroma con nostalgia y felicidad* te extrañe mucho onii-chan. Mucho mucho mucho. Todo bien con Haru-san? Te gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños?**  
**Haru-san: amas a mi onii-chan? Del uno al cien cuanto?**  
**Nagi-chan: la película de Los juegos del Hambre Sinsajo parte uno. Esa! No me digas que no la conoces? No viste las otras pelis?**  
**Rei-chan: lleva mas seguido a Nagi-chan al cine o mas a citas románticas. El pobre parece carecer de eso!**  
**Kisumi: *lo abraza analizándolo* -3- no es nada en comparación a los brazos de mi Onii-chan. *lo suelta después de un segundo* aunque hueles bien...**  
**Sousuke: *lo abraza y lo analiza* sus músculos son cómodos y parece de esos que no lastiman a sus cosas preciadas con ellos. Perfecto *le sonríe cariñosamente***  
**Sao: *la abraza analizándola* mm mm Sao es muy pechugona -3- sus pechos son muy esponjonsitos! Parecen almohadas... cómodo. **  
**Bueno pero nada se compara con los abrazos llenos de amor de mi Makoto onii-chan! **  
***sonrió* si estoy muy amorosa hoy es que necesito mimos para sobrevivir a mis estudios diarios.**  
**Sao después cuenta me tus resultados de la uni EH? Quiero saber como te fue **  
**Bueno me despidoooo...**

Sao: ¡Sí leí más del 1er capítulo! ... Leí hasta el segundo. Empecé a leer el 3ro cuando vi que habías subido el 4to, pero me distraía mucho y no llegué ni a la mitad de ese enorme testamento. (?)

Rin: ... -Mira a Nitori- Te amo.

Nitori: -Se tapa la cara- ¡Waaaah...!

Makoto: Aww~ Yo también. n.n

Haru: Caballa y agua.

Sao: Jesús, cuánto amor.

Nagisa: ¿Yo? No. o3o

Rei: No "carece" de eso, me lleva arrastrado a los cines siempre.

Kisumi: -Mueve sus cejas- Es escencia...

Sao: ¿Para hombres?

Kisumi: Creo.

Sousuke: Eh... ¿Qué?

Sao: Eso me recuerda a algo que me pasó una vez. Tengo una camisilla de pijama, con un osito abrazado a un almohadón. El dibujo se centra en mis tetas, mi madre me vio una vez y me dijo "Ese oso no necesita esa almohada teniendo esas otras 2 abajo". También las llaman "las salvavidas", debido a que no puedo hacer flexiones estando boca abajo. Y sí, yo también quiero saber cómo chupetas me fue.

Makoto: Adiós~ n.n No te sobre esfuerces. D:

**Eris Valentine Alexandra Sorel:  
**

**Holitas! Aquí de nuevo con más preguntas :3**

**MAKOTO: Oooohhh Mako-chan! Hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿así que dirías "aaahh" para mí? (tomo un puñado de caballa y la introduzco directamente en su garganta)**

**HARU: Haru, Mako-chan se está asfixiando con caballa que tiene atorada en la garganta, dale respiración boca a boca o dale un beso de lengua (enciendo la cámara de vídeo del celular)**

**NAGISA: Cómo tú sí sabes del fandom ¿cuál es tu juego sexual favorito?, el otro día leí un doujinshi ReiGisa, dónde él te enseñaba a coger a base teorías que el hacía O3O**

**REI: ¿para TODO haces teorías?**

**SEIJIROU: ¿que fué de tu vida después de Samezuka? (TEPREGUNTOPORQUENADIESEACUERDADETI)**

**MOMOTAROU: Me quedé con la duda... ¿Qué es lo primero que te lavas cuando te bañas?**

**KISUMI: cómo soy incapaz de arruinar la felicidad de Mako-chan y cómo hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿que te parece si me llevas al closet de allá y me das una ronda por cada año? Cumplo 20 años así que entendería si te dá miedo que una "anciana" como yo te enseñe un par de "cosas" (movimiento de cejas)**

**SAO: cuando dije "quiero yuri tuyo" me refería a que si tienes unos mangas yuri que me recomiendes, sé que esto no es "las recomendaciones manga de Sao" pero sólo alguien como tú me recomendaría un buen porno que en verdad me guste, la mayoría que me recomiendan parecen shojo... Por cierto, adoro tu libido :3**

**MAKOHARU FOREVAH!**

**Es todo!**

Makoto: ! -Se empieza a asfixiar-

Haru: ... Eso sería inútil. -Le hace la maniobra de Heimlich-

Makoto: -Escupe la caballa y toma aire- ¡Ahhh...! -Cae-

Haru: ... -Se lo lleva al hospital, y se repite la experiencia (?)-

Nagisa: ¿Qué hacía qué cosa? -Ríe- No entiendo. ¿Mi juego favorito? Uhmm... ¡El juego de roles!

Rei: ¡No hago teorías para todo!

Nagisa: Claro que sí.

Rei: Cierra la boca, Nagisa.

Seijirou: -Vuelve después de un retiro milenario- Oooooooh, heeeeeeeeeey. ¿Yo? ¡Me fui a la universidad, claro! n.n Y también empecé a trabajar.

Momotarou: ¿Eh? -Perdido con la pregunta-

Kisumi: ¿20 rondas? -La carga- Andando, ancianita. -Se mete al closet con ella-

Sao: ¿Qué mierdas guardamos en ese closet?

Nagisa: Sexo.

Sao: Ya veo... Bueno, a mí no me molesta que me pidan recomendaciones de manga. o3o Debido a que en sí, no me gusta el anime general y el manga, exijo mucho y me dedico a buscar cosas de calidad. Así que no hay problema, se me puede preguntar en cualquier momento. En general, no me dedico a leer manga yuri, a pesar de que disfruto mucho las relaciones de chicas, no es algo que me dedique a buscar. Aunque en realidad, una vez me puse a buscar, encontré unas ovas muy buenas, eran 4, pero no recuerdo el nombre. En cuanto a manga... No hay ninguno en específico, pero te recomiendo a Nanzaki Iku. Leí como dos mangas de él, las escenas de sexo son muy buenas. También dibujó el manga de mi anime echii favorito, Queen's Blade, así que es altamente recomendable.

Rin: ... No creí que fueras capaz de hablar así.

Sao: Son muy analítica, más allá de ser cínica. Además, ¡Del yuri puedo sacar yaoi gracias a la regla 63!

Rin: Retiro lo dicho.


	41. Chapter 41

Sao: Jesús, estoy acelerada.

Rei: ¿Por los resultados de tu examen?

Sao: ¿Eh? No, me aceptaron. ESTOY ACELERADA POR LAS PUTAS RINHARU, CABRÓN. QUE ME TIENEN DE LOS NERVIOS, EN SERIO.

Nagisa: ¿Y tú qué coño estás haciendo?

Sao: DEBATIENDO CON DOS. UNA ME TRATA BIEN, PERO LA OTRA ANDA CON INSULTOS PENDEJOS Y ME TIENE DE LOS NERVIOS.

Haru: -La abofeta-

Sao: ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?!

Haru: Yo no soy objeto de tus peleas estúpidas.

Sao: Pero-

Haru: -La vuelve a cachetear- Silencio.

Sao: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! DX -Temblando-

**Saiko-chan (Toma 1)  
**

**Hola! soy una seguidora del fic desde hace mucho y hoy me decidí por preguntarles algo, :3 por cierto me divierro mucho leyéndolos C':**  
**Biem, a las preguntas!: **  
**Haru-chan: en future fish eres un sireno (aunque es tritón, pero en mi lugr feliz eres un sireno :3 (?) ) asi que me preguntaba... ¿te transfomas asi como una sailor moon? (por el poder de la caballa(? xD) era un disfraz? cual **  
**era el color de esmalte de uñas que se ve que estabas usando? -a mi no me engañas xD yo te vi-**  
**Mako**

Sao: ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO HABÍAS PREGUNTADO ANTES?! ¡VOY A GOLPEARLA!

Haru: -Le pega- Shhhh.

Sao: ME TIEMBLAN LAS MANOS, MARICO. ANDO ALTERADA.

Haru: -Le vuelve a pegar- Te reventaré la cabeza. -Mira a Saiko-chan- No tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo en público, déjame. Y no es esmalte, son mis uñas. (LaVerdadEsQueMientrasHaruIbaNadandoSeEncontróConElPrimodeRinKisameHoshigakiYLePintóLasUñasPorqueTodosLosAkatsukiLasTienePintadas).

**Saiko-chan (Toma 2)  
**

**Aqui again u.u es que mi celular tiene voluntaf propia y no le gusta mandar rw's laargos TuT**  
**siento si hay faltas o dedazos (sobre todo a Rei me imagino que no lo ve como algo hermoso, a mi me pasa a veces xC) bien estaba con Mako-chan: cuanto quieres a Haru? mas que a los gatitos? -le pasa un calendario se gatitos **  
**para esconder unos cupones para canjearlos por mercancía de Haru asi todo bien sexy(?xD-**  
**Rei-chan y Nagi-chan**

Sao: Entiendo lo que se siente...

Rin: ¿Te calmaste?

Sao: NO, LA PUTA. -Recibe golpe-

Makoto: -Toma el calendario- Sí~ uwu Una vez encontré un gatito negro y le puse Haru, pero mis papás no me dejaron tenerlo. D: Lloré porque era como perder al Haru real.

Haru: ...

**saiko-chan (Toma 3, el director ya no le da más oportunidades).  
**

**Vengo en otro rw... si soy terca. No me ganarás Celular-chan! -le pone un llavero de Free! para que sse comporte(?- emm bien a Rei y Nagi: que se siente ser la pareja mas cannon de la serie? El Reigisa es amor, el Reigisa es vida 3 a todo esto son pareja? -digan que en secreto YuY- seh los shippeo n.n y Nagi-chan son tan asddfgghjjkl puedo ser ttu amiga? :3**  
**Sousuke: te puedo decir Sou-chan? o sousou? o soucchi? es que quiero ponerte un apodo xD o solo Yamazaki-kun? :3 quieres ser mi senpai? y enseñarme a nadar? ppr cierto a mi me operaron de las rodillas y soy un asco en los deportes D: solo puedo caminar sentarme y me recomendaron hacer natacion... me enseñarias algo? asi me animo a entrar a un club a aprender! :'3 **  
**Kisumi!: asdfghhjkl eres muy kawaii! también quieres ser mi amigo? y antes de que me operaran era biena es basket u/w/u quieres hacee algunos tiros libres conmigo? :)**  
**Momo-kun: yo quiero un Pyunsuke! domde puedo encontrara alguno? y en me headcannon vas a estudiar para ser biologo :'3 quieres estudiar conmigo? -tambien quiere ser biologa, asttonauta, cientifica, bombero, policia, sirena.. future fish? Dònde? xD-**  
**Nitori-kun!: a decir verdad en un principio no te queria, luego menos y ahora me caes mejor! es que soy tan desordenada como tu! TTuTT -le regal un peluche de vaquita como el que vio en frfr en su escritorio xD-**  
**Rin-san: lei que usted esta entre los mejores diez de su clase siempre, y me preguntaba... me da algun consejo para estudiar para un examen? -hasta hace poco yo era igual y ahora me lleve una materia.. igual pase de año pero: *depresion*- y a mi me va bien en literatura! quizas pueda devolverte el favor ayudandote en eso si quieres *sonrie lo mas calidamente que puede***  
**Kou-san: :3 err estoy... tengo un leve, MUY LEVE enamoramiento con tu hermano( si que te digan esto ees horrible y hasta molesto) pero a mi tambien me gusta admirar musculos y de Rin me gusta hasta su personalidad :/ esta enamorada bobamente y.. si me das alguna palabra de que puedo hacer, s te molesta me alejo dde el (soy tan boba que pongo los sentimientos de los demas ppr sobre los mios mientras ssean todos felices) y te eespanto a los hermanos mikoshiba xD**  
**Sei-san: holaaa! :D pregunta como ees la universidad? que carrera elegiste? y aunque veas pocp a Gou-kun... la sigues queriendo como aantes o ya conociste a otras chicas? n.n**

Nagisa: ¡Es genial! No somos el centro de peleas shipping. n.n

Sao: -Temblando- Me duele la cabeza, su puta madre.

Nagisa: ¿Amiga? ¡Dale! -Teniendo planes para ella (?)-

Sousuke: ... No a todo eso. (?)

Momotarou: Puedes conseguirlos en el monte. owo ¿Biólogo? No.

Sao: Eh, puede que tú me digas qué significa Headcannon.

Nitori: .w. ¿Por qué todos me odian? D:

Rin: Sólo pongas tus estudios de segundo plano y sigue el mismo plan de estudio. Puedes estudiar 2 horas por día.

Sao: Eso no me funciona a mí.

Rin: Tú calla la boca que tú no estudias.

Sao: ...

Gou: ¡No te acerques a mi hermano! D: Aún no está preparado para algo así.

Rin: ...

Seijirou: ¡Heeeeeey, hermana! 8D La universidad es dura... Pero elegí Pedagogía en Educación física. n.n **(*) **¡Y claro que me sigue gustan Gou-kun! n.n

Momotarou: -Lo mira con desprecio infinito-

**anonimo: Jamas vean seikon no qwaser si quieren seguir siendo felices  
sao:algun dia vere el documental si no me da flojera  
rin:oh vamos solo dimelo y punto  
sousuke: meh tienes comida?  
haru:... Ten mas caballa y un condon  
nagisa:te puedo tirar otra vez encima de rei?  
rei:te puedo tirar a nagisa?  
kisumi:que significa marry me?enserio nose D:  
sao:dime como me puedo quitar la flojera bueno adios**

Sao: Seikon no Qwaser es una bazofia, por eso no pasé de los primeros 5 minutos. Y mira el documental, coño.

Rin: No... -Ya se le olvidó de qué hablaban-

Sousuke: No.

Haru: ... -Se guarda el condón, para después usarlo con la caballa (?)-

Nagisa: ¡Síiiiii!

Rei: ¿Eh? ¡NO! -Vuelve a ser tirado- Uhg.

Kisumi: Significa "cásate conmigo". ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerme caer en una trampa para casarme contigo? n.n

Sao: Pfff, y me vas a preguntar a mí...

**SouMako 3:  
**

**SouMako 3: -suspira- me he troleado**  
**Nana: ahora que paso?**  
**SouMako 3: la semana pasada la capitana del equipo de fut me dio una lista para que pusiera algo que me identificara pero sin decirme el para que y entonces puse "SouMako" y al dia siguiente le pregunte el para que y me dijo que era para las camisas del uniforme y para acabarla de amolar soy la vicecapitana :v**  
**Nana: y?**  
**SouMako 3: hoy me entregaron el uniforme y si le pusieron SouMako**  
**Nana: y tu numero es el 3 jajahajajajaja que trolaso eres " SouMako 3" jajajajaja**  
**SouMako 3: -_- bueno hagamos preguntas **  
**KISUMI: **  
**SouMako 3: exacto como Nagisa :D **  
**Nana: solo que Isaac cae mal y Nagisa es genial, pervertido y genial **  
**SOUSUKE:**  
**Nana; no me digas loca maldito seme tsundere -o-**  
**SouMako 3: Seme tsundere?**  
**RIN: **  
**SouMako3: te quejas de Nitori? Yo les digo a Nana y a Isaac; "digan Repeat after me" y ellos dicen "rrepit afder mi"**  
**Nana: no le creas esta loca -_- mira mi perfecto ingles "gis so pefet suimer, gis mai pefet aydol" -lo que dijo realmente "he's so perfect swimmer, he's my perfect idol"-**  
**SAO:**  
**SouMako 3: si te entendi casi siempre me dicen subnormal :3**  
**Nana: tu relato sobre tus tetas y el oso me recordo lo que una vez me paso, solo que era un perro y iba corriendo e Isaac dijo que el perro saltaba y hacia boing boing y otra vez que llevaba una camisa naranja con rallas negras me dijieron que tenia dos balones de Basket :/**  
**SouMako 3: y yo quejandome de mis chiquillas **  
**Nana: tu lo que tienes es culo y yo solo tengo tetas -_-**  
**SouMako 3: bueno antes de que Nana cuente la historia del pantalon blanco, me despido chao chao -se va-**  
**Nana:-la ve irse- WTF? Con ella, bueno adios chao**

Sao: Me habeis matao con lo de la camisa.

Nagisa: -w-

Sousuke: ...

Rin: Cuánto cáncer visual...

Sao: A mí me hacían bullyng cada vez que hacía educación física porque me brincaban las tetas, y todos decían "boing boing boing".

**maru26:  
**

**Ñe :v aquí con mas preguntas**  
**Haru: etto... Quiero una disculpa! Por tu culpa nadie se me acerca :( te odio PERRA**  
**Makoto: lo siento! *le da un gran abrazo* es que no queria que te metieras en nuestra pelea, no quiero que salgas herido ;)**  
**Ai: ya estoy limpia! Me cepille los dientes como 100 veces y me comí muchos paquetes de mentas *llorando* no te alejes como los demás :c**  
**Nagisa: Te invito al casino, vienes? **  
**Rei: quieres venir con nosotros?**  
**Rin: eres un tsundere no? :v**  
**Chau a todos *-***

Haru: Tsk, no.

Makoto: ¡Salí herido de todas maneras! DX -Se aleja-

Nitori: No, quiero prevenir...

Nagisa: ¿Casino? Bien, pero mantente a 3 metros, sigues oliendo. n.n

Rei: No.

Rin: ¡No! -Sí-

**DarBP n.n:** **HOLIS n.n las preguntas:**

**MAKO-CHAN:Es que me golpea y me trata mal, no me quieres dar un abrazo para sentirme mejor? n.n**  
**SOU-CHAN:Que harias si aparece una chica embarazada y dice que el bebé es tuyo? **  
**NAGI-CHAN:De que paquete me hablas? **  
**MOMO-CHAN:Pues con detalles lindos,tratarle bien,ser un caballero y ser gentil. Y mi abrazo ?**  
**SAO-SENPAI:Como te trata la vida?**  
**TODOS:El 1 de diciembre cumplo años, que me van a regalar? n.n**  
**Chaiwis n.n**

Makoto: Bien. .w. -Le abraza-

Sousuke: ...

Rin: Es imposible, Sousuke es estéril. (?)

Sousuke: ¡Rin, cierra la boca!

Nagisa: Esto. -Le da un paquete envuelto en cinta adhesiva y le susurra- No lo abras ni lo pierdas. Llévalo a la frontera de México.

Momotarou: Bueno... -La abraza-

Sao: Mentira, con eso queda en la friendzone.

Momotarou: -La empuja-

Sao: ¿A mí? Cómo una mierda, me duele la cabeza por la alteración.

Rin: Nada, ve a mendigar regalos a otro lado.

Makoto: ¡Rin, no seas malo! D:

**Jamonconqueso:  
**

**Hola Alan :D (ya, la gente te verá mal)**  
**Bueno, bueno, bueno. **  
**Haru: Te mordería pero me das miedo así que prefiero quedarme con mi golpe c: **  
**Nagisa: Te tengo un regalo muy ejpehial, tanto como tú -lo lleva a una habitación donde Rei esta desnudo amarrado a una cama y con pan de Iwatobi-.**  
**Nitori: Ñemm bueno pues me sigues cayendo mal, no mucho pero lo suficiete jeje. Asi que para llevarnos bien, ¿te parece bien ir al cine juntos? -sonrie-.**  
**Makoto: ¿Cuantas mujeres y cuantos hombres se te han declarado este mes? owo Quiero cifras.**  
**Rin: Tú... tú sigue... tu sigue igual**  
**Kisumi: ¡Kisumi! :D -lo abraza- te traje pastel de chocolate -se lo da-.**  
**Sao: Emmm pues no se que regalarte... asi que... ten -le da dulces-.**  
**Eso es todo, todo por ahora, claro. Despues vendré de nuevo. Ciao**

Sao: Hola, Steve. 8D

Haru: Hmp.

Nagisa: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pan de Iwatobi! -Lo toma y se sienta a comer-

Rei: ¡Nagisa, suéltame!

Nagisa: Shhh, silencio, Rei-chan. El pan me está poniendo duro...

Rei: ...

Nitori: -Mira a Rin-

Rin: No, dejen de invitarlo al cine, coño.

Kisumi: *w*

Sao: Meh. -Los come y se atraganta-

* * *

**(*) Perdonad si me equivoco, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió. :v**


	42. Chapter 42

Sao: ¡Heeeeeeeey, yo, bitches!

Rin: ¿Sigues viva?

Sao: Eso creo.

**anonimo: ****Jejeje vale verga la vida(lo dice porque todas la chicas que dejan review tienen tetas y ella no)  
sao:pero da flojera mujer  
rin:bueno la verdad yo tambien me olvide de que hablabamos pero bueno me das un abrazo?  
kisumi:no enserio no ingles voy a ir a vacacional por ese curso T-T  
rei:jamas me cansare de tirarte a nagisa encima  
nagisa:chocala  
haru:toma tu caballa triton  
sao:cuentame un chiste divertidoso  
pdta:E.T quiere casa**

Sao: -La apunta- ¡Haw-haw! Ok no, pues sí, yo siento la flojera...

Rin: No.

Kisumi: Oh. o.o

Rei: Malvada.

Nagisa: ¡Yey! -Las choca-

Haru: -Lo toma y se va porque está cocinando-

Sao: No sé contar chistes, puedo hacer chistes durante un relato... Pero no sé chistes.

Nagisa: ¿Lo dices porque lo desenterraron? **(*)**

**maru26:**

**Hola :D aquí reportándose con mas preguntas **  
**Todos: entiendan coño que ya estoy limpia al 100 porciento, todo es la culpa de la perra esa *señala a haru* ñe :v ahora a lo nuestro**  
**Haru: por tu culpa nadie me quiere cerca :( ya me harté! *le arroja barro, aceite, harina y sesos de pescado* no es bonito estar sucio no? **  
**Makoto: entonces sin resentimientos no?**  
**Ai: yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga :) me aceptas?**  
**Rin: pero si lo eres solo que no lo quieres admitir ;)**  
**Sousuke: y que tal? Que fue de ti cuando terminaste la escuela?**  
**Sao: felicidades! *le da yaoi, yuri y dulces* espero que te vaya bien *-***  
**Bien hasta la próxima c:**

Haru: ... -Mira a Makoto-

Makoto: Ya voy, Haru. -Lo lleva a bañarlo con amour y lo deja súper limpio- :3 -Mira a **maru26**\- Mejor relacionemonos con otras personas...

Nitori: Está bien...

Rin: No es cierto.

Sousuke: Trabajé un poco y seguí estudiando.

Sao: Yey. :3 -Justo hoy se fue a inscribir-

**DarBP n.n:  
**

**Holis a todos *los abraza a todos*las preguntas 3:**  
**MAKO-CHAN:Gracias eres el mejor de todos *lo besa* eso es para que veas mi aprecio 3**  
**SOU-CHAN:ERES ESTÉRIL?*deja de lado la idea de quedar embaraza de Sousuke***  
**NAGI-CHAN:Qué trae esta paquete? Y además vivo en Costa Rica como voy a llegar a México?**  
**MOMO-CHAN:Por qué me empujaste ? Estoy enojada contigo *le saca la lengua muy infantilmente ***  
**RIN:Yo no Ando mendigando nada *lo golpea***  
**SAO-CHAN:No eres la única a la que molestan por sus tetas grandes, mi me molestan diciendo ''quetetascreyendo'' y yo los golpeo o cuando corro o salto también me molestan **  
**TODOS:Me metí en una selección de fútbol femenino y me gusta pero el entrenador a pesar de que es muy pura vida es un carnicero a la hora de entrenar. Ustedes que creen que debo de hacer seguir o salirme? Me gusta pero después no puedo caminar y ala par hay una piscina.**  
**Chao y los quiero menos a Rin n.n**

Makoto: Aw. :3

Sousuke: ¡No! -Sí-

Nagisa: Es un secreto, ¡Sólo ve!

Momotarou: Hmp.

Rin: ¡Ouch! Es obvio que lo hacías.

Sao: Y después dicen que sólo las planas sufren de bullyng.

Makoto: Creo que podrías esperar por un tiempo, o jugar sola o también jugar con la gente que suele jugar por tu casa.

**SouMako 3:  
**

**Nana: TABATA-le llora a su gata muerta- TToTT**  
**SouMako 3: pobre Nana T-T **  
**Isaac: odio a los gatos -_-**  
**SouMako 3: y los gatos te odian a ti :v bueno las preguntas **  
**SAO:**  
**SouMako 3: todos rien por esa historia T-T **  
**Isaac: todos se rien de ti ;3**  
**Nana: Tabata TT-TT**  
**SOUSUKE:**  
**Isaac: Seme tsundere :3**  
**SouMako3: y sigo con la interrogativa "Seme tsundere?"**  
**RIN: **  
**Isaac: si ya se que da cancer visual, pero me da risa que en el baile de coronación de Reina Gay 2014(que por cierto gane :D) los gays las miraban con envidia y las lesbianas con lujuria :3 **  
**SouMako 3: una me toco el trasero **  
**Nana: *sniff sniff* ;-; a mi me metieron la mano por la camisa y me tocaron las tetas ;-; Tabata-T-T**  
**TODOS: **  
**Isaac: cuando hace frio que hacen? Es que en mi escuela no me dejan llevar sudaderas T-T **  
**SouMako 3: yo tengo uniforme de invierno :/**  
**Isaac: tu escuela es de ricos y de colegiatura pagas 10,000**  
**SouMako 3: pero tengo beca!**  
**Nana; TABATA-T-T **  
**MAKOTO: **  
**Isaac: te pido, que por favor le digas algo a Nana para que ya no llore por ese maldito gato -3-**  
**SouMako 3:-abrazando a,su amiga- adios**

Sao: lel

Sousuke: ... Uu

Rin: Ya, con el cuento de "las lesbianas", te has descubierto. Es obvio que todo es mentira.

Nagisa: En todo Japón tenemos uniformes de invierno. n.n

Makoto: No te preocupes... D: Son cosas que suelen pasar... Pero algún día te recuperarás, ya verás. n.n Yo sufrí lo mismo con mis pecesitos... Pero los llevo en el corazón.

**Eris Valentine Alexandra Sorel: (salgo del closet arreglando mi desordenada ropa) Kisumi llámame!**

**Holitas! He vuelto con más preguntas:**

**MAKOTO: Oooohhh Mako-chan! Cómo sé que te gusta jugar videojuegos ¿aceptarías jugar una reta de Soul Calibur conmigo?, que Haru venga con nosotros le regalaré caballa :3**

**HARU: ¿Me harías un dibujo del rostro de Rin?, tengo ganas de aprender tiro al blanco, te regalaré más caballa si lo haces n.n**

**NAGISA: jejejeje una pregunta personal, ¿Eres "totalmente" rubio o eres lampiño? Jejeje *u***

**MOMOTAROU: Con respecto a mi pregunta anterior, cuando conociste a Gou dijiste algo como "bla, bla, bla y cuando me baño lo primero que me lavo es -" hasta que Rin te llevó lejos de ella, con típico enojo de hermano incestuoso, digo celoso... Anda dimelo ¿Qué es lo primero que te lavas cuando te bañas? :3**

**RIN: (supiro guardando la calma) Rin sé que te he molestado mucho pero, tengo una duda... Hipotéticamente: si Sousuke por intentar salvar a Nitori de ahogarse en mar abierto se lastima más su hombro y no puede nadar más y termina por hundirse poco a poco mientras trata de mantenerse aflote. Tú eres el único ahí y sabes que sólo puedes salvar a uno, no hay nadie más, no hay celular, no hay nada de nada, sólo tú, ¿Qué harías?, ¿Salvas a Nitori y le darías una sensual respiración boca a boca para revivirlo? Ó ¿Salvas a Sousuke, tú mejor amigo de casi toda tu vida?... Sé que no eres tan maldito como aparentas porque tienes un sentido de la amistad (queseguroteenseñóSousuke)**

**KISUMI: en serio, llámame! (sonrisa idiota) mi número es 68XXXXXX11 y con tal de repetir y que me hagas un baile más sensual que el de Rin vestido de Policía secuestraría a Mako-chan y Haru para ti, no sé piénsalo... Aunque si lo haces gratis sería más fácil para mi, ya sabes ¿no?, soy una anciana xD**

**MAKOHARU FOREVAH!**

**Es todo!**

Kisumi: Bien~ n.n

Makoto: Me cuesta mucho jugarlo, perderé rápido. D:

Haru: ... Está bien. -Va a dibujar-

Nagisa: Soy totalmente. -Mueve las cejas- Pero tengo que afeitarme para nadar.

Momotarou: Oh, ya lo había olvidado... Pues lo primero que me lavo es-

Seijirou: ¡Momotarou! Al fin te encontré, mamá está enojada, ¡Vamos! -Se lo lleva-

Rin: ... Creo que te confundes, niña. -Apunta a Sao- Las tramas para los fanfics son dirigidos a ella. -EnRealidadNoQuiereContestar-

Kisumi: Ya veo. -Anotando- Tu número es 68-porno por dos-11. Pero quisiera tomar el trato de Mako-chan y Haru~ n.n

**Purinsesu Moon: ****Sao-Chan! -Le da masajes en los hombros- Estas muy alterada amiga mia, deja te doy masajes mientras les pregunto a estos warros :v**

**Haru: Maru-Chan... digo Haru-Chan, En Future Fish eras cocinero y a la vez triton hermoso,¿Como le hacias para estar en los dos lugares?**

**Makoto: Mako-Chan, Ten Puto buenote :v -Le da un peluche de Haru Triton con orejas de gateto(?)- Espero te guste :D**

**Nagisa: Ten... -Le da un peluche de Rei cientifico con solo la bata puesta y su sensual traje de baño- Hagamos las pases Wey!**

**Rei: Rei, En Future Fish todos tus experimentos explotaban ¿Sabes por que explotaban?**

**Rin: Wey, Junto a Sousukito eran policias, ¿Tu asotabas a los delicuentes e.e?**

**Kisumi: Kisu-Chan -deja de hacerle masajes a Sao para irse con su amorshito(?)- Te extrañe mucho :v ¿que has hecho mientras no estaba puto? 7u7**

Sao: Son todas unas putas,

Haru: No estaba en dos lugares a la vez, era dos cosas a la vez. -Es multi versátil el hombre-

Makoto: Ay, gracias. :3 -EstoLeServiráParaLasNochesSolitarias-

Nagisa: Awwww. :3 -La mira- No.

Rei: No lo sé. D: -Trabajaba para Acme-

Rin: ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Qué coño?

Nitori: ... -Viene a su mente a Rin Azotándole- *-*

Kisumi: Muchas cosas. :3 -Como tirarse a las fans-

**Jamonconqueso:**

**Oh si, Sao sabe sobre Steve y Alan ;u;**  
**Bueno a lo que venía**  
**Rin: No te pongas celoso, teñido. No todo lo que tocas tiene que ser de tu propiedad -se cruza de brazos-.**  
**Nagisa: Nagi, Rei esta... en la cama... desnudo ._. Ñe olvidalo.**  
**Haru y Mako: Felicidades por la semana del MakoHaru, no me agrada la ide pero aun asi felicidades.**  
**Nitori: -se acerca hasta él- Tengo un plan, vamos al cine, invitas al teñido de tu sempai, a la salida lo raptamos y al final del dia los dejo a ambos en tu casa. ¿Te parece?**  
**Sou: ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro malito?**  
**Sao: Disculpa por casi matarte con los dulces -.-u prometo regalarte cosas mejores.**  
**Eso es todo, nos vemos despues. :D**

Sao: Oh, yeah. -Mirando- ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN! ¡ALAN! Eh, wait... Ese no es Alan... ¡STEVE!

Rin: ¿Quién está celoso? -Él está celoso-

Nagisa: o3o?

Makoto: Gracias. uwu

Haru: ... -Le mira feo-

Nitori: Pero si a veces dormimos juntos... -YFollanTambién-

Sousuke: Un poco mejor.

Sao: Meh. o3o

* * *

**(*) Se refiere a que desterraron los juegos de E.T. que estaban en Nuevo México.**


End file.
